LIMITLESS
by nonabyun
Summary: Jika diibaratkan, cinta itu bisa dibilang seperti air mengalir. Terkadang, beberapa dari cinta tersebut datang ke pelabuhannya tanpa harus melalui sebuah pencarian. Jungkook, murid perempuan di 'Bangtan High School. Ia tak sadar bahwa cinta yang ditunggunya selama ini berada dekat disekitarnya. BTS WARNING GS. VKOOK, MINYOON, NAMJIN, HOSEOK.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR - NONA BYUN**

 **WARNING ! GS**

 **CAST :**

 **KIM TAEHYUNG**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK (GS)**

 **PARK JIMIN**

 **MIN YOONGI (GS)**

 **KIM NAMJOON**

 **KIM SEOK JIN (GS)**

 **JUNG HOSEOK**

Semua cast di atas milik Tuhan, author hanya pinjam nama. Jika ada yang gak suka GS bisa klik tombol close !

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **STORY BEGIN**

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Para siswa siswi baik dari Junior High School maupun Senior High School mau tak mau harus mengakhiri libur panjang mereka. Tak terkecuali dengan Jeon Jungkook, gadis manis kebanggaan keluarga Jeon. Pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook telah bangun dari tidurnya. Selesainya dari acara mandi, Jungkook mengenakan seragamnya dan mulai memoleskan sedikit make up pada wajah cantiknya. Tak ketinggalan, ia mengikat tinggi rambut panjangnya dan membiarkan beberapa helai poni tipis menutupi dahinya.

"Jeon Jungkook, neo yeppeo. Fighting…!" katanya saat mematut diri di depan cermin

Setelah dirasa cukup, Jungkook menyambar tasnya dan melangkah ceria keluar kamar. Dengan langkah santai ia menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Dari tangga, ia bisa melihat eomma-nya tengah memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya dan appa-nya yang sibuk membaca Koran pagi.

"Selamat pagi eomma, appa" Suara khas Jungkook menyapa orang tuanya

"Pagi sayang" Tn. Jeon menjawab

"Kau sudah siap?" Nyonya Jeon menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi ke hadapan Jungkook

"Hm…. Tentu. Aku tak ingin terlambat di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Eomma tau sendiri bagaimana galaknya Ahn Seosangnim saat menghukum murid yang terlambat"

"Eomma mengerti. Cha, cepat makan sarapanmu. Kau bisa terlambat jika terus mengobrol dengan eomma!"

"Arraseo eomma"

Jungkook memakan sarapnnya dengan lahap. Moodnya sedang baik hari ini, jadi ia tak mau melewatkan secuilpun kenikmatan dari rasa masakan eomma-nya yang menurutnya adalah yang terbaik di Negeri Gingseng ini. Setelah menghabiskan sarapnnya, Jungkook berangkat ke sekolah di antar oleh sang appa.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan Jungkook dapat melihat banyak sekali murid yang melewati jalanan untuk sampai ke sekolah. Ia rindu suasana ini. Satu bulan libur musim dingin membuatnya sangat merindukan suasana sekolah. Jungkook menurunkan kaca mobil dan berusaha menggapai udara pagi yang terasa sangat segar di hari itu. Ia rindu teman-temannya, ia rindu dengan suasana ruang musik, ia rindu dengan suasana kantin. Jungkook rindu dengan segala hal yang ada di sekolahnya. Menjadi anak tunggal membuatnya terkadang merasa kesepian. Baginya, sekolah adalah tempat dimana ia bisa menghibur diri.

"Appa ada rapat hari ini. Jadi pulanglah naik bus bersama Yoongi atau minta Taehyung untuk mengantarmu. Ingat, jangan pulang sendirian!"

"Ne appa"

Jungkook mencium kedua pipi sang appa dan keluar dari mobil. Setelah mobil appanya dirasa menjauh, Jungkook memasuki sekolahan dengan langkah ringan. Suasana sekolahan bisa dibilang cukup ramai walau jam masih menunjukkan 07.00 sementara kelas baru akan dimulai pukul 08.00.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Jungkook bersekolah di 'Bangtan High School', salah satu sekolah elit yang ada di Kota Seoul. Banyak anak-anak pejabat yang bersekolah di sekolah ini. Fasilitasnya yang lengkap dan banyaknya prestasi yang diraih membuat nama 'Bangtan High School' semakin melambung dikalangan masyarakat Seoul.

Kelas Jungkook terletak di bagian belakang sekolah. Terkadang Jungkook merasa kesal juga kenapa sekolah ini sangat luas yang membuatnya harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk sampai di kelas. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, Jungkook memasang earphone di telinganya. Sambil bersenandung, ia menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas. Sesekali, ada siswa yang menyapanya. Jungkook bukanlah murid yang popular seperti Bae JuHyun yang cantik maupun Jung SooJung yang memiliki body seperti model. Ia hanya murid biasa yang mengikuti klub vocal sekolah yang sesekali mengisi berbagai acara, oleh sebab itu beberapa murid di sekolah ini mengenalnya.

Saat tiba di persimpangan, Jungkook tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang murid laki-laki. Tubuhnya terhuyung beberapa langkah akibat tubuhnya yang tak seimbang. Sementara si laki-laki juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Jungkook.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak memperhatikan jalan" Jungkook membungkuk karena merasa bersalah

"Oke. Tak masalah" Laki-laki itu tersenyum membalas perkataan Jungkook

'Park Jimin' begitulah nama yang tertulis saat Jungkook memperhatikan nametag laki-laki yang menabraknya tadi. Laki-laki itupun berlalu pergi setelah membalas perkataan Jungkook. Jungkook sendiripun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelas.

"Yoongi eonni….."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, sang empunya namapun menoleh. Dilihatnya gadis berpipi chuby berlari ke arahnya. Hah, ia hampir melupakan gadis cerewet yang satu ini. Selama liburan ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook karena ia harus pulang ke Daegu untuk mengunjungi neneknya.

"Kook, kau tak perlu berlari seperti itu. Kalau kau terjatuh appamu pasti akan menegurku"

"Aku sangat merindukan eonni. Apa liburan eonni menyenangkan? Aku sangat bosan berada di rumah. Pekerjaan appa tak bisa ditinggalkan dan kami pun terpaksa membatalkan liburan"

Jungkook cemberut menceritakan bagaimana rencana liburannya yang kacau akibat jadwal sang appa yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Melihat hal tersebut, Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi chuby Jungkook. Ia sudah menganggap Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri. 5 tahun bersahabat dengan Jungkook membuat Yoongi hafal betul dengan tingkah laku Jungkook. Jungkook yang ceria dan Jungkook yang akan menunjukkan sisi manjanya apabila bersama Yoongi.

"Aku membantu nenek berkebun saat liburan. Kurasa kau tak akan suka bila liburan sepertiku"

"Apa eonni meremehkanku?"

"Aku tak meremehkanmu. Tapi aku tak yakin padamu. Kajja, temani aku sarapan. Masih tersisa banyak waktu sebelum bel masuk" Yoongi mengajak Jungkook ke kantin.

"Itu sama saja. Apa eonni tak sarapan lagi? Eonni harus menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk eonni yang satu itu."

"Aku hanya tak sempat sarapan. Lagipula aku juga sarapan saat disekolah"

"Arraseo. Kajja"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kantin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Kelas matematika terasa sangat lama bagi Jungkook. Bel istirahat tak kunjung berbunyi juga sejak tadi. Jungkook mendesah frustasi lantaran bosan dengan gaya mengajar Kang seosangnim yang sejak satu jam lalu terus menerus menerangkan rumus logaritma yang sialnya Jungkook tak memahaminya sedikitpun.

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ia bisa meihat Yoongi sedang fokus mencatat setiap rumus yang ada di papan tulis. Selalu saja seperti ini. Ia benar-benar bosan dan butuh hiburan. Saat menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati Taehyung menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Yaaak. Kim Taehyung"

Jungkook menyenggol pelan meja Taehyung, berharap sang empunya meja akan terbangun dan dapat membuat kebosanannya hilang.

"Taehyung…. Ireona" Jungkook meninggikan suaranya.

"Eeengghh..?"

Taehyung akhirnya bangun dengan keadaan yang belum sepenuhnya sadar. Matanya menyipit saat melihat Jungkook tersenyum kearahnya. _'Anak ini pasti ada maunya'_. Taehyung membatin dalam hati, ia hafal betul tingkah laku Jungkook saat menginginkan sesuatu.

"Taehyung-ah, aku…"

"Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung! Apa kalian keberatan jika ku suruh mengelilingi lapangan? Daripada membuat keributan di kelas, bukankah mengelilingi lapangan lebih baik?"

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara Kang seosangnim sudah mengintrupsi. Semua murid yang ada di kelas menoleh memperhatikannya dan Taehyung. 'Sial' batin Jungkook. Ia hanya berniat membangunkan Taehyung untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya tapi belum sempat terlaksana, Kang seosangnim justru menghancurkan semuanya.

Sementara itu Taehyung yang tak tau apa-apa hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Ia baru bangun dan sudah di suruh untuk mengelilingi lapangan. Ia berjanji akan membuat Jungkook membayar ini semua.

"Kajja! Ayo kita keluar"

Taehyung menyeret Jungkook keluar kelas. Sekilas Jungkook menoleh kearah Yoongi, dari tatapannya Jungkook tau Yoongi menatapnya prihatin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak mungkin melawan perintah Kang seosangnim.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berlari mengelilingi lapangan bersama. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi, peluh Jungkook pun bercucuran karena panasnya cuaca. Taehyung berada beberapa langkah di depan Jungkook. Terkadang, Jungkook merasa heran apa Taehyung tak punya rasa lelah? Ia tau Taehyung seorang laki-laki yang jelas tenaganya pasti lebih kuat dibanding ia yang seorang perempuan. Tapi ini sudah putaran kesepuluh dan Taehyung tak mengeluh sedikitpun.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" Jungkook berteriak pada Taehyung

"Selesaikan hukumanmu baru berhenti! Apa kau ingin hukuman kita ditambah? Kau sendiri yang membuat kekacauan ini Kook"

"Arraseo"

Dari cara bicaranya, Jungkook tau bahwa Taehyung marah. Ia pasti kesal karena ikut terkena imbas dari ulahnya. Jungkook hanya menunduk lesu menyelesaikan hukumannya. Membantah Taehyung sama saja membuat keadaan bertambah buruk dan ia tau betul bagaimana sifat Taehyung jika sedang marah. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang menakutkan ketika marah.

Setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya, Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Jungkook sendiripun merasa canggung. Ia benci menjadi canggung seperti ini, apalagi Taehyung adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mianhae" Jungkook berucap

"Untuk?"

"Mianhae karena sudah membangunkanmu tadi dan membuatmu ikut dihukum. Aku hanya bosan dengan kelas Kang seosangnim, jadi aku berusaha mencari hiburan"

Jungkook sungguh menyesal dengan perbuatannya tadi. Ia sadar ia salah dan ia tak mau Taehyung lebih marah lagi. Jungkook benar-benar tulus meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana. Lagipula dengan begini kita tak perlu mendengarkan celotehan Kang seosangnim tentang rumus matematikanya. Sejujurnya aku juga bosan tadi saat berada di kelas".

Taehyung tersenyum kearah Jungkook dan mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan manja. Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyum dan rasa senang dalam hatinya. Ia suka Taehyung yang seperti ini, Taehyung yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Jika Yoongi sudah ia anggap seperti eonninya, maka Taehyung sudah seperti oppanya.

"Apa oppa haus? Aku akan membeli minum jika oppa ingin" Jungkook menawarkan

"Kau memanggilku oppa dan menawarkan minuman? Kau sedang merajuk hm..?"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Kenapa kau sangat tak peka"

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya sebagai tanda ia kesal dengan sikap Taehyung. Taehyung benar-benar manusia paling tidak peka menurut Jungkook.

"Kau memajukan bibirmu, apa kau ingin ku cium? Ayo panggil aku 'oppa' lagi jika ingin"

Taehyung mulai menggoda Jungkook. Ia suka dengan sikap Jungkook yang sangat polos dan mudah untuk digoda. Jika Jungkook sudah marah, itu tandanya suatu kemenangan bagi Kim Taehyung.

Sayangnya, Taehyung justru dihadiahi satu pukulan yang lumayan keras di lengannya akibat perkataannya tadi. Ah, ia lupa walau Jungkook seorang perempuan tapi tenaganya saat sudah memukul tak main-main. Taehyung hanya meringis sebagai tanda bahwa ia kesakitan dengan pukulan Jungkook.

"Kau menyebalkan Kim Taehyung"

"Kau bilang aku sangat tidak peka. Bukankah bahasa tubuhmu tadi menunjukkan bahwa kau ingin dicium? Apa aku salah? Aku peka sebagai seorang laki-laki"

"Terserah! Tunggulah disini! Aku akan membeli minuman"

Jungkook bangkit dari tempat duduk dan melenggang pergi. Berada terlalu lama dengan Kim Taehyung hanya akan membuatnya semakin malu. Sayup-sayup ia bisa mendengar tawa Taehyung. Laki-laki itu pasti merasa senang karena berhasil menggodanya habis-habisan.

Minta dicium oleh seorang Kim Taehyung? Yang benar saja, bahkan selama 18 tahun umurnya ia belum pernah sekalipun berciuman. Ia tak mau ciuman pertamanya terlewatkan dengan begitu saja. Ia ingin memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada kekasihnya nanti. Itulah yang Jungkook inginkan dari dulu.

"Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan"

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya karena sudah berpikiran hal yang sangat konyol. Perkataan Taehyung benar-benar berputar diotaknya dan ia merasa malu dengan hal itu. Bagaimanapun, Taehyung adalah sahabatnya.

Saat tiba di kantin, Jungkook ,membeli sebotol air mineral dan sebotol jus jeruk. Taehyung alergi dengan jeruk. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah faktanya. Pernah sekali saat baru mengenal Taehyung, Jungkook membelikannya jus jeruk. Karena merasa tak enak dengan Jungkook yang baru dikenalnya, Taehyung meminum jus jeruk itu. Alhasil, Taehyung langsung muntah-muntah dan tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat kemudian.

Jungkook membayar minumannya. Saat ia membalikkan badan, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya. Betapa terkejutnya Jungkook saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak barusan.

"Oh, hai! Kita bertemu lagi" Sapa orang yang Jungkook tabrak

"Nde?" Jungkook yang masih kaget hanya menjawab sekenanya

"Kita bertabrakan tadi pagi. Apa kau ingat?"

"Ah! Ne, aku ingat" Jungkook tersenyum malu

"Kalau boleh tau, kau dari kelas apa? Kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan kurasa kau juga bukan murid yang berada di tingkat awal"

"Aku berada di tingkat akhir. Kelas A"

"Oh, begitu. Aku juga di tingkat akhir. Aku dari kelas H. Pantas saja kita tak pernah bertemu, tenyata jarak kelas kita memang jauh"

Jungkook tersenyum canggung. 'orang ini sangat pintar basa-basi' pikir Jungkook.

" Aku Park Jimin"

"Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook menjabat uluran tangan Jimin. Ia sudah tau nama Jimin sejak pertama mereka bertemu, walau Jungkook tak sengaja melihatnya dari name tag. Tapi rasanya sangat tak sopan bila tak berkenalan secara formal, ditambah mereka selalu bertemu dengan cara yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup baik.

Jungkook terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sampai ia hampir melupakan Taehyung. Ia memukul jidatnya. Taehyung pasti menunggunya.

"Maaf Jimin-ssi, aku harus segera pergi"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin, Jungkook berlari meninggalkan kantin. Jimin hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat kepergian Jimin. 'Gadis yang menarik' pikirnya.

Jungkook berlari dengan tergesa ke taman. Setelah sampai di taman, dilihatnya Taehyung sudah duduk ditemani Yoongi. Ia merasa lega, setidaknya Taehyung masih menunggunya. Jungkook berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan Yoongi. Dari arah belakang ia mengendap-endap agar tak ketahuan Taehyung maupun Yoongi. Ditempelkannya air mineral dingin yang dibelinya di pipi Taehyung. Merasakan suhu dingin yang menyengat, sang empunya pipi-pun menoleh.

"Apa kau ketiduran di kantin Kook?"

Taehyung meraih botol air mineral dari tangan Jungkook dan bertanya sambil tersenyum namun penuh akan sindiran. Jungkook mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung. Yoongi yang berada di sebelah Taehyung hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedua sahabatnya berdebat kecil.

"Sejak kapan eonni berada di sini?" Jungkook berusaha mengalihkan perhatian

"Mungkin 3 menit yang lalu. Ini sudah jam istirahat, makanya aku bisa berada di sini.

Jungkook hanya mangut-mangut saja mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Jungkook mendudukkan pantatnya tepat di sebelah Yoongi dan ikut bergabung dengan obrolan mereka.

Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak pertama kali memasuki 'Bangtan High School' jadi bukan pemandaangan aneh bagi para murid lain apabila melihat mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Walaupun Taehyung satu-satunya laki-laki di antara mereka bertiga, tapi ia tak pernah merasa malu karena menurutnya menjaga kedua sahabat perempuannya ini adalah sebuah tanggung jawab. Ia juga mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan, jadi Taehyung juga tau bagaimana ia harus memperlakukan seorang perempuan.

"Eonni, appa tak bisa menjemputku hari ini. Aku pulang bersama eonni nde?" Jungkook merajuk pada Yoongi

"Mianhae Kook, aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit untuk menengok eomma. Hari ini aku libur bekerja, jadi aku ingin menemani eomma. Pulanglah bersama Taehyung, jangan naik bus sendirian. Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu!"

Jungkook mengehela napas. Sikap appa-nya yang kelewat protektif terkadang membuatnya tak leluasa untuk melakukan segala sesuatu. Jungkook ingin sekali pulang naik bus apabila appa-nya tak bisa menjemput dan tentu saja tanpa Yoongi. Tapi itu semua hanya akan berakhir dengan kemarahan appa-nya yang membuat gerak-gerik Jungkook semakin dibatasi. Terkadang ia merasa sebal, umurnya sudah 18 tahun dan appa maupun eomma-nya masih tak memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya. Appa-nya akan lebih percaya kepada Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Apa boleh Tae?" Jungkook bertanya dengan lesu

"Apa aku punya jawaban lain selain 'iya'?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kim"

Yoongi menonyor kepala Taehyung. Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya bisa meringis, ia tak mau melawan Yoongi yang apabila marah akan semakin menjadi-jadi. 'Kenapa para perempuan ini tenaganya kuat sekali'. Taehyung membatin dalam hati.

"Naik bus di sore hari sendirian tak baik Kook. Appamu hanya tak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk kepadamu. Mengertilah akan hal itu"

Yoongi mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jungkook, ia tau Jungkook akan mendengarkan kata-katanya. Sementara itu Taehyung terperangah melihat bagaimana menurutnya Jungkook pada Yoongi. Taehyung sadar betul bahwa secara tak langsung Yoongi adalah kakak bagi mereka berdua. Keadaanlah yang bisa membuat Yoongi sedewasa ini.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi nyaring. Para murid 'Bangtan High School' berhamburan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan Jungkook yang saat ini tengah mengekori Taehyung ke tempat parkir. Saat tiba di parkiran, Jungkook baru sadar kalau Taehyung membawa motor. Taehyung yang telah menaiki motornya menoleh kearah Jungkook karena gadis itu tak kunjung naik ke motornya.

"Kenapa kau? Ayo cepat naik!"

Taehyung memerintah Jungkook sambil menyerahkan helm untuk Jungkook. Jungkook menerima helm pemberian Jungkook dengan patuh namun tak kunjung menaiki motor Taehyung.

"Kau membawa motor sport mu Tae?"

"Aku terlambat bangun hari ini. Apa ini terlihat seperti sepeda yang biasa aku bawa Kook?"

Taehyung balas bertanya terhadap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jungkook. Astaga, kesabaran Taehyung benar-benar diuji hari ini.

"Anni, hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja kenapa Kook?"

"Aku memakai rok Tae"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kurasa rokku terlalu pendek. Danakujugatakmengenakansafetypans"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sambil memilin rok yang ia pakai. Ia sungguh malu mengatakannya pada Taehyung, tapi bila ia tak mengatakannya ia bisa mengalami hal yang lebih memalukan lagi dari ini.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa putri semata wayang keluarga Jeon ini bisa begitu polos dan juga ceroboh. Dikeluarkannya sebuah jaket abu-abu dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Jungkook.

"Pakailah ini!"

"Nde?"

"Lilitkan jaket ini di pinggang mu! Apa kau tak mengerti maksudku? Atau kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?"

Taehyung tersenyum jahil. Menyadari maksud perkataan Taehyung, Jungkook menyambar jaket tersebut dan melilitkan di pinggangnya. Jungkook menaiki motor kebanggaan Taehyung.

"Berpegangan yang erat. Kita akan menjelajah jalanan kota"

Jungkook tak sepenuhnya memperhatikan ucapan Taehyung, otaknya masih mencerna dengan lamban. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Jungkook, Taehyung menstarter motornya dan menarik gas-nya secara mendadak. Jungkook yang tak siap dan terkejut dengan reflek memeluk pinggang Taehyung. Sungguh, ia tak mau mati konyol hanya karena terjatuh dari motor Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung yang sadar pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Jungkook hanya tersenyum menang.

TBC

A/N

Annyeong Yeorobeum *bow*

Ini cerita pertama yang aku buat, bisa dibilang ini fanfiction debut aku :D

Harap maklum kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki di chapter selanjutnya.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca :)

Oh ya, ff ini juga aku post di wattpad dengan judul yang sama, jadi jangan kaget kalau nemu yang sama kayak ff ini :v

Sekian, jangan lupa tunggu chapter berikutnya :D


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **HE IS...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memberhentikan motornya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Jungkook. Jungkook pun turun dari motor Taehyung dan melepas helmnya lantas ia berikan kepada Taehyung.

"Gomawo Taehyung-ah" Jungkook tersenyum

"Arraseo"

"Kau tak ingin mampir dulu? Kurasa eomma akan sangat senang saat melihatmu"

"Lain kali aku akan mampir. Sampaikan salamku pada Ahjumma"

"Ne. Oh ya Tae, jaket ini kubawa dulu untuk ku cuci"

"Terserah padamu Kook. Cha, masuklah!"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Taehyung. Ia pun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Belum genap sepuluh langkah, Taehyung sudah memanggilnya. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kook, jangan lupa beli rok baru. Aku benar-benar akan menggantikan rok mu dengan tanganku sendiri apabila kau tak mau mendengarkan saranku ini"

Ucapan Taehyung yang lumayan kencang sukses membuat pipi Jungkook memerah. Melihat ekspresi Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum geli. Ia hanya memberi saran pada Jungkook dengan kata-kata yang sedikit jahil, tapi ekspresi Jungkook benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

"DASAR KIM TAEHYUNG MESUM…!"

Jungkook benar-benar berteriak kali ini. Taehyung yang tak ingin mendapat amukan Jungkook-pun segera melajukan motornya.

"Siapa yang kau katai mesum Kook?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan ia mendapati eomma-nya dengan ekspresi bingung. _'Astaga, eomma pasti mendengar ucapanku tadi'_. Ingin rasanya Jungkook berteriak di hadapan Taehyung saat ini. Gara-gara dia, Jungkook merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri dan sekarang Jungkook merasa malu pada eommanya.

"Anni eomma, Aku dan Taehyung hanya bercanda tadi"

Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan eommanya diiringi dengan senyum malu-malunya. Ia hanya berharap eommnya tak akan bertanya macam-macam tentang apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Taehyung tadi.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan santai memasuki rumah sakit. Sesekali, ia menyapa beberapa suster yang berpapasan dengannya, kebetulan ia kenal beberapa suster di rumah sakit ini. Yoongi memasuki lift dan menekan angka 7. Kondisi lift sedang sepi saat itu, hanya ada 4 orang di dalamnya dan Yoongi mulai merasa bosan. _'Eomma, na wasseo'_ Yoongi membatin dalam hati. Sesampainya di lantai 7, ia memasuki salah satu ruang dimana tempat eommanya dirawat selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Eomma, Annyeonghaseo"

Yoongi membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada eomma-nya. Ia tau apa yang dilakukannya tak akan dapat dilihat oleh sang eomma. Sudah empat bulan ini eomma Yoongi menghuni 'Seoul Hospital'. Kecelakaan bus yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu membuat eomma-nya harus terbaring koma di rumah sakit ini. Awalnya Yoongi sangat syok mendapati bahwa eommanya koma dan kemungkinan untuk sadarpun sangat kecil, begitulah yang dikatakan dokter saat itu. Namun, melihat beberapa penumpang lain yang senasib dengan eommanya, bahkan ada yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan bus tersebut membuat Yoongi merasa bersyukur. Walaupun eommanya dalam keadaan koma, setidaknya sang eomma masih bernafas.

"Apa eomma baik-baik saja? Hari ini hari pertama aku kembali ke sekolah setelah libur musim dingin. Maaf jika selama liburan aku tidak menjenguk eomma sama sekali, nenek sedang sibuk menggarap lahannya di Daegu dan aku harus membantunya. Eomma memaafkanku bukan?"

Sambil menggenggam tangan sang eomma, Yoongi menceritakan berbagai kejadian yang dialaminya selama liburan. Tentang bagaimana neneknya yang bertambah cerewet di usianya yang semakin tua, dan juga apa yang dialaminya hari ini di sekolah. Ia yakin walaupun eommanya dalam keadaan koma, tapi sang eomma masih dapat mendengar apa yang Yoongi katakana. Yoongi merasa getir dengan keadaan, dia sangat ingin menangis saat ini sebagai tanda bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk ia bersandar. Namun di satu sisi, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan menangis dalam keadaan apapun yang terjadi. Andai saja appa-nya masih ada saat ini, ia pasti akan punya tempat untuknya bersandar.

"Nona Min, kau datang?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Yoongi dan membuatnya harus menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu Suster Song, suster yang selama ini merawat ibu Yoongi. Yoongi sudah akrab dengan Suster Song karena selama ini beliau lah yang menjaga eommanya saat Yoongi tak bisa menemani.

"Ne" Yoongi membalas sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jungkook sudah harus terjebak di perpustakaan sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Min Yoongi si anak teladan yang memaksanya untuk ikut ke perpustakaan. Di perhatikannya eonni kebanggaannya itu tengah berbinar menatap tumpukan buku yang berjajar rapi di perpustakaan, sementara Jungkook hanya duduk diam menunggu Yoongi. Jungkook berdecak sebal, saat ini ia benar-benar merasa di abaikan oleh Yoongi hanya karena buku. Karena bosan, Jungkook-pun bangkit dari tempat duduk dan ikut menelusuri berbagai buku yang ada di rak perpustakaan. Ia bukan type yang suka membaca, apalagi buku pelajaran, jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyusuri bagian rak yang memuat berbagai novel.

Ditelitinya satu persatu novel yang berada di hadapannya. Sejauh ini tak ada satupun novel yang menarik perhatiannya, hingga tak sengaja mata cantiknya menangkap sebuah novel yang terlihat cukup lawas. Diambilnya novel tersebut dari rak buku dan meneliti dengan detail sampul novel tersebut.

"Kau penyuka novel klasik Jungkook-ssi?"

Sebuah suara yang datang dari sebelah kanan sukses membuat Jungkook terkejut dan berpaling dari novel yang ia pegang.

"Astaga Jimin-ssi kau mengejutkan ku"

"Mianhae. Nampaknya kau terlalu fokus, dan juga jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _ssi_. Kita sudah bertemu tiga kali hingga saat ini. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita menggunakan panggilan akrab saja? Kau bisa memanggilku _oppa_ "

"Arraseo oppa"

"Apa itu novel 'Demian'?"

"Nde? Ige?" Jungkook menunjukkan sampul novelnya pada Jimin

"Benar, itu novel 'Demian' karya Herman Hesse penulis asal Jerman. Luangkan waktumu untuk membacanya! Buku ini bercerita tentang Sinchlair yang berusaha untuk mencari jati dirinya dimana dalam perjalannya dia dibantu oleh temannya yang bernama Demian. Kau pasti akan suka, kisahnya sangat inspiratif"

"Jinjja?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis kepada Jungkook sebagai jawaban sementara Jungkook terperangah dengan penuturan Jimin. Ia tak menyangka seorang Park Jimin suka membaca novel setebal yang ia pegang saat ini. Jungkook saja mungkin akan bosan di tengah jalan saat membacanya.

"Kurasa aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Sampai bertemu lagi"

"Ne oppa"

Jungkook menatap kepergian Jimin dalam diam. Ia baru bertemu Jimin sebanyak tiga kali dan itu semua karena ketidak sengajaan. Namun anehnya Jungkook merasa nyaman-nyaman saja bersama Jimin.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Kook" Yoongi tiba-tiba saja muncul

"Anni, hanya seorang kenalan"

"Oh… Aku sudah menemukan buku yang kucari. Kajja kita kembali ke kelas"

Jungkook megangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah menyelesaikan administrasinya mereka menuju ke kelas. Saat tiba di kelas, mereka berdua melihat Kim Joon Myeon sang ketua kelas tengah berdiri di depan kelas untuk menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman. Jungkook dan Yoongi pun segera duduk di tempat masing-masing untuk mendengarkan pengumuman.

"Teman-teman, sebelum ujian akhir nanti sekolah kita akan mengadakan perkemahan"

Sontak pengumuman yang di sampaikan Joon Myeon disambut meriah oleh para murid yang berada di kelas. Ini adalah sebuah jackpout sebelum mereka benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan ujuan kelulusan. Kapan lagi mereka dapat bersenang-senang bersama jika tidak saat event seperti ini.

"Kalian tenang lah dan dengarkan! Saat diperkemahan nanti para murid akan dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok yang tugasnya akan diberitaukan saat kita sampai di tempat, kalian bisa melihatnya setelah pengumuman ini. Siapkan diri kalian untuk Minggu depan. Fighting"

Setelah pengumuman selesai, para siswa berhamburan untuk melihat daftar kelompok untuk acara kemah. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang berteriak gembira karena satu kelompok dengan teman dekatnya, dan sebagian juga ada yang merasa kecewa karena harus terpisah dengan teman dekatnya.

Jungkook meneliti satu per satu daftar nama dengan teliti. Ia mendesah kecewa saat mendapati tak satu kelompok dengan Yoongi. Setelah mencari dengan cermat, ternyata Jungkook satu tim dengan Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo dan juga Kim Taehyung.

Awalnya Jungkook merasa baik-baik saja dengan kelompoknya, toh Jong In dan Kyung Soo adalah sepasang kekasih yang pastinya tak akan begitu merepotkan. Namun ia baru sadar bahwa ia juga satu kelompok dengan Taehyung. KIM TAEHYUNG. Jungkook menepuk jidatnya dengan frustasi.

"Dimana daftar kelompoknya?"

Itu suara Taehyung. Ia sedang mencari dimana kertas yang berisi daftar kelompok. Ternyata, kertas itu ada di tangan Jungkook. Ia merebut kertas itu dari tangan Jungkook. Jungkook yang merasa kertasnya direbut sontak menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata Taehyung lah orang yang merebut kertas tersebut. Bukannya berteriak seperti biasanya saat ia kesal, kali ini Jungkook hanya bengong saja menatap Taehyung. Jaraknya dengan Taehyung hanya beberapa senti, bahkan pundak Taehyung bersentuhan dengan pundaknya. Jungkook ingin pergi dari situasi ini, tapi mendadak kakinya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Bahkan matanya dengan lancang mendongak ke atas untuk mengamati wajah Taehyung. _'Taehyung tampan juga saat dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini'_ batin Jungkook.

"Kau satu kelompok denganku"

Mendengar suara bass Taehyung, sontak Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia berdeham kecil untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, kakinya juga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ne, kita satu kelompok bersama Jong In dan Kyung Soo juga"

"Pastikan kau mempersiapkan semuanya"

Taehyung berlalu sambil mengusak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook memberenggut sebal dengan perlakuan Taehyung. Ditiupnya poni yang menutupi dahinya, tatanan rambutnya pasti berantakan saat ini tiap kali Taehyung melakukan kebiasaan itu.

.

.

.

" _Kookie, tolong belikan mentimun, bawang dan juga selai coklat nde? Eomma lupa mencatatnya tadi_ "

"Apa ada lagi eomma?"

" _Anni. Itu saja Kook_ "

"Arraseo"

Jungkook sekarang sedang berada di supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan dapur. Eommanya tak sempat berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga tadi pagi karena harus menghadiri perkumpulan arisan, alhasil Jungkook lah sekarang yang diminta untuk berbelanja. Setelah membeli beberapa peralatan mandi dan juga make-up, Jungkook pergi menuju ke bagian sayur-sayuran. Dipilihnya beberapa mentimun yang dirasa segar dan ia juga mengambil beberapa bawang sesuai pesanan eommanya.

Setelah itu, Jungkook membeli selai coklat yang biasa eommanya sajikan untuk sarapan. Tak sengaja, Jungkook melihat seseorang yang familiar berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jimin oppa?" Jungkook mencoba memastikan

"Oh? Hai Jungkook!, kau sedang berbelanja juga?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya antusias sebagai jawaban. Ia melirik keranjang belanja Jimin. Di keranjang itu, Jungkook bisa melihat bahwa Jimin membeli parfum, buah apel, dan beberapa kebutuhan pribadi lainnya.

"Kau kesini dengan siapa Kook?" Jimin mencoba bertanya

"Aku naik taksi oppa. Biasanya eomma yang akan berbelanja, tapi karena hari ini mendadak dan appa tak bisa mengantarku, alhasil aku harus naik taksi"

Tanpa disadari, Jungkook berbicara panjang lebar pada Jimin. Bukan gaya Jungkook sekali. Jimin hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah bersamaku. Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Anniyo, oppa tak perlu repot-repot. Aku naik taksi saja"

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan sama sekali. Kau bisa menghemat uang taksi jika kau pulang bersama ku"

Jimin berusaha merayu Jungkook agar mau pulang bersamanya

"Baiklah kalau oppa memaksa"

Akhirnya, Jungkook menerima tawaran Jimin. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka dan setelah selesai, mereka pergi menuju tempat parkir. Jungkook merasa bingung karena Jimin yang berada beberapa langkah di depan membawanya ke tempat parkir mobil, bukan parkir sepeda atau motor. Jungkook terlonjak kaget saat jimin menekan tombol alarm, sebuah mobil audi hitam menyala.

"Oppa membawa mobil? Kupikir oppa membawa sepeda atau motor"

"Ne. memangnya kenapa Kook?"

" Apa oppa sudah punya SIM?"

"Usiaku sudah 19 tahun dan aku punya SIM. Hyung ku memperbolehkanku membawa mobil sesekali, lagipula tak mungkin aku berbelanja sebanyak ini dengan mengendarai motor"

"Ah.. Benar juga kata oppa"

"Ayo masuk! Letakkan belanjaanmu di jok belakang"

Jungkook dengan patuh menuruti perintah Jimin. Setelah selesai menaruh belanjaan, ia duduk di kursi depan samping penumpang. Jimin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk membelah jalanan Kota Seoul yang saat itu bisa dibilang cukup ramai. Untuk mengusir keheningan, Jimin memutar radio. Kebetulan saat itu lagu dari salah satu boyband yang sedang naik daun, BTS – Spring Day tengah diputar.

"Aku suka lagu ini"

Jungkook berujar sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu.

"Siapa member favorit mu?"

"Aku sangat suka dengan V. Dia sangat tampan dan aku suka karakter suaranya"

"Kau benar-benar seorang fansgirl ternyata"

Jimin berujar gemas sambil sebelah tangannya mengusak rambut Jungkook. Seperti De Javu, ingatan Jungkook mendadak berputar dan ia teringat saat Taehyung biasanya akan melakukan hal yang sama saat merasa gemas kepada Jungkook. Namun anehnya, perasaan yang Jungkook rasakan sangat berbeda saat Taehyung yang melakukannya, ia dapat merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang saat Taehyung melakukannya tapi tidak dengan Jimin, ia hanya merasakan jika Jimin memang sedang merasa gemas kepadanya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran tersebut.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Anni. Apa oppa sekarang sedang lapar?"

"Ne. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli makanan terlebih dahulu? Ini belum terlalu malam jika ingin sekedar berjalan-jalan atau mengisi perut"

"Call"

Jimin membelokkan mobilnya ke salah satu kedai makanan di pinggiran jalan Kota Seoul. Disana, Jimin membeli dua porsi _Samgyetang*_ untuk menu makanan kali ini.

"Apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menatap hidangan yang ada di depannya

"Kurasa tidak sama sekali. Cuaca malam ini cocok sekali untuk kita menikmati Samgyetang. Cha makanlah! Kau harus banyak makan karena sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan"

Jungkook hanya pasrah saja sambil mengucapkan _'Selamat Makan'_ kepada Jimin. Toh, Jimin sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarnya pulang dan mentraktirnya makan. Akan sangat tidak baik jika Jungkook tak bersyukur dengan kebaikan Jimin.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan berdua, Jimin mengantarkan Jungkook pulang ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan, Jungkook tertidur pulas sekali. _'Mungkin efek kekenyangan'_ fikir Jimin. Sesampainya di rumah Jungkook, Jimin berusaha membangunkan Jungkook. Ditepuknya pelan pipi yeoja itu sambil sesekali Jimin memanggil namanya.

"Apa sudah sampai?" Jungkook menggeliat pelan

"Ne. Kita sudah sampai"

Jungkook melepas sabuk pengaman, diambilnya belanjaan yang berada di jok belakang mobil Jimin. Jungkook membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih yang dibalas hal serupa oleh Jimin. Jungkook menawari Jimin untuk mampir sebentar tapi ditolak oleh Jimin dengan alasan sudah malam.

"Jungkook-ah, apa boleh aku minta nomor ponsel mu?"

Jimin mencoba bertanya, mengerti dengan perkataan Jimin, Jungkook pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jimin nampak mengetik beberapa digit nomer di ponsel Jungkook.

"Aku sudah mencatatkan nomer ponsel ku, kau bisa hubungi aku jika memerlukan sesuatu. Sampai jumpa Kook"

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan oppa"

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Jimin tak terlihat lagi saat berbelok di pertigaan. Setelahnya, Jungkook memasuki rumah. Didapatinya sang eomma tengah menonton drama kesukaannya. Mengetahui putrinya telah tiba, lantas Ny. Jeon pun menyambut dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali berbelanjanya sayang?"

"Aku bertemu teman tadi dan kami mampir untuk makan malam"

"Seorang namja? Apa kau diam-diam punya namjachingu?"

"Ne, namja. Anniyo eomma. Hanya seorang teman"

Jungkook sangat tak suka ketika ibunya mulai bertanya macam-macam. Diletakkannya belanjaan di meja dapur dan Jungkook-pun melenggang pergi menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Ia sangat lelah hari ini, ia butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana murid tingkat akhir 'Bangtan High School' akan berangkat untuk melaksanakan perkemahan. Dengan gaya pakaian casual, Jungkook menyeret koper kecil-nya memasuki area sekolahan. Diedarkannya pandangan mengelilingi lapangan yang sudah sangat ramai itu untuk mencari sahabatnya. Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah"

Jungkook menjerit ceria saat netranya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang berdiri 20 meter dari tempatnya saat ini. Taehyung terlihat begitu mencolok dengan kemeja zebranya yang dipadu dengan celana jeans putih. Astaga! Taehyung terlihat begitu tampan dengan pakaian itu, Jungkook harus mengakuinya. Seolah melupakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dengan berlari kecil.

"Kita akan berkemah Kook, kenapa kau membawa koper?"

"Apa ini salah?"

Jungkook memperhatikan kopernya, ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kopernya. Melihat hal itu, Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya maklum _'Dasar perempuan'_.

"Anni. Hanya saja bukankah lebih praktis jika membawa tas saja sepertiku?"

"Aku suka membawa koper saat bepergian"

"Arraseo, aku mengerti"

"Dimana Yoongi eonni, Tae-ah?"

"Tadi aku menelfonnya dan dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat. Dia meminta kita untuk naik ke bus terlebih dahulu"

Mengerti dengan perkataan Taehyung, Jungkook-pun menganggukkan keplanya. Suara dari pemandu acara sudah terdengar agar para murid segera memasuki bus. Mendengar hal tersebut, Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan menuju bus mereka.

Begitu memasuki bus, Jungkook memilih duduk bersama KyungSoo dan Taehyung duduk bersama JongIn. Jungkook merasa sangat canggung terhadap KyungSoo, dia jarang sekali berbicara dengan KyungSoo dan KyungSoo seumuran dengan Yoongi, oleh sebab itu ia juga merasa segan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku akan menjadi pemandu kalian untuk perkemahan kali ini. Semoga kalian menikmati perjalanan"

Itu suara Seo EunKwang seosangnim. Ia adalah guru biologi di 'Bangtan High School'. Pembawaan-nya yang selalu ceria dan anti mainstream membuatnya banyak di idolakan oleh para murid di sekolahan. Secara berlahan bus mulai berangkat, Jungkook yang menyadari hal tersebut pun sontak membuka suara.

"Saem, masih ada satu murid lagi yang belum masuk di bus ini. Min Yoongi belum masuk"

Jungkook berteriak heboh saat menyadari Yoongi belum masuk ke dalam bus.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana ini? Kita tidak mungkin berhenti hanya untuk menunggu seseorang. Aku akan menelfon Kang Seosangnim agar menunggunya. Kau tenanglah"

Dengan terburu-buru EunKwang seosangnim menelfon Kang seosangnim agar menunggu Yoongi dan mencarikannya tempat di bus lain. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo yang melihat kekhawatiran Jungkook berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Percayalah pada EunKwang seosangnim, dia pasti akan mengusahakan agar Yoongi bisa ikut berkemah bersama kita"

Jungkook menarik nafas pasrah. Semoga apa yang dikatakan KyungSoo benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ah,,,eottoke? Semoga aku tidak ketinggalan bus"

Dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja, Yoongi berlari menyusuri jalanan. Hari ini ia bangun kesiangan karena harus bekerja lembur di café semalam. Alhasil, ia harus berlari dari rumahnya untuk sampai ke sekolah seperti saat ini karena menunggu bus pun sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. Bisa-bisa ia malah terlambat dan tidak jadi pergi berkemah. Setelah beberapa lama Yoongi berlari, ia akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Keadaan sekolah bisa dibilang tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa puluh siswa yang kelihatannya menunggu antrian untuk keberangkatan kemah. Ia berusaha mencari Jungkook di antara kerumunan, namun nihil. Alhasil, tak sengaja ia melihat Kang seosangnim lewat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Yoongi menghampiri Kang seosangnim.

"Kang saem, apakah bus untuk kelas A sudah berangkat?" Yoongi bertanya

"Ne, sudah berangkat 15 menit yang lalu. Apa kau Min Yoongi?"

"Ah ne, Min Yoongi imnida"

"Kau sudah ketinggalan bus, sebaiknya kau ikut bus kelas lain saja"

"Ne, gwenchana saem. Yang penting aku ikut berkemah"

Kang seosangnim dan Yoongi berjalan menyusuri satu per satu bus untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Setelah menaiki tiga bus, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat duduk kosong di bus ke empat. Yoongi berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong tersebut. Di situ, ia melihat laki-laki berambut blonde tengah duduk tenang menikmati musik yang mengalir dari earphone-nya.

"Chogiyo, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Annyeong...! Gimana chapter 2 ini? membosankan kah? Jujur aja aku radak bingung nyusun alurnya supaya terlihat masuk akal.

Semoga kalian suka ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **FIRST LOVE**

Merasa ada yang mengusik, laki-laki itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup tinggi dengan penampilan acak-acakan sedang berdiri di samping kursinya. Karena tak mendengar apa yang perempuan itu katakan, sang laki-laki balik bertanya.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak mendengar karena memakai earphone"

"Eemmm.. bisakah aku duduk di kursi sebelahmu ini? Aku ketinggalan bus dan ini satu-satunya bus yang memiliki kursi kosong"

"Oh, tentu saja. Duduklah!"

Dengan senyum cerah, Yoongi duduk di kursi yang kosong tersebut. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena merasa lega. _'Untung acara berlariku tak sia-sia'_ batinnya. Keadaan di bus yang ditumpangi Yoongi tidaklah begitu ramai, ia fikir bus akan sangat berisik oleh celotehan para murid. Faktanya, sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk tidur dan sisanya sibuk memainkan ponsel mereka. _'Kesenjangan sosial telah terjadi di dalam bus ini'_ fikir Yoongi. Mulai merasa bosan karena tak ada seseorang pun yang dapat diajak bicara, Yoongi pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas. Banyak sekali notifikasi bermunculan di ponsel Yoongi. Lima panggilan tak terjawab dari Taehyung, sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Jungkook, sebuah pesan dari Taehyung dan banyak pesan dari Jungkook.

 ** _From : Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _[07.30] Kenapa kau belum datang juga? Bus sudah akan berangkat._**

 ** _From : Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _[07.32] Eonni, kenapa belum datang?_**

 ** _[07.57] Bus-nya sudah akan berangkat. Palli! Aku dan Taehyung menunggumu_**

 ** _[08.15] Yaak, apa eonni tertidur?_**

 ** _[08.30] Bus-nya sudah berangkat. Eonni ada di bus berapa? Eunkwang saem bilang akan menyuruh Kang saem agar mencarikan eonni bus._**

 ** _[08.39] Eonni, paling tidak balas lah pesanku!_**

Yoongi terkikik geli melihat pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Jungkook, anak itu pasti khawatir sekali. Diketiknya sebuah pesan yang berisi kalimat menenangkan agar Jungkook tak terlalu khawatir karena ia telah berangkat bersama bus lain. Setelah menekan tombol _'send'_ Yoongi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, sudah terhitung sepuluh kali Yoongi menguap karena kantuk namun ia tak kunjung tidur.

"Apa kau mau coklat?"

Atensi Yoongi teralih pada sumber suara yang berasal dari kursi sebelahnya. Laki-laki berambut blonde di sebelahnya menawarkan sebuah coklat kepadanya. Merasa tak enak jika harus menolak, Yoongi-pun menerima coklat tersebut.

"Gomawo" Yoongi berucap sambil tersenyum

"Cheonma. Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi kumohon jangan tersinggung"

"Bertanya tentang apa?"

Yoongi merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan laki-laki blonde di sebelahnya tanyakan. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal.

"Eeemm, bagaimana ya? Begini… Apa baru saja terjadi badai di Kota Seoul? Kau terlambat hari ini dan ketinggalan bus. Penampilanmu juga acak-acakan seperti baru menerjang badai. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi aku hanya merasa penasaran. Ya, begitulah"

Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang Yoongi yakini sama sekali tak gatal, sang laki-laki tersebut bertanya dengan lugas. Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Setelah tersadar, diambilnya tas selempang yang ia bawa dan membongkar isi yang ada di tas tersebut. Saat ini Yoongi tengah mencari cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya. Yoongi sungguh syok melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bedak yang sedikit luntur karena keringat juga lipstick yang ia kenakan saat ini sudah tak tertata dengan rapi. Ingin rasanya Yoongi membenturkan kepalanya di tembok perpustakaan. Demi sandal jepit kelinci Jungkook, Yoongi merasa amat malu. Biasanya Yoongi akan cuek apabila yang melontarkan celaan terhadap penampilannya itu adalah Jungkook atau Taehyung, tapi kali ini yang melontarkan pertanyaan adalah seorang laki-laki baru yang tak Yoongi kenal. Bagaimanapun juga Yoongi adalah perempuan, ia ingin menjaga penampilannya di depan orang lain terutama laki-laki. Sungguh, ia masih ingin memiliki pacar yang tampan seperti pacar KyungSoo. Sangat manusiawi sekali bukan?.

"Mian jika penampilanku mengganggumu. Aku tadi terburu-buru hingga tak sempat bersiap dengan benar. Dan juga… tak ada badai di Kota Seoul"

"Aku juga minta maaf karena lancang menanyakannya"

"Tak apa. Tak masalah"

Yoongi memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Ia pura-pura merapikan rambut dan juga membetulkan make up agar terlihat sibuk.

"Ini. Aku punya tisu basah. Kau bisa menghapus make-up mu dan mulai make-up dari awal"

Laki-laki itu menyodorkan tisu basah kepada Yoongi yang lagi-lagi diterimanya dengan senang hati. Dengan berlahan Yoongi membersihkan make-up nya. Yoongi tau laki-laki di sampingnya sedang memperhatikan, tapi ia berpura-pura (lagi) seolah tak mengetahui apapun.

"Bisa kau menghadap ke sini sebentar?"

Bak disihir, Yoongi dengan berlahan memutar tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki tersebut. Matanya terpejam erat tatkala tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh ujung kepalanya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang nampaknya tersangkut di rambut Yoongi. Jarak mereka berdua bisa dibilang tak begitu jauh hingga Yoongi bisa mencium aroma _'mint'_ dari tubuh laki-laki tersebut.

"Ada kotoran di rambutmu" Ucapnya santai sambil menunjukkan kotoran yang ia maksud.

"Sekali lagi gomawo. Kau banyak membantuku"

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Namaku Min Yoongi. Panggil aku Yoongi"

"Aku Park Jimin. Panggil aku Jimin. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Jimin? Nama yang bagus. Pantas saja orangnya tampan" Yoongi berujar dengan suara hampir berbisik

"Nde? Kau bilang apa tadi Yoongi-ssi?"

"Anni. Aku hanya bilang kalau namamu bagus"

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum untuk menyambut perkenalan mereka. Sesekali, Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin namun ia tengah sibuk kembali dengan earphone-nya. Suasana hening kembali tercipta diantara mereka. Akhirnya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidur walau sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar tidur.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan, rombongan 'Bangtan High School' akhirnya tiba di tempat perkemahan. Para murid berhamburan keluar dari bus dan membentuk barisan rapi sesuai kelas mereka. Di tengah barisan, Jungkook tak bisa diam sedikitpun, ia terus saja menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari Yoongi yang sampai saat ini belum juga terlihat. Jungkook akhirnya menyerah untuk mencari Yoongi, ia memilih untuk memainkan kakinya membentuk gambar abstrak di tanah untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

"Hei! Jeon Jungkook"

Familiar dengan suara tersebut, Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya berbinar saat mengetahui orang yang memanggilnya adalah Yoongi. Karena terlalu senang, Jungkook refleks memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi dengan erat.

"Yaaak, lepaskan! Aku kesulitan bernafas"

Mendengar keluhan Yoongi, Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hanya menunjukkan cengiran imutnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Kenapa eonni lama sekali? Aku mencarimu dari tadi"

"Aku hanya terlambat bangun. Yaah, kau tau sendiri aku harus lembur bekerja"

"Dia tak berhenti menyebutkan namamu dari tadi Yoon" itu Kyungsoo

"Jinjja? Aigo… Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu Kook. Aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri"

"Dia benar-benar berlebihan. Kau tau itu kan Yoongi-ya?" Kali ini Taehyung yang menyahut.

Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, dengan senang hati Jungkook memberikan sebuah tendangan ringan yang beruntungnya tepat mengenai tulang kering Taehyung. Taehyung mengaduh lumayan keras saat rasa sakitnya mulai menjalar di kaki.

"Awas kau Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memberi jawaban pada Taehyung bahwa ia sama sekali tak takut dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, dengarkan dengan baik! Aku akan mengumumkan tugas kelompok yang harus kalian kerjakan sebelum malam menjelang nanti. Dan juga, setiap kelompok harus menyumbangkan sebuah penampilan saat api unggun nanti"

Dengan khitmat, para murid mendengarkan Kang seosangnim yang sedang membacakan pembagian tugas. Ada yang bertugas mencari air, ada yang bertugas mencari kayu, ada yang bertugas mendirikan tenda, dan khusus panitia perkemahan yaitu OSIS dari 'Bangtan High School' harus menyiapkan api unggun untuk puncak acara nanti malam.

Kebetulan sekali, kelompok Jungkook mendapat tugas untuk mendirikan sepuluh tenda. Sebagai ketua kelompok, JongIn memutuskan membagi lagi kelompok mereka menjadi dua bagian. JongIn dengan KyungSoo, dan Taehyung dengan Jungkook. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan JongIn agar bisa berduaan dengan KyungSoo, Taehyung tau benar tentang itu dan ingin sekali ia mengumpat di depan JongIn, tapi setidaknya ia masih tau batas untuk melakukannya.

"Ayo! Sebaiknya kita mendirikan tenda yang di sebelah sana saja! Tak baik jika kita terus berada di sini. Kau bisa sakit mata Kook"

"Huh?"

Belum sampai mencerna perkataan Taehyung dengan baik, tangan Jungkook sudah diseret menuju tempat yang belum banyak didirikan tenda. Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan dengan jelas Jungkook melihat JongIn dan KyungSoo tengah berciuman. Buru-buru Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya karena merasa tak pantas melihat hal yang 'iya-iya' menurutnya.

Sesampainya di tempat, Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan cekatan mendirikan tenda. Jungkook yang mengatur tenda dan tali temali, sementara Taehyung yang memasang pasaknya di tanah. Berkat keaktifan Taehyung mengikuti pramuka saat Junior High School, setidaknya saat ini ia dan Jungkook dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaan dalam waktu singkat.

Tak terasa, hari sudah sore. Tenda sudah berdiri dan api unggun juga sudah siap dinyalakan. Saat ini, para murid memilih untuk membersihkan diri walau hanya sekedar mencuci muka dengan air yang telah dikumpulkan tadi dan juga beberapa dari mereka memilih ke sungai langsung untuk mendapatkan air yang lebih banyak.

.

.

.

Acara api unggun dimulai tepat jam 18.30. Para murid duduk dengan rapi mengelilingi api unggun. Mereka semua berteriak gembira saat api unggun di hadapan mereka berkobar dengan nyalang seolah memberikan kehangatan di tengah suasana malam yang dingin.

Suasana semakin meriah saat Eunkwang seosangnim mengambil alih acara. Para murid berteriak histeris menyambut beliau. Tak mau mengecewakan para anak didik kesayangannya, Eunkwang seosangnim menyanyikan lagu 'Its Okey' dari boygroup BTOB. Hal ini juga sebagai tanda bahwa acara pertunjukan bakat para murid akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi.

Kelompok Yoongi mendapat giliran pembuka untuk aksi unjuk bakat kali ini. Bersama dengan Taeyeong, Jaehyun dan juga Minseok, mereka berempat kompak membawakan lagu 'Bermuda Triangle' yang dinyanyikan oleh Zico ft Dean & Crush. Penampilan dimulai dengan suara Minseok yang unik di awal lagu. Sontak saja tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi penampilan mereka. Part rap di bagian pertama diambil oleh Teyeong yang memang di kenal jago dalam urusan rap, kemudian part bernyanyi Crush berhasil dinyanyikan dengan apik oleh Jaehyun, dan di bagian pertengahan lagu para murid semakin dibuat histeris dengan rap yang dibawakan Yoongi.

Jangan salah sangka dengan Yoongi, walaupun wajahnya imut dan terkesan kalem-kalem saja, tapi bakat rap-nya tak bisa diremehkan. Ia adalah fans garis keras dari G-Dragon dan juga Agust D. Karena frustasi tak bisa menyanyikan lirik lagu sang idola saat itu, Yoongi akhirnya belajar rap dengan cara otodidak. Dan hasilnya sekarang, ia bisa membawakan rap yang sangat bagus walau ia seorang perempuan.

Setelah beberapa penamplan, tibalah giliran kelompok Jungkook untuk tampil. Taehyung tengah bersiap dengan gitar milik Chanyeol yang dipinjam paksa oleh JongIn, sementara Jungkook melatih vokalnya memastikan tak ada masalah dengan suaranya. Jangan ditanya apa yang JongIn dan KyungSoo lakukan saat ini. Mereka tengah asyik berlatih sebuah tarian couple untuk mengiringi nyanyian Jungkook nanti. Ini semua adalah ide gila JongIn. Taehyung dan Jungkook merasa menyesal menunjuk JongIn sebagai ketua kelompok karena ia tak berhentinya mengusulkan ide-ide gila di setiap kegiatan.

Mereka berempat menuju ke tengah lingkaran. Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jungkook sementara JongIn dan KyungSoo berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, mencari ruang yang cukup untuk menari. Alunan gitar yang dipetik Taehyung membuat para murid berteriak heboh, sebagian dari mereka bahkan bersiul saat menyadari mereka berempat akan membawakan lagu duet dari Suzy dan Baekhyun yaitu 'Dream'.

 ** _Yeppeune oneuldo eojemankeum_**

 ** _[Kau cantik, secantik dirimu di hari kemarin]_**

 ** _Ani oneureun deo yeppeojyeotne_**

 ** _[Tidak, kau lebih cantik daripada hari kemarin]_**

 ** _Ireon mareul hal ttaemada neoneun_**

 ** _[Saat aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini]_**

 ** _Mot deureun cheok neul ttan yaegireul hae_**

 ** _[Kau selalu mengubah subjek pembicaraan dan seakan kau tak mendengar apapun]_**

Suara Taehyung berhasil menimbulkan decak kagum khususnya dari para murid perempuan. Mereka tak menyangka jika Taehyung yang terlihat dingin bisa juga menyanyikan lagu romantis seperti ini.

 ** _Eojen neomu joheun kkumeul kkwosseo_**

 ** _[Aku bermimpi indah kemarin]_**

 ** _Jigeum malhaejugin ganjireowoseo_**

 ** _[Aku tidak akan memberitahumu sekarang]_**

 ** _Malhagi silheo_**

 ** _[Karena aku begitu malu]_**

 ** _Geurigo ireon geon malhamyeon an deondeae_**

 ** _[Dan juga kau tahu, tidak baik membicarakan tentang mimpi kepada sesseorang]_**

Kali ini para murid benar-benar dibuat iri dengan Jungkook. Suaranya begitu mantab di dengar dan saat menyanyikan lirik tersebut Jungkook benar-benar menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan malu seolah-olah seperti gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta. Taehyung sendiri dengan santai memetik gitarnya dengan sesekali melemparkan senyum renyah saat Jungkook menyanyikan liriknya. Suasana romantis begitu terasa saat itu.

 ** _Dream dasin kkuji mothaneun_**

 ** _[Mimpi, yang tidak akan bisa kumiliki lagi]_**

 ** _Neomu gibun joheun kkum_**

 ** _[Itu benar-benar indah]_**

 ** _Naneun niga kkok geureon geo gateunde_**

 ** _[Aku pikir kau seperti sebuah mimpi]_**

 ** _Dream jongil areungeorineun_**

 ** _[Mimpi yang selalu kuingat setiap saat]_**

 ** _Neomu gibun joheun kkum_**

 ** _[Benar-benar manis]_**

 ** _Geuge baro neo_**

 ** _[Dan itu adalah dirimu]_**

Semua murid kompak mengangkat tangan mereka dan melambaikannya di udara untuk menikmati suasana romantis yang tercipta secara mendadak. Suara Jongkook yang sangat menyatu dengan suara Taehyung, serta tarian JongIn-KyungSoo sukses menghipnotis semua murid yang sedang menyaksikan.

Penampilan mereka titutup dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Senyum puas terukir dengan manis dibibir JongIn, KyungSoo, Taehyung dan juga Jungkook. Tak lupa, mereka membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menikmati penampilan mereka.

Karena lelah, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi ke tenda KyungSoo-Jungkook untuk sekedar mengambil minum. JongIn dan KyungSoo berjalan lima langkah di depan Jungkook, Taehyung yang berada dua langkah di belakang Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendahului. Saat posisinya sejajar dengan Jungkook, ia memelankan langkahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Jungkook.

"Tadi… Suaramu benar-benar indah"

Seolah tak terjadi apapun, Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook dan berjalan santai mendahului Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook sontak berhenti setelah mendengar bisikan Taehyung. Tunggu, apa dia bermimpi?.

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang menggantikan sang malam. Matahari sudah muncul untuk memancarkan sedikit sinarnya untuk menyinari bumi. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.15 saat itu, namun Jungkook sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya masih menyipit tatkala ia menyusuri suasana tenda yang masih belum menunjukkan aktivitas. KyungSoo juga masih tertidur di sebelah Jungkook saat itu.

Setelah meminum segelas air putih, Jungkook memutuskan keluar dari tenda tanpa memakai alas kaki. Suasana juga masih sepi. Jungkook bisa memastikan bahwa yang telah bangun saat ini tak akan genap sepuluh orang bila dihitung. Karena bingung mau melakukan apa, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk melakukan pemanasan ringan. _'Mungkin olahraga ringan bukan hal yang buruk'_ pikirnya saat itu.

Saat asyik melakukan pemanasan, tiba-tiba pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Jungkook berjengit kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata itu Taehyung yang juga sudah bangun di hari yang masih sangat pagi ini.

"Eh, Tae… Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengagetkan ku"

"Tak ada. Aku hanya baru bangun dan melihatmu melakukan peregangan di sini. Mau mencuci muka bersama di sungai?"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias mendengar tawaran Taehyung. Ia sendiri saja sampai tak berfikiran untuk sekedar mencuci muka.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan mengganti baju dan mengambil handuk"

"Ne"

Taehyung bergegas menuju tendanya untuk mengganti baju dan mengambil handuk. Sementara menunggu Taehyung, Jungkook memilih untuk melanjutkan pemanasannya. Saat berlari kecil mengitari tendanya, tak sengaja Jungkook memergoki sepasang kekasih yang tengah berduaan di pojok area perkemahan. _'Astaga, ini masih pagi dan mereka sudah melakukan hal yang iya-iya saja. Dasar sinting'_ batin Jungkook.

"Jangan melihat mereka seperti itu. Tak akan baik untuk kesehatan matamu nanti"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook dibuat terkejut oleh suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Nampaknya ia harus sering-sering memeriksakan kesehatan jantungnya setelah ini. Suara yang menanggapi Jungkook barusan ternyata adalah suara Jimin. Namun Jungkook sedikit kaget mendapati penampilan baru Jimin.

"Jimin oppa? Kau mewarnai rambutmu?"

"Ne. Apa ini terlihat bagus? Apa aku tampan?"

"Oppa sangat cocok dengan warna itu. Neomu Kyeowo"

Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sedikit menggelikan di telinga Jimin. Tapi Jungkook sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Jimin terlihat tampan dengan rambut blondenya.

"Apa kau mau mencuci muka bersamaku di sungai?"

"Ne. Aku mau" Jungkook mengangguk antusias

"Kalau begitu, kajja!"

Mereka berdua berjalan antusias menuju sungai. Tanpa di sadari, Jungkook telah melupakan Taehyung yang saat itu tengah bersiap untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sungai, Jimin langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai. Sungai itu tak begitu dalam hingga hanya selutut Jimin saja yang terendam. Jimin melangkah ke batu yang terletak di tengah sungai dan berdiri di atasnya. Sementara Jungkook hanya bermain air di pinggiran sungai.

"Airnya terlalu dingin"

Jungkook mengeluh dengan suhu air yang menurutnya dingin saat itu. Ia tak mau membasuh wajahnya dengan air sedingin itu, bisa-bisa wajahnya langsung keriput. Menyadari kekhawatiran Jungkook, Jimin mencoba memberi pengertian bahwa air saat ini bukanlah 'dingin' melainkan 'sejuk'

"Kemarilah Kook"

Jimin menyuruh Jungkook untuk menghampirinya di tengah sungai. Dengan enggan Jungkook mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air. Awalnya Jungkook merasa senang saja kakinya tercelup ke dalam air, tapi semuanya berubah ketika seekor ikan melintas di dekat kaki Jungkook.

"PIRANHAAAA…!"

Jungkook berteriak histeris karena takut. Kakinya melompat secara bergantian untuk menghindari ikan tersebut. Sayangnya, karena terlalu panik Jungkook tak sadar saat keseimbangannya menghilang. Kakinya terpeleset oleh batu sungai yang licin. Tubuhnya tercebur ke dalam air dan Jungkook semakin berteriak panik saat merasakan kakinya terkilir. Jimin yang melihat semua kejadian tersebut ikut panik di buatnya. Buru-buru ia menceburkan diri ke sungai untuk menolong Jungkook. Tangan kanan Jimin terulur untuk membantu Jungkook berdiri. Belum sempat diterima Jungkook, tangannya sudah di tepis oleh seseorang

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Jungkook"

Ucapan orang itu begitu ketus dan dingin, syarat akan ketidaksukaan. Jimin hanya melongo menatap orang yang menepis tangannya.

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Taehyung?" Jungkook merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran Taehyung

"Apa kakimu terkilir?"

"Kurasa iya"

Taehyung berjongkok di depan Jungkook dan memberi isyarat untuk naik ke punggungnya. Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin yang dibalas dengan tatapan lembut seolah berkata _'Naiklah. Aku tak apa_ '. Melihat hal tersebut, Jungkook naik ke punggung Taehyung dan menautkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung. Dengan segera, Taehyung membawa Jungkook menjauhi sungai untuk mengobati lukanya. Sekali lagi, Jungkook yang berada di punggung Taehyung menoleh ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum seolah tak apa-apa.

"Tae aku…"

"Kita bicarakan soal ini saat sudah sampai di tenda"

Nada suara Taehyung begitu dingin untuk didengar telinga Jungkook. Jika sudah seperti ini, itu tandanya Taehyung sedang marah. Jungkook tak berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Taehyung. Untuk mengusir rasa takutnya, Jungkook memilih mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Taehyung dan kepalanya sibuk mencari posisi nyaman untuk sekedar bersandar di pundak Taehyung.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Annyeong chapter 3 is up :D

Semoga chapter ini gak se flat chapter 2 yang menurutku radak membosankan :v

Dan setelah aku baca lagi ternyata lumayan banyak typo di chapter 2, jadi aku bakal usahain buat repost lagi nanti untuk chapter 2 :D

Oh ya, untuk chapter berikutnya gak tau kapan bakal update soalnya Senin depan aku UNBK

kalau sempat bakal aku update sebelum hari minggu.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah rewiev di chapter sebelumnya ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **APOLOGY**

"Apa kau senang sekarang?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang berada di dalam tenda Jungkook. Sambil duduk di salah satu meja yang ada, Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung dengan telaten mengurut kakinya yang terkilir. Sesekali perempuan itu meringis kesakitan saat tangan Taehyung yang dengan sengaja menekan bagian yang sakit. Jungkook hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya lesu saat Taehyung melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang terucap dingin. Ia ingin membantah, tapi ia sadar ini semua akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Oleh sebab itu, sampai detik ini pun Jungkook tak berani mengatakan sepatah kalimat kepada Taehyung.

"Tahanlah sebentar! Ini akan sedikit sakit"

Mengambil ancang-ancang, Jungkook berpegangan pada sisi meja. Dirasakannya pijatan Taehyung semakin menguat. Rasa sakitnya sungguh luar biasa. Jungkook ingin sekali menjerit, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya.

"AAAKKKH…!"

Bersamaan dengan jeritan Jungkook, terdengar pula suara tulang yang bergeser dari kaki Jungkook. Jungkook menatap ngeri kakinya yang baru saja dipijat Taehyung. Ia hanya berharap Taehyung tak melakukan kesalahan prosedur saat mengobatinya.

"Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bertanya tak yakin

"Kau meragukanku?" Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung justru balik bertanya

"Anni. Hanya saja kenapa kau tak membawaku ke tenda kesehatan saja Tae?"

"Apa kau tau ini jam berapa? Ini baru jam 06.45. Apa kau yakin tenda kesehatan sudah buka?"

Dengan tatapan sengit nan mengejek, Taehyung menunjukkan jam tangan yang dipakainya kepada Jungkook. Benar saja, sekarang jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.45 dan biasanya tenda kesehatan baru akan buka pukul 07.30. Jungkook hanya membuang muka untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Katakan padaku! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi?"

Kali ini Taehyung meminta penjelasan dari Jungkook. Ia ingin mendengar sendiri dari bibir Jungkook kenapa gadis itu meninggalkannya tadi padahal dengan jelas Taehyung mengatakan agar Jungkook menunggunya.

"Aku tak meninggalkanmu tadi. Aku hanya melakukan peregangan dan Jimin oppa menyapaku. Dia menawariku untuk mencuci muka di sungai, jadi aku menerima tawarannya"

"Dan kau melupakan aku?"

"Anni. Aku tak melupakanmu Tae!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku…"

Jungkook tak bisa berkata-kata. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa secara tak langsung ia telah melupakan Taehyung saat Jimin mengajaknya pergi ke sungai tadi. Ia ingin berkata jujur, tapi itu pasti akan melukai perasaan Taehyung. Jungkook semakin menundukkan kepalanya, berlahan tapi pasti air mata mulai merembes membasahi pipi chubby Jungkook.

"Tatap mataku saat kita bicara Kook!"

Kali ini Taehyung berujar sedikit lebih lembut, ia mengerti gadis seperti Jungkook sangat sensitive dan tak bisa untuk dikasari sedikitpun. Taehyung berjongkok di depan Jungkook. Ditegakkannya kepala Jungkook dan dengan berlahan dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby gadis itu. Sungguh Taehyung tak bermaksud untuk membuat Jungkook menangis. Ia hanya ingin Jungkook jujur kepadanya.

"Tae… Aku…" Jungkook berujar dengan isakan yang semakin kuat

"Tak apa. Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku!"

"Mianhae tae"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan susah payah, tangisan Jungkook akhirnya meledak. Jungkook semakin merasa bersalah pada Taehyung. Yang pertama ia telah melupakan laki-laki tersebut, dan yang kedua ia telah berusaha untuk membohongi Taehyung. Jika Jungkook berada di posisi Taehyung saat ini, ia pasti akan mengamuk habis-habisan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Taehyung saat ini.

"Apa terlalu sulit untuk menungguku walau itu hanya lima menit Kook? Kau bahkan pergi dengan orang yang baru kau kenal dan melupakan aku. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang macam-macam kepadamu?"

"Jimin oppa orang baik Tae. Aku yakin itu"

"Kau bahkan memanggilnya _'oppa'_? Kau benar-benar gadis naif"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Tae? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga setiap saat, aku berhak menentukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini"

"Jungkook, dengar baik-baik. Apa aku pernah memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil? Sejatinya kau sendirilah yang bertingkah kekanakan sehingga orang lain juga memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku tidak. Aku juga tak pernah melarangmu melakukan apa yang kau suka. Hanya saja, kau kadang mengabaikan keselamatanmu. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu, apa itu salah? Dan satu lagi, apa kau mulai meragukanku sebagai sahabatmu?"

Suara Taehyung begitu lirih kali ini. Jungkook dapat mendengar dengan jelas ada nada kekecewaan di suara itu. Perkataan Taehyung begitu menyayat hati Jungkook, Taehyung hanya ingin menjaganya dan ia telah salah paham selama ini. Sambil terus terisak, Jungkook berusaha meraih tangan Taehyung tapi ditepis oleh Taehyung. Jungkook hanya memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan kosong terlebih lagi Taehyung mulai berdiri dan menjauh dari dirinya.

"Taehyung-ah"

Jungkook menjerit saat Taehyung berjalan mantab meninggalkannya. Ia semakin panik karena Taehyung sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya walau Jungkook sudah memanggilnya. Jungkook ingin mengejar Taehyung, dengan nekad ia bangkit dan mencoba untuk berlari. Jungkook tersungkur di atas tanah saat baru melangkah dan hatinya lebih sakit saat Taehyung tetap tak menoleh. Kepanikannya mula mereda saat di pintu tenda Taehyung berpapasan dengan KyungSoo. _'KyungSoo, hentikan Taehyung! Kumohon'_ Jungkook berujar dalam hati.

"Kyung, gantikan pakaian Jungkook. Pakaiannya basah, jika tetap dibiarkan dia bisa masuk angin"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook?"

Taehyung pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan pesan tersebut kepada KyungSoo tanpa minat untu menjawab pertanyaan KyungSoo.

"Andwe…!"

Mendengar jeritan Jungkook, atensi KyungSoo seketika berpaling. Dilihatnya Jungkook yang terduduk tak berdaya di tanah dengan raut wajah yang penuh air mata. Buru-buru KyungSoo menghampiri gadis tersebut dan membantunya berdiri. Ia dudukkan Jungkook di atas meja terdekat dan dengan telaten menghapus air mata Jungkook. Ia tak tau badai apa yang baru menerpa Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa mereka berdua baru saja bertengkar.

"Apa yang terjadi Hmm?"

Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan KyungSoo dengan gelengan. Merasa iba, direngkuhnya Jungkook kedalam pelukannya. Yang dibutuhkan Jungkook adalah ketenangan saat ini, bukan saatnya untuk KyungSoo menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan. Ditepuknya pelan punggung Jungkook agar gadis itu merasa lebih tenang.

"Bajumu basah. Sebaiknya kita menggantinya terlebih dahulu"

Dengan anggukan patuh, Jungkook menuruti perkataan KyungSoo. Tubuhnya sudah mulai merasa kedinginan saat ini. Jika terus dibiarkan dia bisa saja masuk angin dan semakin merepotkan banyak orang.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat setelah perkemahan berlangsung. Para murid 'Bangtan High School' sudah memulai aktivitas belajar seperti biasanya. Saat ini, Jungkook tengah berada di kantin menemani Yoongi makan siang. Suasana kantin tak begitu ramai kala itu.

"Hei Kook, apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan sikap Taehyung akhir-akhir ini? Dia banyak diam dan saat kutanya apa ada masalah dia hanya menggeleng. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang membuat sikapnya aneh?"

Jungkook tersedak mie ramennya saat Yoongi melontarkan pertanyaan panjang lebarnya itu. Diraihnya segelas jus jeruk pesanan yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya untuk membantu mendorong makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Entahlah eonni. Aku tak tau"

Dengan enggan, Jungkook menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana. Nama Kim Taehyung begitu sensitive di telinga Jungkook akhir-akhir ini. Memang, sejak pertengkarannya saat diperkemahan, tak ada satupun pembicaraan diantara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka berdua sama-sama menutup diri satu sama lain seolah-olah mereka adalah musuh yang harus dihindari. Bahkan Taehyung memilih bertukar bangku dengan JongIn. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menghindari seorang Jeon Jungkook?

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecut memikirkan hal tersebut. Nampaknya Taehyung benar-benar membencinya. Jujur saja, Jungkook lebih memilih Taehyung memarahinya dengan emosi yang meledak dibanding harus saling mendiamkan seperti ini. Akan sulit untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran dalam situasi seperti ini menurut Jungkook. Terkadang, Jungkook memiliki niatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Taehyung. Tetapi egonya juga terlalu besar untuk memulai terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar gadis yang naif.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas tak terkecuali Jungkook. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju toilet yang berada tak jauh dari kelasnya. Setibanya di sana, Jungkook membasuh mukanya dengan maksud menjernihkan fikirannya yang bimbang.

"Oke Jungkook. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Akhiri semuanya sekarang, dan kau akan baik-baik saja"

Jungkook berujar pada pantulan dirinya yang ada di cermin. Ia berniat untuk meminta maaf kepada Taehyung kali ini. Jungkook ingin mengakhiri kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia sudah tak tahan berdiam diri melihat Taehyung yang seolah-olah tak menganggap keberadaannya. Dengan hati mantab, Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas. Dicarinya nama Kim Taehyung dalam daftar kontak di ponselnya. Namun, jari telunjuknya mendadak bimbang. Sekelebat fikiran negative menyerang otaknya yang sudah berniat meminta maaf. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung tak memaafkannya? Bagaimana kalau Taehyung memakinya? Yang lebih parah, bagaimana kalau Taehyung tak menjawab panggilan telfonnya?

Saat asyik bergelut dengan fikirannya, tiba-tiba seorang murid perempuan yang baru keluar dari bilik kamar mandi tak sengaja menabrak bahu Jungkook dari belakang. Akibatnya, dengan gerakan yang super kilat, jari telunjuk Jungkook menekan tombol 'Call' yang membuat ponselnya secara ilmiah menghubungi Taehyung. Menyadari hal tersebut, Jungkook memaki dengan kencang.

"Sialan kau gadis pirang"

Sayangnya, makian Jungkook tak di dengar oleh gadis yang menabraknya tadi. Jungkook panik sendiri melihat ponselnya yang masih tersambung dalam panggilan. Jika ia batalkan, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang imut nanti. _'Astaga, jangan angkat telfonnya Kim Taehyung'_ Jungkook berdoa dalam hati.

"Yeoboseo"

 _'Tamatlah riwayatmu Jeon Jungkook'_. Terdengar suara sahutan dari telfon Jungkook. Sialan. Jungkook berjanji akan menggantung gadis yang menabraknya tadi di pohon jeruk depan rumahnya. Dengan gugup Jungkook menjawab telfonnya.

"Tae, ini Jungkook"

"Aku tau"

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak"

"Aku ingin kita bertemu. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

Setelah kalimat tersebut terlotar dari bibir Jungkook, tak ada sahutan dari Taehyung. Jungkook menggigit kuku jarinya dengan gelisah. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa Taehyung mendadak pingsan?.

"Baiklah. Kau tentukan tempatnya dan kirim alamatnya padaku melalui pesan"

Jungkook menarik nafas lega. Ia menjawab _'Arraseo'_ kepada Taehyung. Belum sempat Jungkook memutus sambungan telfon, telfonnya sudah lebih dulu diputus oleh Taehyung. Jungkook mendengus geli, padahal ia ingin memutus sambungan telfon terlebih dahulu untuk menjaga harga dirinya tapi ternyata ia kalah cepat. Diketiknya alamat tempat mereka akan bertemu nanti dan kemudian ia tekan tombol _'send'._

.

.

.

Lima belas menit dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Jungkook tiba di 'ChimChim Cafe'. Ia memasuki café tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri seluruh sudut café. Kim Taehyung belum datang. Jungkook menarik nafas lega, setidaknya ia memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri dan menyusun kata-kata. Jungkook memilih duduk di bangku pinggir jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalan raya Kota Seoul.

Sambil menunggu Taehyung, Jungkook memesan dua porsi brownis ukuran sedang dan dua gelas jus strobery. Akhirnya, Taehyung datang setelah dua menit pesanan Jungkook diantarkan ke mejanya. Dengan santai, laki-laki itu duduk di depan Jungkook dan menatapnya lekat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Taehyung memulai percakapan

"Dia bahkan tak menanyakan kabarku" Jungkook berujar lirih sambil memalingkan muka

"Bicaralah lebih keras! Aku tak bisa mendengarmu"

Jungkook mendengus sebal. Apa Taehyung tak bisa basa-basi sedikit saja? Apalagi sekarang ia sedang berbicara dengan perempuan. Pantas saja Taehyung tak pernah punya pacar, berbasa-basi saja ia tak bisa. Jungkook terkikik dalam hati.

"Begini tae…"

Jungkook memajukan sedikit kursi yang ia duduki dan menegakkan badannya pertanda ia serius dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf kepada mu tentang pertengkaran kita di perkemahan. Aku memang ceroboh. Maaf karena meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu marah saat itu. Aku menyesal, dan sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuat mu marah saat itu. Maafkan aku"

"Arraseo. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak aku pergi dari tenda itu"

"Jinjja? Kau menyebalkan. Kau mendiamkan ku selama dua minggu lebih padahal kau sudah memaafkanku"

Dengan berujar sebal, Jungkook memajukan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal dengan ulah Taehyung. Dua minggu ini ia kalang kabut dengan diamnya Taehyung dan ternyata lelaki itu sudah memaafkannya. Jika tau seperti ini Jungkook tak akan mau melawan egonya untuk meminta maaf.

Sementara itu, Taehyung terkekeh geli dengan ekspresi Jungkook. Ia yakin gadis di depannya ini pasti sangat sebal, tapi Taehyung hanya ingin mengajari sedikit pengetahuan kepada Jungkook. Dengan rasa sayang, Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook yang mendapat tepisan sebal dari sang empunya.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukanku saat aku mendiamkan mu hmm?"

"Kau benar-benar jahat Tae. Kau tak tau rasanya berada di posisiku sekarang"

"Hei Jeon Jungkook! Aku hanya ingin kau merenungi perbuatanmu. Aku tak mempunyai maksud untuk marah padamu. Ya, walau ku akui aku sempat emosi sesaat waktu itu"

"Arraseo"

Taehyung menyeruput jus strobery yang telah dipesan Jungkook sebelumnya dan mencomot secuil brownis yang terasa manis di mulutnya. Jungkook tau makanan apa yang membuat mood seseorang agar membaik. Gadis ini memiliki selera yang cukup baik di mata Taehyung.

"Kau bilang itu tadi yang pertama, lalu apa yang kedua?" Taehyung memulai lagi

"Aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu yang waktu itu kau pinjamkan"

Disodorkannya sebuah paper bag ukuran sedang kepada Taehyung. Taehyung membuka paper bag tersebut dan mencium wangi jaketnya, sekedar memastikan bahwa Jungkook benar-benar mencucinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi Kook?"

"Apa kau sibuk sekarang? Sejak kapan kau menjadi manusia super sibuk?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ini sudah mulai sore"

"Ah, benar juga. Tae apa kau ingat jika hari ini ulang tahun Yoongi eonni?"

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya kasar saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia bahkan melupakan ulang tahun sahabat mungilnya itu. Kalau saja Yoongi tau jika Taehyung melupakan ulang tahunnya, Yoongi pasti akan memukuli Taehyung dengan tas selempang Hello Kitty-nya.

"Apa rencanamu tahun ini Kook? Apa kau akan mengadakan perta BBQ?"

"Ayo hias rumah eonni"

Setuju dengan ide gila Jungkook, Taehyung-pun mengangguk antusias. Setelah Taehyung membayar makanan, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja membeli keperluan pesta Yoongi.

.

.

.

Saat ini, di tangan tangan Taehyung sudah ada lebih dari tujuh paper bag hasil belanjaan Jungkook. Gadis itu sedari tadi berjalan mengelilingi mall tanpa henti untuk berbelanja keperluan ulang tahun Yoongi. Dan hasilnya, Taehyung yang berjalan di belakangnya sudah seperti kuli angkut pribadi Jungkook yang bertugas membawakan barang belanjaannya.

"Menurutmu, hadiah apa yang bagus untuk Yoongi eonni?"

Mendadak, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pada Taehyung. Ia bingung harus membelikan hadiah apa tahun ini. Tahun lalu, ia membelikan Yoongi sebuah gaun yang sangat dilaknat oleh Yoongi karena kelewat minim baginya. Sementara dua tahun lalu, Jungkook membelikan sebuah jam tangan yang juga jarang sekali di pakai oleh Yoongi. Oleh sebab itu, Jungkook bertekat akan memberikan hadiah yang pasti akan dipakai oleh Yoongi.

"Belikan saja ia high heels. Dia kan pendek"

Taehyung berujar cuek. Kakinya saat ini sudah pegal karena hampir dua jam menemani Jungkook berbelanja dan mereka sama sekali tak beristirahat.

"Eonni pasti akan melukis mulutmu dengan pisau kalau ia mendengar perkataanmu"

Jungkook berujar layaknya kakak yang menasehati anak kecil dan Taehyung hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Akhirnya, Jungkook mengikuti saran Taehyung untuk membelikan Yoongi sebuah high heels untuk kado kali ini.

Kaki ramping Jungkook berjalan menuju toko sepatu andalannya. Disana, ia sangat takjub dengan berbagai model high heels keluaran terbaru yang belum sempat ia miliki. Setelah tiga puluh menit memilih, Jungkook menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebuah high heel setinggi tujuh sentimeter berwarna putih dengan pita mungil di bagian depannya. Tak lupa Jungkook juga memastikan ukurannya akan pas di kaki Yoongi, mengingat kaki gadis itu sangat kecil. Saat semuanya sudah terpenuhi, Jungkook membawa high heels tersebut ke kasir dan membayarnya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah datang. Jimin berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas yang sangat sepi, tak ada satupun orang yang lewat hanya sekedar untuk bersimpangan. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.15 dan ia baru saja selesai latihan dance di ruang tari. Pikirannya agak kalut hari ini, sehingga Jimin memilih untuk meluapkannya di ruang tari.

Saat kakinya melewati ruang musik, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara dentingan piano. Fikiran Jimin sudah melayang kemana-mana. Jangan-jangan itu hantu sekolah yang sedang kesepian dan bermain piano? Jimin mencoba mengusir fikiran negatifnya. Digelengkan kepalanya dan setelah itu ia putuskan untuk melihat sendiri siapa pelaku dentingan piano tersebut. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Jimin mendekati ruang musik. Dibukanya berlahan pintu ruang musik, dan disitu Jimin dapat melihat seorang perempuan berambut sepundak tengah membelakanginya. Perempuan itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Jimin, _'Ia pasti murid di sini juga'_ fikir Jimin. Cukup lama Jimin memperhatikan permainannya, laki-laki itu baru menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang memainkan piano tersebut sangat tak asing di pandangannya.

Belum sempat Jimin menebak siapa perempuan itu, perempuan itu sudah menoleh ke arahnya mengintip yang sontak membuat Jimin kelabakan.

"Aku hanya mendengar suara piano, dan aku mencoba mencari asal suaranya. Ternyata kau yang sedang bermain"

Jimin mencoba mencari alasan, walaupun yang dikatakannya tak sepenuhnya adalah alasan. Ia kepergok sedang mengintip, dan ia yakin tak semua perempuan akan berfikiran positif jika berada di posisi gadis tersebut. Terlebih lagi ini sudah malam. Jimin hanya berusaha untuk memberikan alasan yang logis dan masuk akal.

"Park Jimin-ssi?"

"Oh, kau gadis yang di bus waktu itu"

Nada bicara Jimin sedikit meninggi saat menyadari gadis yang bermain piano tersebut adalah gadis yang duduk bersamanya di bus perkemahan. Yoongi berdiri menghampiri Jimin yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu Jimin-ssi"

Sambil membenarkan tas punggungnya, Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan Jimin. Disusurinya koridor yang sangat sepi malam itu. Saat melewati area UKS, Yoongi mendengar derap langkah yang mengikutinya. Namun saat ia menoleh, tak ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya.

"Hei cantik, kau mau kemana?"

Yoongi berjengit kaget saat ada suara yang memanggilnya. Itu, Bang Yong Guk dan Jung Daehyun. Mereka adalah dua laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai preman di 'Bangtan High School'. Dengan berlahan, Yong Guk mendekati Yoongi dan dengan berlahan juga Yoongi memundurkan langkah kakinya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Jangan mendekat! Aku akan berteriak"

"Silakan saja kau berteriak. Tak akan ada yang mendengarmu"

"TOLOOONG…..!"

Yoongi berteriak kencang saat Yong Guk tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Dengan segera, Daehyun yang ada di dekat Yoongi membekap mulut gadis tersebut. Yoongi memberontak cukup kuat untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari kedua preman tersebut. Namun nihil, tenaga Yoongi tak sebanding dengan tenaga Daehyun yang tujuh kali lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

"Hei…! Lepaskan gadis itu! Apa kau tak dengar?"

Itu Jimin. Dengan gaya menantang, ia melemparkan tas punggungnya dan melakukan peregangan.

"Kalian berdua hadapi aku dulu. Jangan jadi pengecut dengan menyerang perempuan"

"Kau berlagak seperti pahlawan kesiangan heh? Dasar Park Jimin sialan"

Tak dapat menahan amarahnya, Yong Guk menyerang Jimin dengan brutal. Perkelahian diantara mereka berdua berjalan sangat sengit. Daehyun ingin membantu Yong Guk, tapi tak mungkin ia melepaskan Yoongi, bisa-bisa gadis ini kabur.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, perkelahian pun dimenangkan oleh Jimin. Yong Guk terkapar tak berdaya dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin berkelahi juga dengan ku?" Jimin menantang Daehyun

"Tidak. Ini kau ambil saja Yoongi"

Daehyun mendorong Yoongi kepada Jimin yang di tangkap sigap oleh laki-laki tersebut. Sementara itu, Daehyun membantu Yong Guk berdiri dan memapahnya menjauhi Jimin. Dengan tatapan dendam, Yong Guk berujar pada Jimin.

"Tunggu pembalasanku Park Jimin"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Annyeong readers-deul. Aku datang bawa chapter baru :D

Sebenarnya, aku pengen post Chater 4 ini setelah UNBK ku selesai. Tapi apa daya tangan ini gak bisa diajak kompromi buat ngetik chapter baru :v

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan karena aku banyakin VKook momentnya.

Makasih buat yang sudah dan selalu review di chapter sebelumnya, jangan bosen-bosen review dan kasih masukan ya :D


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **CONTROVERSY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin membawa Yoongi ke sebuah tempat duduk terdekat dan mendudukkannya di sana agar gadis tersebut lebih tenang. Nafas Yoongi masih memburu, tangannya mencengkrang erat tangan Jimin yang memapahnya. Yoongi kelihatannya sangat ketakutan, Jimin takut bila hal ini bisa menimbulkan trauma batin nantinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Untuk yang kelima kalinya Jimin bertanya pada Yoongi. Empat kali Jimin bertanya sebelumnya tak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh Yoongi. Jimin makin frustasi saat Yoongi tak menjawab lagi kali ini. Nafas gadis itu memburu, Jimin ingin menolongnya, tapi ia bingung harus melakukan apa karena Yoongi tak mengeluh sedikitpun. Hanya matanya yang bergerak gelisah pertanda ia ketakutan.

"Aku akan ambil air sebentar di dalam tas ku"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Baru saja Jimin akan beranjak, tangannya sudah dipegang erat oleh Yoongi. Jimin menarik nafas lega, _'Akhirnya gadis ini bicara juga'_. Merasakan ketakutan Yoongi, Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dan mengusap pelan punggung Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengambilkan minum untukmu. Tapi baiklah, aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu"

"Gomawo Jimin- _sii_ "

Yoongi berujar sangat pelan. Berlahan tapi pasti, Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jimin dan mengalihkannya pada rok seragam yang ia kenakan. Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Yoongi tetap diam dan Jimin yang juga enggan untuk berbicara. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Jimin menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoongi. Gadis itu nampak sudah tenang, dan saat Jimin mengecek arlojinya ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.45.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Malam semakin larut, dan kurasa orang tua mu pasti akan khawatir. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan membawanya menuju parkiran. Suasana yang begitu canggung membuat Jimin berdeham beberapa kali, berharap Yoongi akan bereaksi. Namun nihil, Yoongi tetap diam. Gadis ini terlihat sangat berbeda di mata Jimin dibanding saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Setibanya di parkiran, Jimin menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Yoongi dan menaiki motornya. Motornya sudah ia nyalakan, namun Yoongi tak kunjung naik juga.

"Ada apa? Ayo cepat naik!" Jimin memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya

"Jimin-ssi, bisakah kau antar aku ke Seoul Hospital?"

Jimin berfikir sejenak. Kenapa Yoongi ingin pergi ke rumah sakit? Apa sekarang gadis ini sakit? Atau ia ingin memeriksakan diri kepada psikiater?. Mengusir berbagai fikiran yang ada di otaknya, Jimin mengangguk tanda setuju yang dibalas senyuman terima kasih dari Yoongi.

Yoongi menaiki motor Jimin setelah mengenakan helmnya. Motor Jimin lumayan tinggi bagi Yoongi yang membuatnya harus berpegangan pada pundak Jimin saat menaikinya. Ia merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia tak rajin meninggikan bada saat masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dahulu, jika ia sedikit lebih tinggi hal semacam ini pasti tak akan terjadi. Dirasa siap, Jimin melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk membelah jalanan Kota Seoul. Angin malam terasa begitu dingin di tubuh Yoongi sehingga ia harus mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemeja seragam Jimin. Jimin semakin kencang melajukan motornya ketika jalanan lumayan lengang. Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di Seoul Hospital. Yoongi turun dari motor dan menyerahkan helm-nya pada Jimin.

"Kau tak perlu menungguku Jimin-ssi, aku akan pulang naik bus nanti. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu dan telah menyelamatkanku tadi" Yoongi membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Tidak Yoon, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kejadian di sekolah tadi membuatku tak tenang untuk membiarkanmu bepergian sendiri di malam hari"

Jimin turun dari motor setelah memarkirkannya. Mendapat jawaban tersebut, Yoongi berusaha menolak. Jimin sudah banyak membantunya hari ini, ia tak ingin merepotkan lebih dari ini. Namun sayang, Jimin bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan Yoongi, akhirnya gadis itu dengan pasrah menuruti keinginan Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Jimin sebagai penunjuk jalan. Setibanya di lift, mereka berdua harus berdesak-desakan dengan banyaknya orang yang juga ikut menaiki lift yang sama. Yoongi dan Jimin terjebak di pojokan lift dengan banyaknya orang yang ada, posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan membuat Yoongi dapat merasakan nafas teratur Jimin berhembus di pucuk kepalanya. Yoongi menarik nafas lega tatkala pintu lift terbuka. Orang-orang yang naik bersamanya satu demi satu keluar dari lift dan Yoongi mengikutinya. Jimin masih setia berjalan di belakang Yoongi hingga mereka tiba di salah satu ruang rawat inap.

"Apa kau mau ikut masuk?" Yoongi menawarkan

"Tidak. Kau masuklah! Aku menunggu di sini saja"

"Baiklah"

Jimin mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi tunggu yang terletak di depan kamar rawat inap tersebut. Sesekali, ia melihat notifikasi yang ada di ponselnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Jimin beberapa saat kemudian ketika ia tak memiliki aktivitas untuk dilakukan. Ditumpukannya kepala yang terasa agak berat ke telapak tangan yang sikunya sudah lebih dulu ia tumpukan pada pahanya.

"Jimin"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan pandangan sedikit silau, ia dapat melihat seseorang berpakaian dokter berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hoseok hyung?"

"Jadi benar itu kau?"

Orang yang dipanggil Hoseok tersebut mendekatkan langkahnya pada Jimin saat mengetahui orang yang duduk tadi memang benar sesosok yang ia kenal.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau ingin menjemptku?" Hoseok berujar percaya diri

"Anni. Aku menunggu temanku. Seseorang yang ia kenal dirawat di rumah sakit ini"

"Oh. Kukira kau ingin menjemputku"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri hyung"

Jimin menepuk pundak Hoseok. Sepupunya ini benar-benar memiliki tingkat narsisme yang sangat tinggi. Saat asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Hoseok, seorang suster memanggil Hoseok dan mengatakan ada pasien yang harus ditangani.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang larut malam ini, banyak pasien yang harus kutangani. Jangan lupa beri makan Byul dan pastikan kau mematikan TV sebelum tidur"

"Arraseo hyung"

Hoseok berjalan pergi tak lama setelah Jimin mengatakan kalimatnya. Kesunyian kembali menyapa Jimin. Laki-laki itu memilih untuk kembali menumpukan kepalanya, sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang rawat inap, Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan ibunya dan mulai terisak. Diceritakannya kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya kepada sang ibu yang tak kunjung sadar hingga saat ini.

"Eomma, aku sangat takut. Kumohon bangunlah eomma"

Isakan Yoongi berubah menjadi tangisan saat sang eomma tetap tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Di telinga Yoongi hanya terdengar alat-alat medis yang berbunyi menemani eommanya. Ini percuma, tak ada perkembangan dari eommanya.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah jam delapan lebih. Kenapa eonni belum datang?"

"Duduklah Kook! Kau sudah seperti setrika arang dari tadi berjalan kesana kemari"

Ya, Jungkook memang sudah seperti setrika arang yang dibilang Taehyung. Sudah lima belas menit ia tak bisa berhenti berjalan kesana kemari karena Yoongi tak kunjung datang. Ia dan Taehyung sudah tiba di rumah Yoongi sejak pukul 18.00, seharusnya Yoongi sudah pulang karena klub musik yang diikuti Yoongi pulang pukul 17.50. Memang biasanya Yoongi akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menengok ibunya, namun Yoongi bukan tipikal gadis yang akan pulang diatas jam delapan malam.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan eonni? Kalau aku menelfonnya dia pasti akan curiga"

"Mungkin bus yang ia tumpangi macet dalam perjalanan"

Taehyung berujar acuh tak acuh. Baginya Yoongi adalah perempuan dewasa, Taehyung tak akan khawatir pada Yoongi bila gadis itu belum pulang hingga saat ini. Yoongi adalah gadis yang bisa menjaga diri dan tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam, Taehyung yakin itu. Sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang ceroboh, Taehyung pasti tak akan membiarkannya jika gadis itu yang berkeliaran.

Tepat pukul 20.20, terdengar suara motor berhenti di halaman depan rumah Yoongi. Jungkook buru-buru mengintip siapa pemilik motor yang berhenti di depan rumah. Dari jendela, Jungkook dapat melihat Yoongi turun dari motor seseorang yang ia tak ketahui identitasnya karena sang pemilik motor tersebut masih mengenakan helm.

"Tae, ayo bersiap!"

Merasa Yoongi akan segera masuk, Jungkook segera menarik Taehyung untuk bersembunyi di balik dinding ruang tamu. Dibawanya sebuah kue tart yang ia beli tadi untuk ikut bersembunyi bersamanya. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengekori Jungkook untuk bersembunyi sambil membawa kado.

.

.

.

"Mampirlah sebentar Jimin-ssi! Kau terlihat lelah, aku akan buatkan teh untukmu"

"Apa itu tak merepotkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, justru aku yang telah merepotkanmu. Anggap ini sebagai tanda terimakasih ku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo masuk"

Yoongi memimpin Jimin untuk memasuki rumah. Sesampainya di depan pintu, Yoongi berjongkok untuk mengambil kunci rumah yang selalu ia letakkan di bawah keset rumahnya. Melihat hal itu, Jimin berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia tak menyangka jika masih ada orang yang menaruh kunci rumah di bawah keset. Jimin mengernyit bingung saat gadis itu berubah panik.

"Ada apa?" Jimin mencoba bertanya

"Kunci rumahku hilang"

"Benarkah? Apakah ada maling di rumahmu?"

"Astaga!"

Mendengar perkataan Jimin, Yoongi semakin panik. Dengan cepat diraihnya gagang pintu rumah. Benar saja, rumahnya tak terkunci saat ini. Apakah rumahnya benar-benar disatroni oleh maling seperti yang dikatakan Jimin?. Sementara itu, Jimin juga menjadi was-was sendiri melihat rumah Yoongi yang tak terkunci. Sungguh, ia hanya asal bicara saja tadi mengenai perkiraan adanya maling.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk memasuki rumahnya. Sambil menggenggam sapu yang ia ambil dari sisi pintu, ia berjalan mantab memasuki rumah diikuti Jimin dari belakang. Rumahnya gelap gulita, tak ada suara-suara aneh seperti rumah kemalingan yang biasanya Yoongi dengar saat menonton film. Saat di langkah kelima, lampu rumah Yoongi tiba-tiba menyala.

"SURPRISE…!"

Yoongi terjungkal kebelakang begitu juga dengan Jimin. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget dengan sosok Jungkook dan Taehyung yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik tembok ruang tamu. Menahan kesal, Yoongi melemparkan sapu yang ia bawa tadi ke sembarang arah.

"Jeon Jungkook kau benar-benar mengagetkanku" Yoongi berujar sedikit kesal

"Selamat ulang tahun eonni" Jungkook tak peduli dan tetap berujar ceria.

"Nde? Aku ulang tahun hari ini?"

"Kau lupa ulang tahunmu? Atau aku dan Jungkook yang salah membaca tanggal?"

"Kau ulang tahun Yoon"

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam saat Taehyung dan Jimin melontarkan pertanyaan. Ia memejamkan nafasnya sejenak dan coba mengingat-ingat. Benar, hari ini hari ulang tahunnya. Astaga, ia bahkan sampai lupa dengan tanggal lahirnya sendiri. _'Pabbo Yoongi'_ fikirnya.

"Hehe.. aku bahkan lupa dengan ulang tahunku. Tapi, Kook, Tae, terima kasih telah memberikanku kejutan ini"

Tak dapat menahan haru, air mata Yoongi mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sebagai perempuan yang peka, Jungkook segera memberikan kuenya secara asal pada Jimin yang saat itu ada di dekat Yoongi. Diberinya pelukan sayang pada Yoongi untuk menenangkan.

"Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun eonni"

Jungkook mencium kedua pipi Yoongi dan kembali memeluknya setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat tersebut. Tak ingin ketinggalan, Taehyung pun meletakkan kado yang ia bawa dan memberi pelukan pada Yoongi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yoon. Kau sudah Sembilan belas tahun sekarang"

"Apa sebaiknya aku juga memberimu pelukan selain ucapan selamat?"

Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Jimin setelah lelaki tersebut melontarkan pertanyaannya. Pipi Yoongi bersemu merah saat mendengarnya, Jungkook melontarkan tatapan kagetnya dan Taehyung hanya menampilkan poker facenya.

"Oke, kurasa tak perlu, lagipula aku memegang kue sekarang. Selamat ulang tahun Min Yoongi"

"Terimakasih"

Tak ada pembicaraan setelah itu, mereka berempat bingung sendiri dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Taehyung berdeham singkat untuk mencairkan suasana dan Jungkook tiba-tiba menemukan ide untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai acara tiup lilinnya. Aku akan ambil korek"

Jungkook menggeledah tasnya untuk mencari korek yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan korek tersebut. Dengan berlari kecil, Jungkook menghampiri Jimin dan menyalakan lilinnya.

"Cha, lilinya sudah menyala. Oppa mendekatlah ke eonni"

Seakan patuh dengan perintah Jungkook, Jimin berlahan mendekat ke arah Yoongi dan menyodorkan kue tersebut. Yoongi tersenyum senang mendapati lilin-lilin kecil yang berjumlah sembilan belas tersebut menyala dengan cantik.

"Jangan lupa buat permintaan sebelum meniupnya" Jimin mengingatkan

Ditautkannya kedua tangan Yoongi menjadi satu dan ia pejamkan kedua matanya. _'Tuhan, di umurku yang kesembilan belas ini, berilah aku kesehatan selalu. Sembuhkanlah eommaku. Jaga sahabat-sahabatku. Dan jika Engkau menghendaki, berilah aku seseorang yang bisa menguatkanku untuk menjalani kehidupan ini'_. Setelah mengucapkan permohonannya, Yoongi membuka matanya dan dengan berlahan meniup satu per satu lilin yang berjajar di atas kue diiringi _lagu 'selamat ulang tahun'_ dari ketiga sahabatknya. Tepuk tangan meriah tercipta dari tangan Jungkook dan Taehyung ketika mendapati semua lilin di atas kue telah padam. Setelahnya, Taehyung memberikan kado yang telah disiapkan kepada Yoongi.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih"

.

.

.

Acara perayaan pun dilanjutkan dengan memakan berbagai masakan yang telah di pesan Jungkook sebelumnya. Yoongi sibuk menyiapkan semuanya di dapur bersama Jungkook. Sedangkan Taehyung menonton TV di ruang tamu bersama Jimin yang menyeduh teh hangat buatan Yoongi. Jimin menaruh gelas teh yang masih separuh terisi itu di atas meja. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah dapur tempat Yoongi dan Jungkook berada.

"Jungkook-ah. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Nde? Oke. Tunggu sebentar"

"Aku tunggu di teras"

"Baiklah"

Setelah meminta ijin Yoongi, Jungkook berjalan keluar menuju teras. Saat melewati ruang tamu, ia dapat melihat Taehyung masih setia memandangi TV yang menayangkan drama 'Scarlet Heart' yang sedang popular akhir-akhir ini. Sesampainya di teras, Jungkook dapat melihat Jimin yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Apa yang ingin oppa bicarakan?"

Mendengar suara Jungkook, Jimin membalikkan badannya dan mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa kaki mu baik-baik saja setelah terjatuh kemarin?"

"Syukurlah. Taehyung mengobatinya. Dan see, kakiku baik-baik saja"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Ne"

Tak ada pembicaraan setelahnya. Hanya suara jangkrik dan sayup-sayup suara dari TV yang terdengar saat itu. Jungkook memainkan kukunya yang baru di cat beberapa hari lalu. Ia sebenarnya ingin meninggalkan Jimin, namun sepertinya masih ada yang ingin dikatakan laki-laki tersebut. Jimin mengusak rambut blondenya berdeham untuk mengusir kecanggungan.

"Emm… Jungkook"

"Nde oppa?"

"Aku tak yakin harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Kurasa aku menyayangimu"

"Nde?"

Jungkook merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Jimin. Ia tak menyangka Jimin akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Sejujurnya, Jungkook sendiri tak tau bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Jimin. Apakah ia menyukainya? Apakah ia mengaguminya? Atau hanya sekedar rasa sayang adik terhadap kakaknya.

"Terima kasih oppa sudah mau menyanyangiku"

"Apa kau mau menjadi yeojachingu ku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berfikir"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku akan menjawabnya saat pesta kelulusan nanti"

"Baiklah. Tak masalah"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Jungkook segera berlalu pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jimin. Ia berjalan cepat melewati tempat Taehyung menonton TV. Bahkan Jungkook tak sadar Taehyung memandanginya saat ia berlalu. Setelah Jungkook berlalu, Taehyung kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada TV. Diremasnya erat remot TV yang sedang di genggamnya saat itu tatkala menampilkan sang pemeran wanita utama memohon ampunan di depan aula kerajaan dengan dipayungi jubah oleh salah seorang pangeran. _'Gadis bodoh'_.

.

.

.

Musim telah berganti menjadi musim gugur dan tak terasa empat bulan telah terlewati dengan begitu cepat. Para murid 'Bangtan High School' telah melalui ujian akhir untuk kelulusan mereka. Malam ini, 'Bangtan High School' akan menggelar promnight sebagai wujud dari pesta kelulusan para muridnya.

Jungkook saat ini tengah berada di rumah Yoongi untuk membantu gadis tersebut menyiapkan diri pergi ke pesta. Dibongkarnya lemari Yoongi guna mencari gaun apa yang cocok dikenakan eonninya tersebut. Yoongi tak begitu memiliki gaun, mungkin hanya lima potong yang bisa dijadikan pilihan untuk pergi ke pesta. Pilihan Jungkook jatuh pada gaun putih bermotif bunga dengan potongan sederhana di bagian kerahnya.

"Eoh eonni, kau sudah selesai mandi? Aku sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok untukmu"

Dengan riang, Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia serahkan gaun itu kepada Yoongi dan menyuruhnya untuk segera memakainya.

"Aku akan mandi, sesudahnya aku baru akan merias eonni. Pastikan eonni memakai high heels dari kadoku kemarin"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Jungkook berjalan memasuki kamar mandi sambil membawa bathrobe. Jangan Tanya bagaimana Jungkook bisa berada di sini. Hari ini, dengan paksaan dia akan mengurus penampilan Yoongi. Ia tak mau eonninya itu terlihat tampil seadanya saat di pesta dan menjadi bahan tertawaan para iljin di sekolahnya. Sementara itu, Taehyung dan Jimin akan datang nanti sore untuk menjemput mereka berdua.

Jungkook menepati janjinya untuk merias Yoongi setelah mandi. Dipoleskannya beberapa make-up seperti eyeshadow dan blush on ke wajah imut Yoongi. Terakhir, ia memoleskan sebuah lipstick berwarna peace pada bibir Yoongi. Jungkook berdecak kagum pada pantulan wajah Yoongi di cermin. Gadis itu begitu cantik hari ini dengan hasil karyanya. Yoongi juga tak kalah kaget melihat pantulan perempuan cantik di cermin, benarkah itu dirinya?

Perhatian mereka teralihkan tatkala mendengar suara pintu di ketuk oleh seseorang. Melihat Jungkook belum bersiap, Yoongi pun berdiri dan menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu. Benar saja, orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah Taehyung dengan Jimin yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Taehyung terlihat tampan dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans senada yang ia kenakan, begitu juga dengan Jimin. Dengan kemeja biru dongker dipadu jeans hitam, Jimin terlihat sangat tampan, warnanya sangat kontras dengan rambut blondenya.

"Apa kau Min Yoongi" itu Jimin

"Nde? Aku Min Yoongi"

"Kau cantik"

Taehyung berjalan masuk mendahului sang empunya rumah setelah memujinya. Ia memilih menunggu di ruang TV sambil menonton berita yang tak lama kemudian diikuti Yoongi dan Jimin. Hampir lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Jungkook keluar dari kamar Yoongi. Dengan gaun berwarna biru tua lengan panjang, Jungkook terlihat begitu elegan, terlebih lagi rambutnya dicepol tinggi keatas memamerkan leher putihnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Seru Jimin.

.

.

.

Aula sekolah tampak begitu ramai malam itu. Para murid terlihat tampan dan cantik dengan dandanan pilihan mereka. Jungkook berjalan dengan menggandeng Yoongi dan di belakangnya ada Taehyung serta Jimin. Musik menghentak begitu keras namun terasa syahdu malam itu. Mereka berempat berbaur dalam pesta, menikmati setiap musik yang diputar dan makanan yang disajikan.

"Ah, aku ingin minum soju"

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi untuk mengejar seorang pelayan yang membawa soju. Tak ada yang waspada dengan Jungkook kala itu selain Taehyung. Taehyung akhirnya mengikuti Jungkook dan dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat segelas soju sudah ada di tangan Jungkook.

"Kau tidak boleh minum ini"

Taehyung merebut gelas tersebut dari tangan Jungkook. Jungkook berdecak kesal dengan perlakuan Taehyung. Ia hanya ingin mencicipi soju untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu digagalkan oleh Taehyung.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau pernah meminumnya. Kenapa aku tidak boleh Tae?"

"Kau masih delapan belas tahun Kook, sementara aku sudah tidak lagi di umur tersebut. Jadi aku boleh meminumnya"

Diletakkannya gelas soju tadi di meja terdekat dan Taehyung menyeret kembali Jungkook untuk menemui Jimin dan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yoongi bingung harus melakukan apa di pesta ini. Ia tak begitu mengenal murid di sekitarnya saat ini dan Jungkook tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia hanya dapat melihat murid lain sedang menikmati pesta.

"Apa kau haus?"

Itu Jimin. Laki-laki itu menawarkan minuman pada Yoongi yang kebetulan sedang sangat haus. Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan tak lama kemudian Jimin memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya. Diambilnya dua gelas jus jeruk yang tersisa di nampan pelayan tersebut dan menyerahkan satu gelas kepada Yoongi.

"Kau tak ikut berbaur?"

"Aku tak begitu menyukai pesta dan juga tak banyak yang ku kenal di sekolah ini"

Yoongi tersenyum masam menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin. Tak bisa dihindari bahwa ia bukanlah murid popular seperti Jungkook ataupun Taehyung. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yoongi mengeluhkan bahwa kepalanya pusing kepada Jimin.

"Mau ku antar ke UKS?"

Yoongi menurut saja dengan tawaran yang diberikan Jimin. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat ini, bahkan ia sedikit limbung saat berjalan. Setibanya di UKS, Yoongi menidurkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangsal kosong. Tak ada orang di sekitar area saat itu karena para murid berfokus pada pesta.

"Tidurlah"

Tak lama berselang, Yoongi pun tidur dengan pulas. Jimin yang menunggui Yoongi saat itu juga ikut mengantuk di buatnya. _'Mungkin tidur sebentar tak masalah'_. Jimin menelungkupkan kepalanya di pinggiran tempat tidur dengan tangan sebagai alasnya.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengedarkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari Yoongi dan Jimin. Baru sebentar ia meninggalkannya, tapi dua anak manusia itu sudah menghilang. Ponselnya berdering saat ia mencari Yoongi dan Jimin di tengah keramaian bersama Taehyung.

 ** _From : Anonim_**

 ** _Datanglah ke UKS. Aku punya kejutan untukmu_**

Awalnya Jungkook tak memperdulikan isi pesan tersebut karena mengira hanya ulah orang iseng saja. Namun kali ini Jungkook benar-benar meremas ponselnya saat nomer yang sama mengiriminya sebuah foto. Dalam foto tersebut terlihat seorang pria berambut blonde yang membelakangi kamera tengah memeluk seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun bermotif bunga. Jungkook mengamati foto tersebut dengan seksama. Ia tak asing dengan warna rambut itu.

 _"Jimin oppa? Kau mewarnai rambutmu?"_

 _"Ne. Apa ini terlihat bagus? Apa aku tampan?"_

 _"Oppa sangat cocok dengan warna itu. Neomu Kyeowo"_

Sekelebat ingatan itu muncul di otak Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba. _'Jimin oppa'_. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Jungkook meninggalkan kerumunan pesta itu. Taehyung yang menyadari hal tersebut mau tak mau juga mengikuti Jungkook sekedar memastikan gadis tersebut tak melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong, aku datang bawa chapter baru. :D

Huuufh, senengnya UNBK udah selesai. Mood aku bener-bener lagi bagus, makanya aku semangat banget ngetik chapter ini :v

Doakan hasilnya nanti memuaskan ya :)

Adakah di sini yang menunggu MinYoon moment? Mereka banyak muncul banget lo di chapter ini. Ya, selain banyak yang request juga untuk keperluan konflik cerita sih :v

Buat Hoseok juga masih muncul sebentar sih di chapter ini, tapi buat kalian yang nunggu dia muncul lagi, jangan khawatir. Hoseok bakal banyak muncul kok di akhir-akhir chapter nanti.

Yang nunggu NamJin sabar ya... mereka masih proses :D

Oh ya, aku ada rencana mau buat fanfiction baru dengan cast utamanya MinYoon. Adakah yang setuju? Kalau banyak yang setuju mungkin bakal aku post setelah LIMITLESS ini selesai.

Ya, tau sendiri lah. Takutnya kalau aku nulis dua fanfic sekaligus hasilnya bakal gak maksimal dan feel-nya gak akan dapet.

Oke, sekian dulu cuap-cuap gak berfaedahku.

Selamat menunggu chapter berikutnya :v


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **LITTLE PAINFUL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook-ah. Kau mau kemana?"

Taehyung berusaha mengimbangi langkah Jungkook yang entah mengapa begitu cepat hari ini. Gadis yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya ini tetap tak menjawab ketika ia melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan. Wajah nya begitu muram, Taehyung tak tau apa penyebabnya. Namun yang pasti, Jungkook saat ini sedang kesal, Taehyung hafal betul tentang itu.

Jungkook membelokkan langkahnya saat tiba di tikungan dekat area UKS. Taehyung mengkerutkan dahinya heran, ' _UKS? Untuk apa?_ '. Benar saja, belum selesai Taehyung berfikir Jungkook sudah menggeser pintu UKS dengan brutal. _'Astaga! Gadis ini mengerikan'_ batin Taehyung. Mencari aman, Taehyung memilih bersandar pada pintu UKS. Awalnya tak ada yang salah dengan UKS yang menjadi sasaran kebrutalan Jungkook hingga mata elang Taehyung menangkap sepasang anak manusia yang tengah tidur berpelukan. Mata Taehyung semakin menyipit saat menyadari laki-laki yang tidur di bangsal tersebut berambut blonde dan wanita yang dipeluknya mengenakan gaun putih bermotif bunga. Tampak familiar.

"Jimin? Yoongi"

Seketika itu juga Taehyung berlari untuk memburu Jungkook yang telah memasuki UKS lebih dahulu. Dilihatnya Jungkook saat ini tengah menyambar sebuah gelas berisi air putih yang Taehyung prediksi isinya akan membelai wajah Jimin. Belum sempat tangan Taehyung menggapai gelas tersebut, Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menyiramkan isinya kepada Jimin dan Yoongi yang tengah tidur pulas.

"Bangun brengsek"

Jungkook memaki cukup keras. Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya merasa terkejut dengan kelakuan Jungkook. Tak disangka Jeon Jungkook yang begitu manis dan manja bisa memaki sekasar itu untuk ukuran perempuan.

Sementara itu, Jimin dan Yoongi berlahan terbangun dari tidur mereka akibat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di tubuhnya. Jimin terbangun lebih dahulu, matanya mengerjap bingung khas orang bangun tidur. Samar-samar, ia melihat Jungkook berdiri di sebelah ranjang tempat ia tidur. _'Ranjang? Bukannya ia tadi tidur di kursi menunggui Yoongi'_. Merasa bingung, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati Yoongi setengah tersadar dari tidur, sama sepertinya.

"Jungkook?" Jimin memberanikan diri bertanya

"Ya Jimin, ini aku Jungkook" Jungkook membalas tak kalah lantang

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu. Sedang apa kau di sini? Tidur berdua dengan Yoongi eonni, saling berpelukan dan dengan pakaian setengah terbuka. Apa kalian sedang membuat anak?"

DEG. Jimin terpaku dengan jawaban sinis Jungkook. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi dan gadis itu Nampak sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. Jimin mengamati pakaian yang ia kenakan dan juga pakaian Yoongi. Pantas saja Jungkook marah, kemeja yang ia kenakan sudah tak terkancing lagi dan menampakkan ABS yang tercetak di perutnya. Sementara Yoongi, pakaian gadis itu juga nampak berantakan, lengan bajunya melorot ke bawah hingga mengekspos bahu mulus gadis tersebut. Jimin buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tunggu Jungkook, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat" Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan

"Tak seperti yang ku lihat eonni bilang? Lalu apa ini semua? Lelucon?"

"Aku juga tak tahu Kook. Aku tadi hanya merasa pusing dan…"

"Jimin membawa eonni kemari dan menyuruh eonni tidur dan ia tak sengaja juga ikut tertidur begitu?" Jungkook menyela perkataan Yoongi dengan cepat.

"Itu memang benar. Aku membawanya kemari dan menyuruh Yoongi istirahat. Aku merasa mengantuk kemudian, dan aku tidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi"

Jimin menyela cepat. Ia tak ingin Jungkook salah paham dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia sangat mengharapkan Jungkook dan Jungkook akan memberikan jawabannya hari ini. Jimin tak ingin penantiannya selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Oppa ingin bilang bahwa ini semua adalah jebakan seseorang?"

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Yang pasti aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Yoongi. Kau percaya padaku kan Kook?"

Jungkook menggelenggkan kepalanya kuat. Ia berusaha menahan isakan yang siap tercipta dari bibir manisnya. Namun sial, hatinya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Satu persatu bulir air mata meluncur melewati pipinya dengan mulus. Taehyung yang melihat pertengkaran ketiga orang di hadapannya ini menghela nafas frustasi. Tak seharusnya ia melihat hal ini. Jungkook menangis dan ia benci itu. Lagi-lagi karena Park Jimin. Dulu laki-laki itu telah menjadi alasan utama Jungkook menangis saat pertengkaran mereka di perkemahan. Dan sekarang, Jimin lagi-lagi menjadi alasan Jungkook menangis. Sungguh, Taehyung akan membuat Jimin membayar ini semua dengan mahal. Air mata akan dibayar dengan air mata.

"Aku pernah bilang akan memberikan jawabanku saat pesta kelulusan. Dan jawabanku adalah TIDAK"

Jungkook menekankan kalimat terakhirnya dan itu terdengar sangat jelas di kedua telinga Jimin. Pikirannya langsung berkabut emosi saat itu. Ia ingin mengungkapkan berbagai pembelaan bahwa yang Jungkook lihat saat ini bukanlah sebuah kenyataan, namun hanya sebuah jebakan yang Jimin tak tau siapa pelakunya. Jimin mengutuk dalam hati saat mulutnya tak mampu berbicara sedikit-pun. Ia menoleh kepada Yoongi, berharap gadis itu juga akan menyanggah. Tapi sayang, Yoongi justru ikut menagis sama seperti Jungkook.

"Kook-ah, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. Percayalah"

Yoongi mengucapkan rentetan kalimat tersebut di tengah tangisannya. Ia berharap Jungkook tak salah paham padanya. Terlebih lagi ia mengetahui Jimin sangat menginginkan sahabatnya itu.

 ** _"Aku sangat menyukai Jungkook jika ingin tau. Bantu aku mendapatkan sahabatmu itu"_**

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jimin saat mereka menikmati jus jeruk tadi sangat terngiang jelas di telinga Yoongi. Ia telah menyanggupi permintaan Jimin. Ia tak mau mengecewakan laki-laki itu.

"Yang kulihat saat ini sudah cukup jelas eonni. Kau penghianat"

Bagai disambar petir, kalimat terakhir Jungkook sukses menusuk hati Yoongi dengan pedang tajam yang tak kasat mata. Hatinya begitu sakit. Penghianat. Jungkook menyebutnya penghianat. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada ini, persahabatan mereka di ambang kehancuran.

Tak ingin hatinya lebih sakit lagi, Jungkook memilih meninggalkan UKS tersebut. Taehyung mengekori Jungkook dari belakang, gadis itu sedang kalut dan ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang nekad nantinya.

"Kupastikan kalian berdua akan membayar air mata Jungkook" ujar Taehyung sebelum meninggalkan UKS.

.

.

.

"Rapikan bajumu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Jimin bukanlah laki-laki brengsek yang akan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di UKS yang sepi ini sendirian, terlebih gadis itu mengalami hal buruk beberapa hari lalu tak jauh dari tempat ini. Suara rendah Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya. Ia menatap bajunya yang tak terpasang dengan benar saat ini. Buru-buru ia menaikkan lengan bajunya yang melorot, berharap Jimin tak melihat sesuatu darinya. Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin dan ia melihat Jimin tengah mengancingkan kemeja dongkernya. Tak sengaja mata sipit Yoongi menatap ABS yang terbentuk di perut Jimin. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan mengusap bekas air mata yang mengering di sekitar pipi.

"Jangan menangis. Aku benar-benar tak melakukan apapun padamu"

Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar perkataan Jimin. Memang, Yoongi yakin Jimin tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Entah atas dasar apa, tapi menurut matanya Jimin bukanlah laki-laki brengsek seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook tadi.

"Aku akan mencoba mempercayai itu"

"Kita bahas masalah ini di saat situasi sudah mulai tenang"

Yoongi mengangguk meng'iya'kan perkataan Jimin. Pakaian mereka berdua telah rapi kembali dan mereka berjalan keluar meninggalkan UKS sekolah. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah tersenyum senang melihat kepergian Jimin dan Yoongi. ia terkikik geli karena rencananya telah berhasil.

"Dasar bodoh"

.

.

.

Saat ini, Taehyung tengah mengantar Jungkook pulang menuju kediamannya dengan taxi. Mereka tadi berangkat menggunakan mobil Jimin, alhasil mereka harus menaiki taxi sekarang untuk pulang. Taehyung mengamati Jungkook dalam diam. Gadis itu tak bicara sama sekali sejak mereka meninggakan sekolah. Bahkan Jungkook tak melawan sedikitpun saat Taehyung menyeretnya untuk memasuki taxi yang ia berhentikan.

Taehyung tau betul hati dan pikiran Jungkook sedang kacau saat ini. Perempuan di sampingnya sedang patah hati, Jungkook begitu mempercayai Jimin sebelumnya. Hingga kejadian tak terduga seperti yang dilihatnya tadi berhasil menghempaskannya begitu keras. Jungkook siap jatuh cinta, tapi ia tak siap dengan kesakitannya. Bagaimanapun Jungkook tetaplah gadis naif bagi Taehyung, dan hal itu tak akan berubah.

"Tidurlah"

Taehyung menarik perlahan pundak Jungkook dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Kepalanya ia senderkan di pundak kokohnya dan diusapnya pelan lengan Jungkook untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Aku lelah Tae" Akhirnya Jungkook berujar lirih.

"Aku tau. Tidurlah"

Pundak Taehyung selalu menjadi sandaran yang paling nyaman bagi Jungkook selain ibunya. Pundaknya begitu kokoh dan memancarkan aroma SandalWood yang begitu disukai Jungkook. Kepalanya menggeliat pelan mencoba mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk membawanya ke alam mimpi. Jungkookpun dapat tertidur dengan lelap akhirnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, taxi yang mereka tumpangi tiba di depan rumah Jungkook. Taehyung menarik beberapa lembar won dari dompet kulitnya. Ditepuknya pelan pipi Jungkook untuk membangunkan gadis tersebut. Namun, Jungkook tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Taehyung tak tega untuk membangunkan Jungkook lebih dari ini. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk menggendong Jungkook saja dan membawa gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan gendongan ala bridal style, Taehyung mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Jeon dengan susah payah. Tak berapa lama, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Nyonya Jeon yang berada di baliknya.

"Astaga Jungkook! Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Nyonya Jeon berteriak histeris melihat putri semata wayangnnya begitu terkulai di gendongan Taehyung. Fikirannya sudah berjalan kemana-mana memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak telah terjadi pada Jungkook.

"Tenanglah Ahjumma! Jungkook hanya kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur"

Taehyung mencoba memberi pengertian yang disambut nafas lega dari Nyonya Jeon. Sadar Taehyung mulai merasa berat, Nyonya Jeon mempersilakan sahabat putrinya itu untuk masuk dan membawa putrinya langsung ke kamar mengingat Tuan Jeon belum pulang. Diletakkannya Jungkook dengan hati-hati di atas kasur Queen Size-nya dan kemudian menyelimutinya. Tak lupa, Taehyung juga melepas high heels Jungkook yang masih terpasang rapi di kakinya. Diamatinya wajah Jungkook yang terlelap dengan damai saat tertidur. Taehyung tak tahan ingin memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi chuby gadis itu. Berlahan, ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, disingkirkannya beberapa helai poni yang menutupi dahi gadis itu. Jaraknya begitu dekat hingga tersisa satu centimeter saja jarak diantara mereka. Jungkook sama sekali tak terusik dengan hembusan nafas Taehyung yang menerpa pipinya.

"Selamat malam princess"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Taehyung menegakkan badannya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lupa ia tutup pintu kamar Jungkook dengan pelan agar tak menggangu tidur si Tuan Putri Jeon. Setiba di ruang tamu, Taehyung mendapati Nyonya Jeon tengah berkutat di dapur.

"Ahjumma, aku pamit pulang"

"Kau tak ingin minum teh dulu Tae?"

"Tidak Ahjumma, lain kali saja lagipula ini sudah malam"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Ehm… Oh ya Ahjumma, hubungi aku kalau Ahjumma memerlukan bantuanku"

"Aku mengerti"

.

.

.

Jungkook masih menggeliat malas di atas kasur saat matahari sudah meninggi. Tidurnya mulai terusik saat sinar matahari masuk secara tak berlahan melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Samar-samar pendengaran Jungkook dapat menangkap suara gorden yang disibak dengan keras.

"Bangun kelinci malas"

Suara Nyonya Jeon menyapa pendengaran Jungkook dengan tak elit. Selimutnya mendadak ditarik paksa oleh sang eomma membuatnya menendangkan kaki dengan abstrak karena kesal. Akhirnya Jungkook memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Shirreo" Jungkook menjawab dengan jelas dan padat

"Kau harus sarapan Jeon Jungkook"

"Shirreo"

"Eomma tau ini Hari Minggu, tapi kau tetap harus bangun untuk membersihkan diri dan sarapan"

"Aku bilang aku tak mau eomma" suara Jungkook terdengar jengkel

"Apa kau berniat bunuh diri dengan cara melaparkan perut ratamu itu?"

"Kalau memang iya kenapa?"

"JEON JUNGKOOK"

Suara Nyonya Jeon meninggi dengan tiba-tiba. Sungguh, ia terkejut dengan jawaban putrinya. Jungkook hampir tak pernah melawannya selama ini. Tapi hari ini, Nyonya Jeon benar-benar terkejut dengan sifat tersembunyi putrinya.

"Kumohon keluarlah eomma"

Jungkook memohon dengan suara lirih. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam saat mendapati eommanya tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku ingin sendiri eomma. Mengertilah"

Dengan terpaksa, Jungkook mendorong pelan bahu sang eomma untuk di tuntun keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah memastikan eommanya berada di seberang pintu, Jungkook menutup pintu dengan malas. Tak lupa ia kunci pintu kamarnya itu agar eommanya tak lagi menerobos masuk.

.

.

.

"Dia tak mau makan?"

Tuan Jeon yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya bertanya saat melihat sang istri menuruni tangga dengan hampa. Setibanya di meja makan, istri kesayangannya itu duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Bahkan ia tak mau bangun" Nyonya Jeon menimpali dengan lirih

"Apa ia berniat bunuh diri?"

"Jungkook bilang _'Kalau memang iya kenapa?'_ "

Seketika itu, Tuan Jeon tersedak nasi yang sedang ia kunyah, dengan tergesa ia menyambar air putih yang disodorkan istrinya. Dengan jelas, ia mendengar istrinya mengucapkan sederet kata mengejutkan dengan logat khas Jeon Jungkook putrinya. Setelah memastikan nasi yang ia santap telah tertelan dengan sempurnya, ia mulai menanyai lagi Nyonya Jeon.

"Apa anak itu benar-benar mengatakannya?"

"Iya"

"Apa anak itu sudah tak waras?"

"Mana aku tau? Kenapa kau tanya padaku?" Nyonya Jeon menyahut dengan sewot.

.

.

.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam baru menunjukkan pukul 07.15. Ia berniat bangun siang hari ini karena Hari Minggu, namun tidur berharganya harus terganggu oleh tangisan anak kecil yang berada di seberang kamarnya. Taehyung berjalan malas menghampiri kamar tersebut. Saat ia membuka pintu, seorang anak kecil berumur satu tahun tengah terduduk di atas kasur dan menangis kencang memanggil eommanya.

"Aigo… Putri cantik Keluarga Kim tengah menangis rupanya"

Diangkatnya tinggi gadis kecil tersebut dan menimangnya pelan, berharap putri kecil itu bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Diciumnya sayang kedua pipi gadis tersebut karena gemas. Jika dilihat-lihat, putri kecil Keluarga Kim ini sangat mewarisi hidung mancung Taehyung. Saking gemasnya, Taehyung menarik pelan hidung mancung gadis kecil itu.

"Ayo temui eommamu di bawah"

Taehyung menggendong gadis kecil itu menuruni tangga untuk bertemu eommanya. Dari tangga, Taehyung dapat melihat Seok Jin, eomma dari gadis yang digendongnya tengah memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan. Perempuan itu sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada dua orang manusia yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lihat! Ji Eun menangis, apa kau tak dengar?"

"Astaga, kemarikan Ji Eun padaku!"

Seok Jin merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar setelah mematikan kompor dan ia tersenyum senang saat putri kecilnya tak kalah antusias menyambut uluran tangannya. Seok Jin menciumi pipi gembul Ji Eun dan mengucapkan kata _'Maaf'_ berulangkali. Taehyung yang melihat drama ibu dan anak itu mulai merasa jengah sendiri. Ia berdecak sebal.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu. Lihat, Ji Eun kesulitan bernafas"

"Kau ini tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu"

"Terserah! Apa hyung belum bangun? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi"

"Dia bilang ada hal penting yang harus di selesaikan, jadi ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk saja mendengar penuturan Seok Jin. Melihat Ji Eun sudah lebih tenang di gendongan Seok Jin, Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar untuk mandi. Ia sudah terlanjur bangun dan tak mungkin bisa kembali untuk tidur. Saat ia mengambil handuk di lemari, ia melihat ponselnya berdering dan itu sebuah panggilan dari eomma Jungkook. Digesernya dengan segera tombol hijau di ponselnya untuk menyambungkan panggilan eomma Jungkook.

"Yeoboseo Ahjumma"

"Yeoboseo Tae, ini eommanya Jungkook"

"Ne Ahjumma, ada apa?"

"Begini Tae, bisakah kau datang kemari? Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Baiklah Ahjumma, aku mengerti. Aku akan datang dalam satu jam"

Sambungan telefon terputus setelah Nyonya Jeon mengucapkan terima kasih dan Taehyung membalasnya. Taehyung berfikir sejenak, kira-kira apa yang terjadi di kediaman Keluarga Jeon? Tak biasanya eomma Jungkook akan menelfon bila tak ada hal yang sangat penting. Daripada terus penasaran, akhirnya Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar mandi dan dinyalakannya shower untuk membersihkan diri. Air pagi terasa begitu segar baginya.

.

.

.

Bel pintu rumah berbunyi tepat satu jam kemudian, Nyonya Jeon dengan terburu berlari untuk membukakan pintu. _'Itu pasti Taehyung'_. Benar saja, saat pintu terbuka Taehyung tengah berdiri santai sambil membawa sebuah rantang makanan di tangan kanannya. Hari ini ia memilih untuk tampil lebih santai dari hari biasanya, hanya menggunakan celana denim selutut yang dipadukan dengan kaos abu-abu dan juga sneaker. Sangat sederhana dan begitu tampan.

"Masuklah Tae"

Nyonya Jeon mempersilakan tamu yang diundangnya untuk memasuki rumah. Disuruhnya Taehyung untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu guna menunggu sebentar sementara ia membuatkan minuman untuk Taehyung. Disuguhkannya setoples biskuit coklat dan segelas Jus strobery untuk Taehyung kali ini.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Nyonya Jeon membuka pembicaraan

"Sudah Ahjumma"

"Oh, baiklah. Begini, aku menyuruhmu kesini ingin meminta bantuanmu Tae!"

"Bantuan apa Ahjumma?"

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook kemarin dan sebelumnya, tapi hari ini ia tak mau keluar kamar dan mengurung diri di kamar. Ia tak mau sarapan, dan aku lebih frustasi karena ia berniat bunuh diri dengan melaparkan perut ratanya itu"

Mendengar penuturan panjang Nyonya Jeon, Taehyung sukses tersedak dengan jus strobery yang ia minum. Melihat hal tersebut, Nyonya Jeon menepuk pelan punggung Taehyung. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Taehyung sama persis dengan reaksi Tuan Jeon tadi pagi.

"Apa Ahjumma serius?"

"Untuk apa aku mengarang cerita bohong"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia barusan mendengar Jungkook berniat bunuh diri dengan melaparkan perut ratanya, langsung dari sang eomma gadis itu. Ia tak habis fikir dampak yang ditimbulkan karena patah hati bisa sehebat ini.

"Aku akan menemuinya Ahjumma. Dimana Jungkook sekarang?"

"Di kamarnya"

.

.

.

Jungkook menendang sebal dan melempar bantalnya asal saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan tak sabaran oleh seseorang yang Jungkook percayai itu adalah eommanya.

"Pergilah eomma! Aku tak akan membuka pintu"

"Ini aku Taehyung, Kook. Buka pintunya!"

Mata bulat Jungkook sukses melebar sempurnya saat mendengar suara yang menyahut di depan kamarnya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Taehyung? Bagaimana bisa? Ia yakin telinganya tak salah dengar karena ia hafal betul bagaimana suara bass Taehyung.

"Buka pintunya Jeon Jungkook! Atau kau ingin aku mendobraknya?"

Dengan langkah gontai, Jungkook menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan memutar kuncinya dua kali. Ditariknya gagang pintu itu dan ia bisa melihat Taehyung tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah rantang makanan. Taehyung mengamati penampilan Jungkook dari atas ke bawah yang begitu berantakan. Rambutnya kusut dan bajunya masih sama dengan yang ia pakai semalam di pesta.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu? Kenapa kau begitu berantakan?"

Jungkook hanya menanggapi ucapan Taehyung dengan tatapan malas. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kasur kesayangannya. Direbahkannya tubuh langsingnya di kasur dan mengabaikan keberadaan Taehyung.

"Ku dengar kau tak mau makan dan mengurung diri di kamar. Kau patah hati karena kejadian kemarin?"

Taehyung berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya lebih dahulu, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan kebisuan Jungkook.

"Makanlah. Aku membawakan serantang bubur masakan Seok Jin. Kau karus hidup dan mengumpulkan nyawamu terlebih dahulu untuk menikmatinya. Jika kau tak mau katakanlah! Aku akan menyantapnya di hadapanmu sekarang juga"

Mendengar kata _'Masakan Seok Jin'_ , Jungkook langsung terbangun dari tidur malasnya dan merampas rantang yang dibawa Taehyung tadi dengan ganas. Dibukanya rantang tersebut untuk melihat isinya, di sana, Jungkook bisa melihat bubur yang melimpah dengan beberapa suiran daging ayam lengkap dengan kerupuk tengah menantinya. Diambilnya sendok yang berada di selipan rantang tersebut dan memakannya dengan tergesa-gesa layaknya orang yang sudah tiga tahun tak pernah makan. Ia memang berniat bunuh diri tadi, tapi setidaknya ia harus menghabiskan masakan Seok Jin sebelum benar-benar melaparkan perutnya.

"Makanlah dengan pelan"

Taehyung menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Jungkook yang langsung diminum habis oleh gadis itu. Taehyung terkekeh pelan menyaksikan cara makan Jungkook yang begitu brutal. Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar kelaparan karena aksi yang dibuatnya sendiri. Konyol.

"Mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

Jungkook sontak tersedak makanannya kali ini saat Taehyung mengatakan kalimatnya. Sebuah lagu?

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong... Adakah yang masih menunggu fanfiction gak jelas ini? Gak ada ya? Ya sudah :v

Oke, aku gak akan ngomong panjang lebar kali ini karena tulisanku di setiap chapter makin panjang dan lebar layaknya rumus persegi panjang yang aku takutin bakal bikin readers-deul bosen buat bacanya.

Aku cuma mau nanya sama readers-deul yang khususnya baca LIMITLESS dari chapter 1

"Apakah alur LIMITLESS terlalu cepat?"

Aku sempatin baca fanfiction ini kemarin dan aku kok ngrasa alurnya terlalu cepat antara satu kejadian dengan kejadian lain? Atau ini cuma perasaanku aja?

Kalau menurut readers-deul alurnya kecepetan, aku bakal usahain buat perlambat sedikit alurnya di next chapter.

Maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran :D

Padahal aku selalu baca ulang cerita yang aku ketik sebelum aku publish, tapi tetep aja masih ada yang lolos :D

Segini aja cuap-cuap dari aku. Jangan lupa review ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **GROWING PAIN**

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk makan dengan pelan"

Taehyung kembali menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih yang telah ia isi lagi kepada Jungkook. Dengan segera, Jungkook meminum air putih tersebut, berharap air yang ia teguk dapat membantu makanan yang salah jalan menuju tenggorokannya kembali menuju jalan yang benar. Taehyung ikut membantu menepuk punggung Jungkook sesekali agar gadis tersebut segera selesai dengan acara tersedaknya. Sungguh, ia tak bermaksud membuat Jungkook tersedak, salah kan reaksi Jungkook yang berlebihan menanggapi ucapannya.

"Apa kau berniat mempercepat acara bunuh diriku?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada sewot.

"Sebagai sahabat yang baik, bukankah sudah tugasku untuk membantumu? Setidaknya masih ada makanan untuk perutmu nanti dibanding harus melaparkan diri. Apa aku salah?"

"Sialan kau Kim Taehyung"

"Terima kasih Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung berujar dengan menampilkan senyum paling tampannya.

Jungkook mencebik mendengar kalimat Taehyung, sungguh memuakkan apalagi di tambah dengan senyumnya membuat Jungkook ingin melemparkan Taehyung ke sungai tempat ia berkemah beberapa waktu lalu.

Setelah Jungkook selesai dengan acara sarapannya, gadis itu memilih untuk kembali tidur dikasur empuknya. Taehyung mendesah maklum melihat gadis kelinci di depannya kembali bermalas-malasan setelah makan. Diambilnya bekas peralatan makan Jungkook dan menaruhnya di meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur Jungkook. Nampaknya Taehyung harus memutar ide lebih keras lagi untuk membuat gadis di hadapannya ini tersadar kembali dengan dunianya.

"Ayo bangun pemalas! Kau berniat membuat badan mu lebih gemuk? Aku pernah membaca di salah satu buku jika seseorang langsung tidur setelah makan maka lemaknya akan ditimbun di bawah kulit. Itulah yang menyebabkan kegemukan. Kau ingin seperti itu?"

Nihil. Tak ada reaksi dari Jungkook. Kelihatannya kata-kata Taehyung kurang pedas untuk membangunkan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Dalam diam, Taehyung mengeluarkan seringaian paling tampannya dan menatap Jungkook intens. _'Kita lihat, apa kau masih akan tidur kali ini'_ , pikir Taehyung.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja Jeon Jungkook. Kau tak ingin bangun dan aku tak akan memaksamu. Tidur saja terus sampai kau menjadi kelinci gendut berbau amis yang akhirnya menjadi perawan tua"

Taehyung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Belum genap tiga langkah, sesuatu yang besar dan empuk menghantam kepala bagian belakang Taehyung dengan telak.

"GANTUNG SAJA DIRIMU DI POHON JERUK DEPAN RUMAH KIM TAEHYUNG BAU JERUK…!"

Mendengar sumpah serapah yang diucapkan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga harus mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kamar. Tebakannya benar, Jungkook mungkin saja kebal dengan segala perkataan nista tapi kata _perawan tua_ sungguh sesuatu yang laknat bagi Jungkook. Terbukti gadis tersebut langsung bangun dan melemparinya dengan boneka raksasanya. Jungkook yang melihat aksi tertawa Taehyung semakin naik darah dibuatnya. Ia memilih bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar boneka raksasa yang berada tak jauh dari Taehyung. Dipukulkannya boneka itu bertubi-tubi hingga lama kelamaan Taehyung mengucapkan kata _'sakit'_ hingga berpuluh-puluh kali.

Hatinya sungguh puas melihat Taehyung tersiksa. Siapa Taehyung hingga berani mengatainya perawan tua? Awas saja, Jungkook akan membuat Taehyung yang menjadi perjaka tua nantinya.

Lama memukuli Taehyung membuat tenaga Jungkook mulai terkuras habis. Pukulannya mulai memelan dan nafasnya mulai terengah. Kesempatan ini pun dimanfaatkan Taehyung untuk menghentikan pukulan gadis itu. Dicengkramnya kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook dengan erat dan membuang boneka yang tadinya ada di tangan Jungkook ke sembarang arah. Jungkook mulai merintih kesakitan ketika Taehyung mulai mengeratkan cengkramannya dan memojokkannya ke dinding terdekat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan marah

"Menurutmu apa yang akan di lakukan seorang laki-laki ketika ia berhasil memojokkan seorang perempuan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung justru balik bertanya yang sialnya ekspresinya sungguh tampan. Jungkook tak tahan melihatnya. Ia memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah asal tak melihat Taehyung. Sahabatnya ini berubah begitu tampan sejak memasuki kamarnya dan Jungkook sangat membenci itu, saat Taehyung kelihatan tampan.

"Dengar Jeon Jungkook…"

Dengan nada suara rendah, Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook yang disambut gerakan risih ingin menghindar dari gadis tersebut. Ia baru memulai ucapannya tapi ekspresi Jungkook sudah berlebihan seperti ini.

"Mandilah sekarang juga! Kau sungguh bau. Kalau kau tak mau mandi, maka aku yang akan memandikanmu"

Setelah mengucapkan rentetan kalimat tersebut, Taehyung menegakkan badannya. Dilihatnya wajah Jungkook sudah memerah semerah tomat di pasar Seoul. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jungkook tersadar tadi keterdiamannya dan mendorong tubuh tinggi Taehyung. Kakinya melangkah ke arah lemari dan mengambil sebuah handuk setelah membukanya.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot memandikanku Tuan Kim. Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Kau keluarlah."

Jungkook memasuki kamar mandi setelahnya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Taehyung terkikik geli mendengar jawaban Jungkook tadi. _'Siapa juga yang mau memandikanmu'_. Sayup-sayup Taehyung mendengar suara shower yang memancarkan air, pertanda orang di dalamnya tengah mulai kegiatan mandinya.

"Baiklah Jeon Jungkook. Aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu. Jangan mencoba mengurung diri lagi atau aku akan memusnahkan pintu kamar yang laknat ini"

Taehyung meninggalkan kamar Jungkook dan turun ke bawah untuk bergabung menemani eomma Jungkook yang dari lantai dua, Taehyung ketahui wanita setengah baya itu tengah asyik menonton televisi.

.

.

.

Nyonya Jeon dan Taehyung tengah asyik bercengkrama di ruang keluarga sambil menonton sebuah acara variety show yang tengah disiarkan di salah satu saluran televisi. Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sesekali memukul pelan satu sama lain saat artis yang membintangi variety show tersebut berhasil tertangkap dengan lucunya saat bersembunyi. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Eommanya terlihat senang dengan kehadiran Taehyung disini. Jungkook mengerti eommanya sangat ingin memiliki anak laki-laki, tapi apa daya mereka hanya diberi seorang putri di tengah keluarga kecil mereka. Oleh sebab itu, Jungkook terkadang merasa cemburu melihat Taehyung mendapatkan perlakuan layaknya anak sendiri dari eommanya, namun di satu sisi Jungkook juga berusaha untuk memahami hal tersebut.

"Eoh… Tuan putri Jeon sudah datang rupanya"

Suara Taehyung memecah suasana gembira yang sebelumnya tercipta di ruang keluarga tersebut. Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi perkataan Taehyung tadi dan tetap melangkah ke tempat eommanya berada.

"Kemarilah nak! Duduk di samping eomma"

Kali ini, suara Nyonya Jeon yang lembut menyahut dengan jelas di telinga Jungkook. Sebagai anak yang patuh, Jungkook menuruti perintah eommanya. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya tepat di samping sang eomma. Dengan ragu, Jungkook memeluk eommanya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu wanita yang sangat di sayanginya tersebut.

"Aigo… Putri eomma terlihat sedih. Ceritalah pada eomma jika kau memiliki masalah Kook! Bukankah kita sudah seperti sahabat juga? Jangan memendam masalahmu sendirian"

Mendengar nasihat dari eommanya, Jungkook justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Eommanya benar, seharusnya ia bercerita pada sang eomma. Masalah sekecil apapun, akan lebih baik jika ia membaginya dengan eommanya. Bagaimana pun juga eommanya telah melewati masa remaja yang tengah Jungkook lalui saat ini, tentu saja pengalaman eommanya pasti lebih banyak dan pasti juga akan lebih bijak untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah.

"Tidak ada eomma. Aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk menenangkan diri"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, eomma mengerti"

Nyonya Jeon mengelus sayang punggung Jungkook dan sesekali mencium rambut putrinya itu, berharap putrinya bisa lebih tenang menghadapi masalahnya. Taehyung yang menyaksikan adegan berpelukan antara ibu dan anak itu merasa terharu. Eomma Jungkook begitu menyayangi putrinya. Bukannya eomma Taehyung tak menyayangi-nya selama ini, tapi ibunya hanya memilih untuk mengikuti appa-nya pindah ke Jepang untuk mengelola bisnis keluarga dan Taehyung mencoba memahami itu.

"Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai. Bolehkah aku permisi pulang Ahjumma?"

Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, Nyonya Jeon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taehyung.

"Tentu saja Tae. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena berhasil membuat Jungkook keluar dari sarangnya. Lain kali beri tau aku apa resepnya" Nyonya Jeon terkekeh pelan.

"Itu rahasia Ahjumma"

Nyonya Jeon mencubit betis Taehyung pelan yang disambut pekikan dari Taehyung. Berani-beraninya anak ini bermain rahasia. Setelah berpamitan, Taehyung pun meninggalkan kediaman Jeon. Sekarang, hanya tersisa Nyonya Jeon dan Jungkook yang duduk berdua di depan televisi. Melanjutkan rutinitas mereka yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Hari ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah, tapi Yoongi sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00. Mau tak mau gadis itupun bersiap dan berangkat sekolah. Seharian kemarin ia sudah menghabiskan harinya untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah, mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan juga pada Jimin.

Yoongi tiba di sekolah tepat tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Ia menyusuri koridor dengan santai sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone, hingga akhirnya ia menyadari setiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya dengan pandangan menghakimi. Yoongi mencoba mengabaikan tatapan yang bisa dibilang sangat menggangunya itu. Ia merasa tak memakai sesuatu yang salah, dandanannya juga wajar jadi ia memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Perhatian Yoongi benar-benar terusik saat melintasi area mading. Banyak sekali murid yang berkumpul di area tersebut. _'Apakah ada pengumuman penting?'_ fikirnya. Setiap murid yang berdiri di sana menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bisa dikatakan pandangan jijik. Sesekali Yoongi mendengar para murid itu berbisik satu sama lain, entah membicarakan hal apa. Merasa penasaran, Yoongi memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu murid yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya sambil melepas earphone.

"Apakah ada pengumuman yang penting sehingga banyak yang berkumpul di sini?"

"Cih, dia bertindak seperti orang yang tidak tau apa-apa. Memalukan"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, murid yang ditanyainya tadi justru berbisik dengan teman sebelahnya yang sialnya Yoongi tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ditelengkannya kepalanya kesamping tanda ia sedang berfikir. Haruskah ia melihat isi mading tersebut? Yoongi ingin mengabaikannya, tapi hatinya dengan lancang memintanya untuk melihat isi madding tersebut.

"Permisi"

Yoongi menjejalkan tubuh mungilnya diantara kerumunan murid-murid yang mengerumuni mading itu. Telinga Yoongi dengan jelas mendengar mereka bergunjing dan sesekali menyebut namanya di tengah kalimat mereka. Ketika sampai di depan papan mading, mata Yoongi membulat saat melihat judul salah satu foto yang dipajang di mading tersebut. **'KETUA KLUB DANCE PARK JIMIN TERTANGKAP KAMERA TENGAH TIDUR BERSAMA MIN YOONGI SAAT PESTA KELULUSAN'**. Penglihatan Yoongi masih cukup tajam untuk membaca serentet kalimat panjang yang terpampang di mading tersebut. Di bawah judulnya, juga ada foto yang Yoongi ketahui itu dirinya dan Jimin tengah tidur bersama dengan berpelukan mesra menggunakan pakaian yang tak terpakai dengan sempurna. Mata Yoongi merasa panas menyaksikan itu semua, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya agar tidak keluar. Dirobeknya foto dan judul yang sangat laknat bagi Yoongi itu dari papan mading.

"Ini semua tidak seperti yang kalian lihat. Ini semua hanya kebohongan"

Yoongi berlari menjauh dari papan mading tersebut setelah mengucapkan kalimat penjelasan yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Ia tak tau siapa yang telah melakukan hal keji ini padanya dan juga Jimin. Yoongi merasa tak pernah menyakiti hati siapapun, ini terlalu kejam untuknya. Yoongi mulai memelankan langkahnya saat tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengabaikan seluruh gunjingan yang masih berdengung di sekitarnya. Ditariknya perlahan gagang pintu pelan, berharap semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Baru setengah pintu terbuka, Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya telah tersiram dengan air dingin yang entah dari mana datangnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati sebuah ember yang telah terbalik menumpahkan isi nya pada Yoongi. Dengan jelas, Yoongi dapat mendengar para murid bahkan temannya dengan lantang menertawakannya. Hati Yoongi mulai sakit saat ini, bahkan teman-temannya sendiri dengan senang hati menertawakannya.

"Jadi ini perempuan yang menggoda ketua klub dance kebanggan kita?"

Merasa tersindir, Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya. Dihadapannya saat ini tengah berdiri seorang Bae Juhyun, murid yang di klaim paling cantik di 'Bangtan High School'. Ditemani empat teman lainnya, Juhyun berdiri angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya menilai setiap inci penampilan Yoongi mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Lihatlah! Penampilannya benar-benar buruk. Tidak cantik dan sangat kumuh bila dibanding dengan yang lain. Benarkan teman-teman?"

Baik teman Juhyun maupun murid yang menyaksikan acara pelabrakan Yoongi dengan kompak menertawakannya dengan keras. Telinga Yoongi sudah memerah mendengar perkataan Juhyun yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Tiba-tiba, Juhyun mendekat pada Yoongi dan mencengkram dagunya sebelum ia bisa menghindar.

"Dengar baik-baik gadis kumuh, siapapun itu namamu. Sebaiknya kau jangan lagi menggoda Jimin oppa. Jangan menjadi kecebong yang mencoba menggapai bintang di langit. Kau sama sekali tak pantas berdekatan dengan Jimin oppa yang jauh berkelas dibanding dirimu ini".

Cukup. Yoongi sudah tak tahan. Ditepisnya kasar tangan Juhyun dari dagunya. Dengan berani, Yoongi menatap 'Dewi Bangtan' itu dengan tatapan paling nyalang yang pernah ia miliki. Ia memang tak sederajat dengan Jimin yang sangat dipuja, tapi kata _'menggoda'_ yang diucapkan Juhyun sama sekali tak benar. Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Juhyun, matanya sudah panas sedari tadi menahan tangis. Dengan berat hati ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru sudut tempat ia berada. Semua orang menghakiminya, tak terkecuali Jeon Jungkook yang saat ini berada di dalam kelas dan duduk dengan tenang di sana. Merasa cukup menatap keadaan, Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaga untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ia butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi saat ini. Dunia sedang kejam padanya.

Dilain sisi, KyungSoo tengah menatap aksi pelabrakan yang dilakukan Juhyun dengan gelisah. Sesekali mata bulatnya menatap Jungkook yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat Yoongi diperlakukan sedemikian kejam oleh murid lain. Ia tak tau apakah berita yang beredar saat ini benar adanya atau hanya rekayasa semata, namun ia yakin Yoongi bukanlah orang yang akan berbuat hal kotor semacam itu.

"Jungkook-ah, apa tak sebaiknya kita menolong Yoongi?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa menolong seorang penghianat"

Jungkook menatap kepergian Yoongi dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dijelaskan oleh pandangan KyungSoo. Setelahnya, gadis itu memilih untuk kembali membaca buku sejarah yang ada di hadapannya. Ada yang berubah dari Jungkook dan KyungSoo tak tau apa itu.

.

.

.

Disinilah Yoongi sekarang, di atap gedung sekolahnya. Ya, Yoongi memilih untuk menenangkan diri di atap gedung ini. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini, setidaknya telinga Yoongi tak akan sakit mendengar berbagai cacian yang dilontarkan para murid untuknya. Ia menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam yang begitu terasa sesak saat sampai di paru-parunya. Dunia terasa jahat saat ini bagi Yoongi, bahkan anginpun berhembus dengan kencang seolah ingin melemparkan dirinya ke tempat yang jauh dan tak terjamah. Yoongi mencengkram erat pagar pembatas yang menghalanginya untuk jatuh ke bawah.

"Ingin bunuh diri?"

Yoongi menolehkan badannya ketika mendengar suara yang mengusiknya. Ada orang selain dirinya yang berada di atap sekolah ini. Yoongi terkejut saat mendapati orang yang berbicara padanya tadi adalah Jimin.

"Jimin-ssi?"

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Hanya ingin menenangkan fikiran"

Jimin hanya tersenyum mendapati jawaban Yoongi. Kakinya melangkah semakin mendekati Yoongi tanpa Jimin sadari. Gadis itu sudah membalikkan badan memunggunginya, seolah-olah ia sendirian di sini. Jimin menyentuh pelan pundak gadis itu yang membuat badan Yoongi berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Jimin memulai pelan.

"Katakanlah Jimin-ssi"

"Apa kau sudah melihat mading pagi ini?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya" Yoongi menunduk sambil memilin roknya pelan

"Ini berat untuk kita berdua Yoon. Berita begitu cepat menyebar, dan itu benar-benar merugikan citra kita di mata yang lain. Dengar Yoon, bisakah kau mengkaui bahwa berita itu memang benar? Katakan bahwa kau yang menggodaku dan…"

PLAK…! Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tamparan sudah lebih dulu menyapa pipi-nya. Ia terkejut dengan perlakuan Yoongi, berani-beraniya gadis ini menamparnya. Dengan emosi, Jimin meraih pundak Jimin dan menubrukkannya di pagar pembatas. Jimin memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan kebencian yang dibalas tatapan nyalang dari Yoongi.

"Dengar Yoongi…"

"Tidak Jimin, seharusnya kau yang mendengarkanku" Yoongi menyela

"Apa yang harus ku dengar darimu? Pembelaan?"

"Aku kira selama ini kau laki-laki baik yang sangat menghargai perempuan. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau tega menyuruhku untuk mengakui perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak ku lakukan. Kau brengsek Park Jimin"

Yoongi mengucapkan kalimat panjangnya dengan sekuat tenaga, ia sudah menahan tangisannya dari tadi agar tidak pecah. Tak disangka, Jimin terbawa emosi setelah mendengar kalimat Yoongi. Tangannya sudah melayang di udara siap menghantam pipi Yoongi, namun masih tertahan.

"Kenapa? Tampar aku Jimin! Tampar saja jika memang itu maumu" Yoongi berteriak frustasi

"Jika kau mengakuinya, reputasiku akan terselamatkan. Dan tuduhan mengenai dirimu akan menghilang dengan seiring waktu" Jimin berteriak tak kalah frustasi

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi harga diriku akan hancur Jimin. Hancur. Apa kau tau itu?"

Nafas mereka berdua memburu karena terbawa emosi masing-masing. Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi menjauh darinya. Ia berlahan mundur namun masih tetap menatap Yoongi.

"Kau kesini ingin bunuh diri bukan? Melompatlah jika memang kau ingin. Jangan pernah kembali bila perlu"

Jimin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan putus asa. Reputasi baik-nya selama ini telah hancur, dan Yoongi sama sekali tak mau membantunya. Ada perasaan bersalah di hati Jimin setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, tapi egonya telah berkuasa. Jimin merasa keputusan yang ia buat sudah benar saat ini. Hatinya sesak saat melihat Yoongi berdiri di kejauhan menatapnya dengan tatapan putus asanya. Jimin memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum hatinya goyah.

.

.

.

"Tae, apa aku salah jika melakukan semua ini?"

Jungkook tengah berada di taman bersama Taehyung saat ini. Dengan perasaan serba bimbang, Jungkook menangis di pelukan Taehyung. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Haruskah ia membenci Yoongi atau berbalik membelanya. Kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi pagi sungguh melukai hatinya. Taehyung hanya mengusap pelan punggung Jungkook. Akan lebih baik berbicara dengan Jungkook apabila keadaan sudah tenang nantinya.

"Aku paham perasaanmu Kook. Kau menyukai Jimin dan kau melihatnya tengah berbuat salah dengan wanita yang sialnya adalah sahabat kita"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Tae? Aku tidak ingin menjadi wanita jahat karena salah mengambil keputusan"

"Cobalah berbicara dengan Yoongi ketika keadaan sudah tenang nanti. Dengarkan penjelasannya, setelah itu kau yang putuskan"

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemeja Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri tak tau harus membela siapa. Dengan jelas ia melihat kejadian tersebut dan itu salah. Tapi, di satu sisi saat Taehyung bersama Jungkook, itu artinya ia meninggalkan Yoongi menghadapi sendirian. Entahlah, biar waktu yang memutuskan akhirnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri diam di samping tempat tidur ibunya saat ini. Ya, dia memilih untuk bolos sekolah untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah. Berada di sekolah terlalu lama hanya akan membuat otaknya berfikir hal yang semakin gila. Di dekatinya ranjang sang eomma dan menggenggam pelan tangannya. Ditatapnya dalam diam sang eomma yang masih setia tertidur tak ingin melihat dunia. Yoongi mulai menyusuri wajah eommanya dengan pelan. Eommanya masih cantik walaupun tertidur sekian lama.

"Eomma, kenapa semua orang membenciku? Aku memang melakukan kesalahan yang tak aku ketahui siapa pelakunya. Sungguh itu bukan perbuatanku. Aku mencoba memberi penjelasan tapi tak ada yang mendengarku. Bahkan Jimin dengan jelas menyuruhku untuk menghilang. Apa salahku eomma?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yoongi kembali menangis di hadapan eommanya. Sungguh ia tak kuat menghadapi ini semua sendiri. Tak ada seorangpun yang berdiri di pihaknya walaupun hanya sekedar mendengar penjelasannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita memang pergi dari dunia ini eomma"

Dengan tangan bergetar, Yoongi memegang alat bantu penafasan yang melekat di hidung eommanya. Berlahan, ia menjauhkan benda tersebut dari hidung eommanya. Eommanya Nampak tersengal saat udara mulai tak menyapa dirinya. Yoongi menangis melihat hal tersebut. Ia tak tega, namun ia harus melakukannya. _'Tenang saja eomma, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu'_.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Akhirnya, bisa post chapter 7 juga :D

Aku sempat kehilangan ide dan lagi gak mood buat ngetik beberapa hari ini, ya jadinya yang biasanya update dua atau tiga hari sekali radak molor sedikit kali ini.

Dari review yang aku baca banyak yang bingung ya sama perasaan Jungkook terhadap Jimin? Yah, jadi gimana ya? Aku sendiri juga bingung sebenernya Jungkook tuh suka gak sih sama si Jimin? Di bilang suka ya gak suka-suka banget, dibilang gak suka ya tapi Jungkook juga pengen sama Jimin. Kira-kira begitulah perasaan Jungkook ke Jimin. Biasa, cinta anak muda :v

Oh ya, Aku radak gak PD dengan cerita aku beberapa chapter terakhir ini entah kenapa kok merasa ceritanya kekanak-kanakan dan alurnya mungkin bisa dibilang pasaran banget. Temen aku juga sempat ngusulin buat beralih aja buat cerita/novel yang bertemakan kehidupan masyarakat saat ini.

Tapi yah, wong nulis gini aja masih abal-abal apalagi mau nulis novel. Iya kan? :D

Aku bakal selesaiin LIMITLESS ini kok karena sejak chapter pertama aku udah punya gambaran cerita sampek chapter end-nya nanti bakal kayak gimana, jadi jangan khawatir cerita ini bakal discontinue di tengah ketidak pedeanku.

Oke, sekian aja curhatan dari aku. Maaf kalau panjang dan menyaingi cerita :D

Keep review and see you on next chapter ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **REGRET**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter Jung, mulai hari ini kau yang memegang kendali pasien di lantai 7. Dokter Park sedang melakukan study banding di Amerika dan ku rasa hanya kau orang yang tepat menggantikan tugasnya. Untuk pasien mu yang sebelumnya aku akan menyerahkannya pada dokter residen"

"Ne?"

Hoseok terkejut bukan main saat mendengar Direktur _'Seoul Hospital'_ memanggilnya ke ruangannya guna memberitahu pemindahan tugasnya. Ini tak bisa di percaya, Dokter Park adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di _'Seoul Hospital'_ dan ia diberi kepercayaan untuk menggantikan tugasnya.

"Apa ini serius?"

"Tentu saja. Hoseok-ah, kau sudah bekerja di rumah sakit ini selama lima tahun dan aku sangat mengetahui kinerjamu. Kau ingin di promosikan bukan?"

 _'Dipromosikan?'_ Hoseok sudah mendengar perkataan itu puluhan kali dari direkturnya dan itu tak pernah terjadi. Hoseok tertawa sok senang yang di sambut tawa menggelegar dari sang Direktur. _'Dasar pak tua perut buncit'_ batin Hoseok.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa"

Setelah membungkukkan badan, Hoseok melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan orang nomer satu di rumah sakit itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian resepsionis lantai 7 guna meminta data pasien yang akan ditanganinya nanti.

"Suster Song, bisa kuminta data semua pasien di lantai 7? Aku akan bekerja di sini mulai hari ini"

"Ne. Chankaman-yo"

Suster Song segera mengumpulkan data semua pasien yang berada di lantai 7 ini. Setelah dirasa semuanya terkumpul, ia menyerahkannya pada Hoseok. Hoseok mencermati dengan teliti satu-persatu riwayat pasien barunya. Tak jarang, ia menghela nafas dalam saat menemukan pasien yang menderita penyakit lumayan berat, ini akan menguras tenaga.

"Min Hyo Rin, koma selama empat bulan dan tidak ada perkembangan hingga saat ini. Menarik. Suster Song, bisa kau antar aku pada pasien ini?"

Hoseok menunjukkan daftar nama pasien yang ia maksud sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya jenaka. Suster Song tersipu malu mendapat kedipan tersebut dan kemudian mengangguk pertanda ia setuju dengan permintaan Hoseok. Perempuan itu berjalan di depan Hoseok guna menunjukkan ruangan pasien yang Hoseok minta. Sesampainya di depan ruangan tersebut, Suster Song menhentikan langkah nya.

"Pintunya terbuka? Apa Yoongi berkunjung?"

"Siapa itu Yoongi?" tanya Hoseok penasaran

"Ia putri dari pasien yang di rawat di ruangan ini"

Mendengar penuturan Suster Song, Hoseok hanya ber _'Oh'_ ria sebagai jawaban. Ia menggeser badannya agar selangkah lebih dekat dengan pintu itu dibanding sang suster. Bukannya dokter harus berada di depan?. Hoseok meraih gagang pintu ruangan tersebut hingga gerakan pelannya mulai terhenti saat mendengar suara isakan dari dalam ruangan.

 ** _"Eomma, kenapa semua orang membenciku? Aku memang melakukan kesalahan yang tak aku ketahui siapa pelakunya. Sungguh itu bukan perbuatanku. Aku mencoba memberi penjelasan tapi tak ada yang mendengarku. Bahkan Jimin dengan jelas menyuruhku untuk menghilang. Apa salahku eomma?"_**

Tunggu dulu. Jimin? Suara seseorang di dalam menyebutkan nama Jimin? Apa yang dimaksud Park Jimin sepupunya?. Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia baru menyadari jika ruang inap ini adalah tempat Jimin mengantar temannya beberapa waktu lalu. Hoseok mencoba mengintip ke dalam. Seorang gadis sekolahan tengah memunggunginya saat ini sambil menangis. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan milik Jimin dan Hoseok menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis di dalam adalah gadis yang diantar Jimin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ada apa Dokter Jung?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Suster Song membuat Hoseok terlonjak. Laki-laki itu mengelus dada akibat terkejut. Ia tempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir untuk memberi tanda agar tidak berisik dan Suster Song mengangguk dengan patuh.

 ** _"Mungkin sebaiknya kita memang pergi dari dunia ini eomma"_**

Jantung Hoseok berdetak kencang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan gadis di dalam. Diselipkan kepalanya di antara daun pintu, dan dengan jelas Hoseok dapat melihat gadis di dalam tengah mencoba melepas alat bantu pernafasan pasien yang tengah tertidur di ranjang.

"Andwe…!"

Dengan segera, Hoseok melesat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menarik tubuh gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut meronta sekuat tenaga di tengah dekapan Hoseok. Mata Hoseok membelalak saat menangkap pasien yang terbaring di hadapannya tengah kejang-kejang. _'Sial, alat bantu pernafasannya lepas'_ Hoseok panik dalam hati _._

"Lepaskan aku" gadis yang di dekap Hoseok menjerit keras.

"Suster Song, pasang kembali alat pernafasannya! Dan setelah itu suntikkan obat penenang pada gadis ini"

Mengindahkan rontaan sang gadis, Hoseok lebih memilih focus untuk menyelamatkan pasiennya. Hoseok menarik nafas lega saat Suster Song sudah berhasil memasang kembali alat bantu penafasan pasien di depannya. Laki-laki itu mulai mengeratkan dekapannya saat Suster Song mulai menyuntikkan obat penenang di lengan gadis _'bodoh'_ ini. Berlahan, kesadara gadis itu mulai hilang dan tubuhnya mulai ambruk. Hoseok menangkap dengan sigap tubuh gadis tersebut dan menggendongnya untuk mencarikan kamar kosong yang bisa di gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan otak gila gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan tak tentu arah menyusuri koridor sekolah. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana sejak tadi pagi hingga ia tak berniat untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini barang satupun. Tatapannya kosong. Bahkan Jimin mengabaikan setiap tatapan menuduh yang ditujukan para murid untuk dirinya. Reputasi yang dijaganya selama ini telah rusak. Banyak penyesalan di hati Jimin saat ini. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi di masa-masa terakhir sekolahnya? Ia telah hidup di tengah pujian selama ini dan sekarang setiap orang berubah benci kepadanya. Dan ini semua gara-gara Min Yoongi. Gadis itu tak mau mengalah untuknya. Yoongi harusnya mengerti jika kerugian yang akan ia tanggung tak akan sebesar yang ditanggung Jimin. Toh Yoongi bukan gadis populer, siapa yang akan peduli pada skandalnya? Bahkan semut di rumah Jimin tak akan peduli. Bagaimanapun juga, Jimin membenci gadis itu.

"Woooo… lihatlah! Siapa yang saat ini berjalan bagai zombie dihadapan kita?"

Diiringi sebuah tepuk tangan, kalimat tersebut berhasil menyapa telinga Jimin dengan baik. Sontak Jimin mengentikan langkahnya. Dicarinya sumber tepuk tangan penghinaan tersebut dan Jimin makin mengumpat dalam hati saat menemukan pelaku tepuk tangan tersebut adalah Bang Yong Guk.

Yong Guk berjalan menghampiri Jimin dengan tatapan angkuh. Tangannya dilipat sedemikian rupa di depan dada seolah mengejek lawan yang tengah kalah telak di hadapannya. Dengan berani, Yong Guk mengelilingi tubuh Jimin dan menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut Jimin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan brengsek?" Jimin mendesis pelan

"Sabar Park Jimin! Aku hanya ingin menilaimu"

Dengan diiringi tawa, Yong Guk melontarkan kalimat ejekan tersebut dengan santai. Hatinya puas melihat Jimin yang sangat berantakan saat ini. Ini melebihi ekspetasi yang ia bayangkan.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pihak yang kalah Jimin?" Yong Guk kembali mengejek lawannya

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan sialanmu itu Bang Yong Guk?" Jimin berusaha menahan amarahnya saat menghadapi Yong Guk.

"Ijinkan aku untuk memberitahumu satu hal Park Jimin…"

Yong Guk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin hendak membisikkan sesuatu. Dengan raut wajah marah, Jimin menatap Yong Guk dengan tatapan bencinya yang sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh Yong Guk.

"Apa kau suka dengan hadiah yang ku tempel di mading sekolah Jimin-sii?"

Jimin semakin mengepalkan erat tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih saat menyadari maksud ucapan Yong Guk. Dengan pandangan tajam, saat ini ia bisa melihat Yong Guk tengah menyeringai kepadanya. Tatapannya sungguh mencemooh harga diri Jimin. Jadi ini semua ulah Bang Yong Guk?

"Sialan kau"

Satu pukulan keras sukses mengenai wajah tampan Yong Guk setelah Jimin mengucapkan kalimatnya. Laki-laki itu tersungkur di lantai saat Jimin mendorongnya dan mulai memukulinya dengan brutal.

"Ini untuk sakit hatiku Bang Yong Guk"

Satu pukulan kembali menyapa wajah Yong Guk

"Dan ini untuk Min Yoongi"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pukulan Jimin mendarat di wajah Yong Guk.

Jimin sudah hilang akal saat ini. Gara-gara lelaki sialan di hadapannya, reputasi Jimin tercoreng dengan sempurna. Dan juga gara-gara lelaki ini, seorang Min Yoongi harus menanggung penderitaan bersamanya. Jimin melihat semua yang dialami Yoongi hari ini, mulai dari Yoongi yang menyobek foto di mading, disiram seember air hingga di labrak JuHyun. Jimin menyaksikan semua itu dengan kedua matanya, sungguh ia ingin menolongnya tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mendengar cacian. Yang paling membuat hati Jimin sakit adalah fakta bahwa ia telah menyuruh Yoongi pergi. Bagaimana jika Yoongi benar-benar melaksanakan ucapannya? Yoongi adalah gadis sensitive dan juga nekad jika sekedar untuk bunuh diri.

Yong Guk sama sekali tak memberikan perlawanan saat Jimin memukulinya dengan brutal. Hatinya sudah puas saat ini, tujuannya sudah tercapai. Jimin sudah hancur begitu juga dengan Yoongi. siapa juga yang menyuruh mereka berdua melawan Bang Yong Guk hingga babak belur beberapa waktu lalu. Rasakan Park Jimin, dan nikmati kesedihanmu Min Yoongi.

"Kalian berdua yang sedang berkelahi HENTIKAN! Ikut aku ke ruang guru!"

Terdengar suara Kang seosangnim di antara kerumunan murid yang melihat perkelahian tersebut. Jimin menghentikan pukulannya pada Yong Guk. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan akibat terlalu semangat memukuli Yong Guk. Ia memilih untuk menghempaskan laki-laki itu ke lantai. Sambil membenarkan bajunya yang kusut, Jimin mengikuti langkah Kang seosangnim. Begitu juga dengan Yong Guk yang menyusul di belakang.

.

.

.

"Namanya Min Yoongi, ia baru berumur sembilan belas tahun dan bersekolah _di 'Bangtan High School'_. Kau memang teman yang diantar Jimin waktu itu rupanya"

Hoseok membaca rentetan kalimat yang tertera di kartu pelajar Yoongi dengan cermat dan teliti. Setelah bersusah payah membongkar isi tas, akhirnya Hoseok bisa mengetahui nama gadis tengik yang hampir saja membunuh eommanya sendiri. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa Yoongi bisa sampai melakukan hal se-nekad itu. Apa gadis ini memiliki riwayat sakit jiwa?.

Perhatian Hoseok beralih pada ponsel Yoongi yang juga berhasil ia temukan bersamaan denga kartu pelajar gadis tersebut. Ia harus menghubungi keluarga Yoongi entah itu appanya atau saudaranya, paling tidak harus ada yang mengetahui kejadian percobaan bunuh diri ini. Dahi Hoseok berkerut sempurna saat memeriksa ponsel Yoongi. Hanya ada dua kontak di ponsel Yoongi. Jeon Jungkook dan juga Kim Taehyung. Hoseok jadi bingung sendiri harus menghubungi yang mana. Yang satu perempuan dan yang satu laki-laki. Dengan memantabkan hati, Hoseok memilih untuk menghubungi salah seorang yang ada di kontak ponsel Yoongi.

 _"Yeoboseo"_ terdengar sahutan suara dari seberang telefon.

.

.

.

Dengan hati yang sebal, Jungkook memasuki rumahnya. Dibukanya lebar-lebar pintu utama rumah dan dengan perasaan enggan ia mencari eommanya. Ia mengabaikan Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengekorinya mulai dari sekolah. Ah, ralat. Taehyung mengantarnya pulang atas permintaan eommanya yang menelfon Jungkook secara dadakan tadi.

"Eomma…!"

Suara Jungkook menggelegar memenuhi seisi rumah. Ia sudah memeriksa lantai bawah mulai dari area dapur hingga ruang keluarga namun ia tak kunjung menemukan eommanya. Merasa yakin eommanya tak ada di lantai bawah, Jungkook memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai atas. Sementara itu, Taehyung yang merasa di abaikan oleh pemilik rumah memilih untuk duduk di ruang keluarga dan menonton televisi di sana.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, Jungkook mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar eommanya. _'Eomma berada di kamar'_ batinnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang eomma, dan benar saja. Dari pintu kamar yang tak tertutup Jungkook dapat melihat eomma dan appanya tengah mengemasi pakaian mereka ke dalam koper.

"Apa kalian akan pergi?" Jungkook berujar sambil memasuki kamar

"Kau pulang dengan Taehyung kan sayang?" Bukannya menjawab, Tuan Jeon justru balik bertanya

"Ne. Aku pulang dengan dia appa"

Tuan Jeon hanya mengucapkan kata _'bagus'_ atas pernyataan Jungkook barusan. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas berat sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tengah berkemas secara bergantian. Nyonya Jeon yang sudah selesai berkemaspun mengajak putrinya untuk duduk di ranjang berdua.

"Jungkook-ah, kami berdua akan pergi ke Jepang. Salah satu pabrik kita mengalami kebakaran di sana. Untuk beberapa hari ini, kau menginaplah di rumah Taehyung. Appamu sudah memberitahu hyung-nya tadi"

"Shireo, aku ikut eomma dan appa saja ne?"

"Tidak sayang. Sekolahmu belum libur walaupun ujian sudah dilaksanakan. Kau harus tetap masuk sekolah. Maka dari itu, selama eomma dan appa berada di Jepang, kau menginaplah di rumah Taehyung. Di sana juga ada Seok Jin bukan? kau akan punya teman di sana"

Jungkook mengangguk pasrah dengan keputusan orang tuanya. Ia harus rela tinggal di rumah Taehyung untuk beberapa hari karena sekeras apapun Jungkook membujuk, keputusan mereka akan tetap sama. Tak akan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di rumah. Bahkan eommanya sudah mengemasi pakaian Jungkook ke dalam tas. Nampaknya eomma Jungkook benar-benar berniat mengungsikan Jungkook ke rumah Taehyung.

"Ayo kita turun! Kasihan Taehyung menunggu di bawah sendirian"

Jungkook dan eommanya kompak mengangguk saat mendengar perintah sang kepala keluarga. Dengan langkah beriringan, mereka bertiga berjalan menuruni tangga sambil membawa koper dan tas masing-masing.

Taehyung berdiri saat menyadari sang pemilik rumah telah berada di hadapannya saat ini. Tak lupa, laki-laki itu juga membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada yang lebih tua.

"Taehyung-ah, aku titip Jungkook padamu nde? Aku sudah memberi tau hyung mu tadi dan dia setuju. Jaga dia untuk kami"

"Ne. Ahjussi tidak usah khawatir tentang itu. Aku akan menjewernya seperti Ahjussi menjewernya saat melakukan kesalahan"

Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat tersebut yang sontak disambut tawa oleh orang tua Jungkook, sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya memberikan pelototan yang sayangnya sangat tidak menakutkan untuk Taehyung.

"Kajja kita berangkat Kook"

Jungkook menganguk dan memberikan tas nya pada Taehyung yang tak lama kemudian lelaki itu berjalan keluar untuk menunggunya. Jungkook memeluk eomma dan appanya bergantian lantas mengucapkan kata _'maaf'_ karena tak dapat mengantar ke bandara. Setelah puas berpamitan dengan orang tuanya, Jungkook berjalan keluar menyusul Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tiba di mansion keluarga Kim setelah dua puluh menit menyusuri jalanan Kota Seoul. Taehyung memarkirkan motornya di garasi dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama. Sementara itu, Jungkook yang berada di belakang Taehyung hanya bisa mengekor saja. Ia sudah lama tak berkunjung ke mansion keluarga Kim yang terkenal mewah ini. Rasanya sangat canggung bagi Jungkook walaupun orang-orang di dalamnya pasti akan menyambut dengan ramah.

Jangan heran kenapa Taehyung bisa tinggal di mansion semewah ini. Appa Taehyung adalah seorang bisnisman yang sangat terkenal di manca Negara, sedangkan ibunya adalah mantan aktris yang sangat populer di tahun 90-an. Terlebih lagi menantu keluarga ini juga seorang pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses di usia muda. Jadi tak heran jika Taehyung hidup penuh kemewahan, walaupun ia jarang menunjukkannya saat di sekolah. Jadi sekarang kalian mengerti bukan darimana wajah tampan Taehyung berasal?

Dengan berlahan, Taehyung membuka pintu rumah saat sampai di depannya. Ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak tiga langkah, hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan menutup mata Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Jungkook kaget.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah mengotori pemandangan"

Suara lantang Taehyung sukses menyadarkan kedua orang yang sedang bergumul di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka berdua menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tak suka karena Taehyung telah merusak kegiatan mereka.

"Ayolah Tae, kami hanya berciuman. NamJoon baru pulang dari Paris pagi ini dan aku sangat merindukannya"

Itu suara SeokJin. Wanita itu berkata dengan nada jengkel karena sang adik merusak momen romantisnya bersama sang suami. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan, wanita itu kembali mengalungkan tangannya ke leher laki-laki yang dipanggilnya NamJoon itu dan bersender manja ke arahnya.

"Bukannya kau sudah biasa melihat hal seperti ini? Kau harusnya tak usah protes" NamJoon tiba-tiba juga menyahut.

"Tapi masalahnya di sini ada Jungkook" Taehyung berujar sengit.

Sontak mata Seok Jin dan Nam Joon saling beradu, menatap satu sama lain. Taehyung bilang ada Jungkook di sini?. Seok Jin segera melompat dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah adiknya itu untuk memastikan sendiri apakah benar Jungkook ada di sini?. Sementara NamJoon hanya mengekor di belakang istrinya itu.

"Jungkook?"

SeokJin berujar tak yakin. Ia terakhir bertemu Jungkook sekitar tiga tahun lalu saat pesta pernikahannya dengan NamJoon. Namun sekarang, gadis yang ada di bekapan Taehyung adalah gadis yang lumayan tinggi dan berambut panjang. Sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang dulu bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut sepundak.

Merasa kakaknya masih ragu, Taehyung melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Jungkook dan menggeser posisinya agar Jungkook berada di depannya. SeokJin menjerit ceria saat ia benar-benar melihat Jungkook.

"Astaga kau benar-benar Jeon Jungkook"

Dengan gerakan kilat, SeokJin berhambur memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang disambut pekikan tertahan dari gadis tersebut karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Taehyung dan NamJoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum menanggapi sikap hiperaktif SeokJin. Maklum saja, ia satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga ini, selain Ji Eun, putri mereka yang masih kecil.

"Eonni, aku merasa sesak"

Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan terbata. Merasa kasihan pada sang korban, Seok Jin melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan senyum maafnya karena sudah membuat gadis di hadapannya sesak nafas.

Perhatian mereka semua teralih saat ponsel Taehyung berbunyi nyaring. Taehyung melihat siapa sang penelpon dan ia mendapati nama _'Min Yoongi'_ tetera di layar ponselnya. Ia ragu harus mengangkat panggilan tersebut atau tidak. Jungkook ada di dekatnya saat ini, dan bila ia mengangkat panggilan Yoongi bisa-bisa Jungkook kembali marah dan mengurung diri.

"Kenapa tak diangkat Tae?" SeokJin bertanya

"Noona, tolong antar Jungkook ke kamarnya. Aku akan mengangkat panggilan ini terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyusul"

SeokJin mengangguk patuh dengan perintah Taehyung. Di dorongnya Jungkook menuju lantai atas untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Merasa bingung harus melakukan apa, NamJoon memilih untuk kembali ke sofa. Sementara itu, Taehyung mulai berjalan menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeoboseo"

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menelfon teman Yoongi, Hoseok memasukkan ponsel gadis itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia mengecek kembali aliran IV Yoongi apakah sudah mengalir dengan baik atau belum. Saat memastikan semuanya sudah sesuai, Hoseok berniat untuk kembali memeriksa pasien lainnya. Suster Song sendiri sudah kembali ke resepsionis sejak tadi karena banyak perawat yang tidak masuk hari ini. Mata Hoseok membulat saat tak sengaja jari jemari Yoongi bergerak pelan.

"Eoh, kau sudah sadar?"

Mata Yoongi mengerjap berlahan saat kesadarannya sudah mulai kembali. Ada dimana dia sekarang? Bukannya tadi ia di ruang rawat eommanya. Yoongi hanya mendapati ruangan bercat putih khas rumah sakit, tapi Yoongi yakin ini bukan ruangan sang eomma. Saat kepalanya menoleh kesamping, Yoongi melihat seorang dokter tengah menatapnya setengah terkejut.

"Nuguseo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, Hoseok menyeret kursi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya dan menempatkannya di dekat ranjang Yoongi sebagai tempat duduk.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Kenalkan, aku Jung Hoseok. Panggil aku Hoseok. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan merawat eomma-mu"

"Eomma?"

Yoongi terkejut saat mendengar kata _'eomma'_ terlontar dari mulut dokter dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana keadaan eommanya saat ini? Yoongi teringat, sebelum ia pingsan karena dibius tadi, ia sempat mencabut alat bantu pernafasan eomma-nya. Apa eommanya baik-baik saja? Ia masih hidup saat ini, dan Yoongi tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu kepada sang eomma sementara dirinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dengan sembarangan, Yoongi mencoba untuk mencabut jarum IV yang menusuk permukaan tangannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan"

Dengan cekatan, Hoseok segera meraih tangan Yoongi dan mengunci gerakan gadis tersebut. Astaga, kenapa gadis ini sangat keras kepala.

"Eommaku, aku harus melihat eommaku"

Yoongi berujar panik, dadanya terasa panas saat ini karena ia mulai menangis dan itu membuat oksigen terasa berjalan lambat melewati paru-parunya. Menyadari kekhawatiran Yoongi, Hoseok mencoba mendudukkan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah. Eomma-mu dalam keadaan baik setelah kau mencoba untuk membunuhnya"

Hati Yoongi lega bukan kepalang saat mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Tenaganya untuk merontapun mulai melemah yang membuat Hoseok dengan mudah mengatur posisinya kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Air matanya sudah tak dapat di tahan lagi, dengan posisi miring, Yoongi menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, itu akan lebih baik. Ini, ambil sapu tangan ku! Jangan sampai ingusmu itu berceceran di bantal rumah sakit, bisa menularkan virus"

Hoseok tertawa kecil sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya ke hadapan Yoongi. Dengan berlahan, Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya dan meraih sapu tangan pemberian Hoseok. Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan terima kasih namun bibirnya terlalu kelu. Hoseok hanya tersenyum maklum melihat keadaan Yoongi.

"Kau mau berbagi cerita kepadaku?"

Mendengar tawaran Hoseok, Yoongi mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Di hadapkan tubuhnya ke arah dokter muda itu yang masih saja setia berdiri sejak tadi.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" Yoongi berujar tanpa ekspresi

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan bisa membuka konseling jika kau mau"

Hoseok mendudukkan kembali dirinya di atas kursi yang sempat ia tarik tadi. Dengan telaten, ia mendengar setiap penggalan cerita Yoongi. Gadis itu bercerita bahwa ia dan teman lelakinya telah dijebak sehingga menyebabkan kesalahan besar, sahabat baiknya selama ini memusuhinya, ia dibully akibat perbuatannya dan teman lelakinya itu memaksa Yoongi untuk mengakui kesalahan yang tak ia lakukan. Hoseok menghela nafas dalam. Pantas saja gadis ini mencoba bunuh diri bersama eommanya. Ternyata ia hanya memiliki eommanya saja di dunia ini dan ia sedang ditimpa masalah seberat ini tanpa ada seorangpun yang bisa untuk diajak berbagi.

"Lelaki macam itu yang memaksa seorang wanita di era modern seperti ini. Suatu hari kau harus mencari laki-laki yang lebih baik untuk kau jadikan kekasih. Seperti aku misalnya?" Hoseok berujar jenaka

"Ia bukan kekasihku. Ia hanya seorang teman yang ku kenal"

"Kukira ia kekasihmu. Oh ya, tadi aku mendengar kau menyebut nama Ji…."

Perkataan Hoseok terpotong saat ponsel Hoseok berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Hoseok merogoh saku jasnya dan mengecek ponselnya, nama Kang seosangnim tertera di layar ponselnya saat ini. Dengan segera, Hoseok menggeser tombol hijau agar panggilan itu tersambung.

"Yeoboseo"

 _"Tuan Jung Hoseok, bisakah kau datang ke sekolah sebentar? Sepupu mu baru saja membuat keributan"_

"Ne Kang seosangnim. Aku akan kesana segera"

Setelah memutuskan panggilannya, Hoseok memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku jas. Ia segera berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Yoongi. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Hoseok berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi.

"Maaf aku harus pergi karena sepupuku membuat keributan di sekolah. Aku sudah menelfon temanmu tadi dan ia akan segera datang. Ingat! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi"

Dirasa pesannya untuk Yoongi sudah cukup, Hoseok kembali melangkah dan menutup pintu ruang tersebut. Hening. Yoongi kembali sendirian saat ini. Ia memilih untuk kembali membaringkan diri di ranjang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal. Perhatiannya mulai kembali terusik saat merasa pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang. Saat Yoongi menolehkan pandangannya ke arah pintu, ia terkejut mendapati sesosok laki-laki yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Taehyung?"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong readers-deul, aku kembali bawa chapter 8 LIMITLESS :D

Sebelumnya, aku mau ucapin terimakasih buat readers-deul semua yang udah sempetin baca FF gak jelas aku ini :D

Respon di chapter 7 bener-bener di luar dugaan aku. Kelihatannya itu chapter paling greget ya di antara chapter lain? Dari komentar-komentar yang aku baca banyak banget yang greget sama adegan MinYoon di atap. It's Okey, sekali lagi aku ucapin makasih karena komentar kalian dan grafik pembaca yang lumayan bikin aku makin semangat buat nulis ^_^

Semoga chapter 8 ini bisa memenuhi ekspetasi kalian yang berharap banyak di chapter sebelumnya. Kalau belum memenuhi, aku akan berusaha memperbaiki di next chapter.

Untuk yang mengharapkan MinYoon moment di chapter ini harap bersabar ya, mereka masih dalam mode gak akur. Jadi moment-moment sweetnya ditunda dulu ya. Lagi pula ini kan FF TaeKook, jadi aku juga gak pengen karakter utamanya justru tenggelam dengan karakter lain walaupun gak bisa di pungkiri konflik MinYoon lebih komplit di banding TaeKook =))

Tau ah, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa begini :v . Yang pasti jangan bosen review and see you on next chap ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **CHOICE**

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke tempat Yoongi berada. Didudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang gadis pucat tersebut. Yoongi memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya saat Taehyung sudah ada di sampingnya. Ia tak punya keberanian untuk menatap laki-laki tersebut. Tatapan Taehyung terlalu tajam dan mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Yoon, lihat aku! Apa yang telah terjadi kepadamu? Tak mungkin kan seorang dokter menghubungi ku jika tak ada hal yang sangat penting?"

Yoongi terkesiap dari keterdiamannya saat dengan berlahan Taehyung meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Ia beranikan diri untuk menatap mata Taehyung untuk kali ini. Tak ada kebencian di mata Taehyung, laki-laki ini tak membencinya dan Yoongi yakin itu.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku Tae?" Yoongi memberanikan diri bertanya

"Mungkin aku tak sepenuhnya percaya padamu. Tapi akan lebih baik jika aku mendengar penjelasanmu. Kau sahabatku Yoon, dan aku tau kau tak akan melakukan hal sekotor itu"

"Aku tak bersalah Tae… Ini semua jebakan. Aku dan Jimin di jebak"

Kepala Yoongi menggeleng keras saat menceritakan penjelasannya, air matanya mulai meluncur satu demi satu. Taehyung tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia tak pernah melihat wanita memiliki masalah seserius ini. Biasanya, Taehyung hanya akan memberikan permen kepada SeokJin saat gadis itu menangis di masa kecilnya dulu. _'Haruskah aku melakukan hal sama?'_ fikir Taehyung. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Taehyung merogoh kantong jaketnya mencari benda kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Kau mau permen?"

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan menyurusi koridor sekolah dengan santai seolah-olah lantai yang dipijaknya adalah sebuah runway. Dengan setelan kemeja rapi yang digulung hingga siku juga kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, Hoseok berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian di _'Bangtan High School'_. Banyak murid perempuan yang tak berkedip saat melihat Hoseok lewat di depan mereka, sedangkan murid laki-laki hanya menatap Hoseok dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa dia aktor yang tersesat?"

"Tidak. Dia seharusnya menjadi member boyband. Dia mirip dengan J-Hope dari BTS"

Mendengar bisik-bisik para murid, Hoseok hanya tersenyum tipis. Tapi taukah kau Jung Hoseok, senyumanmu itu berhasil membuat para murid _'Bangtan High School'_ menjerit kegirangan?

Setibanya di ruang kesiswaan, Hoseok mengetuk pintu teratur. Ia mendengar seseorang di dalam mengatakan _'masuk'_ sebagai jawaban yang kemudian menjadi alasan Hoseok membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseo Kang seosangnim" Hoseok lebih dulu menyapa

"Oh, annyeonghaseo Tuan Jung. Silakan duduk!"

Hoseok duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Saat ini, di hadapannya terpampang jelas sang sepupu tengah duduk bersedekap menyenderkan diri di sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara satu laki-laki yang berada di sebelah Jimin nampak memegangi wajahnya yang penuh lebam sambil sesekali meringis karena sakit. Dari tempatnya duduk, Hoseok dapat melihat Kang seosangnim mengurut pelipisnya pelan seolah memberi tanda bahwa ia sakit kepala dengan dua murid di depannya ini.

"Sepupumu membuat masalah Tuan Jung" Kang seosangnim memulai

"Aku hanya memukulnya beberapa kali hyung" Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Jimin menyahut

"Diamlah kau anak nakal"

Dengan tatapan galak, Hoseok mencebik pada Jimin yang sayangnya pasti tak terlihat oleh mata sepupunya itu karena sang sepupu tengah memejamkan mata.

"Aku sebagai walinya di sini memohon maaf karena tindakan sepupuku ini Kang seosangnim. Anda boleh menghukumnya, aku tak akan menghalangi" Hoseok membungkuk sebagai tanda maaf.

"Baiklah. Karena ini pertama kalinya Jimin membuat masalah, aku akan memberinya skors selama dua hari. Ku harap dia akan merenungkan kesalahannya"

"Terima kasih Kang seosangnim. Akan ku pastikan Jimin merenungi kesalahannya"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Hoseok berdiri dan menjabat tangan Kang seosangnim. Ia menyenggol kaki Jimin yang membuat lelaki tersebut bangun dari tidurnya. Jimin menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan malasnya yang justru di hadiahi isyarat pergi dari Hoseok. Paham dengan maksud sepupunya, Jimin melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang kesiswaan tersebut. Sementara Hoseok menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri teman berkelahi Jimin yang sudah berdiri dan kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku tau pukulan Jimin pasti terasa sakit untukmu. Apa kau tau darimana ia belajar pukulan sehebat itu? Dariku. Aku dulu juga seorang preman sekolah saat seusia kalian, sama sepertimu. Jadi, jangan pancing emosi Jimin lebih dalam lagi jika tak ingin berakhir di UGD dan menyaksikanku membedah tubuh busukmu ini. Aku tau Jimin tak akan melawan jika tidak di pancing. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"

Yong Guk mundur beberapa langkah setelah mendengar bisikan Hoseok. Di hadapanya saat ini, sepupu Jimin itu tengah menampilkan seringaian paling berbahaya yang pernah Yong Guk lihat. Wajahnya tetap tampan, tapi kedua matanya menyiratkan sebuah ancaman. _'Astaga, sepupu Jimin lebih menakutkan dari yang terlihat'_. Laki-laki itu menyempatkan diri menepuk punggung Yong Guk, mengakibatkan ia menelan salivanya kasar karena gemetar.

.

.

.

"Kenapa baru pulang sesore ini? Kau darimana Tae?"

Jungkook bertanya penuh penasaran saat Taehyung memasuki rumahnya. Taehyung pergi setelah menerima panggilan tadi dan baru pulang sesore ini, pasti ada hal penting yang telah terjadi dan Jungkook tidak tau apa itu. Mengindahkan pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menuju dapur dan mengambil air minum. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya sebal saat Taehyung mengabaikannya. Dengan dongkol, ia lebih memilih menuju ruang keluarga untuk menemani Ji Eun bermain.

"Aku ada urusan dengan seorang teman" Tak berapa lama kemudian, Taehyung ikut bergabung

"Siapa?"

"Kurasa aku tak perlu memberitahu mu"

"Aku tau kau tak banyak memiliki teman Tae. Kau tak sedang merahasiakan sesuatu bukan?"

"Tidak"

"Kau harus memberitahuku jika ada masalah"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Taehyung berujar setengah tertawa

Benar. Kenapa Taehyung harus memberitahunya jika ada masalah? Memangnya siapa dia berhak mencampuri urusan Taehyung? Ia tak lebih dari sahabat Taehyung. Jungkook menunduk dalam saat menyadari hal tersebut.

"Hei! Kenapa kau diam saja Kook? Kemana hyung dan noona?"

"Mereka bilang pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur"

Setelahnya, tak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Jungkook tetap diam, hanya memainkan mainan Ji Eun. Sementara Taehyung juga diam saja tak berniat memulai percakapan. Karena bosan, Taehyung mendekati Ji Eun yang asyik bermain sendiri saat itu. Dipangkunya keponakan kesayangannya itu dan tak lupa juga ia berikan beberapa ciuman sayang di kedua pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Aigo, kenapa keponakan paman cantik sekali hmmm?"

Jungkook yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung tersenyum dalam diam tanpa ia sadari. Tak disangka Taehyung bisa bertindak sehangat itu terlebih lagi kepada anak kecil. Karena penasaran dengan interaksi keduanya, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk berpaling dan melihat apa yang dilakukan paman serta keponakannya itu. Taehyung masih saja menciumi pipi gembul Ji Eun saat Jungkook sudah berpaling. Pemandangan di hadapan Jungkook saat ini sungguh membuat hatinya hangat. _'Kelihatannya Taehyung akan sesayang itu jika memiliki seorang putri kelak'._

"Tae, kemarikan Ji Eun! Rambutnya berantakan, biar ku ikat sebentar"

Melihat uluran tangan Jungkook, Taehyung memberikan Ji Eun pada gadis tersebut. Dengan telaten, Jungkook mulai mengambil sisir yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya dan menata rambut Ji Eun hingga terlihat rapi. Sekarang, rambut panjang Ji Eun telah terikat menjadi satu dan semakin cantik karena Jungkook menambahkan sebuah jepit pita di rambut Ji Eun. Taehyung menatap hasil pekerjaan Jungkook dengan puas.

"Nah, sekarang giliran bibi Jungkook yang harus diikat rambutnya. Lihat, rambutnya sangat berantakan. Iya kan Ji Eun?

Ji Eun hanya tertawa riang saat merasa di ajak bicara oleh sang paman. Kedua tangannya saling bertepukan seolah setuju dengan pendapat Taehyung. Tak berapa lama, Taehyung beringsut mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang membuat gadis tersebut juga sedikit beringsut karena gugup.

"Biar ku ikat rambutmu" Taehyung sudah bersiap dengan sisirnya dan mulai meraih rambut Jungkook

"Tak perlu Tae, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Jungkook berujar malu

"Ayolah, apa kau tak lihat Ji Eun sangat senang? Benarkan sayang?"

Lagi-lagi Ji Eun tertawa sambil menepukkan tangannya saat di ajak bicara oleh Taehyung. Jungkook bisa merasakan jari jemari Taehyung berkutat di antara helaian rambutnya yang mulai panjang dan sesekali menyisirnya pelan. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, Taehyung mengambil karet rambut dan menyimpulkannya di rambut Jungkook. Gadis itu hanya terdiam malu saja saat merasakan Taehyung kembali menyisir rambutnya.

"Cha, sudah selesai"

Jungkook meraba rambutnya pelan setelah Taehyung mengatakan kalimatnya. Dari sentuhan telapak tangannya, Jungkook bisa merasakan bahwa ikatan Taehyung sangat rapi dan sisiranya juga halus. Kerja bagus Kim Taehyung.

"Gomawo Taehyung-ah" Jungkook tersenyum malu

"Cheonma"

Taehyung merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari ponselnya. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, ia buka aplikasi kamera dan mengarahkannya ke tempat Jungkook dan Ji Eun berada.

"Ayo kita ambil sebuah foto"

Menanggapi ucapan Taehyung, Jungkook hanya memelototkan matanya bingung. _'Maksud Taehyung mereka bertiga akan berfoto bersama?'_. Mengerti akan kebingungan Jungkook, ia menggeser duduknya agar lebih merapat pada Jungkook. Tak lupa ia juga memangku Ji Eun di pangkuannya dengan rapi lantas merangkul pundak sempit Jungkook. Setelah ia memindai mode kamera depan pada ponselnya, ia kembali mengarahkan ponselnya untuk berfoto.

"Katakan cheers!" Taehyung memberi aba-aba

CEKREK

Sebuah foto berhasil diabadikan oleh ponsel Taehyung. Di dalam foto tersebut, Taehyung dapat melihat Ji Eun tertawa ceria dengan mata yang menyipit. Sedangkan ia dan Jungkook tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi mereka masing-masing ke arah kamera.

"Lihat! Kau cantik"

Pipi Jungkook tak dapat menahan semu merahnya saat mendengar pujian dari Taehyung. Dipukulnya pelan pundak Taehyung lalu ia beranjak menyusul Ji Eun yang telah merangkak menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Yeobo, kenapa belanjaanmu ini banyak sekali? Kau benar-benar menguras kartu kreditku"

"Ayolah NamJoon sayang. Kau sudah tiga hari di Paris dan aku tak berbelanja sama sekali saat kau di sana"

SeokJin melangkahkan kakinya anggun memasuki mansion keluarga Kim. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari mall untuk membeli berbagai keperluan yang SeokJin sebut _'kebutuhan rumah tangga'_ , tapi bagi NamJoon itu semua adalah _'kebutuhan pribadi Kim SeokJin'_. Bagaimana tidak, SeokJin membeli lima pasang high heels, sepuluh potong baju dan tiga buah tas merk _'Prada'_ keluaran terbaru.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membeli tas juga? Bukankah aku sudah membawakanmu tas _'Gucci'_ keluaran terbaru saat pulang dari Paris?"

"Iya NamJoon. Tetapi yang baru ku beli adalah limited edition. Aku harus mempunyainya, itu untuk keperluan saat berkumpul dengan para sosialita"

"Kau harus berhemat sayang. Kita juga perlu menabung untuk masa depan Ji Eun"

"Apa kau pikir aku tak menabung selama ini? Lagipula untuk siapa kau bekerja jika bukan untuk aku dan Ji Eun hah?" SeokJin mulai tersulut emosi

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

NamJoon memilih untuk mengalah kali ini. Berdebat dengan seorang Kim SeokJin tak akan ada habisnya jika ia mau meladeninya hingga wanita itu lelah. Dengan malas, ia mengikuti langkah SeokJin menuju ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba, SeokJin yang berada di depannya mendadak berhenti yang mengakibatkan NamJoon harus menabrak punggung istrinya itu karena tak sempat mengerem langkahnya. Dari yang NamJoon amati dari belakang, istrinya itu dengan tergesa mencari ponselnya di dalam slimbag yang di kenakannya. Setelah berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari, istrinya itupun memekik ceria.

"Dapat. Biar ku foto dulu mereka"

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, NamJoon menggeser badannya agar berada di samping SeokJin. Sekarang NamJoon tau apa yang membuat istrinya itu kegirangan. Saat ini, di depan televisi, Taehyung, Jungkook dan juga putri kecilnya Ji Eun tengah tidur bersama. Mereka bertiga tidur dengan posisi sejajar dan Ji Eun yang berada di tengah-tengahnya.

"Bangunkan mereka! Aku akan masak makan malam"

Lagi-lagi NamJoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dalam. _'Istrinya sungguh cerewet hari ini'_. Dibawanya menuju kamar semua belanjaan SeokJin yang ia bawa saat ini. Setelah meletakkannya, laki-laki itu kembali turun menuju ruang keluarga dan membangunkan adik iparnya serta temannya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Hei, kalian bangunlah! Ini sudah malam, saatnya makan"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Taehyung yang dibangunkan oleh kakak iparnya itu hanya bergerak sedikit dan merubah posisi. NamJoon meraih Ji Eun yang berada di tengahnya kemudian ia tendang pantat Taehyung dengan tenaga yang lumayan kuat untuk membangunkan pemalas itu.

"Arrggh sakit" Taehyung memekik

"Rasakan. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang sangat sulit dibangunkan dengan cara yang manusiawi"

NamJoon berlalu pergi bersama Ji Eun setelah Taehyung berhasil bangun dari tidurnya. Sementara Jungkook juga terbangun tak lama kemudian akibat mendengar teriakan Taehyung yang lumayan keras itu. Menyadari hari yang sudah malam, mereka berdua memilih pergi mencuci muka dan menyusul SeokJin ke dapur setelahnya.

Jungkook yang melihat SeokJin tengah repot memasak sendirian berinisiatif untuk membantunya. Ia mungkin tak jago masak seperti SeokJin, tapi setidaknya ia bisa membantu wanita tersebut untuk mencuci sayuran dan memotongnya kemudian.

Melihat hyung-nya yang duduk santai bersama Ji Eun di meja makan, Taehyung memilih untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Ia memilih tempat tepat di depan NamJoon. Tapi naas, bukannya diajak bicara oleh hyung-nya, Taehyung justru didiamkan layaknya patung yang memang sengaja di letakkan di depan NamJoon.

"Apa aku ini patung bagimu hyung?" Taehyung menyindir

"Oh, kau ada di sini? Maaf aku tak melihatmu" NamJoon tertawa jahil

Merasa di permainkan, Taehyung melemparkan sebuah bola kecil milik Ji Eun yang ada di dekatnya pada kakak iparnya itu. NamJoon melotot tak suka pada Taehyung saat menyadari perlakuan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung juga balik melotot pada NamJoon tanda ia tak takut. NamJoon menggebrak meja makan dengan geram yang juga di sambut hal yang sama oleh Taehyung. Melihat keributan tersebut, SeokJin pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Jangan sampai kalian membuat keributan. Akan kulempari kalian dengan panci ku ini"

"Iya. Kami mengerti" jawab Taehyung dan NamJoon kompak.

SeokJin tak akan main-main ketika sudah mengucapkan sebuah ancaman. Pernah sekali SeokJin mengancam NamJoon untuk tidur di luar jika masih saja pulang larut malam. NamJoon yang saat itu menganggap ancaman SeokJin hanya gertakan tetap tak takut dan pulang malam. Alhasil, dirinya benar-benar berakhir tidur di luar rumah bersama satpam keluarga mereka. Sejak kejadian itu, semua penghuni mansion Kim ini tunduk dengan perintah seorang Kim SeokJin.

"Lihatlah Tae, bukankah perempuan sangat cantik jika sedang memasak" NamJoon berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Menurutku biasa saja"

"Hei, kau ini. Yah, mungkin kau menganggapnya begitu karena kau belum menikah"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Tiba-tiba saja SeokJin datang membawa beberapa makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja, membuat kedua laki-laki yang sebelumnya saling mengobrol duduk tenang mengkerut di kursi masing-masing. SeokJin mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah NamJoon yang tak berapa lama kemudian disusuk Jungkook yang membawa sup dan ikut duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Jangan ngobrol saja. Ayo kita makan" kali ini Jungkook yang bersuara.

"Selamat makan" jawab tiga orang yang lain bersemangat

.

.

.

"Duduk!"

Hoseok melempar kacamata hitamnya asal saat berhasil mendudukkan diri di sofa. Dilepasnya dua kancing kemeja teratasnya saat ini yang mencekik leher jenjangnya. Sepupunya Jimin, saat ini juga tengah duduk di sofa tepat di hadapannya sesuai perintah. Seperti biasa, Hoseok akan melakukan introgasi pada Jimin saat anak itu membuat kesalahan ataupun keributan. Hoseok melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia diberi amanat oleh kedua orang tua Jimin untuk menjaga laki-laki itu hingga lulus sekolah. Orang tua Jimin memilih menetap di Jepang dan Jimin tak ingin ikut dengan mereka. Oleh sebab itu, orang tua Jimin meminta bantuan Hoseok untuk menjaga Jimin selama tinggal di Korea.

"Kenapa kau memukul anak itu?" Hoseok bertanya dingin sambil menyilangkan kaki

"Hanya ingin. Dia membuat masalah denganku" Jimin menjawab dengan tenang

"Aku tau. Ingin memberi tau apa masalahmu Park Jimin?"

"Kurasa hyung tak perlu ikut campur dalam masalahku. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat"

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat pergi meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih saja duduk dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Diraihnya tas sekolah yang ia pakai dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

"Temanmu yang kau antar ke rumah sakit waktu itu bernama Min Yoongi. Aku benar bukan?"

Langkah Jimin seketika berhenti saat pertanyaan Hoseok terlontar begitu jelas. Ia balikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hoseok dan menatap lelaki tersebut penuh tanya. Darimana Hoseok mengenal Yoongi?.

"Darimana kau mengenal gadis itu?"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari kartu pelajarnya. Kau tau? Gadis itu hendak bertindak bodoh dengan mencoba membunuh eommanya. Apa dia punya riwayat sakit jiwa Jim?"

Eomma? Jadi yang dirawat di rumah sakit adalah eommanya Yoongi? Dan apa yang Hoseok katakana tadi? Yoongi berniat membunuh eommanya? Apa ini semua akibat pertengkarannya dengan Yoongi pagi ini?

"Tidak. Gadis itu sehat"

"Aku juga sempat mendengar gadis itu menyebut namamu. Ia bilang _'Jimin menyuruhku untuk menghilang'_ ya semacam itu. Apa kau juga terlibat masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak"

Jimin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi dan menuju ke kamar. Dari sofa, Hoseok dapat mendengar jika Jimin membanting pintunya dengan keras saat menutupnya. Bohong. Hoseok tau Jimin berbohong. Anak itu pasti telah terlibat masalah dengan Yoongi. Hoseok memang tak tau apa itu, tapi ia akan mencari tau kebenarannya sendiri nanti.

.

.

.

Hari sudah kembali pagi. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan menyebarkan sinar paginya untuk menghangatkan tubuh orang-orang yang sibuk beraktivitas hari ini. Hoseok berjalan santai melewati lorong rumah sakit saat jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ia sengaja berangkat pagi hari ini, spesial untuk melihat keadaan Yoongi. Jujur saja Hoseok khawatir gadis itu akan melakukan hal nekad saat lepas dari pengawasan.

"Selamat pagi Min Yoongi" Hoseok menyapa setelah membuka pintu

"Pagi dokter" dengan senyum, Yoongi membalas sapaan dokter muda itu

"Kau tak bersiap untuk sekolah? Bukankah hari ini nilai ujianmu akan keluar?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi ucapan Hoseok. Memang benar hari ini nilai ujiannya akan ditampilkan di mading sekolah, tapi Yoongi ingin membolos untuk kali ini. Ia masih sedikit takut bahkan mungkin trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Ia tak siap menghadapi tatapan mengintimidasi dari setiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya. Seolah mengetahui ketakutan Yoongi, Hoseok berusaha memberikan jalan keluar.

"Ayo pergi ke sekolah. Aku akan mengantarmu. Kau masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin bukan?"

"Tapi dokter…"

"Maka dari itu kau ku antar. Setidaknya tak akan ada yang menyakitimu saat aku di sampingmu. Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi Nona Min?"

"Dokter Jung aku…"

"Sssttt… Jangan banyak melawan. Segera bersiap dan aku akan mengantarmu. Lagipula jam kerjaku baru akan di mulai pukul sembilan. Masih banyak waktu untuk mengantarmu"

Mau tak mau Yoongi pun menuruti perkataan Hoseok. Ia segera bersiap sedangkan Hoseok akan menunggunya di depan ruangan. Hoseok mengantar Yoongi dengan sebuah mobil audi hitam yang lumayan tak asing untuknya. Ia seperti pernah melihat mobil ini beberapa kali ada di parkiran sekolah. _'Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Mobil yang seperti ini kan tidak hanya satu di dunia'._

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolah, Yoongi segera turun dari mobil begitupula dengan Hoseok yang ikut mengekori.

"Terimakasih Dokter Jung" Yoongi membungkuk

"Aaaaa… Jangan panggil aku _'Dokter Jung'_. Panggil aku _'oppa'_ "

"Baik oppa"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kelain arah untuk menghindari tatapan Hosoek. Sungguh, Hoseok bersikap terlalu baik untuknya hari ini dan itu membuat Yoongi merasa canggung.

"Wah wah wah. Lihat siapa yang diantar oleh lelaki tampan dengan sebuah mobil mewah. Min Yoongi"

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara begitupun Hoseok. Saat ini, Bae Juhyun tengah berjalan mendekatinya sambil bertepuk tangan mengejek Yoongi. Mau tak mau Yoongi menatap JuHyun dengan tatapan tajam. Perempuan itu sudah membully-nya habis-habisan kemarin. Apa lagi yang ia inginkan kali ini? Apalagi murid-murid sudah mulai mengerubungi mereka saat ini dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin tak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan nona cantik?" Hoseok bertanya saat JuHyun sudah berada di dekat mereka

"Oh oppa tampan, apa kau tak tau jika gadis kumuh ini membuat masalah dengan ketua club dance kami? Coba lihat ini oppa!"

JuHyun mengotak-atik ponselnya dan menyodorkannya pada Hoseok. Sementara Yoongi yang berada di sebelahnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Apa JuHyun menunjukkan fotonya bersama Jimin yang tersebar kemarin? Bagaimana jika iya? Apa yang akan dikatakan Hoseok?

Sementara Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya saat mengamati foto yang ditunjukkan gadis cantik di depannya ini. Yang dapat Hoseok lihat dari foto tersebut adalah sesosok laki-laki berambut blonde dengan kemeja dongker tengah memeluk wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih bermotif bunga-bunga.

"Apa oppa tau? Gadis di sebelah oppa ini merayu ketua club dance kami sehingga mau tidur dengannya" JuHyun memberi penjelasan

"Itu tidak benar" Yoongi berteriak membantah

Hoseok masih saja memperhatikan foto yang ia lihat dengan seksama. Rambut blonde, ketua club dance. _'Jimin?'_. Tiba-tiba satu nama tersebut terlintas di fikiran Hoseok. Benar, laki-laki yang ada di foto ini adalah Jimin, Hoseok yakin itu. Semua petunjuk yang dikatakn gadis cantik di depannya mengarah pada adik iparnya. Terlebih lagi, Hoseok juga sempat mendengar Yoongi menyebut nama Jimin sebelum mencoba membunuh eommanya.

"Itu benar Min Yoongi. Fakta membuktikannya"

"CUKUP"

Semua orang yang menyaksikan perdebatan tersebut mendadak terdiam saat mendengar teriakan Hoseok. Yoongi sudah gemetaran di tempatnya. Dengan hati mantab, Hoseok meraih tangan Yoongi yang menggelantung bebas dan menggenggamnya erat. Secara mendadak, ia mengangkat genggamannya yang membuat semua orang yang melihat terpaku.

"Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Yoongi. Sampai kapan kalian akan termakan berita murahan seperti ini hah? Bahkan wajah orang di foto ini tidak jelas sama sekali, bagaimana kalian bisa menghakimi Yoongi sedemikian kejam? Jangan lagi berkata hal yang buruk tentangnya. Karena dia….."

Hoseok menjeda ucapannya yang sukses membuat mereka yang melihat kejadian tersebut ikut menahan nafas.

"Adalah Tunanganku. Kami akan menikah setelah dia lulus"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong... Aku fast update loh :D

Adakah yang masih nunggu FF abal ini? Atau makin banyak yang emosi karena Yoongi?

Jujur aja sih, aku dari awal bikin FF ini emang pengen menistakan karakter Yoongi. Bukan karena aku benci sama tokoh Yoongi, tapi ya karena wajah dan karakter Yoongi yang protagonis tuh cocok banget buat ceritanya. Jadi maaf ya klo sampek chapter ini Yoongi belum juga bahagia. Apalagi FF ini sama sekali gak ada tokoh antagonisnya selain cameo yang kadang lewat

Readers-deul tenang aja. Gak selamanya hidup itu bakal sedihkan? Yoongi pasti bahagia kok kalau sudah tiba waktunya. Cuman, untuk menuju kebahagiaan tersebut butuh proses. Bener kan? Mungkin Yoongi baru bahagia 3 atau 4 chapter ke depan. Aku gak bisa pastiin kapan tapi kalian tunggu aja :v #eeaaa #sokpuitis #ditabokreaders

Di chapter ini aku radak banyakin nih TaeKook momentnya. Semoga moment di chapter ini bisa memenuhi ekspetasi kalian. Mungkin juga kurang memuaskan. Sampai saat inipun aku masih mikir harus kuapakan si TaeKook ini supaya mereka juga punya cerita segreget MinYoon.

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari aku

Keep review to reference and see you on next chapter ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **REASON**

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Yoongi menatap Hoseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Apa Hoseok sudah gila? Disentaknya genggaman Hoseok pada tangannya sehingga tangannya terbebas sekarang. Ia memilih untuk berlari meninggalkan kerumunan para murid yang masih saja terdiam akibat perkataan Hoseok tadi. Ia tak habis fikir apa yang ada di otak dokter itu. Tapi yang pasti, Hoseok hanya memperkeruh suasana dan menambah masalahnya saja. Ia tiba di perempatan dekat sekolah ketika hendak menyebrang. Yoongi merutuk dalam hati _'Kenapa harus lampu merah di saat seperti ini?'_.

"Tunggu Yoongi"

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, lagi-lagi tangan Yoongi berhasil di genggam oleh Hoseok. Laki-laki itu berhasil mengejarnya. Yoongi memberontak untuk melepaskan genggaman itu tapi sial, genggamannya terlalu kuat.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Yoongi berkata putus asa

"Dengarkan penjelasanku"

"Jika oppa melakukannya hanya karena kasihan padaku, maka jawabannya adalah _'TIDAK'_ "

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena kasihan. Percayalah"

"Lalu untuk apa?"

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Ayo kembali, kau akan terlambat!"

Hoseok menarik tangan Yoongi tanpa persetujuan gadis itu. Percuma jika Hoseok menjelaskannya sekarang. Suasana hati Yoongi sedang buruk, gadis itu hanya akan berprasangka terus menerus tanpa mau memahami maksudnya. Hoseok akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Dari hati Hoseok terdalam, ia ingin menolong Yoongi. Karena semua masalah gadis ini terlibat dengan sepupunya, Jimin.

Setibanya di depan gerbang sekolah, Hoseok menarik nafas dalam dan membalikkan badan menghadap Yoongi. Dipeganginya pundak gadis itu agar tidak kabur dari hadapannya.

"Dengar baik-baik Min Yoongi! Sekarang masuklah ke dalam, tutup telingamu jika kau mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentangmu. Percayalah aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini. Jika suasana hatimu sudah baik, hubungi aku, aku sudah mencatat nomerku di ponselmu! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Arra?"

"Tapi oppa…"

"Cha, sekarang masuklah!"

Sebelum Yoongi bertanya panjang lebar dan melontarkan berbagai perkataan, Hoseok segera saja mendorong gadis itu melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Yoongi menatap Hoseok sesekali saat berjalan. Laki-laki itu tengah melambaikan tangan padanya dengan senyum ceria seolah tak terjadi apapun. Melihat hal itu, Yoongi hanya pasrah saja dan menunduk dalam. Memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

Para murid sekarang sedang berdesak-desakan di depan mading sekolah. Kang seosangnim saat ini tengah memegang kertas yang diyakini merupakan hasil dari ujian akhir mereka. Saat kertas tersebut telah tertempel dengan sempurna, sontak saja para murid segera menyerbunya. Hal sama juga di lakukan oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sebelumnya juga ikut berdesak-desakan. Dengan tubuh yang tak setinggi murid lain, Jungkook mencoba membelah kerumunan untuk melihat hasil ujiannya.

"Oh Tae lihat! Aku peringkat tiga"

Jungkook memekik ceria saat menemukan namanya berada di urutan tiga teratas. Hasil yang didapatkannya ini sungguh memuaskan hatinya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat peringkat setinggi ini mengingat ia hanya siswa rata-rata jika di banding yang lain.

"Kerja bagus. Lalu aku ada diperingkat berapa?"

Dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah, Taehyung mengusak pelan rambut Jungkook. Posisinya yang saat ini berada tepat di belakang Jungkook memudahkannya untuk melakukan kebiasaannya tersebut. Sedangkan Jungkook mau tak mau hanya menerima dengan pasrah saat lagi-lagi tatanan rambutnya harus berantakan karena Taehyung.

"Kau di peringkat tujuh Tae" Jungkook berujar gembira saat berhasil menemukan nama Taehyung.

"Mwo? Jinjja?"

Merasa tak percaya, Taehyung menggeser badannya untuk bertukar posisi dengan Jungkook. Dibacanya dengan seksama nama yang berada di peringkat tujuh dan itu benar-benar tertulis _'Kim Taehyung'._

"Kau hebat Tae" Jungkook balas memuji

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kan Kim Taehyung" Taehyung berujar bangga pada dirinya

"Kau menyombongkan diri eoh?"

"Tidak juga. Dan kau tau Kook, Yoongi berada di peringkat pertama. Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Apa?"

"Yoongi berada di peringkat pertama"

Air muka Jungkook berubah seketika saat Taehyung menyebutkan nama itu. Dengan perlahan, Jungkook mencoba untuk meninggalkan kerumunan para murid yang masih bergerombol di depan mading. Menyadari ia telah keceplosan bicara, Taehyung segera menyusul Jungkook yang sudah sedikit jauh darinya. Ia tau perasaan Jungkook masih sensitive jika mendengar hal yang berkaitan dengan Yoongi. Hingga saat ini, Taehyung berusaha memberi pengertian pada Jungkook. Ia tak ingin masalah ini semakin berlarut dan merusak persahabatan mereka. Ya, walaupun faktanya persahabatan mereka sudah hampir rusak sepenuhnya.

"Jungkook, tunggu dulu!" Taehyung berujar saat berhasil mendapatkan gadis tersebut

"Ada apa Tae?" Tak seperti biasanya, Jungkook berujar datar kali ini

"Aku tau kau masih sensitive dengan masalah yang terjadi saat pesta kelulusan"

"Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi"

"Hei, apa kau tak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Yoongi, Kook?"

"Untuk apa?" Jungkook memalingkan muka

"Kau pernah bilang padaku jika kau tak ingin menjadi gadis jahat karena salah mengambil keputusan. Menurutmu bagaimana masalah ini akan selesai jika kau terus menghindar dan tak mendengarkan penjelasan Yoongi? Ambilah keputusan setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Aku tak akan ikut campur setelah itu"

"Kau membelanya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi seorang perempuan yang bijak"

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dalam. Tak ada perkataan dan tak ada yang berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dari matanya, Jungkook mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Taehyung. Jungkook takut sahabatnya ini hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya saja. Tapi tidak, Jungkook tak menemukan kebohongan itu di mata Taehyung. Dengan perlahan, Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung yang masih ada di pergelangannya dan berusaha untuk melepasnya. Setelah genggaman itu terlepas, Jungkook memilih untuk meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri. Taehyung hanya bernafas lega menatap kepergian Jungkook. Ia yakin gadis itu akan mengambil keputusan yang bijak suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahan dengan perasaan kosong. Terlalu banyak masalah dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini hingga ia sendiri merasa bingung harus memulai dari mana untuk menyelesaikannya. Para murid masih saja mencacinya sesekali. Yoongi dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas, tapi ia mengabaikan semua itu, layaknya perkataan Hoseok. Entah mengapa, terkadang ia merasa sejak kehadiran Hoseok dirinya mulai kuat menghadapi setiap masalah yang menimpanya. Mungkinkah Hoseok seorang malaikat yang dikirim untuknya? Yoongi hanya tertawa dalam hati saat pikiran itu melintas begitu saja.

Saat akan tiba di ruang kelas, Yoongi dapat melihat Jungkook sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama akan memasuki ruang kelas, Yoongi yakin itu. Di percepatnya langkah kakinya saat ini, ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara dengan Jungkook. Sekuat apapun Jungkook menolak, ia akan tetap berusaha untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi di pesta kelulusan. Ia tak masalah jika Jungkook membencinya suatu saat nanti tapi ia tak ingin di cap _'penghianat'_ oleh sahabatnya itu. Jungkook harus mengetahui kebenarannya dan kembali pada Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah"

Tepat saat Yoongi menyerukan namanya, saat itu juga Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya. Jungkook terdiam saat dengan jelas Yoongi memanggil namanya. Sungguh, Jungkook masih belum siap untuk bertemu gadis itu. Sebagian dari hatinya masih menyimpan rasa sakit walaupun sebagian lainnya mengatakan untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Yoongi.

"Aku tak peduli kau akan mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi yang pasti tolong dengarkan penjelasanku kali ini!"

"Haruskah?" Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Yoongi

"Semua yang kau lihat di malam itu hanya salah paham. Aku hanya merasa pusing setelah meminum jus jeruk dan Jimin mengantarku ke UKS saat itu. Aku tertidur dan tak tau apa-apalagi hingga akhirnya terbangun bersama Jimin dengan keadaan yang berantakan. Aku tau Jimin kadang memang brengsek tapi malam itu dia tak melakukan apapun padaku. Laki-laki normal pasti telah melakukan hal yang lebih bukan jika melihat seorang perempuan tertidur di hadapannya? Tapi Jimin tidak melakukan apapun. Jika kami memang sengaja, mungkin kami sudah bercinta saat itu. Ini semua jebakan, aku yakin itu. Kau tau kenapa? Karena Jimin hanya mencintaimu"

"Apa sudah selesai?" kata Jungkook dengan dingin.

"Itu sudah semuanya. Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini, tapi aku tak akan sudi jika kau memanggilku _'penghianat'_ karena aku memang bukan penghianat"

Jungkook memilih masuk ke dalam kelasnya setelah perkataan Yoongi selesai. Dari depan kelas, Yoongi dapat melihat gadis itu duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Dikeluarkannya earphone berwarna pink dari tasnya dan memasangnya ke telinga. Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Yoongi menarik nafas lega. Ia telah menyampaikan semuanya hari ini. Untuk apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, biarlah waktu yang akan memberi jawaban.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera menuju parkiran dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jungkook yang beberapa hari ini tinggal bersama Taehyung mau tak mau harus berangkat bersama laki-laki tersebut. Saat ini, Taehyung tengah memboncengnya menggunakan sepeda milik SeokJin yang memiliki tempat duduk di belakang. Taehyung sempat berdebat dengan SeokJin untuk mendapatkan sepeda yang mereka gunakan saat ini. Ia berdalih tak ingin Jungkook sakit pantat jika harus dibonceng dengan sepedanya yang memang model laki-laki dan tak memiliki tempat duduk di belakang seperti milik SeokJin. Sementara SeokJin bersikeras menyuruh Taehyung naik motor saja untuk ke sekolah, atau membawa mobil NamJoon yang lain jika perlu. Tapi bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika tidak menang dari kakaknya, saat perempuan itu sibuk mengurusi Ji Eun,Taehyung dengan segera membawa keluar sepeda itu dari garasi dan membonceng Jungkook menuju ke sekolah. Akibat perbuatannya itu, Taehyung dan Jungkook harus menebalkan telinga saat medengar umpatan SeokJin yang berkacak pinggang di depan gerbang rumah saat itu.

"Ayo kita mampir ke Sungai Han terlebih dahulu" tawar Taehyung

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk berkencan mungkin?"

Mereka berdua tertawa karena perkataan Taehyung. Dengan jelas, Taehyung dapat merasakan gadis yang diboncengnya memukul pundaknya akibat perkataannya tadi. Dengan semangat, Taehyung mempercepat kayuhan pada sepedanya yang sukses membuat Jungkook berseru ceria dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja laki-laki tersebut.

Setibanya di pinggiran Sungai Han, Jungkook segera turun dan Taehyung memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menikmati cuaca di Sungai Han yang kebetulan begitu cerah sore itu. Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara mereka. Hanya sesekali tersenyum dan tetawa untuk memuji keindahan alam yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Jungkook-ah, ingin ku gendong?" Taehyung tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menghadap Jungkook

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah mengayuh sepeda dan ingin menggendongku? Kau nanti akan kelelahan"

"Ayolah, aku tau kau lelah. Jangan khawatir, aku ini kan laki-laki kuat"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda mengulang penawaran. Dengan senyum malu-malu, akhirnya Jungkook menerima tawaran Taehyung. Laki-laki itu segera berjongkok di hadapan Jungkook dan Jungkook segera naik ke punggung Taehyung lalu meraih lehernya untuk berpegangan. Seperti biasa, Jungkook akan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung untuk mencari kenyamanan. Entah mengapa, Jungkook suka berada di posisi ini saat Taehyung menggendongnya. Dengan pelan, Taehyung berjalan menyusuri Sungai Han dengan Jungkook di gendongannya.

"Kau akan kemana Kook setelah lulus?" Taehyung mulai bertanya

"Aku? Entahlah. Tapi aku berencana akan melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul University"

"Fighting"

"Kau sendiri akan kemana Tae setelah ini?"

"Aku akan ke Jepang. Menyusul eomma dan appa"

Perasaan sedih mendadak menyusup di hati Jungkook. Jika Taehyung pergi ke Jepang, itu artinya ia akan sendirian, apalagi hubungannya dengan Yoongi saat ini masih kacau. Tak akan ada yang menjahilinya lagi setelah ini, tak akan ada lagi yang memarahinya dan tak akan ada lagi yang menggendongnya dengan nyaman seperti saat ini. Jungkook sedih membayangkan jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Seharusnya Jungkook senang, Taehyung akan menemui orang tuanya yang jarang dilihatnya selama ini, tapi Jungkook juga sedih karena hatinya tak siap untuk berpisah. Egois memang, tapi begitula manusia.

"Kau akan kembali kan?" Entah datang dari mana, Jungkook ingin sekali menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan kembali"

"Untuk siapa kau kembali? Kau punya kekasih di sini?"

"Dia belum menjadi kekasihku. Jadi aku akan kembali untuk orang yang ku cintai"

"Perempuan itu sangat beruntung mendapatkan cintamu. Aku iri padanya" Jungkook berujar iri

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau laki-laki baik Taehyung-ah"

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya setelah turun dari bus di halte dekat rumahnya. Ia berniat pulang kali untuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian guna di bawa ke rumah sakit. Ya, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Selain untuk menjaga sang eomma, ia juga ingin menenangkan diri sejenak. Setidaknya saat bersama eommanya, suasana hatinya akan membaik dan ia bisa mengabaikan sedikit masalahnya.

Saat tiba di depan rumahnya, Yoongi mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan pakaian casual tengah memungguninya saat ini. Karena penasaran, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyapa.

"Nuguseo?"

Mendengar ada yang bertanya, laki-laki itupun menoleh dan tersenyum senang saat melihat orang yang dicarinya sudah sampai. Laki-laki itu menuruni beberapa anak tangga untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Yoongi. Sementara itu, ekspresi berbeda justru ditunjukkan oleh Yoongi. Gadis itu nampak terkejut dan beberapa detik kemudian air mukanya berubah penuh kebencian saat laki-laki tersebut makin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Yoongi berujar ketus

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu" laki-laki itu berujar santai dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana.

"Pergilah! Aku tak ingin bicara denganmu"

Menghindar. Yoongi memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya agar bisa segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Laki-laki brengsek yang menyuruhnya menghilang berada di depannya saat ini. Jimin di hadapannya dan Yoongi benci itu. Belum sempat Yoongi menjauh, bahu bagian depannya sudah ditahan oleh lengan panjang Jimin sehingga ia tak bisa melangkah karena terhalang. Laki-laki itu tetap berada di posisinya sehingga posisi mereka berdua sekarang berada dalam satu garis lurus. Yoongi bersyukur dalam hati, setidaknya dengan posisi seperti ini ia tak harus melihat wajah Jimin.

"Ku dengar kau mencoba untuk membunuh eommamu dan dirimu sendiri beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa itu karena aku?"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya saat Jimin melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Darimana Jimin tau soal kejadian itu? Bukankah hanya Dokter Jung, Suster Song dan Taehyung yang mengetahuinya?

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Jimin- _ssi_. Untuk apa aku bunuh diri hanya karena dirimu"

"Baguslah. Aku tak perlu minta maaf padamu jika kau sampai bunuh diri suatu hari nanti"

"Brengsek kau Park Jimin" Yoongi mendesis

"Ya, aku memang brengsek Min Yoongi. Aku mencintai sahabatmu tapi aku justru berakhir tidur denganmu dan lari dari tanggung jawabku terhadapmu"

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakana lebih baik kau pulang sekarang juga"

"Hei… Aku bahkan belum memberimu sebuah kejutan, bagaimana kau bisa mengusirku seperti ini?"

"Katakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu"

Jimin tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Direndahkan kepalanya yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti di atas Yoongi itu dan mendekatkan ke telinga gadis tersebut. Yoongi merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi yang diberikan Jimin pun mencoba untuk memberontak. Ia berusaha melepas tangan Jimin yang melingkar di bahunya, tapi sayang, tangan Jimin terlalu kokoh untuk tangan Yoongi yang mungil. Yoongi mulai menahan nafas tatkala nafas Jimin mulai berhembus di telinganya, menyebabkan beberapa kupu-kupu terasa terbang di perutnya. Dengan suara rendah, Jimin mulai membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat gadis di pelukannya ini membulatkan mata dengan sempurna.

"Kau tau Yooongi-ya siapa yang menjebak kita malam itu? Itu semua ulah Bang Yong Guk"

Perlahan, pelukan Jimin terlepas dari tubuh Yoongi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan tampannya setelah mengucapkan serentet kalimat tersebut. Yoongi masih mematung di tempatnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Jimin telah pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Yoongi mendadak teringat sesuatu dan segera menggeledah isi tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya. Hoseok. Yoongi butuh bantuan Hoseok. Setelah berhasil menemukan ponselnya, Yoongi segera mencari nama Hoseok di daftar kontaknya. Ditekannya ikon panggilan dan tak lama kemudian panggilan pun tersambung

 _"Yeoboseo"_

.

.

.

"Bisa oppa jelaskan padaku, kenapa oppa mengaku sebagai tunanganku saat itu?"

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dalam diam. Kakinya menyilang dengan angkuh dan jari-jarinya menyusuri dagunya yang lancip. Yoongi saat ini tengah duduk manis di hadapannya menuntut penjelasan dari dirinya. Hoseok sudah menantikan hal ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia siap sekarang. Ia akan membantu Yoongi terbebas dari masalahnya dengan Jimin. Paling tidak, ia memberi solusi untuk jalan keluarnya. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Jimin. Dan jika Yoongi bermasalah dengan sepupunya itu berarti juga tanggung jawab Hoseok.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu agar terbebas dari masalahmu. Aku membantumu bukan karena kasihan, percayalah. Coba fikirkan baik-baik, masalahmu dengan temanmu itu menyangkut harga diri bukan? Kau butuh seorang laki-laki untuk bertanggung jawab dan aku akan melakukannya"

"Kenapa harus oppa? Oppa tak terlibat, aku tak mau mengorbankan masa depan oppa"

"Lalu kau ingin di cemooh di masyarakat?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mana ada orang yang ingin di cemooh di masyarakat. Rumor akan menghilang dengan sendirinya, aku yakin itu. Lagipula ini hanya jebakan. Aku tak ingin menikah tanpa cinta"

"Pernahkah kau berfikir untuk meminta tanggung jawab temanmu itu?" Hoseok mencoba menggali informasi

"Dia mencintai temanku oppa. Aku tak bisa egois dengan memintanya bertanggung jawab terhadapku. Jimin tak sepenuhnya bersalah"

Yoongi tersenyum kecut setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia fikir percuma saja meminta pertanggungjawaban Jimin. Tak ada cinta di antara mereka berdua, terlebih lagi Jimin mencintai Jungkook. Pertanggungjawaban Jimin hanya akan menimbulkan luka di antara mereka semua. Oleh karena itu, lebih baik ia mengalah.

"Jadi namanya Jimin?" Hoseok tersenyum senang, dugaannya benar.

"Ya"

"Kalau begitu terima tawaranku. Cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu. Kau akan menjadi wanita terhormat Min Yoongi"

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Taehyung tiba di mansion keluarga Kim ketika hari sudah petang. Saat mereka berdua memasuki rumah, suasananya sangat sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda SeokJin maupun NamJoon yang biasanya sudah berisik di ruang keluarga saat hari sudah petang. Merasa kakaknya tak ada di rumah, Taehyung memilih untuk menuju ke kamarnya, begitupun dengan Jungkook.

Setibanya di kamar, laki-laki itu langsung menyambar handuknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Air yang mengucur dari shower membuat dirinya terasa lebih rileks saat ini. Taehyung merasa dirinya tertimpa banyak beban akhir-akhir ini. Appanya menelfon minggu dan mengatakan untuk menyusul laki-laki tua itu ke Jepang dengan alasan mempelajari bisnis keluarga. Awalnya Taehyung menolak, hingga akhirnya ia harus tunduk karena sang appa mengancam akan menjodohkannya dengan anak rekan bisnisnya. Taehyung sangat benci membicarakan masalah perjodohan. Usianya terlalu muda dan ia belum siap menikah untuk saat ini. Oleh sebab itu, Taehyung memilih mengalah. Lagipula, ada gadis yang dicintainya di Negeri Korea ini dan Taehyung tak ingin kehilangannya.

Saat asyik membasuh diri, tiba-tiba saja lampu rumah padam dengan tiba-tiba. Taehyung gelagapan sendiri karena ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Tangannya meraba-raba ke sisi tembok untuk mencari bathrobe yang biasa tersedia di kamar mandi. Dengan asal, ia ikat bathrobe tersebut dan keluar dari sana.

Taehyung mengelilingi kamarnya hanya sekedar untuk mencari senter ataupun handphone. Ia tak memiliki penglihatan yang cukup baik karena ia menderita miopi, oleh sebab itu, suasana gelap seperti ini sangat berbahaya untuknya. Taehyung takut menabrak berbagai barang ataupun memecahkan berbagai koleksi guci antik SeokJin di situasi seperti ini. Digeledahnya laci-laci meja yang ada di kamarnya, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan apa yang ia cari. Jantung Taehyung berdetak kencang saat ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Taehyung memutar badannya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Di pandangannya saat ini, seorang perempuan dengan gaun putih dan rambut basah terurai menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu sambil memegang sebuah handphone.

"Taehyung-ah" Perempuan itu berujar lirih

Sontak saja Taehyung mendorong pundak perempuan itu karena terkejut. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari perempuan mengerikan di depannya. Sungguh, Taehyung memang tak mempercayai hantu tapi perempuan di hadapannya ini memang seperti hantu. Tangannya yang bebas di atas nakas mencoba menggapai apapun yang dapat ia gapai. Saat berhasil menggapai sebuah vas kayu, Taehyung siap melempar vas tersebut untuk mengusir perempuan mengerikan di hadapannya ini. Tangannya sudah melayang di udara hingga suara wanita itu menghentikannya.

"Tae, ini aku Jungkook" seru perempuan itu.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar begitu keras setelah Jungkook mengucapkan kalimatnya tersebut. Taehyung sudah takut setengah mati melihat penampilan Jungkook di hadapannya saat ini dan perempuan itu hanya memanyunkan bibir dengan tatapan puppy-nya seolah ia yang merasa ketakutan.

"Astaga Kook, kau menakutiku" Taehyung berujar frustasi

"Apa aku terlihat menakutkan?" Jungkook memperhatikan penampilannya, _'tak ada yang salah'_

"Kau tau penglihatanku buruk apalagi di saat gelap seperti ini. Ku fikir kau tadi hantu"

"Kau mengataiku hantu?" Perempuan itu berseru tak terima

"Hanya mirip. Ayo turun! Tak baik di dalam kamar saat mati lampu"

Taehyung merebut ponsel Jungkook yang telah dijadikan senter sebelumnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Saat menuruni tangga, Taehyung dapat mendengar suara langkah Jungkook di belakang juga mengikutinya. Setibanya di lantai bawah, perempuan itu memilih untuk duduk di sofa, menunggu Taehyung yang sibuk mencari lilin di dapur.

Setelah laki-laki itu berhasil mendapatkan lilin, ia membawanya ke ruang tamu dan menyalakannya. Diletakkannya lilin tersebut di atas meja guna menjadi penerangan mereka berdua malam ini.

"Kau tak takut gelap?" Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook

"Aku sudah terbiasa. Kau saja yang terlalu penakut"

"Penglihatanku buruk, aku takut memecahkan guci antik SeokJin jika nekad berjalan"

"Kau baru mandi?"

Mata Jungkook menelusuri Taehyung dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki di tengah suasana remang. Rambut laki-laki itu masih basah dan hanya mengenakan Bathrobe di tubuh atletisnya. Dari tempat duduknya, Jungkook dapat mencium aroma mint khas Kim Taehyung yang biasa ia cium saat bersama laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya, aku baru saja mandi dan belum sempat memakai baju tadi"

Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya saat Taehyung mengatakan hal tersebut. Jika Taehyung belum sempat memakai baju itu artinya…. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk mengusir fikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di otaknya.

"Kenapa? Kau memikirkan hal yang kotor?" Taehyung tersenyum menggoda

"Tidak"

Perempuan itu beringsut menjauhi Taehyung. Pipinya sudah memerah saat ini karena merasa malu, dan semoga saja Taehyung tak melihatnya. Merasa Jungkook menjauhinya, Taehyung segera meraih pundak gadis itu dan memepet tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Hei Jeon Jungkook, apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Taehyung kembali menggoda

"Tidak" Jungkook mejawab singkat

"Bagaimana dengan Park Jimin itu? Kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sempat berfikir menyukainya sebelum kejadian itu, tapi sekarang aku tak tau bagaimana perasaanku padanya"

"Jika kau mempunyai kekasih, kau ingin kekasih yang seperti apa?"

"Yang tampan sepertimu, baik sepertimu, dan perhatian kepadaku sama seperti dirimu sehingga aku merasa nyaman"

Jungkook mengatakan hal tersebut dengan menelusuri garis wajah Taehyung yang tampan. Dari mata ke hidung, kemudian turun ke bibir tipis Taehyung dan berakhir mengusap pipi Taehyung. Sahabatnya ini sungguh tampan, wajahnya sempurna dan ia juga sangat baik terhadap Jungkook. Ia benar-benar ingin memiliki kekasih seperti Taehyung suatu saat nanti. Mata Jungkook tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Taehyung hingga tak menyadari laki-laki itu juga sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong, aku comeback bawa chapter 10 :D

Sebenernya udah pengen ngepost dari tadi siang, tapi mendadak kehilangan ide dan harus pending sampek malam. Begitu malamnya mau ngepost, eh malah sinyal operator sebelah lagi K.O. Kan kamvret -_-

Tapi gpp deh, walaupun malem syukur aja masih bisa update

Chapter 10 ini mungkin chapter terpanjang dari semua chapter LIMITLESS yang pernah aku post sebelumnya. Ya, pengen gak panjang-panjang tapi gak nemu moment yang tepat buat potong cerita.

Kali ini aku mau bahas banyak banget hal terutama soal peran Jungkook, kisah Yoongi dan juga gaya penulisan aku.

Aku gak ngerti kenapa banyak readers-deul yang gak suka dengan karakter Jungkook. Mungkin kesannya manja gitu ya? Tapi beneran deh, aku merasa gak ada yang salah sama sikap Jungkook :v

Ya, coba lihat dari sudut pandang Jungkook sesekali lah. Dia suka sama seseorang dan saat dia mau menerima orang tersebut malah dia mendapati hal yang gak diinginkan. Kan ya maklum aja klo dia sakit hati :v

Tapi aku ngerti kok, pandangan setiap orang itu beda-beda. It's Okey, aku sama sekali gak masalah. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan tanggapan readers-deul terhadap Jungkook :D

Trus yang kedua soal konflik Yoongi. Nah, mungkin mulai Chapter 10 ini konflik Yoongi mulai menemui titik terang. Buat yang kemarin nanya kapan Yoongi bahagia, maka aku akan jawab _"Klo gak Chapter depan ya Chapter berikutnya"._ Ini seriusan, jadi tunggu aja. Trus ada lagi yang nanya kapan eomma Yoongi bakal sadar? siapa bapak Yoongi sebenernya? Nah, klo soal itu ditunggu aja ya :D soal bapaknya Yoongi aku masih dalam tahap berfikir mau aku munculin atau tidak nantinya

Untuk yang terakhir, kemarin aku dapat kritik soal FF aku ini gaya bahasanya sederhana banget dan alurnya pasaran.

Aku sadar banget akan hal itu. Jujur aja aku sendiri kadang merasa gagal membuat cerita yang menarik di beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Di chapter 10 ini aja aku merasa bahasa ku sangat berantakan. Entah karena gak sepenuhnya mood untuk nulis atau kenapa, aku merasa berantakan banget di chapter 10, Jadi maaf banget ya klo chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan. Aku memang gak begitu bisa menerapkan diksi di suatu tulisan, jadi ya gini hasilnya. Maaf klo bahasa aku yang abal ini mengganggu sekali. Aku bakal belajar lagi untuk next story yang akan aku tulis supaya memiliki diksi yang lebih baik.

Untuk next chapter mungkin akan aku post hari Kamis. Aku berniat gak isi kuota minggu ini buat ngehindari WINGS TOUR :v dan juga aku baru ada jadwal masuk sekolah hari Kamis, jadi ya nunggu WiFi buat update :D

Sekian aja deh curhatan aku yang super panjang ini

Jangan bosen review dan kasih saran buat tulisan aku :)

See you on next chap ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 **GRADUATION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menghentikan usapan tangannya pada wajah Taehyung. Apa yang Taehyung 1aka da1 padanya mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak hebat. Apakah Taehyung memberinya pertanyaan? Atau sedang membuat pengakuan? Ia sungguh tak tau dan tak bisa membedakannya. Nada suara Taehyung terlalu tenang saat mengatakannya. Ia kenal betul bagaimana sifat Taehyung, tapi saat mengatakan kalimatnya tadi, Taehyung tak sedang dalam kondisi bercanda. Oleh sebab itu Jungkook merasakan sebuah keraguan.

Secara berlahan, Jungkook dapat merasakan tangan hangat Taehyung mulai menurunkan tangannya yang masih berada di wajah laki-laki itu. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, tapi 1aka da yang disampaikan lewat tatapan tersebut. Tatapan Taehyung begitu tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan kosong Jungkook.

Taehyung berlahan tapi pasti mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook. Suasana yang sunyi dan juga remang entah mengapa membuat pandangannya terpaku pada bibir cherry Jungkook. Ayolah, Taehyung laki-laki normal dan siapa yang tak tergoda di saat seperti ini. Mata Taehyung mulai terpejam saat jarak di antara mereka berdua semakin terkikis. Dari pandangannya yang sedikit kabur, ia dapat melihat Jungkook masih terdiam menatapnya tanpa memberi perlawanan. Ini tanda bahwa Jungkook mengijinkannya. Jungkook mulai memejamkan matanya saat jaraknya dan juga Taehyung hanya tersisa dua senti saja. Gadis itu siap dengan semua ini, begitupun dengan Taehyung. Saat hidung mereka telah bersentuhan dan Taehyung mulai memiringkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja lampu menyala.

"Aigo NamJoonie, lihat apa yang dilakukan anak-anak tengil ini"

Sontak saja Taehyung dan Jungkook kaget setengah mati dengan situasi tersebut. Lampu menyala tiba-tiba dan suara SeokJin yang mendadak terdengar membuat kedua anak manusia tersebut saling mendorong kemudian menjauh. SeokJin dan NamJoon yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan eonni dan oppa pulang?" Jungkook berbicara untuk mengusir suasana yang tegang

"Mungkin semenit yang lalu. Saat Taehyung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menciummu" SeokJin menjawab dengan lantang tanpa menyensor ucapannya

"Mata Jungkook kelilipan tadi. Aku hanya ingin membantu meniupnya" Kali ini Taehyung yang berdalih

"Mata Jungkook berada di bagian atas wajahnya bodoh, kenapa bibirmu menuju bagian bawah wajahnya. Kau fikir aku bodoh hah?" NamJoon menjawab dengan sewot pernyataan adik iparnya

Merasa terpojok dan kalah telak dari sang kakak, Taehyung memilih bangkit dari sofa untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Jungkook yang juga bingung harus melakukan apa di tengah suasana canggung inipun juga memilih pergi ke kamar. NamJoon menyikut lengan istrinya dan memelototinya seolah berkata _'Kau telah menganggu mereka'_. SeokJin yang merasa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan itupun hanya memutar bola matanya cuek akan pelototan NamJoon yang sama sekali tak menakutkan untuknya.

"Yaaak, apa kalian bermaksud melanjutkannya di kamar hah?"

Sontak SeokJin langsung menginjak kaki NamJoon dengan high heels sepuluh sentinya. Siapa suruh laki-laki itu berujar sembarangan, berani-beraninya dia menuduh adik kesayangannya. NamJoon mengaduh kesakitan akibat tekanan dari sepatu istrinya, tapi yang didapatinya justru senyum mengejek dari sang istri.

"Rasakan itu"

SeokJin melenggang pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang masih berada di ruang tamu. Dari dalam kamar Ji Eun, ia masih bisa mendengar suara NamJoon yang mengaduh kesakitan dan sesekali mengumpat karena rasa kesal. Mendengar perkataan suaminya, SeokJin justru cekikikan sendiri dibuatnya. Laki-laki itu masih sama persis seperti yang dulu SeokJin kenal.

.

.

.

Hoseok pulang lebih awal hari ini. Selain jam kerjanya sudah selesai, hari ini juga ada pertandingan sepak bola dari tim kesayangan Hoseok. Oleh sebab itu, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan menonton tim kesayangannya bertanding bersama dengan Jimin.

Diketuknya pintu rumah yang saat itu tertutup rapat untuk memanggil orang yang ada di dalam rumah. Jimin sedang di skors dari sekolah, itu berarti sang sepupu pasti ada di rumah seharian dan biasanya akan mengunci diri. Hoseok hafal betul dengan kebiasaan Jimin yang satu itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya daun pintu itu terbuka. Hoseok dapat melihat Jimin tengah mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, khas orang baru mandi. Senyum cerah di wajahnya terukir saat mendapati sepupunya itu sudah mengenakan kaos bola dari tim kesayangan mereka. Anak ini sudah siap rupanya.

"Hyung sudah pulang?"

"Jadwal kudah selesai, lagi pula tim kita akan bertanding bukan?"

Jimin menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia menggeser tubuhnya agak ke samping untuk memberi akses masuk pada Hoseok. Laki-laki itu berjalan masuk tanpa banyak bicara seperti biasa yang dilakukannya. Awalnya Jimin merasa sedikit heran, tapi mungkin saja Hoseok sedang banyak fikiran, makanya lelaki itu lebih banyak diam.

Lima belas menit bersiap, Hoseok keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan baju yang sama seperti milik Jimin. Ia duduk tepat di samping Jimin dan mencomot keripik kentang yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Pertandingan baru akan di mulai sepuluh menit lagi, sang pemandu acarapun juga masih menjelaskan line up pemain yang akan bertanding dan sesekali mengomentari permainan tim sepak bola tersebut.

"Jimin-ah, aku akan menikah"

Perkataan Hoseok yang mendadak membuat Jimin tersedak keripik kentangnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan sibuk mencari minum untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar di tenggorokannya. Apa yang sepupunya ini 2aka da2? Menikah?

"Kau laku hyung kali ini?"

Hoseok menonyor kepala Jimin dengan pelan. Sepupunya ini bertanya dengan polosnya seolah-olah Hoseok adalah laki-laki yang sulit mendapatkan pacar dan akhirnya berujung menjadi bujangan.

"Aku ini tampan, mapan dan memenuhi harapan. Tentu saja aku laku, dasar bocah"

"Cih, percaya diri sekali dia"

Jimin mengembalikan perhatiannya pada layar 3aka da3. Walaupun matanya menatap pertandingan yang mulai berjalan, tapi entah mengapa pernyataan Hoseok tadi mengusik fikirannya. Ia tau betul Hoseok bukanya laki-laki ceroboh yang akan mengambil keputusan secepat ini, terlebih lagi masalah menikah. Untuk menandatangani berkas pasien yang akan melakukan operasi besar saja Hoseok membutuhkan waktu seminggu, bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu mengambil keputusan menikah secepat ini tanpa berbicara dahulu dengan dirinya sebagai keluarga dekatnya.

"Apa calon istrimu sudah hamil terlebih dahulu hyung?"

"Aku tak sebejat itu Jim" pandangan Hoseok masih terfokus pada pertandingan

"Lalu kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kau bahkan tak membicarakan dahulu tentang hal ini padaku"

"Dia terlibat masalah saat ini dan aku harus menyelamatkan masa depannya karena aku memiliki keterkaitan dengan itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebuah perempatan tercipta dari kerutan Jimin di dahinya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Hoseok. Entah dirinya yang terlalu sulit mencerna atau Hoseok sedang menggunakan kiasan bahasa yang tinggi sehingga ia tak paham dengan perkataan lelaki tersebut.

"Jika kau melakukan kesalahan yang mencoreng masa depan seorang perempuan, apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin. Sepupunya itu terlihat merenung memikirkan pertanyaannya. Ia ingin membuat pikiran Jimin mengingat Yoongi untuk saat ini. Bagaimanapun akhirnya nanti, ia ingin mendengar jawaban Jimin atas peristiwa yang menimpa laki-laki tersebut.

"Jika itu berkaitan dengan masa depan, maka aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau sedang mencintai orang lain? Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Skak mat. Hati Jimin terasa tertohok saat ini. Ia merasa masalah yang dikatakan Hoseok sama persis dengan yang dialaminya saat ini. Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan. Ini adalah masalah yang biasa terjadi di lingkungan 3aka d.

"Itu berat hyung. Aku mungkin bisa melepas orang yang aku sukai dan bertanggung jawab pada sang perempuan. Tapi kurasa itu hanya akan menyakiti semua pihak. Orang yang kucintai terluka, aku yang harus hidup tanpa rasa cinta dan perempuan itupun tak akan mendapat kebahagiaan"

Mendengar jawaban Jimin, Hoseok terpaku. Yang dibicarakan Jimin tak sepenuhnya salah, dan Yoongi pun juga berbicara hal yang demikian. Jika 3aka da yang mengalah di antara mereka maka hanya kesakitan yang akan tercipta. Sekarang Hoseok mengerti, Jimin sebenarnya tak ingin lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Sepupunya ini hanya mencoba memilih yang terbaik untuk masa depan mereka semua tanpa harus ada yang tersakiti.

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan hyung?"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan Jimin

.

.

.

Saat ini, Yoongi tengah berada di ruang rawat sang eomma. Senyum cerah tak penah lepas dari bibirnya yang manis. Hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang, masalahnya akan segera berakhir dan ia tak harus menanggung beban berat lagi setelah ini. Dengan telaten, Yoongi membasuh wajah eommanya yang masih saja cantik itu dengan sebuah handuk yang telah ia basahi sebelumnya. Ia ingin kulit eommnya tetap sehat dan 4aka da4 walaupun perempuan setengah baya itu tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Tak ketinggalan, Yoongi juga memoleskan berbagai alat make up pada wajah eommanya. Mulai sekarang, ia ingin melihat eommanya tampil cantik setiap hari, dengan begitu hantinya akan merasa tenang dan tak khawatir. Dipoleskannya bedak secara merata di wajah sang eomma, tak lupa Yoongi juga menambahkan lips cream di bibir eommanya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang saat memperhatikan hasil karyanya. Mungkin ia tak pandai bersolek, tapi untuk sekedar merias wajah seperti sekarang ini ia sudah sangat mahir dan terbiasa.

"Cha, eomma sangat cantik. Cepatlah bangun eomma, karena putri kesayangan eomma ini akan menikah"

Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya tersebut. Dikemasinya berbagai alat make up yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan dan memasukkanya kembali ke dalam sebuah tas kecil. Tak lupa, Yoongi menyempatkan untuk mencium kening sang eomma dengan sayang sebelum pergi untuk membeli makanan.

.

.

.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah bagi murid _'Bangtan High School'_. Bagaimana tidak, mereka akan merayakan kelulusan murid tingkat akhir hari ini dengan wali murid sebagai tamu undangannya. Murid mana yang tak akan senang dengan hal tersebut. Bahkan, pagi-pagi sekali, Jungkook dan Taehyung telah mempersiapkan diri untuk penampilan terbaik mereka. Taehyung memilih untuk mengenakan kemeja biru muda yang dilapisi sweater longgar warna putih pada bagian luarnya. Sementara itu, di kamar Jungkook, gadis cantik itu tengah asyik mematut diri di cermin besar yang tersedia di kamarnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan mini dress dengan lengan sepanjang siku berwarna abu-abu itu telah pas dan cocok dengan tema acaranya hari ini. Sebagai pelengkap, Jungkook juga mengenakan steleto warna hitam setinggi tujuh senti. Dirasa cukup, Jungkook menyambar slimbagnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Jungkook mendapati Taehyung juga tengah keluar dari kamarnya saat gadis tersebut tiba di depan pintu. Dengan langkah ragu, Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook lebih dulu untuk mengajak gadis itu turun. Suasana di antara mereka masih canggung akibat insiden ciuman yang gagal malam kemarin. Jungkook tak bicara sama sekali dengannya sejak saat itu dan itu membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah.

"Kau sudah siap?" Taehyung memberanikan diri bertanya

"Ne"

Merasa 5aka da pembicaraan lagi, Taehyung memberi tanda pada Jungkook untuk segera turun ke bawah. Dari lantai atas, Taehyung dapat melihat ruang tamu masih kosong, belum ada tanda-tanda dari sepasang suami istri paling berisik di keluarga Kim. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim NamJoon dan Kim Seok Jin. Ya, hari ini Taehyung meminta mereka berdua untuk menjadi walinya dan juga Jungkook dikarenakan orang tua gadis itu tengah berada di luar negeri. Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu, jadi dengan cepat NamJoon langsung menyetujuinya. SeokJin akan menjadi wali Taehyung, dan NamJoon akan menjadi wali Jungkook, begitulah rencana mereka.

Dalam hati, Jungkook merasa sedih karena orang tuanya tidak bisa datang ke acara kelulusannya. Ini tahun terakhir ia mengenyam pendidikan di masa remaja, setelah ini ia akan melanjutkan kuliah dan rasa yang ditimbulkan saat acara kelulusan seperti ini pasti akan sangat berbeda. Andai saja acara seperti ini datang dua kali, pasti Jungkook akan memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk datang. Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak boleh egois karena ia sudah beranjak dewasa kali ini. Ia harus bersyukur karena NamJoon masih mau menghadiri acara kelulusannya hari ini.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?"

Taehyung mendesah berat saat kakak dan juga kakak iparnya tak kunjung turun. Memang, ini masih pukul tujuh pagi dan acara baru akan dimulai pukul delapan. Tapi, Taehyung tak suka dengan sesuatu yang mendadak, pasti akan lebih baik jika mereka datang lebih awal karena tak akan dikejar dengan sesuatu yang bernama _'buru-buru'_. Menyadari kegelisahan Taehyung, Jungkook berusaha untuk menenangkan laki-laki tersebut. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Taehyung dan ia berikan seulas senyum menenangkan untuknya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi" ujar Jungkook

"Baiklah"

Laki laki muda itu memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di sofa terdekat. Menunggu pasangan suami istri itu membuat kakinya mulai tersa pegal-pegal sendiri. Tangannya yang bebas mulai menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan sesekali bersenandung tak jelas untuk mengusir kejenuhan. Mendadak, Taehyung teringat akan sesuatu. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang agak berkilau dari dalamnya. Ia 5aka tangan Jungkook yang masih saja berdiri di depannya dan memberi isyarat untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah Jungkook duduk tepat di sampingnya, Taehyung menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat.

"Aku membeli ini saat jalan-jalan beberapa hari lalu"

Jungkook diam saja saat mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Bukan karena ia tak suka, tapi ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan lelaki itu. Dengan berlahan, Jungkook dapat melihat tangan Taehyung yang memegang sebuah benda berkilau mulai mengarah ke rambutnya. Dari bentuknya, Jungkook tau jika itu sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk tiga ekor kupu-kupu berjajar dengan ukuran yang berbeda di setiap urutannya. Taehyung memasangkan jepit rambut itu tepat di sebelah kanan sisi rambut Jungkook yang kebetulan tengah diurai saat ini.

"Nah, kau semakin cantik sekarang" puji Taehyung tulus

"Gomawo Tae"

Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu dan menunduk saat mengucapkannya. Taehyung juga ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Tingkah Jungkook yang sedang malu-malu terlihat sangat imut di mata Taehyung. Oleh karenanya, Taehyung sangat senang menjahili gadis itu jika ada waktu.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya orang-orang yang ditunggu datang juga. Dari pandangan Taehyung dan Jungkook, mereka berdua bisa melihat NamJoon dan SeokJin tengah berjalan 6aka da mereka dengan Ji Eun di gendongan NamJoon. Mereka bertiga Nampak kompak dengan mengenakan jeans hitam dan kaos couple warna putih lengkap dengan tulisan biru _'Dear My Family'_ yang cukup mencolok. Kakaknya SeokJin memilih memadukan kaos tersebut dengan jaket kulit warna coklat muda dan juga kacamata hitam yang lumayan besar untuk menambah nilai plus fashionnya. Tak ketinggalan, perempuan itu juga mengenakan angkle boot warna hitam yang lumayan tinggi sehingga membuat tubuhnya semakin ideal di samping NamJoon yang notabennya juga tinggi. Tak mau kalah dari sang istri, NamJoon juga mengenakan jaket kulit dan kacamata hitam serta sneaker warna biru gelap yang membuatnya juga nampak serasi dengan SeokJin. Taehyung juga semakin geleng-geleng kepala saat tau keponakannya didandani tak kalah nyentrik menggunakan kacamata hitam dan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda tinggi.

"Apa kalian tak berlebihan" Taehyung buka suara

"Berlebihan? Tentu saja tidak. Ini sangat sederhana adikku sayang. Bukankah kami cermin keluarga bahagia hm?" SeokJin berujar gemas sambil mencubit pipi sang adik

Taehyung menepis tangan kakaknya karena merasa risih. Ia sudah besar sekarang dan SeokJin masih saja melakukan kebiasaan buruknya itu pada Taehyung.

"Oppa dan eonni pasti akan membuat seisi sekolahan geger karena kedatangan kalian" kali ini Jungkook ikut memberikan komentarnya.

"Kau benar Kook. Aku seorang mantan model dan NamJoon adalah seorang pengusaha yang wajahnya sering mampang di majalah. Aku bahkan tak keberatan jika teman-temanmu meminta tanda tangan. Benarkan sayang?"

SeokJin menaikkan alisnya kepada NamJoon untuk meminta saran atas pendapatnya. Karena setuju, NamJoon tersenyum cerah pada sang istri dan mengangguk untuk memperjelas jawabannya. Taehyung yang merasa tak bisa mengendalikan sifat kakaknya yang cukup aneh itupun hanya berdecak sebal.

"Ayo kita berangkat" NamJoon memberi komando.

.

.

.

 _'Bangtan High School'_ sudah sangat ramai dipadati murid dan walinya saat rombongan keluarga Kim tiba di sekolah itu. NamJoon memarkirkan _Porsche_ silver kesayangan di area 6aka d yang telah disediakan dan mereka berlima turun dari mobil itu dengan SeokJin yang menggendong Ji Eun. Semua mata yang kebetulan ada di area 6aka d itu secara serentak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada keluarga Kim yang cukup mencolok itu. Bak adegan slow motion, empat orang dewasa itu berjalan bagai model yang melintasi Runway. NamJoon yang merangkul pinggang SeokJin memimpin langkah di depan, sedangkan Taehyung dan Jungkook mengikutinya di belakang. Para murid dan juga para wali yang dilewati oleh keluarga Kim itupun berhasil di buat melongo. Mereka tak menyangka seorang mantan model dan bisnis man yang sedang naik daun datang ke sekolah ini bersama putri mereka yang selama tak pernah diungkap ke 7aka d. Ya, Ji Eun memang tak pernah di perlihatkan kepada 7aka d sejak berita SeokJin melahirkan putrinya itu. Ia tak ingin anaknya yang masih kecil akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan atau bahkan bisa saja menjadi korban kejahatan dunia entertainment yang kejam.

"Astaga, apa benar itu Kim SeokJin si mantan model terkenal itu? Ia lebih cantik dari yang kulihat di majalah dulu"

"Wooah… Itu NamJoon oppa. Aku sering melihatnya di majalah bisnis appaku. Dia kelewat tampan"

"Aku ingin berfoto dengan mereka"

"Lihat, putri mereka sangat cantik. Aku yakin jika anak itu sudah besar pasti akan secantik eommanya"

"Pantas Kim Taehyung tampan. Kakaknya saja cantik luar biasa dan saudara iparnya juga tampan"

"Adeul, ayo kita minta foto mereka nanti"

Taehyung meringis pelan mendengar semua komentar yang dilontarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya saat ini. Entah mereka yang terlalu berlebihan atau Taehyung yang tak terbiasa, tapi ini sungguh berlebihan. Ayolah, ia tau kakaknya cantik dan seorang mantan model, tapi tak perlu seperti ini kan? NamJoon juga, laki-laki itu memang tampan dan suka menghiasi majalah. Tapi tatapan genit para ahjumma di sekitar Taehyung sungguh membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Ini sungguh menyebalkan" Taehyung berbisik pada Jungkook

"Kau hanya tak terbiasa. Sedangkan oppa dan eonni, ini seperti kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari" Jungkook juga berbisik pada Taehyung untuk memberi pengertian.

Tak mau ambil pusing dan terus berdebat, akhirnya Taehyung memilih untuk mengalah dan melanjutkan jalannya bersama keluarganya dan juga Jungkook.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Eunkwang seosangnim tengah berdiri tegak di depan para murid kelas A. Dengan dandanan anti mainstreamnya, beliau memberi beberapa ceramah dan petuah untuk murid-muridnya yang telah lulus di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Tapi, aku ucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian"

Ucapan Eunkwang seosangnim itupun disambut tepuk tagan meriah dari para murid. Dengan nada yang sesenggukan, Eunkwang seosangnim tetap melanjutkan pidatonya itu. Para murid yang mendengarnya pun ikut terharu waktu demi waktu. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka masa SHS mereka akan berlalu secepat ini. Tiga tahun terasa begitu cepat. Air mata tak dapat di tahan kala mereka mulai mengingat setiap moment yang terjadi di sekolah ini. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di masa orientasi, saat mereka bandel, saat mereka tertawa bersama dan juga saat mereka menangis bersama. Jika ada yang mengatakan jika masa SHS itu adalah masa sekolah yang paling indah, maka itu benar adanya. Moment kelulusan mereka memang harus di sambut dengan kebahagiaan, walaupun diiringi tangisan, tapi ini merupakan tangisan bahagia.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup pidatoku. Saem berharap kalian dapat meraih cita-cita kalian. Cha, sekarang wali murid silakan masuk!"

Mendengar komando tersebut, satu persatu wali murid memasuki kelas tersebut dengan membawa sebuket bunga di setiap tangan mereka. Tak terkecuali NamJoon dan SeokJin, mereka juga membawa sebuket bunga lily di tangan masing-masing. Dihampirinya Taehyung dan juga Jungkook yang duduk di bangkunya dan merekapun memeluk dua muda mudi itu dengan sayang. Taehyung dan Jungkook nampak bahagia dengan pelukan dari kedua orang dewasa itu, diterimanya buket bunga lily yang mereka bawa dan tak lupa mereka memberikan sebuah senyuman sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Selamat sayang" Taehyung mencium pipi Taehyung bergantian

"Selamat Jungkook. Jadilah anak baik" Kata NamJoon sambil membelai surai gadis manis itu.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi duduk di tempatnya hanya dapat menatap pemandangan itu dengan hati sedih. 8aka da seorangpun yang datang di hari kelulusannya saat ini. Sementara murid lain berbahagia dan tersenyum cerah karena mendapat ucapan selamat dari orang yang disayangi, Yoongi hanya dapat menatapnya dengan seulas senyum yang dipaksakan. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa untuk menjadi walinya, ibunya masih saja setia berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tanpa niat untuk tersadar sedikitpun. Untuk menghilangkan gejolak hatinya yang bergemuruh, gadis itu memilih memainkan ponselnya. Dimainkannya permainan tetris yang ia download beberapa hari lalu dan ia mulai menyusun bongkahan balok yang secara berlahan turun begitu cepat.

Perhatian semua orang yang ada di kelas tersebut mulai terusik saat mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang memasuki kelas itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja merah maroon yang lengannya dilipat sesiku nampak memasuki kelas tersebut dengan membawa sebuket bunga seruni putih. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bertanya dari yang lain, laki-laki itu tetap melangkah dan menuju ke salah satu bangku yang terletak di tengah. Kakinya baru berhenti ketika sampai di meja seorang murid perempuan yang masih asyik bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat.

Merasa mengenal suara tersebut, sang gadis mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang berbicara padanya itu. Mata sipit Yoongi mulai membulat ketika melihat siapa laki-laki yang membawa bunga seruni putih di tangannya itu.

"Hoseok oppa"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong, aku update sesuai janji hari ini :D

Gak banyak yang pengen aku omongin sih.

Semoga kalian suka aja dengan chapter 11 ini :v

Aku gak tau chapter berikutnya bakal fast update atau enggak. Kondisi aku masih radak gak mood buat ngetik karena kemarin dapat info gak lolos SNMPTN.

Oke gpp, aku bakal usahain buat tetep ngetik cerita ini walau lagi galau :v

Do'ain ya readers-deul semoga aku lulus UN dan ketrima PMDK

Keep review and see you on next chap


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **THE WEDDING**

.

.

.

Hoseok tersenyum manis melihat reaksi Yoongi. Direntangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk bersiap menerima pelukan gadis tersebut. Mengerti dengan sinyal yang diberikan dokter muda itu, Yoongi segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghambur kepelukan Hoseok, mengabaikan ponsel yang sempat dia genggam erat sebelumnya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dengan rona bahagia terpampang jelas di wajah masing-masing. Hoseok mengusak rambut sepundak Yoongi dengan sayang dan dari pelukan erat gadis itu, Hoseok dapat merasakan Yoongi mulai menangis haru dan sesekali ia dapat mendengar kata _'terima kasih'_ terucap dari bibirnya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruang kelas tersebut hanya dapat melihat adegan kemesraan itu dengan pandangan bingung dan mulut yang terbuka. Di pikiran mereka, hanya berbagai pertanyaan ambigulah yang melintas. Tentang siapa sosok tampan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Yoongi, apa hubungan Yoongi dengan laki-laki tersebut, dan kenapa laki-laki tersebut juga terlihat begitu peduli dengan Yoongi. Bukankah selama ini Yoongi sebatang kara? Mereka semua menghembuskan nafas keras-keras saat memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan tersebut.

Merasa terlalu lama di perhatikan, Hoseok mulai melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi. Ia membungkuk dan memberikan sapaan kepada orang-orang yang berada di kelas tersebut sebagai tanda hormat sekaligus minta maaf atas adegan yang baru saja terjadi. Yoongi sendiri memilih mengusap air matanya kasar dan mendudukkan kembali dirinya di bangku sebelahnya. Dirasa suasana mulai kondusif, Hoseok berdeham untuk membuat semua perhatian kembali tertuju padanya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Aku dan Yoongi terlalu bahagia"

Sekali lagi, Hoseok membungkuk dalam kepada semua orang. Setelahnya, ia meraih lengan Yoongi untuk diajak berdiri. Saat Yoongi sudah berdiri di sampinya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yoongi dan menariknya semakin rapat dengan tubuh tingginya. Yoongi membelalakkan mata lebar dengan perlakuan Hoseok, ia ingin melayangkan protes tapi ia masih tau sopan santun untuk tidak membuat laki-laki itu malu di depan umum.

"Dengan kalian semua yang berada di sini, aku ingin mengumumkan bahwa aku, Jung Hoseok, akan menikah dengan Min Yoongi besok lusa. Aku membawa undangan untuk kalian semua dan kami berdua berharap kalian akan hadir di acara pernikahan kami. Mohon restui kami"

Hoseok mengucapkan semua kalimat tersebut dengan lantang dan jelas. Yoongi yang berada di sebelah laki-laki itu pun merasa tercengang. Ia tak menyangkan kedatangan Hoseok ke acara kelulusannya bukan hanya untuk memberikan selamat kepadanya, melainkan mengumumkan acara pernikahan mereka. Ya, memang ia dan Hoseok telah merencanakan pernikahan, tapi ini di luar skenario. Hoseok sekali lagi membuat keputusannya sendiri.

Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itupun mulai berbisik satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka membahas berbagai kemungkinan penyebab Hoseok dan Yoongi melakukan pernikahan yang terbilang mendadak ini.

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berada di tempat merekapun merasa terkejut bukan main. Yoongi tak pernah memiliki pacar selama ini. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan menikah dengan orang baru? Sementara NamJoon dan SeokJin yang notabennya sudah menikah hanya dapat menggeleng maklum. Mereka dulu juga menikah di usia muda. Jadi mereka juga maklum jika zaman sekarang anak-anak pun juga lebih memilih menikah di usia muda.

"Yaaak, Min Yoongi! Apa kau sudah hamil?"

Itu suara Yeri, teman satu geng JuHyun yang membully Yoongi beberapa hari lalu. Sontak saja, perkataan Yeri tersebut disambut tawa meledek dari semua murid, kecuali Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka berdua memilih diam dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

"Iya, apakah itu benar Yoongi?"

"Kau sudah hamil berapa bulan hah?"

"Aigo… Setelah mendapatkan ketua club dance, sekarang dia merayu pria tampan eoh?"

Tangan Hoseok mengepal mendengar berbagai cacian yang dilontarkan kepada Yoongi. ia tak habis fikir, anak-anak ini benar-benar liar dan tak punya hati. Pantas saja Yoongi merasa tertekan, ternyata perlakuan seperti inilah yang didapat calon istrinya setiap hari. Laki-laki itu memilih untuk menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi yang mulai bergetar. Dagu lancipnya diangkat tinggi mencoba untuk menampilkan keangkuhan yang ia miliki, tak lupa sorotan datar namun terkesan tajam pun tak lupa Hoseok tampilkan. Menghina Yoongi sama saja menghina dirinya. Hoseok tak akan membiarkan itu.

"Kalian jangan khawatir, aku seorang dokter. Aku sudah memastikan bahwa Yoongi tidak hamil dan dia masih perawan"

Skak mat. Semua mulut yang tadinya menghina Yoongi seketika itu pula terkatup rapat. Mereka telah kalah telak dengan pernyataan calon suami Yoongi itu. Melihat raut tegang di semua wajah orang-orang tak punya hati itu, Hoseok menampilakan senyum bangganya. Siapa mereka hingga berani menghina gadis sebaik Yoongi. Jika mereka ingin menghina Yoongi, maka mereka harus berhadapan dengan Hoseok terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dari awal, memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas pada akhirnya. Ia sungguh tak tahan dengan semua yang terjadi. Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk dipahami walaupun masalah Yoongi barusan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook! Kenapa kau pergi tadi?"

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jungkook. Saat ini, mereka duduk hanya berdua di bawah pohon sakura yang kebetulan ada di taman _'Bangtan High School'_. Ia telah mencari Jungkook hampir di setiap sudut sekolah, namun gadis itu ternyata berada di taman. Ia menghela nafas lega saat berhasil menemukan Jungkook.

"Oppa dan Eooni dimana?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Jungkook justru melemparkan pertanyaan yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka pulang lebih dahulu beberapa menit lalu. Ji Eun menangis dan sulit ditenangkan"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kali ini dan memilih untuk memainkan tanah dengan steleto yang masih melekat di kakinya. Jungkook memainkan kakinya abstrak, membuat pola-pola tak berbentuk untuk menyalurkan isi hatinya. Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya kembali menghela nafas berat saat melihat Jungkook kembali muram seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kook?" Taehyung bertanya khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh"

Tak ingin membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir, Jungkook kembali mengulas senyum manisnya. Mereka lama terdiam setelah pembicaraan itu. Jungkook tak berniat membuka pembicaraan, sedangkan Taehyung sendiri bingung harus membuka pembicaraan dengan apa. Akhirnya, Taehyung memilih untuk meraih kepala Jungkook dan memposisikannya untuk bersandar di pundak kokohnya. Jungkook hanya mengikuti dengan diam setiap perlakuan Taehyung yang dilakukan kepadanya. Di suasana yang cerah namun berawan ini, memang paling nyaman bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook bersandar di pundak Taehyung. Sekali lagi, Taehyung memberikan kenyamanan padanya. Jungkook berlahan memejamkan matanya karena angin yang bertiup pelan mulai membuatnya mengantuk, ditambah saat ini Taehyung tengah mengusap rambut panjangnya. Ini terasa seperti lullaby.

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba mengintip apa yang Jungkook lakukan. Tawa halusnya mulai terdengar kala mendapati gadis yang bersandar padanya telah pergi ke alam mimpi.

 _ **Amu maldo haji mothago**_

 _ **[Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun]**_

 _ **Keudael baraboneun na**_

 _ **[Aku yang menatapmu]**_

 _ **Bureugo tto bulleo boado**_

 _ **[Tidak peduli berapa kali aku memanggilmu]**_

 _ **Deulliji anhneun keudaeui moksori**_

 _ **[Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Meomchul su eopneun sarang**_

 _ **[Cinta yang tidak terbendung]**_

 _ **Nareul salge haejun saram**_

 _ **[Seseorang yang membuatku hidup]**_

 _ **Nae moksumboda sojunghan keudael**_

 _ **[Yang lebih berharga disbanding diriku sendiri]**_

 _ **Bonaeji mothae**_

 _ **[Aku tidak dapat menjauhimu]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Apado gwenchana saranghagi ttaemune**_

 _ **[Meskipun terluka, aku tidak apa, karena adanya cinta]**_

 _ **Ijeuryeo doraseo bwado**_

 _ **[Meski saat aku mencoba untuk melupakan dan berpaling]**_

 _ **Gaseumi neol chajaga**_

 _ **[Hatiku terus mencarimu]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ureodo gwenchana keudeul saranghanikka**_

 _ **[Meski aku menangis, aku tidak apa, karena aku mencintaimu]**_

 _ **Apado kidaril nae majimak sarang**_

 _ **[Meski terluka, aku akan menunggu cinta terakhirku]**_

 _ **Geudaeraseo**_

 _ **[Karenamu]**_

 _ **~~Taeil – Because of You~~**_

Dengan semangat, Taehyung terus saja bersenandung, mengabaikan beberapa murid yang lewat dan menatap kagum kearahnya karena mereka fikir Taehyung tengah bernyanyi untuk gadis yang bersandar di pundaknya. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis sesekali dan tetap menyanyikan lagunya hingga akhir.

"Suaramu lumayan bagus"

Tiba-tiba, suara parau khas orang bangun tidur menyapa indra pendengaran Taehyung. Ia meneliti wajah Jungkook dengan seksama. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya, namun Taehyung yakin yang barusaja berujar adalah Jungkook.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Taehyung bertanya memastikan

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya setelah Taehyung bertanya. Dirapikannya beberapa anak rambut yang berantakan karena tidur. Gadis itu membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman dan mendekatkan diri pada Taehyung. Wajahnya mendadak dimajukan beberapa senti hingga membuat Taehyung reflek memundurkan wajahnya. Jungkook menelisik wajah Taehyung dengan seksama. Sementara yang ditatap, hanya menampilkan wajah bingungnya tanda tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Jungkook.

"Untuk siapa lagu itu kau nyanyikan? Lagumu seperti orang patah hati saja"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook, Taehyung membuang nafas pelan. Jari telunjuknya terangkat dan mendorong dahi Jungkook untuk sedikit menjauh dari wajahnya. Posisi mereka telah kembali seperti semula saat ini. Duduk tegak dan saling bertatapan. Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung dan menunggu jawaban dengan sabar. Taehyung bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka bernyanyi di tempat umum jika tidak mendesak. Jadi Jungkook yakin jika laki-laki itu pasti memiliki alasan di balik nyanyiannya itu.

"Tentu saja untuk dirimu"

Bunga sakura di atas mereka berdua berlahan tapi pasti mulai berguguran. Kelopaknya yang kecil dengan ringan mulai tertiup angin, melingkupi Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berada di bawahnya. Mereka berdua masih terdiam dan terkunci pada pandangan lawan masing-masing hingga sebuah kelopak bunga sakura jatuh tepat di telapak tangan Jungkook. Gadis itu mendongak, melihat dan takjub akan bunga-bunga sakura yang beterbangan di sekelilingnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mulai terulur untuk menggapai kelopak yang melayang di udara, namun tetap saja tak satupun berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Ini indah" Gumam Jungkook yang masih berusaha menggapai di udara.

"Ya, ini indah. Bahkan bunga sakurapun berguguran setelah mendengar nyanyianku"

Jungkook mendelik mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Sejak kapan sahabatnya ini begitu percaya diri.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Tae" Jungkook mencibir

"Ayo kita berfoto"

Tanpa memperdulikan sindiran Jungkook, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berlari ke arah seseorang yang kebetulan melintas di depannya. Rupanya laki-laki itu meminta bantuan orang lain untuk mengabadikan foto mereka.

Sang fotografer itupun telah bersiap dengan berjongkok di tanah, berusaha mengambil angle terbaik. Taehyung berpose dengan merangkul pundak Jungkook dan Jungkook sendiri memilih untuk membuat pose V sign. Mereka berdua menampilkan senyum terbaik mereka ke arah kamera.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **KLIK**

Sebuah foto sepasang remaja yang baru saja lulus SHS berhasil diabadikan. Dengan latar bunga sakura yang berguguran, kedua remaja itu nampak bahagia satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Hoseok tengah duduk di sebuah sofa sambil membaca majalah bisnis yang tersaji. Sesekali, dirinya mulai menguap karena rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Sudah setengah jam lamanya ia menunggu Yoongi di butik ini untuk menemani perempuan tersebut memilih gaun pengantinya. Pelayan butik tadi telah menunjukkan beberapa gaun pengantin rancangan desainer kenamaan pada Yoongi, dan gadis itu tengah mencobanya saat ini.

Rasa kantuk hoseok mulai memudar saat tirai tempat Yoongi mencoba gaun pengantinnya berlahan terbuka. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis tengah memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan kain polos putih bercampur kain broklat senada, gaun pengantin itu berhasil membungkus tubuh Yoongi dengan indah. Gaun itu berhasil mengekspos pundak putih Yoongi karena bagian lengannya sejajar dengan bagian dada, sementara panjangnya yang hanya lima senti di bawah lutut Yoongi berhasil menampilkan kaki langsing gadis tersebut. Kecantikan Yoongi semakin terlihat saat rambutnya juga disanggul sederhana dengan tambahan tiara dari rangkaian bunga.

Hoseok tersenyum kagum melihat penampilan Yoongi saat ini. Perempuan ini sungguh cantik, bagaimana orang-orang mampu mencacinya?

"Aku suka yang ini oppa" Yoongi berujar malu

"Bagus. Aku juga menyukainya. Kami akan ambil yang ini, bungkus juga Tuxedo yang telah ku coba tadi"

Pelayan butik itupun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menutup tirai kembali, membantu Yoongi melepas gaun pengantinya.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya tanpa kenal arah melewati pinggir taman sekolahan. Hari ini hari kelulusannya tapi entah mengapa hatinya terasa kosong. Hoseok datang menghadiri kelulusannya tadi pagi. Jimin masih ingat saat Hoseok terburu-buru masuk ke kelasnya tadi dan tersenyum konyol sambil memeluknya dengan hangat. Tapi tetap saja, Jimin merasa ada yang kurang di dalam hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang harusnya hadir, namun Jimin tak tau apa itu.

Saat tiba di ujung taman, netra Jimin tak sengaja menangkap sepasang anak manusia tengah duduk bersama menikmati kelopak sakura yang tengah berguguran. Jimin kenal sekali dengan keduanya, hanya dengan melihat postur tubuh, Jimin tau bahwa sepasang anak manusia yang duduk di taman itu adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook

Bibirnya terangkat mengulas senyum melihat sang perempuan yang tengah diperhatikannya tertawa ceria seolah tak memiliki beban sama sekali. Wajahnya sungguh berbeda dengan hari saat pesta kelulusan diadakan. Saat itu, wajah Jungkook dipenuhi oleh amarah dan benci. Jimin masih ingat bagaimana perempuan itu memakinya dengan lugas di hadapan para sahabatnya.

Karena telah lama tak bertemu, Jimin memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan gadis itu, menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dan memberi tau Jungkook bahwa semua ini hanyalah jebakan Bang YongGuk.

"Hai Jungkook"

Jimin menyapa kedua insan manusia tersebut tepat setelah posisinya telah dekat. Taehyung dan Jungkook kompak menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyapa mereka. Taehyung hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya saja saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang menyapa adalah Jimin. Sedangkan Jungkook, gadis itu nampak terkejut dan beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedatar ekspresi Taehyung.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" Ini Taehyung yang bertanya

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Jungkook" Jimin menjelaskan.

Mendengar namanya di sebut, gadis tersebut memalingkan muka dan berniat untuk meninggalkan taman. Belum sempat niatnya pergi terlaksana, pergelangan tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Jimin.

"LE-PAS-KAN" Jungkook mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan penuh penekanan

"Tidak akan" Jimin menjawab diiringi senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Jungkook meronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan genggaman Jimin. Ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki ini di saat suasana hatinya tak baik. Bertemu Jimin sekarang sama saja menambah beban masalah dalam hidup Jungkook. Tak bisakah Jimin melepaskannya dulu untuk saat ini?

"Apa kau tak dengar kata Jung-?" Taehyung angkat bicara

"Kau tak usah ikut campur urusanku" Jimin menyela

Sebuah pukulan melayang telak mengenai pipi tirus Jimin setelah laki-laki itu berucap. Taehyung memukulnya dengan keras, tepat mengenai tulang pipinya yang cukup membuat rasa nyeri. Badan Jimin tersunggur di tanah akibat mendapat bogem mentah Taehyung. Jungkook yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menatap datar Jimin dan memilih pergi setelahnya. Mengabaikan pertengkaran yang mungkin saja akan segera terjadi.

"Hentikan tindakan bodohmu itu jika kau tak ingin melihat Jungkook menangis"

Taehyung ikut berlalu setelah memberikan petuah pada Jimin. Sementara itu, sang lelaki yang dipukul tadi hanya meringis pelan. Diusapnya darah kering yang ada di sudut mulutnya lalu berdecak sebal.

"Aku akan terus mengejarmu Jeon Jungkook karena kita berdua harus bicara!"

.

.

.

"Kau tak ikut menghadiri pernikahan Yoongi, Kook?"

Taehyung bersandar di ambang pintu kamar Jungkook. Sambil memasang jam _rolex_ silvernya, ia mengamati pergerakan Jungkook yang masih memakai kaos kebesaran ditubuhnya. Bahkan gadis itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara Taehyung sendiri sudah rapi dengan setelan jas hitam. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Yoongi. Bagaimanapun keadaan saat ini, Taehyung akan tetap datang untuk mengucapkan selamat

"Aku ada janji hari ini Tae" jawab Jungkook acuh tak acuh.

"Hei, ada apa dengan mu? Kau memutuskan memusuhi Yoongi?"

Laki-laki itu mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan rambut panjang Jungkook yang masih berantakan karena belum di sisir. Jungkook terlihat tak berminat dengan topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Aku tak pernah berkata seperti itu" Sekali lagi Jungkook menjawab dengan memainkan kukunya kali ini

"Akan terlihat tak baik jika kau tak datang. Datanglah walaupun kalian sedang bertengkar"

"Apa peduliku"

Jungkook berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya, mengabaikan Taehyung yang menatapnya lekat sejak tadi. Gadis itu meraih sebuah bathrobe dari lemari dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. Ditutupnya pintu kamar mandi itu dengan sedikit kencang hingga menimbulkan sebuah debaman. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tak habis fikir kenapa Jungkook bisa seperti itu. Saat ia hendak pergi, Taehyung mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kepala Jungkook menyembul dari dalam dan memanggil nama Taehyung.

"Pergilah ke pesta itu sendiri Tae. Tak usah menungguku" pesan Jungkook

"Aku mengerti"

Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Jungkook kembali mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Taehyung sendiri memilih berjalan keluar setelahnya dan pergi ke pesta.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi, Yoongi duduk terdiam di depan cermin. Dihadapannya saat ini, seorang perempuan cantik dengan make up natural tengah mengenakan gaun pengantin. Ya, itu adalah pantulan dirinya. Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri sejak tadi. Mendadak hatinya terasa gugup. Apakah ini yang dialami pengantin sebelum mengucap janji suci? Yoongi menatap buket bunga yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Dihirupnya dalam aroma dari bunga tersebut dan menghembuskannya pelan. Mawar putih yang dipegangnya sungguh wangi, membuat kegugupannya berlahan memudar.

"Aigo… Pengantin wanitanya kenapa sangat cantik?"

Yoongi tersenyum ceria mendapati pantulan sahabatnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Taehyung terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas hitam yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Mana boleh kau melihat penganti wanita seperti ini?" Yoongi berujar dengan ekspresi cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku kan bukan mempelai prianya"

Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke tempat Yoongi berada. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama menatap lewat pantulan cermin karena Yoongi tak berniat untuk memutar badan sedikitpun. Dengan sendu, Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang bersidekap tepat di belakangnya.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu Tae?"

"Apa itu?"

"Antar aku ke altar" Yoongi tersenyum

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan memasuki sebuah café yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Dengan celana bahan kain dan blouse putih dipadu high heels senada, gadis itu menelisik seisi café untuk mencari seseorang yang telah membuat janji padanya tadi pagi. Saat berhasil menemukan orang yang dicari, Jungkook segera melangkah ke meja yang telah di duduki orang tersebut. Seorang lelaki dengan kemeja merah maroon terlihat tengah memunggungi keberadaan Jungkook. Perhatiannya mulai terusik saat sebuah tas tangan wanita diletakkan di atas meja yang tak berapa lama juga diikuti sang pemilik yang duduk di kursi berlawanan dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Katakan! Apa yang ingin kau beri tau Jimin- _ssi_?" Tanpa basa-basi Jungkook memulai pembicaraan

"Semua yang kau lihat malam itu adalah jebakan" Laki-laki yang ternyata Jimin itupun menyahut.

"Kau mencoba mengarang cerita?"

"Tidak. Ini semua adalah jebakan Bang YongGuk. Ia melakukan ini semua karena dendam padaku dan juga Yoongi. Laki-laki itu pernah mencoba memperkosa Yoongi hingga aku berhasil menggagalkannya"

Mata Jungkook membulat mendengar penjelasan Jimin. Benarkah yang dikatakan Jimin? Bisakah Jungkook mempercayai ucapan laki-laki ini? Jungkook menatap mata Jimin dalam, namun ia tak menemukan kebohongan di mata Jimin.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan Jimin- _ssi_?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel menyebalkan itu? Panggil aku _oppa_ seperti sebelumnya!" Jimin tersenyum hangat

"Jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku akan pergi. Permisi"

Gadis itu sudah bersiap berdiri untuk meninggalkan café tersebut. Namun niatnya harus tertahan tatkala tangannya yang mencoba meraih tas di atas meja di tahan oleh Jimin.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkook- _ah_ " Dengan nada sendu, pandangan Jimin tetap fokus pada tangannya yang memegang tangan Jungkook

"Maaf oppa, tapi ini semua sudah terlambat" Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan mata yang mulai berair

"Salah paham ini sudah selesai, kenapa kau tak bisa menerimaku?"

"Karena kau harus bertanggung jawab pada Yoongi eonni"

Air mata Jungkook sudah tak dapat di tahan lagi. Satu per satu bulir air mata itu lolos membasahi pipinya yang cubby. Jimin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan merengkuh gadis itu di dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya pelan punggung Jungkook, berharap gadis itu akan merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya"

"Tapi oppa telah membuat harga dirinya dipermalukan hingga hari kelulusan"

Hati Jimin tertohok mendengarnya. Memang, ia sempat di skors beberapa hari, namun rumor masih saja beredar. Telinganya bahkan sempat mendengar nama Yoongi kembali menjadi bahan pergunjingan para murid saat hari kelulusan.

"Aku minta maaf" Jimin berujar pasrah

"Kenapa padaku? Minta maaflah pada eonni"

"Baiklah"

"Cepatlah. Ia menikah hari ini"

Jimin terkejut mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Apa gadis di depannya sedang mabuk? Bagaimana Yoongi akan menikah hari ini sementara gadis itu saja tak memiliki kekasih sama sekali. Ia menjauhkan badan Jungkook dari pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Jungkook tinggi-tinggi.

"Leluconmu sungguh tak lucu Kook"

"Aku tak sedang bercanda"

"Dengan siapa? Dengan siapa ia akan menikah?"

"Seorang dokter bernama Hoseok"

"Maksudmu Jung Hoseok?"

Jimin mencoba untuk memperjelas keterangan Jungkook. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat gadis di hadapannya mengangguk pelan. Jadi Yoongi akan menikah dengan sepupunya Jung Hoseok? Jimin mengumpat cukup keras saat menyadarinya. Hoseok berkata bahwa ia akan menikah, namun Jimin tak pernah tau jika pernikahan tersebut akan digelar hari ini dan juga dengan Yoongi. Dengan panik, Jimin segera berbalik dan keluar meninggalkan café.

.

.

.

Suasana hikmat nampak mengiringi acara pernikahan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Di ujung altar sana, Hoseok tengah berdiri gagah mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan didampingi oleh seorang pastur yang akan memimpin acara pernikahan. Musik orchestra dari para penyanyi gereja mulai mengalun sayup-sayup dengan merdunya. Pintu utama gereja terbuka belahan, menampilkan sesosok perempuan yang sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin tengah dituntun oleh seorang pria tampan. Dari kejauhan, Hoseok dapat melihat pengantinnya itu memegang buket bunganya dengan erat, begitupun dengan tangan satunya yang tak kalah erat memegang tangan lelaki yang menuntunnya ke altar.

Para tamu undangan mulai berdiri satu demi satu, menyambut masuknya sang mempelai wanita yang tengah dituntun melewati altar. Mereka semua nampak bahagia dan tersenyum manis mengagumi kecantikan sang mempelai wanita. Sungguh, daripada seorang mempelai, Yoongi lebih terlihat seperti bidadari yang tersesat di bumi. Bibirnya yang tipis sedari tadi tak pernah berhenti tersenyum, membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya juga tertular senyuman manis itu. Akhirnya, perjalanan sang mempelai wanita pun tiba di ujung altar. Dengan mantab, Taehyung menyerahkan tangan Yoongi kepada Hoseok yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Jaga sahabatku dengan baik"

Setelah berpesan, Taehyung berbalik dan duduk di antara para tamu. Kedua mempelai sudah saling berhadapan di depan pastur dan siap untuk mengucap janji suci mereka.

"Sebelum aku memulai upacaranya, apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Tak ada suara yang menyahut ucapan sang pastur. Dengan mantab, sang pastur mulai membuka kitabnya.

"Dengan ini-"

"AKU KEBERATAN"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyahut bersamaan dengan pintu gereja yang dibuka kasar. Seorang perempuan dengan tinggi ideal tengah terengah di ujung sana sambil menatap tajam kedua mempelai.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung berujar lirih

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Annyeong :D

Huaaa aku nekad update malam-malam hari ini :v

Ya, selain emang pas lagi niat juga banyak waktu luang sih. Aku bener-bener nekad nulis chapter ini di tengah kondisi mood aku yang gak kunjung membaik setelah beberapa hari lalu.

Maaf klo mood aku yang kadang down ini mempengaruhi tulisan baik dari segi bahasa maupun kata-katanya.

Hope you like readers-deul

Don't forget to review and see you on next chap ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **THE REAL WEDDING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua pandangan orang-orang yang memenuhi gereja tersebut tertuju pada Jungkook mulai dari kedua mempelai, sang pastur hingga para tamu undangan. Mereka memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus bertanya-tanya, siapa perempuan di pintu altar itu hingga berani-beraninya menyatakan keberatan atas pernikahan yang suci ini? Apa ia mantan pacar si mempelai laki-laki yang ditinggal lari?

"Jeon Jungkook?" ujar Yoongi lirih

"Kau kenal dia?"

Hoseok mencoba bertanya pada gadis di depannya, namun gadis itu masih menatap lurus ke arah pintu altar tepat dimana perempuan yang keberatan dengan pernikahan mereka berdiri. Tak lama berselang, akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk atas pertanyaan Hoseok. Laki-laki itu makin bertanya dalam hati, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.

"Siapa?"

"Dia…."

Mendadak lidah Yoongi menjadi kelu, ucapannya tertahan di ujung perkataannya. Ia tak tau harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Hoseok itu. Sebenarnya apa statusnya dan juga Jungkook untuk saat ini? Apakah mereka masih berstatus _'sahabat'_ atau sudah menjadi _'orang asing'_. Tuhan, bantu Yoongi untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Nona muda, apa alasanmu keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Suara sang pastur yang memimpin pernikahan itupun mengalihkan pembicaraan Hoseok dan Yoongi. Mereka semua sekarang terfokus pada kehadiran Jungkook yang masih diam saja di ambang pintu. Gadis itu masih saja terengah dan memegangi lututnya. Nampaknya ia barusaja mengikuti lomba lari marathon.

Setelah merasa siap untuk berbicara, Jungkook mulai menegakkan dirinya. Disibaknya rambut berponi yang menutupi dahi mulusnya dan juga ia rapikan blus putihnya demi kenyamanan. Ia berdeham lirih dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _'Oke Jeon Jungkook, lakukan tugasmu'_

"Aku keberatan dengan pernikahan ini karena aku tak suka dengan gaunnya" jawab Jungkook asal

"Nona, apa maksudmu? Alasan macam apa itu? Kau tak bisa membatalkan sebuah pernikahan hanya karena sebuah gaun"

Ceramah sang pastur membuat Jungkook mendesah berat. Ia harus memutar otaknya lebih keras lagi. Pernikahan ini harus dibatalkan, apapun caranya. Walaupun harus dengan cara melempar steleto kesayangannya ke mempelai laki-laki sekalipun, akan Jungkook lakukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku keberatan karena mempelai wanitanya pendek sedangkan mempelai prianya sangat tinggi. Lihat! Bukankah sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat?"

Hoseok mendengus sambil menampilkan senyum mencibir dari ujung altar sana, Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas hal tersebut. Sayup-sayup tawa dari tamu undangan juga mulai terdengar ke telinga Jungkook. Mereka semua yang berada di dalam gereja ini menertawakan sikap yang sangat tidak wajar dan tak masuk akal Jungkook. Demi apapun, wajah Jungkook sudah memerah saat ini. Ia mati-matian menahan malu demi membatalkan pernikahan ini, tapi kenapa tak ada yang membantunya?. Dari kejauhan, Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung bergerak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Setibanya di tempat, laki-laki itu menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan berusaha untuk menariknya keluar gereja. Namun Jungkook yang memang dasarnya kukuh dan keras kepala memberontak sekuat tenaga agar tidak keluar dari gereja itu. Alhasil, usaha Taehyung itupun mengalami hambatan karena perlawanan yang cukup kuat dari Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat dirimu sendiri dipermalukan" hardik Taehyung

"Lepaskan Tae. Sakit"

Jungkook berusaha untuk melepas tangan Taehyung yang berada di pergelangannya, namun nihil. Tenaga Taehyung juga sangat kuat. Sudah berkali-kali gadis itu merintih kesakitan namun tetap dihiraukan oleh Taehyung.

"Lanjutkan saja acara pernikahannya. Aku akan mengurus ini"

Setelah berseru kencang dan mendapat anggukan dari mempelai pria, Taehyung segera mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan juga Jungkook. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan memilih untuk sedikit merendahkan dirinya. Jungkook memekik tatkala pinggang di rengkuh oleh kedua tangan Taehyung. Ia makin histeris saat merasakan kakinya mulai tak berpijak pada lantai gereja dan justru makin melayang. Tubuhnya di angkat bak karung beras oleh Taehyung saat ini. Jungkook memukulkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Taehyung dan menendangkan kakinya ke segala arah, berharap Taehyung akan menurunkannya.

"Lepas" jerit Jungkook

"Tidak akan" Taehyung menjawab dengan enteng.

Taehyung mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar gereja diiringi tepuk tangan meriah daripada tamu undangan. Mereka semua seolah terlihat bangga dengan aksi heroik Taehyung untuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Jungkook yang masih meronta di gendongannya pun tak ia hiraukan sama sekali, membuat gadis itu makin semangat untuk melukai punggung Taehyung.

Saat hampir melewati ambang pintu, tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Taehyung muncul dan menghadangnya. Taehyung menggeram sebal saat mengetahui laki-laki yang ada di depannya adalah Jimin.

"AKU KEBERATAN"

Suara Jimin yang lantang berhasil membuat siapapun yang ada di gereja tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bahkan Hoseok dan Yoongi yang sudah menghadap pastur sebelumnya juga ikut memutar badan mereka untuk melihat siapa orang yang lagi-lagi menolak pernikahan.

Jungkook bernafas lega saat dengan berlahan Taehyung mulai menurunkannya untuk kembali berpijak di lantai. Ia melirik Taehyung dengan tatapan sebal dan sesekali mengucapkan kalimat serapah yang tak dapat lelaki itu mengerti.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Jungkook berbisik pada Jimin

"Maaf. Parkiran di depan sangat penuh hingga aku harus menitipkan motorku di toko depan"

Penjelasan panjang Jimin cukup membuat Jungkook untuk memutar bola matanya sebal. Jadi dari tadi laki-laki itu tak kunjung datang hanya karena mencari tempat parkir? Konyol. Tak taukah kau Park Jimin, seorang Jeon Jungkook tengah menahan malu sejak tadi karena ulahmu itu. Taehyung yang mendengar jawaban polos Jimin berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan. Ia pasti akan terkena pukulan Jungkook jika sampai meledakkan sebuah tawa, terlebih lagi itu adalah tawa mengejek.

"Apa alasanmu keberatan dengan pernikahan ini anak muda?"

Lagi-lagi sang pastur bertanya hal yang serupa kepada Jimin. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang tadi membuat alasan untuk membatalkan pernikahan, Jimin lebih memilih untuk melangkah ke depan. Dengan mengabaikan pandangan bertanya dari setiap tamu undangan, Jimin tetap mantab melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencapai ujung altar.

Setibanya di altar, Jimin memandang Hoseok dengan sengit namun justru di balas dengan senyum angkuh khas seorang Jung Hoseok. Pandangan Jimin beralih untuk menatap Yoongi saat ini, namun gadis memilih untuk membuang muka dan mengabaikan keberadaan Jimin.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan saat ini? Bukankah seharusnya Min Yoongi menikah dengan ku?"

Jimin berujar mengejek dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada Yoongi. Semua tamu undangan yang mendengar pertanyaan Jimin itupun merasa terkejut, bahkan Yoongi langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin. Gadis itu memandang Jimin dengan ekspresi bertanya, yang di sambut senyum kemenangan oleh Jimin.

"Kau terkejut Yoongi-ya? Dia adalah sepupuku" terang Jimin

"Apa kau bilang?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hoseok untuk meminta penjelasan. Hoseok terdiam cukup lama saat ditatap oleh Yoongi hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk meng _'iya'_ kan pernyataan Jimin.

"Ya, aku memang sepupunya"

"Kau sudah tau dengan ini semua dan kau merahasiakannya dariku?"

"Ya, aku tau semuanya tapi sungguh, aku tak bermaksud merahasiakan ini semua darimu"

"Lalu apa maksud ini semua? Apa oppa menikahiku karena Jimin?"

Mereka semua terdiam tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum senang di balik keberhasilannya menggagalkan pernikahan Yoongi, sementara Hoseok mengusak rambutnya kasar karena kesal dengan sepupunya.

"Maaf" Ucap Hoseok final

Helaan nafas Yoongi terdengar jelas saat Hoseok mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sungguh, ia mempercayai Hoseok selama ini karena laki-laki itu telah banyak membantunya dan memberi banyak solusi. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Hoseok akan menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini.

"Apa perlu kita tunda dulu pernikahan ini hingga masalah di antara kalian terselesaikan?"

"Tidak perlu!"

Sekali lagi Jimin berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Berlahan tapi pasti, Jimin mulai menekuk lututnya dan bersimpuh kepada Yoongi yang ada di depannya. Sontak saja, tindakan Jimin itu membuat shok seluruh tamu undangan tak terkecuali Taehyung dan juga Jungkook kaget bukan kepalang. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Jimin?

Yoongi berusaha menarik lengan Jimin agar laki-laki tersebut segera berdiri dan tak membuat dirinya semakin malu di hadapan banyak orang. Namun sayang, Jimin menolak dengan sekuat tenaga dan memilih untuk tetap bersimpuh.

"Min Yoongi, aku tau ini sedikit terlambat. Tapi kau harus tau bahwa aku di sini hanya untuk dirimu. Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini apapun caranya. Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab Yoon, biarkan aku yang menikahimu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo berdirilah" Yoongi berusaha membujuk

Mendengar kata-kata Jimin, hati Yoongi mulai terasa goyah. Ia tak menyangka Jimin akan mengakui semuanya di depan umum seperti ini. Bahkan Hoseok yang masih berdiri di sana pun juga merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sepupunya itu.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan untuk bertanggung jawab Jimin-ssi. Biarkan aku menikah dengan Hoseok oppa. Kau masih muda dan memiliki masa depan yang masih panjang. Jangan kau sia-siakan semua itu hanya kasihan kepadaku"

"Aku benar-benar tulus melakukan ini semua. Apa kau menganggapku sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, kita masih sama-sama muda dan baru lulus sekolah. Sebuah pernikahan bukan untuk main-main Jimin-ssi, banyak hal yang juga harus dipenuhi"

"Jika yang kau bicarakan adalah tentang materi, aku bisa memenuhinya"

"Ini bukan hanya tentang materi, tapi juga sebuah kedewasaan"

"Aku memang masih kekanakan Yoongi, tapi apa kau akan membiarkan orang yang tak bersalah bertanggung jawab atas dirimu?"

Hati Yoongi terasa tertohok mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Jimin. Laki-laki itu benar, tak seharusnya ia membiarkan orang yang tak bersalah justru bertanggung jawab pada dirinya. Ia menatap Hoseok sejenak, sekedar untuk meminta pendapat dari laki-laki itu. Ditatap Hoseok dengan pandangan bertanya, Hoseok hanya melemparkan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kepada gadis itu seolah berkata _'Keputusan ada di tangan mu'._ Yoongi menghela nafas berat. Ditatapnya langit-langit gereja yang dihiasi banyak mawar putih saat itu dan berusaha menahan tangis saat itu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi, namun mungkin hanya Hoseok saja yang menyadarinya. Ia sudah akan hidup bahagia dengan laki-laki itu sebentar lagi, tapi tiba-tiba Jimin datang dan membuat masalah baru.

Gadis itu tak tau harus memilih siapa untuk saat ini. Ada Hoseok yang selalu melindunginya dan ada juga Jimin yang entah kenapa selalu terlibat dalam hidupnya. Yoongi benar-benar tak tau harus memilih siapa saat ini. Jika ia membatalkan pernikahannya, itu sama saja akan membuat malu keluarga Hoseok di depan umum dan Yoongi tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" Yoongi bertanya lirih pada Jimin

"Aku yakin"

Senyum cerah terukir di wajah Yoongi. Ditatapnya Hoseok dengan pandangan penuh harap, berharap agar laki-laki itu mau mengerti dan merelakannya untuk kali ini. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Yoongi tak ingin melibatkan Hoseok hingga sejauh ini sejak awal. Hati Yoongi lega sekali tatkala mendapati laki-laki itu tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk mantab sebagai jawabannya. Ditariknya lengan Jimin untuk membuat laki-laki itu berdiri, tak lupa Yoongi juga memberikan senyum terima kasihnya kedapa Jimin karena laki-laki itu mau bertanggung jawab.

Jimin yang membelakangi posisi Hoseok dapat merasakan jika sepupunya itu menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali seolah menyampaikan pesan _'Aku percaya kepadamu'_. Jimin membalikkan badannya dan menghambur ke pelukan Hoseok dengan haru. Ia bersyukur memiliki sepupu yang sangat peduli dan sangat pengertian seperti Hoseok. setelah pelukannya terlepas, Hoseok merogoh saku tuxedonya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari sana. Saat dibuka, Jimin bisa melihat sepasang cincin perak yang indah tengah disematkan di kotak tersebut. Hoseok memberikannya pada Jimin dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh laki-laki itu. Hatinya semakin senang saat mendapati di bagian dalam cincin itu tak terukir nama siapa pun layaknya cincin nikah pada umumnya.

"Aku tau kau akan datang dan merusak pernikahan ini, maka dari itu aku tak mengukir nama di bagian dalam cincin itu"

Hoseok terkekeh geli saat mengatakannya. Laki-laki itu memilih turun dari altar beberapa saat kemudian dan ikut bergabung bersama tamu undangan yang lain.

Suasana di dalam gereja itu kembali kondusif seperti semula. Para tamu undangan telah duduk kembali di kursi masing-masing dan mengikuti upacara dengan rasa hikmat. Jimin dan Yoongi sedang mengucapkan janji suci mereka di depan sana dengan panduan dari sang pastur. Mereka berdua berjanji untuk saling menyayangi dan menerima baik suka maupun duka.

Tepuk tangan meriah mulai terdengar saat sang pastur mengesahkan kedua pengantin sebagai pasangan suami istri. Jimin memasangkan salah satu cincin yang ada di kotak beludru pemberian Hoseok tadi di jari manis Yoongi, begitupun sebaliknya. Yoongi juga menyematkan cicin pasangan cincin perak itu di jari manis Jimin. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang saat upacara pernikahan telah berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Dihadapkannya tubuh mereka kepada tamu undangan dan membungkuk sejenak sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Hei, Park Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cium pengantinmu!"

Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berseru membuat seisi gereja menjadi heboh. Mereka berseru serempak seakan menyetujui ucapan Jungkook tadi. Hal itu sukses membuat kedua pengantin yang berada di altar sana memerah dengan malunya, terlebih lagi Yoongi. Wajah gadis itu sudah merah semerah cabai keriting yang ada di pasar Seoul.

"Cium"

"Cium"

"Cium"

Para tamu undangan semakin semangat meneriakkan kata itu hingga membuat Yoongi semakin salah tingkah. Gadis itu sesekali melirik Jimin yang masih saja berdiri di tempatnya dengan senyum yang makin tersungging. _'Park Jimin, lakukan sesuatu untuk ini'_ ucap Yoongi memohon dalam hati. Seakan mendengar do'a Yoongi, Jimin tiba-tiba menghadap ke arah gadis itu dan menarik pinggangnya. Yoongi yang terkejut karena perlakuan mendadak Jimin, hanya bisa menampilkan wajah bingungnya. Kedua tangannya menahan dada bidang Jimin yang semakin lama semakin menghimpit dirinya. Wajah Jimin juga makin mendekat seiring waktu hingga membuat Yoongi semakin kelabakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi setengah berbisik

Seolah tak peduli dengan pertanyaan istrinya itu, Jimin terus memajukan wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih menahan pinggang gadis itu. Dari tangannya yang menahan pinggang Yoongi, laki-laki itu bisa merasakan jika kekuatan tubuh Yoongi semakin lama semakin memudar. Jimin menampilkan senyum paling tampannya saat wajahnya sudah satu senti di depan wajah Yoongi.

CUP

Yoongi membulatkan matanya lebar saat bibirnya dan bibir Jimin benar-benar bersentuhan saat ini. _'Ataga Jimin, ini ciuman pertamaku'_ teriak Yoongi dalam hati. Namun seolah insting manusiawi, tanpa sadar Yoongi mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangan yang sebelumnya terkulai bebas itu ke leher Jimin. Ya mereka berdua berciuman, walau hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir. Tapi tetap saja itu sebuah ciuman bukan?

Mereka semua kembali bertepuk tangan, menjerit dan bahkan Taehyung pun bersiul-siul ceria saat melihat moment ciuman itu. Sungguh manis dan romantis. Ah, Taehyun jadi iri dibuatnya.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, acarapun berlanjut ke sesi mengucapkan selamat kepada pengantin baru dan juga foto bersama. Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan menaiki altar. Kedua lelaki itu memeluk Jimin dan Yoongi secara bergantian, tak lupa mereka mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Jungkook yang masih terdiam di belakang para lelaki mulai maju selangkah saat Hoseok dan Taehyung membukakan jalan untukknya. Dengan kepala menunduk, Jungkook berdiri tepat di hadapan Yoongi.

"Eonni, mianhae"

Jungkook mengucapkan sepatah kalimat itu dengan lirih, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh telinga Yoongi. Perempuan itupun segera merengkuh tubuh kaku Jungkook dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang hangat. Jungkook membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan erat dan dirinya pun mulai terisak. Ia menyesali segala perlakuan buruknya kepada Yoongi beberapa waktu ini. Sungguh, ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menyakiti sahabatnya itu, ia hanya terbawa emosi sesaat. Dari balik pelukannya, Jungkook bisa merasakan jika gadis yang lebih tua darinya ini tengah mengusap punggungnya pelan, seolah mencoba menenangkan.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Kook. Kau tak bersalah. Wajar saja jika kau emosi saat itu, aku bisa memaklumi itu"

Yoongi menampilkan senyum semanis gulanya kepada Jungkook yang membuat gadis itu tak bisa untuk tak ikut tersenyum. Mereka saling menatap jenaka dan sesekali tertawa geli entah apa penyebabnya. Ketiga laki-laki yang ada di depan merekapun menatap dengan horornya. Kedua gadis itu masih waras bukan?

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf soal pernyataanku tentang gaunmu tadi. Gaun pengantinmu bagus. Tapi sungguh, kau terlihat tak seimbang jika dengan Hoseok oppa"

Tanpa rasa berdosa, Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan cengiran kelincinya terpatri jelas di wajah. Sontak saja, gadis itu langsung mendapatkan tatapan menusuk dari Hoseok dan juga Yoongi. Sementara Taehyung dan juga Jimin berusaha menahan tawa mereka mati-matian agar tidak meledak. Sungguh, Jungkook benar-benar polos saat mengucapkan tentang tinggi badan itu.

"Oh ya eonni, boleh ku peluk pengantin pria mu ini?"

Jungkook menaikkan kedua alisnya untuk meminta persetujuan Yoongi. Perempuan itu menarik nafasnya dalam seolah keberatan dengan permintaan Jungkook. Namun sesaat kemudian, perempuan itu mengangguk, membuat Jungkook senang bukan main. Gadis itu segera berlari mendekati Jimin dan melompat ke pelukannya. Jimin menangkap tubuh Jungkook yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu dengan kelabakan, serangan tiba-tiba dari gadis itu harus membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah untuk menyeimbangkan tinggi tubuhnya yang hampir sejajar dengan Jungkook.

"Astaga, aku kesulitan bernafas Kook" Jimin berucap terbata-bata

"Eh, benarkah? Maaf"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendapat protes dari Jimin. Sekali lagi, mereka saling melempar senyum dan tertawa bahagia mendapati tingkah lucu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menangkap bunganya"

Taehyung tersenyum kecut mendapati Jungkook yang tengah berdiri di depannya sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap lemparan bunga. Sejak tadi, gadis itu sedah merengek dan membuat pernyataan bahwa dia akan menangkap bunga pengantinnya. Gadis itu percaya, jika ia berhasil menangkap bunganya, maka ia akan tertular kebahagiaan sang pengantin.

"Kau masih percaya mitos konyol itu Kook?" Taehyung bertanya setengah mencibir

"Entahlah. Yang pasti aku harus mendapatkan bunganya"

Baiklah, Taehyung harus mengalah dengan argument Jungkook kali ini. Jika Jungkook sudah membulatkan tekad, maka tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Yoongi sudah berdiri lagi di atas altar bersama dengan Jimin. Dengan sebuket bunga mawar di tangan mereka berdua, Yoongi dan Jimin berbalik memunggungi para tamu undangan. Mereka yang menunggu buket di lemparkan pun sudah mengangkat tangannya bersiap.

"Apa kalia sudah siap?" teriak Yoongi

"Ne" tamu undangan menjawab serentak.

Dengan tangan yang digenggam Jimin, Yoongi mengayunkan buket mawarnya beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya…

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

Buket bunga mawar putih itu melayang di udara. Jungkook yang sudah menanti sejak tadi pun mengikuti kemana arah buket itu melayang. Kakinya bergerak kesana dan kemari mengikuti buket itu. Hingga tanpa sadar, saat Jungkook memundurkan badannya mengikuti arah bunga, tak sengaja kakinya menginjak kaki Taehyung yang ada di belakangnya. Tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, namun tangannya masih berada di udara. Matanya berbinar saat buket itu berada dalam jangkauannya.

 **HAP**

Bunga itu berhasil berada di tangan Jungkook. Namun, belum sempat ia tersenyum karena mendapat buket bunga itu, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu ambruk ke belakang. Ia memejamkan matanya erat karena merasa sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan mencium lantai gereja.

 **1 Detik**

 **2 Detik**

 **3 Detik**

 **4 Detik**

 **5 Detik**

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Jungkook tak merasakan sakit sama sekali pada tubuhnya. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang nya. Astaga, ada yang menahan tubuhnya. Jika Jungkook membuka matanya, ia akan merasa malu karena bertindak konyol berebut buket bunga. Apa ia harus pura-pura pingsan saja? Jungkook mengintip dari balik matanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menopang tubuhnya. Rambut hitam yang menutupi dahi dan hidung mancung yang tak asing baginya.

"Apa kau akan berpura-pura pingsan?"

Tunggu dulu. Jungkook mengenal suara ini, suara bass yang biasa menyapa telinganya sehari-hari. Akhirnya, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati siapa yang menahan tubuhnya saat itu.

"Taehyung-ah"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N :

Annyeong, akhirnya chapter 13 kelar juga :D

Akhirnya, satu tugasku selesai juga untuk membahagiakan MinYoon

Hope you like readers-deul

Don't forget to review

See you on next chapter ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **HELLO GOODBYE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak akan bangun?"

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya untuk berfikir sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Sadar bahwa tubuh rampingnya masih dalam dekapan Taehyung, gadis itu segera bangkit dan menegakkan dirinya. Ia menoleh ke sekitar untuk melihat keadaan. Orang-orang di sana tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir sekaligus bertanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa"

Dengan tangan kanan yang memegang buket bunga, Jungkook membungkukkkan badannya meminta maaf pada semua orang yang ada di gereja tersebut. Ia sadar telah membuat keributan secara tidak langsung dengan acara terjatuh lalu di tangkap oleh Taehyung tadi.

Merasa malu dan tak bisa menghadapi tatapan tamu undangan, Jungkook memilih untuk keluar gereja. Dengan wajah menunduk, ia melangkah di antara kerumunan orang yang ada di dalam gereja tersebut. Sesekali ia mengucap _'permisi'_ agar orang yang sedang dilewatinya memberinya sedikit jalan agar ia bisa keluar dari dalam gereja dengan cepat.

Yoongi yang berada di atas altar menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan khawatir. Sahabatnya itu pasti merasa malu sekali, ia yakin itu. Dengan tergesa, Yoongi segera berbalik badan hendak menyusul Jungkook dan menenangkan gadis itu. Namun belum sampai niatnya terlaksana, sebelah tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Jimin yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia abaikan keberadaannya karena terlalu khawatir.

"Biarkan aku menyusul Jungkook" Yoongi memelas pada Jimin, berharap suaminya itu mau mengerti

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu" ujar Jimin tegas

"Tapi kenapa?"

Jimin menghela nafas sebentar. Ia mengerti bahwa perempuan yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai istrinya itu sangat khawatir pada Jungkook. Tapi akan sangat tidak sopan jika Yoongi tiba-tiba meninggalkan gereja hanya untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Bisa-bisa gadis itu mendapat banyak komentar pedas dari tamu undangan yang tengah hadir saat ini. Dengan malas, Jimin mengayunkan dagu lancipnya ke arah seseorang yang berada di kerumunan tamu undangan. Setelah mengikuti kemana arah dagu Jimin bergerak, Yoongi dapat melihat Taehyung tengah berlari di tengah kerumunan. Gadis itu dapat bernafas lega sekarang. Ada Taehyung yang akan menenangkan Jungkook untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Di bawah terik matahari, Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di taman gereja. Gadis itu menunduk lesu sambil menatap buket bunga yang berhasil ia tangkap tadi. Dihirupnya aroma mawar putih yang menguar dari buket itu sesekali. Aroma yang ditimbulkan sangat semerbak, membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya pasti akan merasa damai dan bahagia. Tapi entah mengapa, aroma mawar putih yang ada di tangannya hanya dapat membuat hatinya damai, tapi tidak membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengamati apa saja aktivitas yang tengah berlangsung di sekitarnya saat ini. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang berlalu meninggalkan gereja dan menuju ke mobil masing-masing, kemudian di sisi kanan taman ia bisa melihat beberapa anak laki-laki tengah asyik bermain bola untuk menunggu orang tua mereka yang masih sibuk menghadiri pesta di dalam gereja sana.

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum terukir tipis di bibir Jungkook. Melihat anak-anak yang tertawa bahagia membuat hatinya ikut bahagia secara tidak langsung. Saat Jungkook seusia mereka, ia tak dapat merasakan hal tersebut. Orang tuanya selalu melarang Jungkook untuk bermain terlalu jauh. Ia hanya akan diijinkan paling jauh bermain di halaman rumah jika hari Minggu telah tiba. Mungkin akan baik jadinya bila ia bermain bersama teman walau hanya di halaman rumah, namun faktanya Jungkook kecil hanya bermain sendirian kala itu. Ia semakin sedih saat menyadari tak memiliki tetangga yang sebaya dengan dirinya, membuatnya semakin merasa kesepian.

Jungkook baru bisa merasakan apa itu memiliki teman saat bertemu dengan Yoongi di tingkat Junior High School. Mereka berdua bertemu ketika tak sengaja bertabrakan di hari pertama masa orientasi. Jungkook yang saat itu membawa segelas air putih sukses membuat ID Card mereka berdua basah akibat tabrakan yang terjadi. Bahkan Yoongi sempat mengumpatinya saat itu karena saking kesalnya, namun luluh pada akhirnya saat melihat Jungkook menangis ketakutan. Yoongi yang ketakutan melihat tangisan Jungkook itu mengiming-imingi satu cup es krim strobery kesukaannya yang berhasil membuat gadis itu diam pada akhirnya. Namun siapa sangka jika kesialan mereka berdua tak berhenti sampai di situ. Saat ospek berlangsung, mereka berdua dihukum bernyanyi dan juga menari di depan kelas karena tak memakai ID Card. Dari kejadian itu, ia berteman baik dengan seorang Min Yoongi, kemanapun berdua dengan Min Yoongi dan melakukan apapun dengan Min Yoongi. Klise memang, tapi semua itu sangat berkesan di ingatan Jungkook. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan moment indah itu.

"Noona cantik, bisa kau lempar bola itu kemari?"

Lamunan Jungkook buyar saat mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, dan mendapati segerombol anak tengah menatap dirinya saat ini. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, Jungkook mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menghadap ke arahnya, memastikan jika segerombol anak itu memang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Iya noona. Bisa kau lempar bola yang ada di bawah kakimu itu?"

Bola? Jungkook menunduk untuk mencari bola yang dimaksud. Ternyata, sebuah bola sepak menggelinding tak jauh dari kakinya. Diletakknya buket bunga yang masih ia genggam itu ke samping tempat duduknya, lalu Jungkook berjongkok untuk mengambil bola yang ada di dekat kakinya. Dengan semangat, gadis itu melemparkan bola sepak warna biru itu ke arah segerombolan anak tadi. Ia bisa mendengar bahwa beberapa dari mereka mengucapkan kata _'terimakasih'_ dan sebagiannya lagi memilih untuk tersenyum. Jungkook tersenyum ceria menanggapinya dan memberi isyarat pada anak-anak itu untuk kembali bermain.

Setelahnya, Jungkook memilih untuk meraih buket bunga yang sempat ia letakkan tadi dan kembali duduk di kursi taman. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Ia terlalu malu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam gereja, namun ia juga tak memiliki teman bicara jika berada di luar gereja. Merasa kesal, Jungkook menggoreskan steleto yang dipakainya ke tanah yang ia pijak. Ia akan membuat pola abstrak di tanah jika sedang kesal. Seperti saat ini, gadis itu terus menggerakkan kakinya ke berbagai arah untuk membuat sebuah karya.

Gerakan Jungkook terhenti tatkala mendapati sinar matahari tak lagi menyinari dirinya. Ada sebuah bayangan yang melingkupinya saat ini. Awalnya Jungkook mengira akan turun hujan, namun pemikirannya itu terpatahkan saat melihat sisi lain dari halaman gereja tetap terang benderang tanpa tertutupi bayangan. Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia terkejut saat melihat seorang laki-laki bertuxedo putih sedang memayunginya saat ini. Laki-laki itu tersenyum cerah saat melihat Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu saja"

Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang kosong pada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu baru mendudukkn tubuhnya di samping Jungkook setelah berhasil melipat payung yang dibawanya dan menempatkan di sisi dirinya.

"Apa yang Hoseok oppa lakukan di sini?"

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lalukan di sini hingga melamun sejak tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Hoseok itu justru balik bertanya. Jungkook yang merasa sebal pun meniup poni yang menutupi dahinya dengan pelan. Satu kebiasaan lain yang akan ia lakukan ketika sedang kesal.

"Hanya bermain-main"

"Yakin tidak sedang risau?"

"Sedikit"

Gadis itu berujar lirih dan memainkan kembali buket bunga yang ia pegang. Hoseok sungguh tau apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Jika sudah begini, ingin sekali Jungkook menjadikan Hoseok sebagai teman berbaginya. Namun ia dan Hoseok baru saling mengenal, bukankah sangat tidak sopan jika tiba-tiba Jungkook menjadikannya teman berbagi cerita?

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi?"

Hoseok bertanya dengan pandangan menerawangan kedepan. Jungkook yang mendengar itupun memberanikan diri untuk mengamati wajah Hoseok. Wajah laki-laki ini sungguh tampan, namun ekspresinya sangat misterius. Saat ini wajah Hoseok tidak sedang menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia, namun juga tidak sedang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih maupun kecewa. Sungguh ambigu.

"Selama pernikahan ini membuat eonni bahagia, maka aku akan ikut bahagia. Jimin oppa adalah orang yang baik"

"Kau tidak terluka? Jimin sangat mencintaimu sebelumnya"

"Entahlah. Hubunganku dengan Jimin oppa adalah sebuah warna abu-abu. Jimin oppa memang menyukaiku, namun aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan padanya. Aku baru menyadari jika perasaan yang kami miliki hanya sebuah kekaguman satu sama lain setelah melihat bagaimana Jimin oppa berusaha menggagalkan pernikahanmu"

"Kau cukup cerdas dengan perasaanmu. Tapi kau adalah orang yang lamban dalam memahaminya"

Laki-laki itupun mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan gemas, membuat sebuah semburat merah malu muncul di kedua pipi Jungkook. Namun, sedikit lama terdiam Jungkook mulai memikirkan perkataan Hoseok.

"Apa yang oppa maksud dengan lamban dalam memahami?"

"Kau harus mencari tau jawabannya sendirian. Jung-…"

"Kook. Jeon Jungkook" gadis itu menjelaskan namanya saat melihat Hoseok kesusahan dalam mengucapkannya

"Baiklah Jeon Jungkook, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada orang yang mencarimu, dan kurasa tak baik jika aku menggangu. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh konseling"

Jungkook hanya membeo mendengar penjelasan panjang Hoseok. Laki-laki itu bangkit dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook sementara gadis itu mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya saat Hoseok mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal kepada Jungkook, membuat gadis itu harus memekik tertahan dibuatnya. _'Hoseok oppa tampan juga'_

"Yaaak… Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Eh, Taehyung-ah"

Taehyung melemparkan tubuhnya duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah akibat harus berjuang menerjang gerombolan manusia yang berjubel di dalam gereja tadi. Jungkook menyelinap begitu cepat, hingga harus membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah untuk mencari gadis itu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau di sini"

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

Gadis di samping Taehyung itu menjawab dengan sebal. Ia mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya sebagai bentuk protes kepada Taehyung. Gara-gara lelaki itu, Jungkook harus menahan malu. Seharusnya Taehyung membiarkan saja ia terjatuh tadi, itu akan sedikit terlihat alami walaupun juga sama-sama memalukan pada akhirnya.

"Kau masih sebal rupanya"

Tak tahan melihat wajah Jungkook yang cemberut, laki-laki itupun mencubit pipi sang gadis dengan gemas. Ekspresi Jungkook yang seperti ini adalah ekspresi kesukaan Taehyung selain senyumannya. Sementara Jungkook yang pipinya dicubit hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan memukul tangan lelaki itu agar segera melepas cubitannya.

"Maaf" ucap Taehyung tulus

"Tak perlu. Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Tak lupa, laki-laki itu juga mengusak pelan rambut Jungkook untuk menyalurkan rasa gemasnya. Wajah Jungkook tersenyum hangat saat ini, bahkan hangatnya matahari pun tak bisa mengalahkan hangatnya senyum Jungkook. Mungkin Taehyung berlebihan, tapi itulah faktanya.

"Aku akan berangkat besok"

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook menoleh dengan kecepatan kilat. Matanya menatap nanar mata Taehyung yang saat itu juga tengah menatapnya. Jantung gadis itu mendadak berdebar kencang entah mengapa. Ada perasaan khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja terselib di antara rasa bahagia yang baru ia rasakan.

"Kemana?" Tanya Jungkook lirih

"Ke Jepang. Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu jika appa ku menyuruhku ke sana setelah lulus"

"Apa tak bisa dinegosiasi? Atau dibatalkan?"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa" Taehyung menunduk lesu

"Kebahagiaan macam apa ini"

Jungkook melempar kasar buket bunga yang susah payah ia dapatkan tadi. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir saat ini. Baru saja satu masalahnya terselesaikan, ia sudah mendapat kesedihan lagi dengan kepergian Taehyung ke Jepang. Taehyung yang melihat hal tersebut pun langsung meraih pundak Jungkook dan menghadapkan ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat jika Jungkook mulai menangis, bulir air matanya sudah menetes beberapa melewati pipinya yang chubby itu. Astaga, Taehyung benci ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Taehyung

"Mereka bilang jika kau berhasil menangkap bunga pengantin, maka aku akan tertular kebahagiaan. Tapi apa ini? Semuanya hanya omong kosong. Kau benar, tak seharusnya aku percaya pada cerita tak bertuan seperti itu" Jungkook mengucapkan rentetan kalimat itu dengan sesenggukan

"Hei…"

"Kau akan pergi ke Jepang meninggalkanku. Pada akhirnya aku akan kembali sendirian"

Pecah sudah tangisan Jungkook. Ia tak bisa menahan tangisannya lebih lama lagi. Semakin ia berusaha untuk bertahan, maka hanya perasaan sesak yang ia dapatkan. Berlahan, ia dapat merasakan tangan Taehyung mulai merengkuh pundaknya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Jungkook menumpahkan semua kesedihannya di dalam dekapan Taehyung. Dicengkramnya erat kemeja laki-laki itu sebagai pegangan sekaligus pelampiasan tangannya yang sudah ingin melempar segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Menangislah" Taehyung berujar lirih

Seakan patuh dengan perintah Taehyung, Jungkook terus saja menangis hingga sepuluh menit lamanya. Bahkan telinga Taehyung dapat mendengar jika suara gadis itu mulai parau akibat terlalu lama menangis. Puas dengan acara menangisnya, Jungkook segera menegakkan dirinya dan menghapus air mata yang mengering di pipi.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Berapa lama?" ujar Jungkook parau

"Hanya satu tahun"

"Berjanjilah jika kau akan kembali"

"Aku akan kembali. Untukmu"

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Laki-laki itu akan kembali satu tahun lagi hanya untuk dirinya. Disodorkannya jari kelingkingnya kepada Taehyung. Setidaknya, laki-laki itu harus berjanji terlebih dahulu walau hanya dengan simbol. Jungkook tidak suka jika hanya sekedar diucapkan dalam sebuah perkataan.

"Ini di depan gereja, dan janji seorang laki-laki harus ditepati"

"Begitukah?"

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, jari kelingkingnya terulur dan mengikat jari kelingking Jungkook. Gadis di hadapannya sungguh puas melihat symbol perjanjian itu telah terbentuk. Rasanya sangat melegakan walau sebelumnya sangat sakit.

"Apa tak masalah jika aku mencium seorang perempuan di depan gereja?"

"Huh?"

Jungkook menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya? Apa Taehyung akan-

CUP

Belum sempat gadis itu selesai berfikir, bibir Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mendarat di bibirnya. Taehyung menciumnya, Jungkook tidak bodoh akan hal itu. Berlahan, Jungkook ikut memejamkan matanya, mengikuti Taehyung yang lebih dulu sudah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Hoseok, Jimin dan Yoongi baru saja tiba di rumah ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Badan mereka semua terasa begitu lelah, terlebih lagi Yoongi. Gadis itu harus menahan pegal pada betisnya karena seharian harus berdiri dan menyalami para tamu menggunakan high heels yang tidak bisa dibilangan pendek.

Ia mengikuti kemanapun perginya Jimin saat berada di rumah laki-laki itu, terlebih lagi Hoseok sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai satu. Mengerti dengan kebingungan Yoongi, Jimin menuntun gadis itu agar mengikutinya. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju kamar Jimin. Yoongi tak akan tidur terpisah dengan Jimin bukan mengingat jika mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Ini kamarku. Masuklah!"

Jimin membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan istrinya itu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu memandang kamar Jimin dengan pandangan takjub. Kamarnya sangat luas dan bernuansa maskulin. Bahkan kamar Jimin ini terbilang cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki remaja. Di ujung kamar, Yoongi dapat melihat sebuah ranjang king size berbalut seprei putih diletakkan, di samping kanannya ada sebuah nakas kecil tempat untuk meletakkan lampu tidur. Di sudut kiri, ada sebuah cermin yang tingginya melebihi Yoongi, pasti itu digunakan Jimin untuk mematut diri setiap hari. Lemari pakaian ada di samping cermin itu, dan di sisi berlawanan, ada sebuah pintu kecil yang Yoongi yakini adalah pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku akan mandi lebih dulu"

Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar suara Jimin. Dari penglihatannya, Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin yang mulai melepas dasinya dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Gerakannya tidak cepat dan tidak juga lambat, namun terkesan seksi di mata Yoongi. Pipi Yoongi mulai memerah saat Jimin mulai melepaskan kaitan kancing yang menutupi bagian perutnya. Samar-samar gadis itu bisa melihat ABS Jimin yang mulai terbentuk.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara rendah Jimin menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk mengusir fikiran kotor yang mulai bersarang di otaknya. Tanpa Yoongi sadari, Jimin telah tersenyum simpul sejak tadi. Laki-laki itu tau jika sang istri memandanginya sejak tadi, tapi ia tak ingin langsung memojokkan gadis itu. Ia senang melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang polos namun terkesan ingin tau.

Jimin berjalan memasuki kamar mandi setelah berhasil menaggalkan kemeja yang ia pakai, membuat Yoongi sendirian di kamar itu. Untuk mengusir kebosanan, Yoongi memilih untuk mengamati berbagai foto yang dipajang di dinding kamar Jimin. Ada banyak foto yang terpasang di sana, mulai foto masa kecil Jimin hingga laki-laki itu sudah beranjak dewasa seperti saat ini. Menurut Yoongi, suaminya itu memang sudah tampan sejak kecil, pantas saja Jimin punya banyak penggemar.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk di pinggang. Yoongi yang melihat itu jadi blushing sendiri dibuatnya. ABS yang tercetak jelas di perut sangat kontras dengan rambut Jimin yang basah saat itu membuat aura seksinya semakin menguar.

"Mandilah"

Yoongi menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa. Entah mengapa udara di kamar Jimin mendadak mulai memanas sejak laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat meluangkan waktu untuk mandi, akhirnya Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu keluar hanya berbalutkan sebuah bathrobe yang tersedia di sana, membuat Jimin harus menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Jimin-ssi, apa kau punya pakaian yang bisa aku kenakan malam ini?"

"untuk apa?"

Suara Jimin terdengar serak di telinga Yoongi. Laki-laki itu berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju arahnya. Yoongi terlonjak kaget saat Jimin mulai memeluknya dan menciumi pipinya dengan tak sabaran.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Jimin-ssi?" Yoongi bertanya takut

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku membencinya"

Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin menggendong Yoongi ala bridal style setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya itu. Ditelakkannya Yoongi di ranjang dengan sedikit buru-buru dan ia pun ikut naik ke ranjang setelahnya. Yoongi yang merasa takut melihat tingkah Jimin mulai beringsut kebelakang, namun Jimin juga ikut beringsut ke depan. Gadis itu mulai merasa terpojok saat tubuhnya menyentuh sandaran ranjang yang merupakan ujung dari ranjang itu sendiri.

"Kenapa kau belum memakai bajumu? Kau bisa masuk angin nanti" Yoongi berujar gugup

"Untuk apa susah-susah memakai baju jika pada akhirnya kita akan melepasnya"

"Apa maksud-"

Belum sempat Yoongi selesai berbicara, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Jimin. Laki-laki itu menciumnya dengan tak sabaran, membuat Yoongi sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan pundak Jimin agar tubuh laki-laki itu tak menghimpit dirinya karena Yoongi sudah mulai merasa sesak nafas. Jimin baru melepaskan ciumannya saat gadis di bawahnya memukul pundaknya dengan keras. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan sayu, berharap perempuan itu mau melakukan malam pertama mereka. Bagaimana pun juga, Jimin adalah remaja yang sedang berada di puncak pubertasnya, ia sudah sah memiliki seorang istri saat ini dan dia tak akan menahan diri lagi untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman belaka.

Jimin kembali mencium Yoongi setelah perempuan itu sudah sedikit tenang. Namun baru beberapa detik, kegiatannya harus terganggu karena ponsel Yoongi berdering dengan keras.

"Hentikan dulu"

Awalnya Jimin ingin mengabaikan permintaan Yoongi, namun ponsel yang terus bordering membuatnya risih lama kelamaan. Dengan sebal, ia beranjak dan membiarkan Yoongi untuk menerima panggilan yang masuk. Gadis itu nampak terburu-buru saat nama Suster Song lah yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yoongi, eomma mu sudah sadar"

Serentet kalimat singkat yang tiba-tiba meluncur sebelum Yoongi mengucapkan salam itu membuat dirinya mematung. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Yoongi mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya dan mulai menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya penasaran saat melihat ekspresi kosong Yoongi

"Benarakah?"

Hanya itu kata yang dapat Yoongi ucapkan dengan lirih pada Suster Song. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusaja ia dengar. Sebuah keajaiban telah mendatanginya dan dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Ingin sekali Yoongi mengucap syukur kepada sang kuasa saat ini.

Perhatian Jimin dan Yoongi teralihkan dengan gedoran pintu kamar yang mendadak terdengar. Dari caranya menggedor pintu, itu sudah pasti adalah Hoseok pelakunya. Jimin berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tanpa permisi, Hoseok sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Jimin mematung.

"Hentikan kegiatan kalian dan cepat ganti baju. Eomma mu sadar Min Yoongi"

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan menyeret koper besarnya menuju pintu keberangkatan. Pesawatnya akan take off tiga puluh menit lagi, dan ia sudah sangat terlambat. Seharusnya ia sudah harus memasuki pesawat saat ini. Dengan langkah ringannya, laki-laki itu terus berjalan dan menyeret kopernya tanpa mempedulikan orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

"Taehyung-ah"

Laki-laki itu menoleh saat sebuah suara yang familiar memanggilnya. Dari kejauhan, Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa. Ia terkejut saat tanpa aba-aba Jungkook memeluknya dengan erat. Taehyung tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang seperti anak kecil itu. Tak mau mengecewakan sang gadis, ia pun membalas pelukan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di tempat seluas ini hm?" Taehyung bertanya penasaran

"Kemeja motif zebramu ini. Aku yang memberikannya sebagai kado ulang tahunmu tentu saja aku tau, kemeja ini hanya ada satu di dunia"

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook dengan gemas, tak lupa ia juga mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu yang membuat sang empunya merengek kesakitan.

"Aku sudah sangat terlambat, aku harus segera cek-in"

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Dengan berat hati, ia melambaikan tangannya dengan sedih melihat Taehyung mulai melangkah pergi. Berat rasanya, tapi ia harus rela.

"Taehyung oppa"

Gadis itu berteriak dengan kencang di keramaian bandara, membuat langkah Taehyung mau tak mau harus terhenti lagi. Dengan samar, ia bisa melihat Jungkook tengah membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya di kejauhan sana.

Jika begini keadaannya, Taehyung akan sulit meninggalkan Korea. Tanpa memperdulikan koper yang ia bawa, Taehyung berlari kembali ke arah Jungkook. Gadis itu tersenyum senang saat melihat Taehyung berdiri di hadapannya dengan terengah. Apa laki-laki ini tak jadi meninggalkannya?

CUP

Jungkook membulatkan matanya saat Taehyung menciumnya dengan kilat. Apa laki-laki itu baru saja menciumnya lagi? Astaga, pipi Jungkook memanas. Ia pun memegangi kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Benar saja, pipinya memanas.

"Saranghae Jeon Jungkook. Jaga drimu, jadilah lebih dewasa saat aku kembali. Jimin sudah menunggumu di sana"

Mendengar nasehat Taehyung, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sekali lagi, ia melambai pada Taehyung yang sudah mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Sebuah lembaran hidup baru Jeon Jungkook akan di mulai sebentar lagi tanpa seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Jimin merangkul pundak Jungkook dan membawa gadis itu pergi meninggalkan bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N :

Anyeong readers-deul, aku comeback bawa chap 14

Astaga, aku gak nyangka bakal nulis beberapa adegan yang nyrempet rate M di chap ini *tutup mata*

Percayalah klo semua adegan itu hanya untuk kepentingan cerita belaka :v

Hope you like readers-deul

See you on next chap and don't forget to review ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **WITHOUT YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke rumah mu Kookie?"

SeokJin bertanya dengan sedih. Semalam setelah kepergian Taehyung ke Jepang, Jungkook memberitahu kakak Taehyung itu bahwa ia akan kembali ke rumahnya. Awalnya perempuan itu menolak dengan keras, namun setelah Jungkook berbicara pada NamJoon, akhirnya SeokJin mau mengijinkan. NamJoon sebenarnya juga tak ingin Jungkook kembali ke rumahnya karena ia sudah diberi amanat oleh Tuan Jeon untuk menjaga putri semata wayangnya itu, namun karena Jungkook memaksa dengan alasan ingin belajar mandiri, akhirnya NamJoon menyetujuinya. Gadis itu sudah besar dan NamJoon yakin Jungkook bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Terkadang ia juga merasa kasihan kepada Jungkook karena dari raut wajahnya NamJoon bisa mengetahui bahwa gadis itu kadang merasa terkekang. Ia tak ingin membuat seekor kupu-kupu indah terpenjara lebih lama lagi, sudah saatnya kupu-kupu itu melihat indah dan kejamnya dunia di luar sana.

"Ne eonni. Aku tak ingin merepotkan eonni lebih lama lagi, eonni sudah cukup sibuk untuk mengurus NamJoon oppa dan juga Ji Eun"

"Aku tak merasa direpotkan sama sekali" sergah SeokJin

"Ya, tapi ini sudah keputusanku. Aku janji akan menjaga diri dengan baik. Jangan khawatirkan orang tua ku, aku yang akan berbicara pada mereka nantinya"

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Jaga dirimu dengan baik"

Jungkook mengangguk paham dengan pesan SeokJin. Tanpa ragu, gadis itu menghambur ke pelukan perempuan yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu. SeokJin sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri selama ia tinggal di mansion keluarga Kim ini, ia akan memarahi semua penghuni rumah dengan semangat apabila ada yang melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja. Jungkook rasa ia akan merindukan omelan SeokJin yang sangat memekakan telinga.

Setelah puas berpamitan dengan SeokJin, Jungkook beralih pada Ji Eun yang ada di gendongan NamJoon. Ia menciumi pipi gadis kecil itu dengan gemas. Ia juga akan merindukan tangisan gadis kecil yang sangat cantik ini nantinya.

"Sudah selesai acara berpamitannya?"

NamJoon menyerahkan Ji Eun kepada SeokJin setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jungkook. Dengan semangat, NamJoon berjalan lebih dulu sambil menyeret koper pink milik Jungkook yang diikuti sang pemilik dari belakang. Diletakkannya koper itu di bagasi belakang dan ia segera beralih ke kursi kemudi setelahnya. Laki-laki itu menyalakan mesin mobil ketika Jungkook sudah duduk di sampingnya. Jungkook membuka kaca mobil di sampingnya dan melambaik ke arah SeokJin yang berdiri di depan pintu bersama Ji Eun. Senyum di bibir manisnya mulai terkembang saat melihat tangan mungil Ji Eun juga ikut melambai mengikuti tangan eommanya. _'Ji Eun-ah, eonni akan sering-sering mengunjungimu'_

.

.

.

"Gomawo oppa"

Jungkook membungkuk kepada NamJoon untuk mempertegas rasa terima kasihnya. Laki-laki itu sudah berjasa besar selama ia tinggal di mansion keluarga Kim. Ia menyayangi Jungkook layaknya menyayangi adiknya sendiri, terlebih lagi saat hari kelulusan beberapa hari lalu laki-laki itu dengan tulus hadir untuk dirinya.

"Ne. Jaga dirimu dengan baik! Jika kau tidak bisa menepati ucapanmu maka aku akan menyeretmu kembali ke mansion. Ini perintah" NamJoon tersenyum tampan setelahnya

"Siap kapten"

Mereka berdua tertawa setelah Jungkook mengucapkan kalimat tersebut diikuti gesture seorang pasukan yang memberi hormat pada sang komandan. NamJoon menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu dan berjalan kembali memasuki mobil kesayangannya. Jungkook tersenyum hangat kepada NamJoon dan melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi hingga mobil yang ditumpangi NamJoon menghilang di pertigaan.

Jungkook berjalan gontai sambil menyeret koper miliknya memasuki rumah. Ia mengobrak abrik isi _slim bag_ nya selama beberapa detik untuk mencari kunci duplikat yang sempat ia bawa. Setelah berhasil menemukan kuncinya, Jungkook segera memutar knopnya dan memasuki rumah. Keadaan rumahnya masih sama persis saat terakhir kali ia tinggal ke rumah Taehyung. Mungkin sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya ia tak berada di rumah ini, tapi nuansa sunyinya tak berubah sama sekali.

Karena merasa lelah, Jungkook memilih langsung naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Diletakkannya koper yang ia bawa tadi di sudut kamarnya, dan membaringkan diri di kasur _queen size_ miliknya setelah itu. Entahlah, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat penat hari ini padahal ia tak melakukan banyak aktivitas. Dengan berlahan, nafas Jungkook mulai terasa teratur. Sedikit demi sedikit, kelopak matanya mulai terpejam hingga akhirnya Jungkook benar-benar tertidur. Pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan pelan. Gadis itu telah terdiam tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata sejak kemarin. Ia tau jika istrinya itu merasa kecewa karena tak mendapati eommanya membuka mata saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit kemarin. Memang, ibu mertuanya itu sempat sadar, namun yang dimaksud sadar oleh Suster Song adalah eomma Yoongi sempat menggerakkan jemarinya saat itu. Hoseok sudah memeriksa keadaan eomma Yoongi dan ada kemajuan pesat dalam kesehatannya. Laki-laki itu berkata, jika mereka hanya harus menunggu hingga eomma Yoongi mampu membuka matanya karena eomma Yoongi sudah terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri hingga membuat beberapa anggota tubuhnya akan sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Kau mau makan?"

Yoongi menggeleng di dalam dekapan Jimin. Ia sungguh tak nafsu makan walaupun sudah mampir seharian perutnya tak terisi apapun. Yoongi hanya butuh kesadaran eommanya, semua rasa laparnya tak akan berarti apapun baginya jika eommanya mampu membuka mata.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tak akan makan"

"Tidak. Kau harus makan"

Gadis itu bangkit dari dekapan Jimin dan mengamati wajah sang suami. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua sudah mampir dua hari tak pulang ke rumah Jimin hingga penampilan mereka sekarang bisa dikatakan sangatlah kacau.

"Bagaimana seorang suami bisa makan sementara istrinya kelaparan"

"Tapi Jimin-"

"Yoongi-ya, aku ini suami mu. Bagilah bebanmu bersamaku walau pun mungkin kau tak bisa membagi cintamu untukku" Jimin berujar lirih

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca saat mendengar perkataan Jimin. Ia tak menyangka laki-laki di sampingnya ini akan mengucapkan hal yang begitu menyakitkan untuk dirinya. Dari perkataan Jimin, setidaknya ia sadar jika dirinya terlalu egois saat ini. Ia terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan melupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai istri Jimin.

"Maaf"

Yoongi beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki dan melangkah keluar pintu. Jimin yang melihat kepergian Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas jengah, ia tak menyangka istrinya akan keras kepala seperti ini.

"Kau tak ingin ikut makan?"

Jimin menoleh saat suara Yoongi menyapa indra pendengarannya. Saat ini, gadis itu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap dirinya, menunggu sebuah jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Yoon?"

"Aku sama denganmu saja"

Jimin mengangguk paham dengan maksud Yoongi. Ia berjalan ke arah counter kantin rumah sakit dan memesan dua mangkuk ramen pedas dan juga dua gelas jus jeruk. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Jimin memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada sang penjaga counter dan membawa makanannya ke tempat Yoongi menunggu.

Gadis itu memilih duduk di dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke taman bermain rumah sakit saat Jimin mencarinya. Matanya menerawang kosong ke arah taman bermain, memperhatikan beberapa anak yang sedang asyik bermain di taman itu. Jimin tersenyum tipis saat mendapati istrinya itu tak sadar jika dirinya telah duduk di kursi yang berlawanan dengan Yoongi. laki-laki itu menata makanan yang ia bawa tadi di meja dan berdeham kemudian, membuat fokus Yoongi kembali pada dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat hingga melamun seperti itu?" Jimin mencoba bertanya

"Hanya anak kecil yang sedang bermain sepak bola"

"Kau nampaknya sangat menyukai anak kecil. Aku jadi ingin membuat kesebelasan" Jimin terkekeh pelan

"Apa maksudmu Jimin?"

"Aku bilang aku ingin membuat kesebelasan. Denganmu"

Yoongi tersedak sup pedas dari ramen yang ia makan saat mendengar perkataan Jimin, apalagi laki-laki itu merendahkan suaranya pada kata terakhirnya, membuat percakapan itu terkesan intim. Astaga, Yoongi malu sendiri dibuatnya. Bahkan ia dan Jimin belum melakukan apapun, dan laki-laki itu berkata ingin membuat kesebelasan. _'Park Jimin, apa kau sudah gila?'_ batin Yoongi.

"Apa ucapanku berlebihan hingga kau tersedak seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit kaget"

"Baguslah. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau memang setuju"

Jimin tersenyum dengan jahilnya kepada Yoongi, membuat gadis itu merutuk dalam hati. Yoongi rasa ia telah salah bicara.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang benderang telah berganti dengan sinar rembulan yang remang. Jungkook yang masih tertidur pulas sejak tadi mulai menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sesuatu tengah mengusap puncak kepalanya saat ini. Awalnya Jungkook tak merasa terusik. Ia sungguh nyaman dengan usapan yang ia rasakan saat ini, sungguh menenangkan dan membuatnya semakin ingin terlelap dalam tidur.

Lima belas menit berlalu, usapan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan yang hangat untuk Jungkook. Apa eomma dan appa-nya sudah pulang dari Jepang? Biasanya eomma Jungkook akan melakukan hal ini saat Jungkook kesulitan tidur.

"Jungkook-ah"

Mendengar namanya di sebut, gadis itu mengernyit dalam tidur. Yang baru saja memanggil namanya bukanlah sang eomma ataupun sang appa, Jungkook tau betul dengan itu. Suara ini sangat tak asing bagi Jungkook. Ia mendengar suara ini setiap hari. Dengan pelan, Jungkook mulai membuka kelopak matanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Dalam jangkauan penglihatannya saat ini, ia hanya melihat sebuah dada bidang. Seorang laki-laki. Fikiran Jungkook sudah melayang kemana-mana membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja menimpanya. Apakah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seorang pencuri yang masuk ke rumah? Tapi bagaimana seorang pencuri bisa mengetahui namanya? Apa ia sudah diikuti sebelumnya?

Karena penasaran, Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Tangannya sudah terkepal rapat di sisi tubuhnya, berjaga-jaga jika orang di hadapannya ini akan melakukan hal yang jahat. Saat mata Jungkook sudah terbuka sempurna, jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepatnya. Ia tau ia baru saja bangun tidur, tapi apa yang dia lihat benar-benar seperti mimpi.

"Taehyung-ah?"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Jungkook tak percaya ini. Laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengusap kepalanya dan memeluknya adalah seorang Kim Taehyung. Seseorang, tolong jangan bangunkan Jungkook jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Tangan Jungkook mulai terulur untuk membelai pipi Taehyung. Kulit laki-laki itu terasa sangat halus di telapak tangan Jungkook, membuat gadis itu akan semakin rindu dengan wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Merindukanku?" Tanya Taehyung

Tak perlu sebuah jawaban, Jungkook segera menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung. Di peluknya laki-laki itu dengan erat, seolah takut jika Taehyung akan pergi meninggalkannya. Jungkook dapat mendengar suara tawa lirih Taehyung dari balik pelukannya. Laki-laki itu membalas pelukan Jungkook dan sesekali mencium puncak kepala gadis itu untuk menyalurkan kerinduannya.

"Kau baru pergi dua hari tapi kenapa rasanya seperti kau sudah pergi selama dua tahun?"

Gadis itu mengucapkan keluh kesahnya kepada Taehyung. Ia tidak berbohong dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan tadi. Jungkook sangat merindukan Taehyung, melebihi rasa rindunya kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di Jepang. Aneh memang, tapi mungkin inilah efek yang ditimbulkan ketika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik"

"Akan aku lakukan"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi"

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung tak menjawab saat Jungkook bertanya. Laki-laki itu hanya memandangnya dalam diam hingga akhirnya sebelah tangannya terulur dan mulai membuat pandangan Jungkook menjadi gelap.

"Mimpi indah Jungkook-ah"

Pandangan Jungkook benar-benar gelap saat telapak tangan Taehyung berhasil menutup matanya dengan sempurna. Jungkook merasa gelisah bukan main. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Taehyung untuk melepaskan tangan itu dari matanya. Namun tangannya sungguh tak bisa di gerakkan. Jungkook semakin panik saat ia juga ingin berteriak, tak ada sedikitpun suara yang bisa di keluarkan. _'ANDWE'_

"KIM TAEHYUNG…!"

Semuanya menjadi terang. Jungkook terbangun dengan nafas tersengal seperti orang baru lari marathon. Ia menoleh ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Dan kosong. Tak ada Taehyung di sana. Jungkook merasa kecewa, semua yang ia alami hanya mimpi. Apakah ini akibat dari merindukan Taehyung?

Jungkook meraih ponselnya yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Masih jam tujuh malam. Itu berarti ia telah tertidur kurang lebih selama lima jam lamanya. Tak ada satupun pesan yang masuk saat Jungkook memeriksa inbox pesan di ponselnya. Sedikit kecewa, Taehyung tak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Merasa bingung harus melakukan apa, akhirnya Jungkook lebih memilih untuk mencari buku diary miliknya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan buku itu dari dalam laci, Jungkook mulai menuliskan berbagai kata-kata yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan.

 _ **[2 hari setelah Taehyung menyatakan cinta]**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung…!**_

 _ **Hari ini aku bermimpi tentangmu dalam tidurku. Kau menemaniku dan memberiku kenyamanan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan pada hari sebelumnya. Aku sungguh kecewa saat mengetahui jika semua itu hanya mimpi**_

 _ **Aku sangat merindukanmu. Entahlah. Tapi ini yang aku rasakan. Apa aku mulai mencintaimu juga? Jika memang iya, jawaban apa yang kau harapkan?. Aku yakin kau tak akan memberikan pilihan lain selain 'iya' kepadaku. Aku benar bukan?**_

 _ **Seperti kata Hoseok oppa. Aku memang cerdas dalam perasaan, tapi aku lamban dalam menyadarinya. Sekarang aku mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hoseok oppa. Maaf karena aku terlambat menyadari jika aku mencintaimu. Maaf karena aku tak menyadari jika kau juga mencintaiku sejak lama.**_

 _ **Hahaha aku memang bodoh bukan?**_

 _ **Aku menyadari semua itu ketika kau sudah pergi jauh di Jepang sana.**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook sangat merindukanmu jika kau ingin tau. Kau tak berniat menghubungiku Taehyung-ah?**_

 _ **Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu**_

 _ **Aku akan menjaga diriku untukmu**_

 _ **Dan aku akan menjadi lebih dewasa saat kau kembali ke tanah Korea**_

 _ **Ku harap kau mendengar rinduku**_

 _ **Dari yang mencintai Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

Jungkook menutup buku diary-nya setelah menulis itu semua. Ia merasa lega, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat sebuah bunyi keroncongan terdengar dari dalam perutnya. Ia sedang lapar rupanya. Dengan sigap, Jungkook turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke dapur. Memasak sebuah hidangan untuk perut ramping kesayangannya yang sedang kelaparan.

.

.

.

 **~SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN~**

.

.

.

Jungkook keluar dari gerbang Seoul National University dengan perasaan jengkel. Hari ini ia bertemu dengan salah satu sunbae di kampusnya yang hobi mengikutinya kemana-mana. Alhasil, Jungkook harus mengendap-endap di kampusnya sendiri agar bisa lolos dari kejaran laki-laki kurang kerjaan itu.

Gadis itu terperanjat saat tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Untung saja ia tidak dalam mode persembunyian. Bisa gawat jika dia sedang bersembunyi dan tertangkap oleh sunbae yang mengejarnya itu. Tertera nama Min Yoongi di layar ponselnya saat Jungkook melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"Yeoboseo eonni"

" _Kau sudah pulang Kook?"_

"Anni, aku masih akan menunggu bus"

" _Bagus kalau begitu. Jimin sedang menjemputmu ke sana"_

"Tidak perlu eonni aku akan naik bus saja"

Jungkook mengusak rambutnya kasar saat harus berdebat dengan eonni-nya di sebrang sana. Perempuan itu bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah dengan keinginannya, maka dari itu Jungkook harus pandai-pandai memutar otak mencari beribu alasan guna menolak permintaan Yoongi. Tak masalah jika permintaan gadis itu berupa ingin dibelikan sesuatu, namun kali ini Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk menjemput dirinya. Bukannya Jungkook tak mau, dia hanya merasa tak enak hati jika terus-terusan melibatkan Jimin mengingat mereka berdua pernah terlibat perasaan sebelumnya.

"Jungkook-ah"

" _Kurasa Jimin sudah sampai"_

Terdengar nada puas dari suara Yoongi di seberang telefon sana. Jungkook hanya mendengus sebal mendengarnya dan semakin menyebalkan lagi saat mendapati Jimin telah berada di sampingnya. _'Ouch, sial'._

" _Baiklah, ku tutup dulu panggilannya"_

"Yaak eonni…"

Jimin tertawa geli saat melihat Jungkook terlihat sebal dan menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali ke arah tanah. Kasian sekali tanah yang dipijak Jungkook karena harus merasakan amukan gadis kelinci itu.

"Ayo pulang bersamaku!"

"Shireo"

Jungkook menolak dengan mentah. Ia memilih berjalan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di depan gerbang kampus. Baru beberapa langkah gadis itu melangkah, Jungkook merasakan kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan ditarik dengan kuat, mengakibatkan ia tak bisa melangkah ke depan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat suasana yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Alangkah malunya Jungkook saat mendapati beberapa orang dan mahasiswa Seoul University menatap aksi kaburnya yang gagal dengan pandangan geli dan heran.

"Haish, arraseo. Aku akan ikut oppa"

Laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun dari Jungkook itu tersenyum dengan bangga karena berhasil memenangkan debat. Jungkook memasuki mobil Jimin dengan sedikit jengkel, ditutupnya pintu mobil yang ditumpanginya itu dengan sedikit keras, mengakibatkan Jimin menghela nafas pelan.

"Ini mobil Hoseok hyung jika kau ingin merusaknya" ujar Jimin pelan

"Maaf"

Mobil itu mulai melaju dengan pelan meninggalkan area kampus. Tak ada pembicaraan yang tercipta diantara dua anak manusia yang duduk di dalam mobil itu. Jimin sibuk menyetir, dan Jungkook sibuk menatap jalanan. Merasa bosan dengan suasana yang sunyi, Jimin memilih untuk memutar radio yang biasanya di siang hari seperti ini akan memutar beberapa lagu favorite-nya. Entah kebetulan dari mana, saat Jimin menekan tombol radio di mobil Hoseok itu yang terputar adalah lagu _Spring Day_ milik BTS.

 _ **Beojkkoci pinabwayo**_

 _ **[Mungkin mekaran cherry]**_

 _ **I gyeouldo kkeuchi nayo**_

 _ **[Dan musim dingin nanti akan berakhir]**_

 _ **Bogosipda Bogosipda**_

 _ **[Aku merindukanmu Aku merindukanmu]**_

 _ **Bogosipda Bogisipda**_

 _ **[Aku merindukanmu Aku merindukanmu]**_

Suara Jimin yang bersenandung mengikuti lagu membuat Jungkook meolehkan kepalanya pada laki-laki itu. Suara Jimin sungguh bagus, seperti suara penyanyi yang asli. Tak mau kalah, Jungkook ikut meneruskan bait lagu selanjutnya dari lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Jimin sebelumnya.

 _ **Jogeuman gidarimyeon**_

 _ **[Tunggu aku sebentar lagi]**_

 _ **Myeochil bamman deo saeumyeon**_

 _ **[Hanya beberapa malam lagi]**_

 _ **Mannareo galge**_

 _ **[Aku akan kesana untuk melihatmu]**_

 _ **Derireo galge**_

 _ **[Aku akan datang untukmu]**_

Jungkook berhasil menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan sempurna, membuat senyum puas tersungging di bibir manisnya. Jimin yang mendengarkan nyanyian Jungkook tadi juga ikut puas dibuatnya.

"Suaramu bagus" puji Jimin tulus

"Terima kasih" jawab Jungkook malu-malu

"Ah, aku jadi ingat saat mengantarmu pulang dulu"

Candaan Jimin sukses membuat laki-laki itu mendapat satu bogem mentah pada lengannya. Jimin mengaduh kesakitan, namun Jungkook justru memberinya tawa bahagia. _Rasakan itu Park Jimin._

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jimin tiba di Seoul Hospital setelah perjalanan dua puluh menit. Dengan santai, mereka berdua beriringan memasuki rumah sakit itu dan menuju lift untuk sampai ke ruangan eomma Yoongi. Dari kabar yang di dengar Jungkook, eomma sahabatnya itu sudah membaik. Sedikit demi sedikit beliau sudah bisa menggerakkkan anggota tubuhnya yang sukses membuat Yoongi merasa bahagia setiap harinya.

"Annyeong"

Suara ceria Jungkook membuat dua wanita beda usia yang ada di dalam kamar rawat inap itu menoleh serempak. Yoongi tersenyum saat mendapati Jungkook telah datang diikuti Jimin di belakangnya.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang rupanya"

"Ne eonni, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tawar Jungkook dengan senang hati

"Emmm… Bisa kau jaga eommaku sebentar? Aku harus pulang untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan"

"Baiklah"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Jungkook, Yoongi segera menuju ke arah Jimin. Suaminya itu memutar bola matanya sesaat. Ia baru saja tiba dan Yoongi sudah minta di antar pulang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang agar aku membawakannya saja tadi" protes Jimin

"Maaf. Tapi ini kebutuhan perempuan"

Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Ya, mereka memang sudah tak secanggung dulu, namun terkadang Yoongi masih bersifat tertutup kepada Jimin, membuat laki-laki itu harus bersabar menghadapinya.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang tengah mondar mandir di depannya dari atas ranjangnya. Sudah lima belas menit perempuan itu berjalan layaknya setrika di hadapan Jimin, membuatnya bingung sendiri. Yoongi memang memasukkan beberapa baju, termasuk baju Jimin untuk menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit, namun ia masih merasa ada yang kurang.

"Apa masih ada yang kurang?" Jimin mencoba bertanya

"Ada"

"Apa itu?"

"pem-ba-lut"

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya setelah mengucapkan nama benda itu. Ini termasuk privasi, walaupun Jimin adalah suaminya saat ini.

"Kita beli saat di perjalanan nanti"

"Argh, aku benar-benar merasa malu harus mengatakannya padamu" Yoongi berujar dengan polos

"Jika kau malu mengatakannya padaku, akan ku buat kau tak menstruasi selama Sembilan bulan, jadi kau tak perlu repot untuk membelinya"

"Yaaak"

Wajah gadis itu merah padam mendengar ucapan Jimin. Laki-laki itu selalu saja menggodanya dengan hal yang intim saat mereka berdua sedang bersama. Tak taukah kau Min Yoongi? Atau mungkin saat ini sudah menjadi Park Yoongi, bahwa suami mu itu sedang menunggumu. Dia menginginkanmu.

TING TONG

Suara bel rumah yang baru di pasang beberapa hari yang lalu oleh Hoseok berbunyi nyaring. Jimin dan Yoongi saling menatap saat mendengar bel pintu itu berbunyi. Jika Hoseok yang pulang, laki-laki itu tak akan repot-repot mau memencet bel rumah karena ia punya kunci cadangan.

"Biar aku yang buka"

Yoongi berlari keluar kamar untuk menuju ke pintu utama. Tak lupa, ia mengucapkan _'Tunggu sebentar'_ agar tamunya itu tak segera pergi karena mengira tak ada orang di dalam rumah. Setelah kunci rumah di putar dua kali dan knop di tarik, Yoongi melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dandanan modis berkacamata tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Nuguseo?" tanya Yoongi"

"Eomma?"

Jimin berseru saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Itu benar-benar eommanya, perempuan tua itu ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu anak ku, Park Jimin"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

A/N :

Annyeong readers-deul, aku sempetin update hari ini.

Sebenernya aku pengen update minggu depan aja karena aku lagi sibuk banget nyiapin berkas buat kuliah beberapa hari ini.

Tapi ya..

Aku tau menunggu lama itu gak enak, jadi ya aku sempetin ngetik seharian ini.

Maaf klo ceritanya jelek dan ngebosenin untuk chapter ini.

Hope you like.

Untuk chapter berikutnya aku gak bisa jamin bakal bisa update cepet karena aku ada di luar kota selama 5 hari. Tapi kalau di kos suasana memungkinkan, aku bakal update kok.

See you on next chap. Don't forger to review


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 **RUSSIAN ROULETTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sendiri termenung, Jungkook menikmati semangkuk Jjajangmyun yang ia beli dari kantin Seoul University beberapa saat lalu. Kelasnya baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi mulai dari sekarang, oleh sebab itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan. Di bawah pohon yang rindang, Jungkook mengunyah sarapannya dengan tidak semangat. Entah mengapa Jjajangmyun yang ada di pangkuannya itu terasa hambar. Mungkin karena Jjajangmyun tidak cocok dijadikan sebagai menu sarapan, namun ia tak ada pilihan lain selain menu makanan yang cepat saji seperti saat ini.

Selesai dengan Jjajangmyun-nya, Jungkook menggeledah isi tas yang ia bawa dan mencari sebuah buku kecil di dalamnya. Ya, ia mencari buku diary yang selama satu bulan ini menjadi tempat berbaginya. Dengan semangat, Jungkook membuka penutup pulpen yang sudah dipegangnya dan menggoreskan tintanya pada lembar diary yang masih polos.

 ** _[37 hari setelah Taehyung menyatakan cinta]_**

 ** _Kim Taehyung…_**

 ** _Tak terasa sudah 37 hari kau pergi ke Jepang seorang diri. Kau tak berniat memberiku sebuah kabar eoh? Kau tak merindukanku? Atau kau sudah melupakanku?_**

 ** _Ah, bodohnya aku yang masih mengharapkan kabar dari dirimu. Ya, kau sibuk belajar bisnis ayahmu di sana. Oke, aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak mengganggumu._**

 ** _Apa pagi ini kau sudah sarapan?_**

 ** _Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku selalu sarapan setiap pagi. Bahkan hari ini aku rela makan Jjajangmyun agar kau tidak khawatir._**

 ** _Aigo… Jeon Jungkook sungguh percaya diri sekali bukan? Bahkan gadis manja ini berfikir kau mengkhawatirkannya Taehyung-ah._**

 ** _Asal kau tau Kim Taehyung sialan yang sayangnya sangat aku rindukan, menunggumu benar-benar menguras energi hatiku._**

 ** _Ku harap kau bisa merasakannya. Mustahil memang, tapi aku yakin jika kau memang mencintaiku pasti kau bisa merasakannya._**

 ** _Jaga dirimu_**

 ** _Dari gadis kelinci yang paling manis milik Kim Taehyung_**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

Jungkook menutup buku diary-nya dengan pelan dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Ini merupakan salah satu kegiatan rutin yang akan Jungkook lakukan sehari sekali sejak 37 hari yang lalu. Ia sudah memutuskan, selama menunggu Taehyung, ia akan menulis semua curahan isi hatinya di dalam buku diary itu. Suatu saat Jungkook ingin sekali menunjukkan buku diary itu kepada Taehyung, agar laki-laki itu tau seberapa hebatnya dia dalam menunggu.

"Eoh, Jungkook-ah"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara. Dari tempat duduknya, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis mungil berambut panjang dengan poni menutupi dahinya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Itu Kyungsoo. Gadis itu juga menjalani masa kuliahnya di Seoul University, sama seperti Jungkook. Bedanya, gadis itu mengambil jurusan _manajemen_ , sedangkan Jungkook mengambil jurusan _modern art_. Sebenarnya KyungSoo tidak ingin mengambil kuliah di jurusan itu, namun karena kekasihnya Jong In berada di jurusan tersebut, maka dengan mantab KyungSoo juga ikut mengambil kuliah di jurusan tersebut. Konyol memang, namun itulah cinta. Disaat keduanya sama-sama berjuang untuk mempertahankan, maka rintangan seberat apapun hanya akan terasa seperti fatamorgana.

"Eonni tak perlu berlari seperti itu" Jungkook berujar saat KyungSoo sudah berada di hadapannya

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau ada di sini"

KyungSoo menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dengan nafas sedikit tersengal di akhir karena ia lelah berlari. Kemarin malam ia memaksa Jungkook untuk datang lebih awal karena ia ingin mengajak gadis itu kesuatu tempat. Alhasil, pagi ini KyungSoo harus mengelilingi hampir ke semua sudut kampus untuk mencari Jungkook karena ia lupa memberitau dimana seharusnya mereka bertemu.

"Kufikir eonni akan langsung tau jika aku menunggu disini"

"Ne, ini salahku. Aku sunggu lupa tidak memberitau dimana seharusnya kita bertemu"

"Gwenchana, yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah menemukanku"

Mereka berdua bernafas lega setelahnya. KyungSoo ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook tak berapa lama kemudian. Tak ada percakapan yang tercipta selama beberapa menit mereka duduk berdua. Memang biasanya mereka masih merasa canggung karena tak begitu dekat sebelumnya, namun mereka akan saling memaklumi jika hal seperti ini terjadi karena mereka masih butuh waktu untuk saling beradaptasi.

"Kenapa eonni mengajakku bertemu hari ini" buka Jungkook

"Ayo kita menonton pertandingan basket siang ini" KyungSoo berujar dengan semangat

Mendengar kata pertandingan basket, Jungkook tau benar kenapa KyungSoo sangat ingin menontonnya. Tentu saja karena ada kekasihnya Kim Jong In. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Jungkook tak begitu suka dengan basket, namun ia juga tak enak hati bila harus menolak permintaan gadis di sebelahnya. KyungSoo sudah sangat bersemangat pagi-pagi sekali untuk mencarinya hanya demi menonton pertandingan, tak mungkin bukan jika Jungkoook menghancurkan harapan gadis itu. Tidak sopan.

Saat Jungkook akan mengatakn _'iya'_ pada KyungSoo, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu yang membuat mood-nya berubah seketika. Bukankah sunbae hiperaktif yang mengejarnya belakangan ini juga ikut dalam tim basket? Hei, Jungkook tau bukan karena ia seorang stalker, namun ia mendengar berita itu daripada gadis yang suka bergosip di dalam kelasnya.

"Tapi bukankah JongDae sunbae juga ikut tim basket? Argh… Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya"

Jungkook menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bila ia ikut menonton pertandingan basket, ia pasti akan bertemu dengan sunbae penguntit itu. Jungkook pasti akan diikuti lagi saat pergi kemanapun dan berakhir dengan ia yang harus bersembunyi di sudut paling tak terlihat di kampus ini.

"Ayolah Kook… Kumohon. Demi JongIn"

KyungSoo memelas dengan puppy eyes-nya, membuat Jungkook semakin merasa frustasi dibuatnya.

"Eooni, kuharap kau memberiku pilihan _'tidak'_ kali ini"

"Kau fikir aku akan mengabulkannya?" KyungSoo berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan Jungkook

"Aku sungguh tak ingin bermain petak umpet dengan JongDae sunbae hari ini"

"Siapa juga yang akan bermain petak umpet? Kekanakan sekali" jawan KyungSoo polos

"Ah… Eonni benar-benar membuatku frustasi" Jungkook berujar dengan jengkel

"Baiklah, kau harus tetap ikut. Jangan khawatirkan sunbae wajah kotak itu. Akan kupelototi dia jika berani mengikutimu"

"Itu tidak lucu"

Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama, Jungkook memilih untuk meninggalkan KyungSoo sendirian di taman itu, mengakibatkan gadis bermata bulat itu memanggil nama Jungkook dengan nada yang sungguh tak indah untuk di dengar.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi seperti ini kelakuan menantu keluarga Park? Bangun di siang hari dan membiarkan mertuanya memasak untuknya?"

Omelan itu terdengar dengan jelas di telingan Yoongi saat gadis itu mulai memasuki area dapur. Ucapannya sungguh menusuk hati Yoongi, menunjukkan sesosok mertua yang sungguh tak menyukai menantunya.

Eomma Jimin pulang ke rumah ini kemarin saat Jimin dan Yoongi akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Kedatangannya yang mendadak membuat mereka berdua merasa gelagapan sendiri, terlebih lagi Yoongi. ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan keluarga Jimin selain Hoseok. Ibu Jimin bisa dibilang masih sangat muda, mungkin baru memasuki usia empat puluhan. Namanya Park Heechul, parasnya sangat cantik secantik nama yang ia miliki. Namun sayang, kepribadiannya sungguh membuat siapa saja yang mengenalnya pasti akan merinding. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya sungguh menusuk, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan mengkerut.

Yoongi mengalami semua hal itu. Semenjak perempuan itu datang di rumah ini semalam, eomma Jimin tak mengajaknya bicara bahkan sepatah katapun. Perempuan itu hanya menatap Yoongi dengan sinis mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, membuat Yoongi menunduk untuk waktu yang lama.

"Maaf eomma-nim" ujar Yoongi lirih

"Apa kau fikir dengan mengucap maaf akan memutar waktu?"

Sambil terus memasak, Heechul tak henti-hentinya melontarkan kalimat pedas itu pada menantunya. Yoongi berjalan mendekat berniat untuk membantu ibu mertuanya itu. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika perempuan setengah baya itu kembali berujar pedas kepadanya.

"Kau memang cantik, tapi kau pemalas. Jangan mendekat ke dapur apalagi menyentuh makanan. Kau belum mandi, jadi tubuhmu penuh kuman. Pergi mandi, aku tak ingin orang di rumah ini sakit perut nantinya karena dirimu yang menyentuh makanan dalam keadaan yang tidak higienis"

.

.

.

"Apa eomma mengatakan kata-kata kasarnya padamu?"

Jimin bertanya pada Yoongi yang mendadak kembali masuk ke kamar setelah tiga menit sebelumnya keluar untuk membantu eommanya. Dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada buku bacaan, Jimin menanti jawaban dari Yoongi yang terlihat kesal dari ujung matanya.

"Kurasa eomma mu tak menyukai ku"

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa dengannya"

Yoongi berjalan pelan ke arah Jimin, mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping lelaki itu saat sudah tiba. Dengan pelan, Yoongi meraih buku yang Jimin baca dan meletakknya di nakas samping tempat tidur. Jimin menoleh saat buku bacaannya dirampas dengan mendadak. Awalnya ia ingin mengajukan protes namun terhenti saat melihat tatapan serius Yoongi.

"Oppa, apa menurutmu keputusan kita untuk menikah ini sudah benar?"

Yoongi bertanya pada suaminya dengan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah. Ia tak berani untuk menatap mata Jimin saat ini. Perlakuan eomma Jimin mendadak membuat hatinya goyah.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Heechul eomma selalu menatapku dengan pandangan sinis dan melemparkan kata-kata pedas padaku. Dia sungguh tak menyukaiku Jim, itu terlihat dari matanya" Yoongi berujar dengan berapi-api

"Sudah kubilang kau hanya belum terbiasa dengan nenek sihir itu. Hampir dua puluh tahun aku menjadi anaknya, dan aku baik-baik saja"

"Itu berbeda. Kau adalah anaknya sementara aku adalah orang asing"

"Kau menantunya. Min Yoo- ah tidak, Park Yoongi adalah menantu Park Heechul. Itu faktanya"

"Tapi Park Heechul sangat tidak menyukai menantunya itu" sergah Yoongi

"Mau kuberitau sebuah rahasia yang akan membuat nenek sihir itu menyukaimu?"

Jimin beringsut mendekat pada Yoongi saat istrinya itu menatap manik matanya dengan antusias. Yoongi menyelipkan rambutnya yang terurai kebelakang telinga, bermaksud mempermudah akses Jimin untuk memberikan informasi kepadanya. Dengan pelan, gadis itu mendekatkan telinganya pada Jimin yang diikuti dengan Jimin yang juga mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi. Dari posisi mereka saat ini, Yoongi bisa merasakan nafas halus Jimin menerpa telinganya yang sensitive, membuatnya merasakan geli dan gelenyar aneh pada perutnya. Seperti kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

"Eommaku…"

Yoongi menahan nafas saat Jimin mulai mengucapkan kalimatnya. _'Ayo Park Jimin, cepat katakan! Tak tau kah kau jantungku sudah berdetak kencang sedari tadi?'._

"Sangat menginginkan seorang cucu"

Blush. Wajah Yoongi memerah dengan sendirinya saat kata _'cucu'_ terlontar dari bibir Jimin. Jika memberikan seorang cucu bisa membuat eomma Jimin menyukainya, maka Yoongi akan melakukannya. Tapi bukankah untuk membuatkan seorang cucu ia dan Jimin harus…

"Berfikir kotor eoh?" ucap Jimin telak kepada istrinya.

.

.

.

Suasana di lapangan basket indoor Seoul University sangatlah ramai saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dua tim dari universitas ternama hari ini akan bertanding untuk memperebutkan gelar juara di ajang turnamen basket antar universitas se-daratan Korea.

KyungSoo dan Jungkook yang memang sudah memiliki niatan untuk menonton pertandingan ini sejak awal datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Kebetulan sekali hari ini mereka hanya ada satu mata kuliah saja, jadi mereka tak perlu repot-repot untuk membolos demi menonton pertandingan ini.

Jungkook menghela nafas pasrah saat tangannya ditarik kesana kemari oleh sahabatnya itu untuk mencari bangku yang paling strategis. Pilihan KyungSoo jatuh pada dua bangku yang kebetulan masih kosong di deretan paling depan. Dengan semangat, KyungSoo lagi-lagi menarik tangan Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan jika orang yang ditariknya sejak tadi sudah menunjukkan wajah muramnya.

"Kenapa harus bangku paling depan?" keluh Jungkook

"Aku tak setinggi dirimu Kook. Lagipula ini tempat paling strategis untuk menyemangati Jong In"

"Menyebalkan"

"Terimakasih"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat sorak-sorai dari para penonton yang mayoritas perempuan itu menggelegar memenuhi lapangan indoor Seoul University. KyungSoo yang awalnya berdiri dengan tenang juga mulai berteriak dengan heboh saat melihat pujaan hatinya memasuki lapangan.

"KIM JONG IN….!"

Siapa yang akan peduli dengan rasa malu ketika kekasihmu tengah berjuang dihadapanmu. Itu adalah pemikiran KyungSoo saat menyemangati Jong In di setiap pertandingan basketnya. Ia akan berada di barisan paling depan dan berteriak paling kencang menyebut nama Jong In. Persetan dengan tatapan sinis perempuan lain yang memuja Jong In, yang pasti ia adalah kekasih laki-laki itu hingga detik ini. _'Cih, berani sekali mereka menyebut nama Jong In dengan keras dihadapan kekasihnya'_. KyungSoo tersenyum dengan sinis saat melihat beberapa mahasiswi menatapnya tajam.

"Mereka sungguh tak tau malu meneriaki nama Jong In di hadapan kekasihnya" sinis KyungSoo

"CHOI MINHO OPPA…!"

"Sejak kapan kau mengidolakan MinHo sunbae?" KyungSoo terlonjak kaget saat gadis disampingnya menyebut nama ketua tim basket mereka

"Sejak aku menyadari ketampanannya"

"Menjijikkan"

"Terimakasih" ujar Jungkook cuek

Mereka berdua kembali menikmati pertandingan setelah perdebatan kecil yang terjadi. Dengan semangat, Jungkook dan KyungSoo menyerukan yel-yel dari tim Seoul University bersama para penonton lain. Sesekali mereka juga berteriak nyaring saat salah satu dari anggota tim basket ada yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke keranjang lawan.

Teriakan KyungSoo sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi saat melihat Jong In melakukan slam dunk dan berhasil mencetak point beberapa detik kemudian. Jungkook yang ada disebelah KyungSoo juga tak kalah heboh berteriak ikut memberi semangat pada kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan sangat lama dan terasa alot saat performa dari tim basket Seoul University mulai menurun dan point yang telah dikumpulkan mulai dikejar oleh lawan sedikit demi sedikit. Tak jarang helaan nafas frustasi dari para penonton terdengar saat lagi-lagi keranjang basket mereka berhasil dibobol oleh lawan.

Keadaan mulai berbalik saat JongDae melancarkan serangan yang membuat tim lawan kerepotan mengatasinya. Secara berturut-turut tim basket Seoul University mulai membuat jarak point melebar dengan tim lawan. Sorak sorai penyemangat dari penonton pun terdengar kembali memenuhi lapangan itu, membuat tim basket yang bertanding pun juga kembali bersemangat.

Lagi. JongDae berhasil memasukkan bola ke keranjang lawan dengan apik. Sebagai selebrasi, laki-laki yang berada satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari Jungkook itu melemparkan sebuah flying kiss ke bangku penonton dan sebuah wink khusus pada salah satu penonton yang berdiri di bangku paling depan.

"Astaga Kook, dia melempar sebuah wink padamu?" KyungSoo berujar dengan heboh.

"Ah, sial. Eonni harus bertanggung jawab nantinya jika sunbae menyebalkan itu membuntutiku"

"Dengan senang hati"

Pertandingan selesai lima belas menit kemudian dengan skor Seoul University lebih unggul dibanding dengan tim lawan. Penonton yang ada di tribun secara berlahan mulai membubarkan diri dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing, tak terkecuali dengan Jungkook dan KyungSoo.

Dua perempuan itu memilih pergi ke ruang ganti tim basket setelah pertandingan selesai untuk melihat Jong In. Tentu saja ini hanya kepentingan KyungSoo semata, tidak dengan Jungkook. Gadis itu menolak menatah-mentah ajakan KyungSoo karena jika ia pergi ia akan bertemu dengan sunbae gila bernama Kin JongDae. Namun naas, saat Jungkook hendak melarikan diri, tangannya sudah lebih dulu di cekal oleh KyungSoo dan berakhir ditarik seperti sekarang.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin bertemu dengan JongDae sunbae" Jungkook mencoba memelas

"Dan aku ingin bertemu dengan Jong In"

"KyungSoo eonni…"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindar dari sunbae berwajah kotak itu? Selesaikan masalahmu jika kau memang memiliki masalah dengannya"

"Aku tak memiliki masalah dengannya. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia terus mengikutiku jika melihatku"

"Kau harus tanyakan itu kepadanya"

Lima menit berjalan, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di ruang ganti para pemain tim basket. Sebenarnya hal ini adalah illegal, namun mengingat semua anggota tim basket mengetahui bahwa KyungSoo kekasih dari JongIn, maka mereka mengijinkan gadis itu untuk masuk ke ruang ganti seperti saat ini.

"Annyeonghaseo oppa-deul" KyungSoo membungkuk hormat diikuti Jungkook

"Oh, KyungSoo. Masuklah, Jong In sedang berganti baju, tunggulah sebentar"

Ucapan kapten tim basket Seoul University yang tak lain adalah Choi MinHo itu membuat seulas senyum tersungging di bibir KyungSoo. Gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku berjajar yang masih kosong diikuti dengan Jungkook beberapa saat kemudian.

"Siapa yang kau bawa ini Kyung?" tanya seorang anggota tim basket

"Dia temanku oppa, Jungkook" jawab KyungSoo sopan.

"Annyeonghaseo oppa-deul. Jeon Jungkook imnida"

Jungkook memperkenalkan diri secara formal pada tim basket yang di sambut hangat oleh mereka semua. Tak salah jika para pemain basket ini banyak di idolakan para warga kampus, sifat mereka benar-benar ramah dan layak untuk di idolakan.

"Ada Jeon Jungkook disini rupanya"

Seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang ganti dengan handuk yang diusapkan ke rambutnya yang masih basah. Jungkook hafal benar dengan suara cempreng yang baru saja menyebut namanya itu. _'JongDae sunbae'_. Tamat riwayatmu Jeon Jungkook, kau akan bermain petak umpet lagi hari ini.

"Sunbae…" cicit Jungkook gugup

"Boleh aku bicara dengan mu? Hanya berdua"

"Tapi-"

"Aku janji tak akan membuntutimu kali ini"

Jungkook mendesah pasrah mendengar sergahan sunbae-nya itu. Ia ingin sekali menolak seandainya saja ia tak berada di hadapan para anggota tim basket. Jungkook masih tau apa itu sopan santun di tempat umum, tak mungkin bukan ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri hanya karena menolak ajakan sunbae-nya?

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Jungkook menyetujui permintaan JongDae setelah berfikir sejenak. JongDae berjalan lebih dahulu di depan Jungkook untuk menuntun gadis itu dimana tempat mereka akan bicara. Mereka tiba di bawah anak tangga dekat perpustakaan setelah berjalan kurang lebh selama tiga menit. Laki-laki di hadapan Jungkook itupun berdeham sebelum memulai percakapan.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu tak nyaman karena terus mengikutimu" buka JongDae

"Tidak apa-apa sunbae. Aku sudah memaafkannya"

"Sebenarnya aku mengikutimu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu"

"Katakanlah sunbae, aku akan mendengarnya"

"Akan ada pementasan drama musikal pada awal tahun ajaran nanti. Maukah kau menjadi salah satu pemerannya? Aku pernah melihatmu menyanyi sekali saat ospek dan suaramu bagus. Kau juga cantik, jadi kufikir kau akan cocok bila ikut pementasan itu"

"Tapi aku sungguh tak ingin mengikutinya sunbae. Aku sedang fokus pada kuliahku saat ini" Jungkook menolak sesopan mungkin

"Aku mengerti, maka dari itu jika kau mau mengikutinya aku akan membuat jadwal yang terpisah dengan kuliahmu untuk latihannya"

"Maaf sunbae aku sungguh tidak bisa mengikutinya"

"Ah, aku sungguh tak suka mendengar penolakan" JongDae berujar sok kecewa

"Maafkan aku"

Jungkook membungkuk terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan JongDae ditempatnya. Ia fikir masalahnya telah selesai dengan berbicara seperti ini, maka dengan ringan pula Jungkook melangkah. Baru sepuluh langkah berjalan, suara JongDae yang mendadak terdengar membuat Jungkook berteriak frustasi.

"Jika begitu maafkan aku juga Jungkook, aku akan tetap mengikutimu" ujar JongDae tanpa beban

"Arrgghh…. Aku bisa gila"

Jungkook berteriak histeris di lorong kampus, menimbulkan tawa lirih dari Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yoongi berteriak heboh di dalam kamarnya sendiri saat tiba-tiba sang suami menggendongnya ala bridal style. Gadis itu memukul dada Jimin tanpa henti saat lelaki itu terus melangkah membawanya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Bukankah kau belum mandi? Ayo mandi bersama"

"Apa kau gila?

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya?"

Jimin menurunkan Yoongi tepat di bawah shower kamar mandi. Tak lupa, ia menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh gadis itu untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, tangan Jimin yang mengunci tubuhnya telah berhasil menyalakan shower yang ada di atas kepalanya, menimbulkan cipratan air ke tubuhnya dan tubuh Jimin. Mereka berdua sama-sama basah saat ini. Air yang mengucur dari shower itu dengan tidak sopannya melewati setiap jengkal tubuh keduanya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam diam, membuat sang gadis memalingkan wajahnya ke samping karena malu.

"Ternyata kau seksi juga saat berada di bawah shower seperti ini"

Entah itu pujian atau apa, yang pasti wajah yoongi bertambah merah saat ini. Perempuan mana yang tak akan tersipu dipuji seperti itu, terlebih lagi oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Hei, lihat aku"

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Jimin memulai lebih dulu kali ini. Ia menggapit kedua pipi Yoongi dengan salah satu tangannya yang ia bebaskan dari sisi gadis itu. Dari pandangan Jimin, mata Yoongi terlihat menyipit akibat guyuran air yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau cantik" puji Jimin lagi

"Aku tau"

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?"

"melakukan apa?"

Yoongi berujar dengan nada polosnya. Jimin tertawa sebentar mendengar ucapan Yoongi, ia tau Yoongi tidak mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada yang polos, namun istrinya itu mengucapkannya dengan nada yang memang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Aku tau kau tak sepolos itu Yoon"

"Baiklah tuan Park, apa yang kau inginkan?" kali ini Yoongi berujar lebih lirih dengan senyum menggodanya

"Ayo membuat anak. Kau bilang ingin membuat eomma menyukaimu"

"Tentu saja aku ingin membuat eomma-nim menyukaiku. Akan kubuatkan kesebelasan untuknya"

"Kau nakal juga rupanya"

Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi dibawah pancuran air. Mereka tertawa lirih karena efek geli yang ditimbulkan karena kegiatan mereka. Yoongi mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jimin saat laki-laki itu mulai menciumnya dengan rakus. Astaga, Jimin seorang _good kisser_ , Yoongi harus akui itu. Dengan ciuman saja, ia sudah dibuat terbuai oleh Jimin. Mungkin jika tangannya tidak terkalung di leher Jimin dan laki-laki itu yang memegang pingganya, Yoongi pasti sudah jatuh bersimpuh di lantai kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa lama berciuman, akhirnya Jimin mau melepaskan pagutan mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama terengah akibat ciuman mereka sendiri. Jimin dan Yoongi saling berebut oksigen sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lagi.

"Ayo kita lihat seberapa perkasa dirimu untuk membuat kesebelasan Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi menggoda

"Kau menantangku? Rubah kecil seperti mu harus diberi pelajaran. Aku tak akan mengampunimu"

"Buktikan padaku"

Jangan tanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan setelahnya. Hanya terdengar suara desahan dan lenguhan dari kedua orang yang sedang memadu cinta di dalamnya. Jimin dan Yoongi saling berebut kepuasan satu sama lain untuk mencapai kenikmatan mereka. Dan taukah kau wahai sepasang anak manusia yang tengah bercinta, babak baru di kehidupan kalian akan dimulai setelah ini.

.

.

"Apa mandi membutuhkan waktu selama dua jam?"

Lagi-lagi sindiran Heechul terdengar saat Yoongi dan Jimin memasuki ruang makan. Makanan telah tersaji dengan rapi di atas meja saat ini berkat adanya eomma Jimin. Yoongi hanya menunduk sejenak mendengar perkataan ibu mertuanya yang lagi-lagi menusuk itu, namun Jimin justru mengabaikannya dan memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Kami baru saja membuat anak untuk eomma"

UHUK. Hoseok yang saat itu tengah asyik menikamti makanannya mendadak tesedak butiran nasi yang ia telan setelah mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ia tak menyangka sepupunya itu akan berbicara sefrontal ini di hadapan orang yang lebih tua.

"Jangan lanjutkan kata-kata menjijikkanmu itu saat aku sedang makan" protes Hoseok

"Pantas saja cara berjalannya aneh dan banyak bekas merah dilehernya"

Heechul berujar cuek setelah mengamati tingkah laku Yoongi yang memang seperti orang baru melakukan pergumulan hebat. Sekarang Yoongi tau darimana asal tingkah Jimin yang suka ceplas ceplos itu, tenyata itu menurun dari eommanya. Yoongi berusaha mengabaikan penilaian eomma Jimin terhadapnya, ia memilih untuk duduk dan membalik piring yang tersedia untuk mengambil nasi dan juga lauk yang sudah ada.

"Apa seperti itu caramu melayani suami hah?"

"Maksud eomma?"

"Berhenti memanggilku eomma saat kau belum becus menjadi seorang menantu, aku sungguh muak mendengarnya"

"Maaf"

"Berhenti minta maaf, itu tidak akan merubah apapun"

"Eomma, berhentilah membentak Yoongi. Ia bisa depresi mendengar perkataan eomma" bela Jimin

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya Ahjumma" Hoseok juga ikut membela

"Dia perlu dikerasi agar bisa berubah. Kebiasannya sungguh buruk. Yaak, kenapa kau hanya menunduk? Ambilkan makan untuk Jimin! Kau ini istrinya. Layani suamimu dengan baik, laki-laki itu suka melirik wanita lain saat mereka tak mendapat kepuasan. Maka dari itu kau harus bisa memuaskan suamimu dalam hal apapun"

"Eomma/Ahjumma"

Merasa tersindir dengan perkataan Heechul soal laki-laki, Jimin dan Hoseok mengajukan protes dengan kompak. Mendapat protes dadakan, bukannya takut Heechul justru berkacak pinggang dan melotot pada dua lelaki tanggung yang ada di rumahnya itu.

Yoongi yang melihat dan mendengar sedari tadi hanya dapat mengulum senyumnya. Heechul memang galak seperti ibu Cinderella, namun dari perkataannya Yoongi dapat memahami jika perempuan setengah baya itu sangat menyayangi dan memperhatikan anak-anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya... aku bisa update chapter 16 ini juga.

Maaf banget aku lama buat update, aku bener-bener sibuk ngurus daftar ulang buat kuliah di Surabaya selama lima hari, dan sialnya selama itupula aku gak punya ide buat nulis sedikitpun saat nganggur di kos-an.

Buat yang mengharapkan adegan NC, aku minta maaf banget karena aku gak bakal nulis adegan. Aku gak bisa nulis NC, jujur aja, jadi daripada mengecewakan lebih baik aku buat sedikit yang radak menyerempet aja ya :v

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter 16 yang rada lambat ini alurnya (menurutku). Aku masih dalam tahap berfikir harus kuapakan itu si Jungkook selamagak ada Taehyung, jadi masalah MinYoon mungkin akan lebih mendominasi untuk beberpa chapter kedepan.

Don't forget to review and see you on next chap ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **SOMETHING NEWS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DUA BULAN KEMUDIAN~**

Jungkook akhirnya dapat terlelap setelah sekian lama terjaga menunggui eomma Yoongi di rumah sakit seorang diri. Yoongi tadinya menelfon Jungkook apabila ia tak bisa menunggu eomma-nya karena ada ibu Jimin di rumah. Akhirnya, setelah jam pulang kuliahnya berakhir Jungkook bergegas berangkat ke rumah sakit. Jungkook sama sekali tak keberatan menunggui eomma Yoongi meski sampai berhari-hari sekalipun, lagipula ia tinggal sendiri di rumah. Setidaknya, ketika eomma Yoongi bangun nanti ia akan mendapat sedikit hiburan di rumah sakit ini.

Lama terlelap, Jungkook merasakan sebuah usapan membelai puncak kepalanya. Ah, ini seperti mimpinya saat itu. Apakah Taehyung datang lagi kemimpinya? Jika ia, Jungkook tak ingin membuka mata untuk saat ini. Ia takut jika ia membuka mata maka Taehyung akan menghilang seperti mimpinya yang sudah berlalu. Sekian lama dibiarkan, akhirnya usapan itu berhenti dan terganti dengan suara terbatuk yang serak khas orang yang bangun tidur. Dengan sedikit berat hati, Jungkook merelakan untuk mengakhiri tidurnya yang sangat nyaman itu dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Jungkook sedikit terkejut kala mendapati eomma Yoongi lah yang sedang terbatuk di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan sigap, Jungkook menyambar segelas air putih yang sengaja diletakkan di atas meja dan memberikannya pada eomma Yoongi. Eomma Yoongi menerima gelas itu dengan hati-hati dan mulai meminumnya secara berlahan.

"Ahjumma gwenchana?" Jungkook mencoba memastikan.

"Gwenchana. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu"

"Tak apa. Aku seharusnya memang menjaga Ahjumma, tapi aku justru terlelap"

Sebuah senyum khas seorang ibu terukir manis di wajah eomma Yoongi. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong berlahan membelai surai Jungkook yang sedikit memanjang dari sebelumnya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Jungkook yang merasakan perasaan damai dari perlakuan eomma Yoongi pun tak bisa menghindari senyumnya. Ia sangat merindukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Appa dan eomma nya belum pulang dari Jepang sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Kemarin eomma Jungkook sempat menelfon jika mereka akan berusaha untuk pulang secepatnya setelah urusan di Jepang selesai. Mendengar penjelasan sang eomma, Jungkook mencoba untuk memberi maklum. Orang tuanya memang sibuk jadi Jungkook tak boleh egois, terlebih lagi ia sudah menginjak dewasa saat ini.

"Kau tak pulang nak?" tanya eomma Yoongi

"Tidak Ahjumma, aku akan menunggui Ahjumma seharian ini" jawab Jungkook disertai gelengan

"Orang tua mu pasti akan mencari"

"Mereka sedang di Jepang saat ini, jadi aku tinggal sendiri di rumah"

"Kau tinggal di rumah sendirian?" nada bicara eomma Yoongi sedikit terkejut

"Sebenarnya orang tua ku menitipkan ku pada seseorang, tapi aku bersikeras untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku tak ingin merepotkan mereka"

Gadis itu menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, sementara eomma Yoongi hanya tersenyum kilat mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Tak ada pembicaraan berarti setelahnya. Eomma Yoongi terdiam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, sedangkan Jungkook sesekali memainkan ponselnya untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Dimana Yoongi?" tanya eomma Yoongi dengan tatapan lembut

"Eonni di rumah Jimin oppa. Ia bilang eomma dari Jimin oppa baru saja pulang dari Jepang, jadi eonni merasa tak enak jika harus meninggalkan rumah"

"Apa Yoongi bahagia dengan pernikahannya? Apa dia menikah untuk mendapatkan biaya pengobatanku?" kali ini eomma Yoongi bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran

"Tentu saja eonni bahagia, eonni menikah dengan orang yang ia sukai. Yoongi eonni tidak menikah karena uang Ahjumma. Ia bekerja keras selama ini untuk mendapatkan biaya pengobatan"

"Syukurlah. Aku sungguh tak menyangka jika Yoongi bisa bertahan"

Jungkook menggenggam tangan eomma Yoongi untuk meyakinkan jika anaknya, Yoongi, memang baik-baik saja selama ini walaupun banyak rintangan yang harus dilalui.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi sudah bangun dari tidurnya untuk membantu eomma Jimin memasak hari ini. Dengan langkah ceria, istri Jimin itu berlari ringan menuju dapur dengan tangannya yang berkutat untuk mengikat rambut sebahunya. Dari kejauhan, Yoongi dapat melihat sang mertua sedang mengaduk sesuatu yang mengepul dari sebuah panci berukuran sedang. Mulai saat ini Yoongi sudah bertekad, apapun yang terjadi, ia akan meluluhkan hati sang ibu mertua Cinderella ini.

"Selamat pagi eomma" sapa Yoongi dengan ceria

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Tentu saja. Ada yang bisa aku bantu eomma?"

"Berhenti basa basi dan potong lobaknya"

Mendengar instruksi, Yoongi segera meraih celemek yang tersisa di dapur dan mulai mengenakannya. Dengan cekatan, tangannya yang memegang pisau tajam pun mulai memotong beberapa lobak yang telah tersedia. Yoongi memotong lobak-lobak di hadapannya menjadi potongan dadu dengan hati yang riang. Entah mendapat energy darimana, perasaan Yoongi sungguh baik hari ini. Ia mendapati Jimin yang terlelap dengan tampan di sampingnya pagi ini, membuat ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk diberikan pada Jimin walau laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya

Setelah selesai dengan acara memotong lobaknya, Yoongi segera memasukkan potongan lobak itu ke dalam air yang sudah dipanaskan oleh Heechul sebelumnya. Tak lupa, ia juga memasukkan racikan bumbu buatan Heechul ke dalam panci itu dan mengaduknya agar rata. Yoongi mencium aroma dari sup yang ia aduk untuk memastikan jika makanan yang ia masak akan menghasilkan rasa yang enak nantinya. Beberapa detik mencium aroma sub lobak, tiba-tiba saja perut Yoongi terasa mual. Perempuan itu segera menutup hidung dan mulutnya agar rasa mualnya tak berlanjut, namun semakin Yoongi menahannya rasa mual dari perutnya justru semakin menjadi.

HOEK

"Yaaak, kau kenapa?"

Heechul terkejut saat mendengar suara orang mual dari balik punggungnya. Matanya memicing memperhatikan Yoongi yang berusaha mati-matian membekap mulutnya agar tidak muntah. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Heechul, Yoongi berlari begitu saja ke kamar mandi karena sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa mualnya.

HOEK

HOEK

Tak ada apapun yang keluar dari perut Yoongi. Hanya beberapa lelehan air bercampur liur yang berhasil Yoongi keluarkan dari perutnya. Perempuan itu masih berjongkok dengan lemas setelah acara muntahnya. Sesaat kemudian, Yoongi bisa merasakan jika tengkuknya sedang dipijat pelan oleh seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Itu suara Jimin. Dengan sabar, laki-laki itu memijat tengkuk istrinya, berharap dengan pijatan yang ia berikan bisa sedikit meringankan rasa mual Yoongi. Jimin membantu berdiri Yoongi setelah melihat istrinya itu mulai membaik. Dibawanya Yoongi ke ruang makan dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Yoongi masih saja terduduk lemas di atas kursinya hingga Jimin menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. Diraihnya segelas air putih itu dan meminumnya dengan tergesa untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit yang tertinggal di tenggororkannya. Setelah air di gelas itu tandas, Yoongi memberikan gelasnya kepada Jimin yang kemudian ditaruh begitu saja oleh si lelaki.

"Kau kenapa Yoon? Wajahmu pucat"

Kali ini Hoseok yang bertanya. Laki-laki itu datang dari arah dapur dengan dua buah piring penuh makanan di kedua tangannya. Nampaknya Hoseok yang baru bergabung di dapur sedang membantu Heechul menyiapkan sarapan.

"Entahlah oppa. Kelihatannya aku kelelahan karena tidur larut malam semalam"

Jawaban Yoongi hanya mendapat anggukan dari ketiga orang lainnya yang duduk rapi di meja makan. Heechul yang berada di ujung meja hanya cuek saja dan mulai mengambil nasi untuk dirinya karena perempuan setengah baya itu merasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari jawaban sang menantu. Yoongi yang melihat Heechul mengambilkan nasi untuk Hoseok juga segera mengambilkan nasi untuk Jimin. Dari tempatnya duduk, Yoongi bisa mendengar jika laki-laki itu mengucapkan _'terimakasih'_ padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke pertemuan istri pengusaha hari ini. Tapi jika kau sakit aku tak memaksa"

Heechul yang tiba-tiba saja berkata membuat tiga orang lainnya yang sedang mengunyah makanan menghentikan kegiatannya. Apa mereka tak salah dengar? Baru saja eomma Jimin itu bicara pada Yoongi kan? Walaupun Heechul tak menyebut nama, tapi bisa dipastikan jika perempuan itu menujukan kalimatnya pada Yoongi karena hanya Yoongi yang sakit disini. Jimin dan Hoseok memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh perempuan itu, membuat Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Eomma mengajakku?" tanya Yoongi memastikan

"Apa aku akan mengajak Jimin di pertemuan para Ahjumma yang banyak bicara?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Yoongi mengulum senyumnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Ini sebuah kemajuan pesat untuk Yoongi karena mertuanya itu sudah mau mengajaknya bepergian walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit canggung untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Jungkookie"

Mendengar namanya dipangil dengan hebohnya, sang pemilik namapun menoleh. Alangkah buruknya mood Jungkook saat melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya tadi. Itu Kim JongDae, sunbae menyebalkan yang berhasil membuat Jungkook dengan rasa penuh terpaksa menerima tawaran konyolnya untuk ikut pertunjukan musikal di awal musim ajaran baru nanti. Jungkook mendengus sebal dan menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum laki-laki itu mendekat. Setidaknya ia harus menyiapkan mental terlebih dahulu pada sunbae berwajah kotak itu.

"Ada apa sunbae?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah ditekuk yang kentara

"Aku membawa naskah untuk pertunjukan musikal nanti. Kau bisa mempelajarinya sebelum latihan dimulai bulan depan"

Jungkook menerima naskah yang diulurkan JongDae kepadanya. Sejenak, gadis itu membuka lembar demi lembar naskah yang tebalnya hampir menyaingi buku fisika-nya saat masih di SHS itu untuk mengecek cerita di dalamnya. Alangkah terkejutnya batin Jungkook saat mendapati jika naskah yang ia pegang saat ini berisi cerita anak-anak yang sungguh konyol jika dipentaskan untuk penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Tinkerbell. Apa JongDae sedang bercanda saat ini?

"Apa sunbae tak salah memberiku naskah cerita?" Jungkook mencoba untuk memastikan

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Tapi ini kisah Tinkerbell"

"Memang kita akan menampilkan kisah Tinkerbell"

"Ini lelucon?"

"Sedikit" JongDae menjawab dengan cengiran di wajah kotaknya

"Siapa yang akan aku perankan?" lagi-lagi Jungkook bertanya dengan sedikit rasa malas

"Tentu saja sosok Tinkerbell"

Cukup sudah, Jungkook benar-benar merasa tak masuk akal dengan jawaban yang dikatakan oleh JongDae. Pertama, mereka akan mementaskan cerita anak-anak di tengah ratusan mahasiswa Seoul University. Kedua, Jungkook yang akan menjadi pemeran utamanya, mau di taruh dimana wajah manisnya nanti. Ia pasti akan menjadi pembicaraan manis para sunbae yang suka bergosip setelah pementasan itu.

"Bolehkan aku jadi pohon yang menari saja di pojok panggung?" Jungkook mencoba bernegosiasi saat ini

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi pohon"

JongDae melemparkan wink mautnya kepada Jungkook namun gadis itu menanggapinya dengan ekspresi mual yang dibuat-buat, menyebabkan JongDae terbahak setelahnya. Karena tak ada pilihan lain, Jungkook akhirnya pasrah dan menerima perannya sebagai tokoh utama yang pasti akan berakhir konyol nantinya. Tak lupa, ia berpamitan pada laki-laki yang lebih tua dari dirinya itu sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kampus. Mimpi buruk Jeon Jungkook pasti akan dimulai setelah ini.

.

.

.

Dengan gaun berwarna baby blue potongan sederhana, Yoongi memasuki sebuah ballroom yang ramai bersama Heechul di sampingnya. Walaupun kondisinya sedikit tidak baik saat ini, namun ia bersikeras untuk menemani Heechul menghadiri pertemuan kali ini. Ibu mertuanya itu sudah sedikit baik hati kepadanya, mana bisa Yoongi melewatkan kesempatan sebagus ini.

Setiap pasang mata menatap saat Heechul melintas di dekat mereka. Dari cara orang-orang di ruang itu memberi salam, Yoongi dapat mengetahui jika perempuan yang menyandang status sebagai ibu mertuanya itu memiliki posisi yang sangat penting di antara mereka semua. Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Heechul saat lagi-lagi eomma Jimin itu melangkah untuk memberi salam pada yang lain. Langkah Yoongi mendadak berhenti saat Heechul juga berhenti. Saat ia mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Heechul, ternyata perempuan setengah baya itu sedang menatap seseorang berpakaian merah mencolok yang berjalan menghampiri arah ia berdiri saat ini.

"Kau lihat wanita dengan pakaian merah mencolok itu?" Heechul berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Ne?"

"Tegakkan badanmu dan angkat dagumu. Perempuan itu sangat suka mengoceh jika kau ingin tau"

Yoongi masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakn oleh Heechul. Pikirannya masih sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan sang ibu mertua hingga ia tak menyadari jika perempuan berbaju merah mencolok yang mereka bicarakan sudah berada setengah meter di depannya.

"Lama tak bertemu Park Heechul. Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun warna emasmu itu" ujar perempuan bergaun merah

"Lama tak bertemu juga Sojin dan terimakasih atas pujiannya" balas Heechul

"Apa yang di sebelahmu ini adalah menantumu?"

Atensi mereka semua seketika beralih kepada Yoongi. Merasa tak mengetahui apapun, Yoongi hanya dapat menampilkan pandangan bingungnya saat ditatap beberapa pasang mata yang sungguh terasa mengintimidasi untuk Yoongi.

"Ya, dia menantuku. Cantik bukan?" Heechul tersenyum dengan aura mengintimidasinya

"Tentu saja, tapi aku rasa menantuku lebih cantik"

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Menantuku berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, kau tau itu Heechul-ah. Sementara menantumu? Kudengar ia hanya seorang gadis miskin teman sekolah putramu"

Yoongi menatap tajam perempuan yang baru saja melontarkan kata-kata menghinanya itu. Apa perempuan di hadapannya itu baru saja mengatainya miskin? Oh, Yoongi tau jika ia berasal dari keluarga yang memang miskin. Itu memang faktanya dan Yoongi tak pernah menutupi itu semua. Tapi tak bisakah perempuan tua di hadapannya ini menjaga sedikit saja perasaannya?

"Ya… Ahjumma!"

Heechul tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar menantunya memanggil Sojin dengan sebutan _'Ahjumma'_. Sementara Sojin yang merasa terhina dengan panggilan _'Ahjumma'_ yang dilontarkan Yoongi itupun melotot dengan tajam ke arah Yoongi. Namun sangat disayangkan, bukannya merasa takut Yoongi justru semakin tertantang.

"Kau memanggilku apa? Ahjumma?"

"Iya. Apa ada yang salah? Kau sudah berkeriput dan nampak sangat tua, apa aku salah memanggilmu Ahjumma? Hei dengar baik-baik Ahjumma berbaju merah! Aku memang berasal dari keluarga yang miskin, lalu apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Menjadi miskin bukan berarti akan menjadi miskin selamanya. Lihat, walaupun aku miskin tapi aku bisa menikah dengan lelaki kaya, aku tak kalah dari menantumu itu. Ah, bahkan menantumu bisa dikatakan kalah dari diriku"

"Berani sekali kau…"

Sojin menatap nyalang Yoongi yang berada di depannya. Dengan jelas ia barusaja mendengar jika ia dipermalukan oleh bocah ingusan yang berlagak sebagai Cinderella di depannya ini. Tak terima mendapat ejekan dan menjadi bahan tontonan karena perkataan Yoongi, tangan Sojin-pun melayang di udara bersiap untuk menampar Yoongi. Melihat dirinya akan ditampar, Yoongi memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Tak masalah jika ia mendapat tamparan setelah ini, Yoongi sudah cukup puas karena berhasil membalas perkataan Ahjumma berbaju merah yang menghinanya itu. Lama menunggu, Yoongi tak kunjung merasakan telapak tangan yang menyapa pipi halusnya. Dengan sedikit takut, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat tangan Ahjumma berbaju merah itu sudah ditahan oleh tangan ramping milik Heechul.

"Sekali saja kau berani menyentuh menantuku, kupastikan perusahaanmu akan bangkrut dalam hitungan sepuluh menit" desis Heechul

Semua orang yang ada di ballroom itu hanya terdiam mendengar ancaman Heechul yang lirih namun menusuk itu. Di saat situasi seperti ini, melawan Heechul artinya adalah cari mati. Mereka semua tau betapa berkuasanya keluarga Park di negeri ini. Oleh sebab itu, mereka semua memilih diam dan menyaksikan.

Heechul menghempaskan dengan kasar tangan Sojin saat dirasa perempuan itu mengerti dengan ancamannya. Tak lupa Heechul juga menatap tajam para orang disekelilingnya. Ini sebuah peringatan untuk mereka semua, jika sampai hal ini terulang lagi, maka Heechul akan memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri perusahaan sang penentang hancur di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita pergi"

Yoongi mengekor di belakang Heechul saat ibu mertuanya itu berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat. Setelah berhasil menemukan mobil mereka, Heechul dan Yoongi segera masuk dan duduk tenang di dalamnya. Sang supir melajukan kendaraannya dengan pelan membelah jalanan Seoul saat merasakan aura mencekam dari sang Nyonya Besar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Heecul dengan gaya cueknya

"Apa menjadi miskin itu salah eomma?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar

"Tidak. Setiap orang memiliki takdirnya sendiri. Menjadi miskin itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, itu hanya sebagian dari takdir yang dimiliki seorang manusia"

Mendengar perkataan Heechul, tangis Yoongi justru pecah. Ia tak menyangka memiliki ibu mertua sebaik Heechul. Sungguh, kata-kata yang Heechul ucapkan membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Yoongi berjanji, ia tak akan marah jika Heechul melontarkan perkataan kasarnya setelah ini padanya. Sebaris kalimat dari ibu mertuanya tadi sudah cukup menjadi pengobat rasa sakitnya selama ini.

Tak tega melihat Yoongi menangis, akhirnya Heechul mengesampingkan egonya dan memeluk perempuan di sebelahnya itu. Yoongi menangis semakin kencang di pelukanya, menantunya ini pasti telah mengalami hal yang berat. Mendengar cacian memang menyakitkan, dulu Heechul juga mengalaminya saat baru menjadi menantu di keluarga Park. Namun setidaknya ia bisa membuktikan jika Heechul pantas menjadi menantu yang dibanggakan. Berlahan, kepercayaan dirinya tumbuh berkat bantuan dari keluarga Park yang terus menggemblengnya. Hingga akhirnya, Heechul bisa menjadi orang yang sangat disegani seperti saat ini.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, darimana kau belajar kalimat hinaan seperti tadi?" tanya Heechul

"Tentu saja dari eomma"

Heechul tertawa geli saat mendengar jawaban Yoongi dari dalam dekapannya. Ia tak menyangka jika menantunya akan mempelajari kebiasaan mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dari dirinya dengan sangat baik.

"Itu tadi sunnguh bagus. Aku menyukainya" puji Heechul dengan tulus.

"Benarkah? Baguslah jika eomma menyukainya"

"Tentu saja"

"Eomma…"

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa pusing"

"Pak Kim, kita pergi ke rumah sakit Hoseok sekarang"

Sang supir langsung memutar haluan saat mendengar komando dari sang Nyonya Besar. Mobil yang ditumpangi Heechul dan Yoongi pun sekarang bergerak menuju rumah sakit sesuai perintah eomma Jimin.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana Hoseok-ah?"

Dengan kaki menyilang, Heechul bertanya pada keponakannya yang baru datang setelah memeriksa Yoongi sekian lama di dalam sana. Laki-laki itu hanya menanpilkan senyum cerahnya saat ditanya demikian oleh ibu Jimin.

"Aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya, jadi aku ingin memastikan dengan ini"

Hoseok mengangkat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang pipih yang masih terbungkus plastik ke hadapan Heechul dan Yoongi. Yoongi yang mengerti apa fungsi dari benda itu pun hanya dapat memandang dengan malu. Sementara ibu mertuanya? Perempuan itu mengulum senyum senangnya walau hanya terlihat sekilas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat coba testpack itu"

Mendengar perkataan Heechul yang sedikit membentak, Yoongi segera menyambar testpack tersebut dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Hoseok yang menyaksikan tingkah lucu Yoongi hanya dapat tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan duduk ke kursi kerjanya.

"Ahjumma membuatnya takut" tegur Hoseok sesopan mungkin

"Dia itu jika tidak dicambuk dengan keras tidak akan bertindak. Sebagai perempuan dia itu harus gesit seperti diriku ini"

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan renyah setelah mendengar perkataan Heechul. Hoseok berceloteh dengan berbagai candaaannya saat menunggu Yoongi keluar yang ditanggapi dengan tawa terbahak dari Heechul. Hampir lima belas menit lamanya, akhirnya Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang menunduk. Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya guna meminta testpack yang Yoongi pegang. Perempuan itu memberikan alat test kehamilan tersebut dengan sedikit rasa takut di wajahnya, namun Hoseok tersenyum untuk meyakinkah Yoongi jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Cha… Ayo kita lihat apa hasilnya"

Satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan itu mengayunkan alat tes kehamilan yang ia pegang beberapa kali hingga matanya dengan semangat melihat berapa garis yang muncul pada akhirnya. Senyum tampannya tak bisa ditahan lagi tatkala mendapati hasil yang sangat ia harapkan dari benda kecil itu.

"Dua garis" ujar Hoseok ceria sambil menunjukkan testpack

"Woaa jinjja?" girang Heechul

Yoongi menatap Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat mendengar hasil yang dibacakan Hoseok. ia tak salah dengar bukan? Di dalam perutnya saat ini ada seorang makluk kecil yang belum terbentuk. Makluk itu adalah buah cintanya dan juga Jimin

"Eomma.." ucap Yoongi terharu pada Heechul

Heechul yang juga merasa bahagia dengan kabar yang ia dengarpun memeluk Yoongi guna menyampaikan rasa sayangnya dan ucapan selamat. Sebentar lagi dirinya akan mempunyai cucu yang sangat ia idam-idamkan.

"Selamat sayang"

.

.

.

Jungkook tiba dirumahnya saat hari sudah mulai gelap. Karena merasa lelah pada tubuhnya yang teramat sangat, gadis itupun memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk. Matanya terpejam sesaat hanya untuk melepaskan penat yang melanda. Hari ini begitu menyebalkan dan moodnya sungguh buruk saat mengetahui ia akan menjadi pemeran utama untuk drama musikal pada musim ajaran baru nanti.

Saat asyik menikmati tidurnya yang santi, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jungkook berdering nyaring. Ugh, siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu istirahatnya saat ini. Dengan acuh, Jungkook menyambar ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menelfon. Nomor tak dikenal. Jungkook berdecak sebal sebelum menggeser ikon hijau pada ponsel layar sentuhnya dan kemudian mendekatkan benda itu pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseo" sapa Jungkook

 _"Eoh Jungkook-ah, ini aku, JongDae"_ jawab orang di sebrang sana dengan semangat

"Ada apa sunbae?"

Nada malas Jungkook benar-benar kentara saat mengucapkannya. Darimana sunbae-nya ini mendapatkan nomer ponselnya. Seingat Jungkook, ia tak pernah memberikan nomer ponselnya pada JongDae. _'Ini pasti ulah KyungSoo'_ tuduh Jungkook dalam hati.

 _"Begini, Jungkook-ah, aku hanya memberitau jika kita akan mulai latihan bulan depan"_

"Baiklah sunbae"

 _"Siapkan drimu"_

"Iya. Ada lagi?"

 _"Tidak, itu saja"_

"Aku akan tutup telfonya sunbae"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang penelfon, Jungkook sudah terlebih dulu memutus sambungan telefonnya. Gadis itu melemparkan ponselnya asal dan kembali bergelung dengan selimut di kasurnya. Mencoba kembali terlelap ke alam mimpi lagi. Belum genap satu menit Jungkook memejamkan mata, ponselnya sudah kembali berdering. Kaki Jungkook menendang selimut dengan sebal saat dering dari ponselnya tak kunjung berhenti saat ia abaikan. Disambarnya ponselnya dengan sebal dan kemudian menggeser ikon hijau di layarnya. _'Nomor tak dikenal. JongDae sunbae'_

"Ada apa lagi hah? Tak bisakah membiarkanku tidur sebentar saja?" sungut Jungkook dengan berapi-api

 _"Kau sedang tidur?"_

"Iya, aku sedang tidur sebelum kau menelfon dan membangunkanku" suara Jungkook masih bertahan dengan nada tingginya

 _"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf"_

Eh, tunggu sebentar. Apa yang barusan orang di seberang bilang? Minta maaf? Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Jungkook menjauhkan sejenak ponsel itu dari telinganya. Ia terkejut saat menyadari jika nomor yang menelfonnya saat ini bukanlah nomor JongDae sunbaenya. Jungkook merasa tidak asing dengan suara dan nada bicara orang yang menelfonnya saat ini. Tunggu dulu, apa mungkin…

"Taehyung-ah" lirih Jungkook

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong... Aku bawa chapter 17 :D

Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bisa update karena gak ada WiFi dan mood buat nulis yang kadang naik turun

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, Oke? Karena jujur aja review dari readers-deul semua itu jadi penyemangat aku buat nulis.

See you on next chap ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 **MISS RIGHT**

.

.

.

 **~5 Bulan Kemudian~**

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mangga dari Daegu! TITIK"

Yoongi kembali bergelung di kasur empuknya dengan selimut yang hampir menelan seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Jimin yang posisinya ada di belakang punggung Yoongi pun hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah saat lagi-lagi sang istri meminta sesuatu di masa kehamilannya. Kalian pasti mengerti bukan jika saat ini Yoongi sedang mengidam? Ya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi mengidam di masa kehamilannya, tapi setiap perempuan itu mengidam cukup berhasil membuat Jimin sakit kepala. Tujuh bulan Yoongi hamil, ini pertama kalinya istrinya itu meminta sesuatu hal yang wajar. Saat pertama mengalami masa ngidam, Yoongi meminta sebuah es krim rasa kelapa muda dari Jimin. Laki-laki itu bahkan harus mengelilingi hampir seluruh penjuru Kota Seoul untuk menemukan apa yang istrinya itu inginkan. Namun sialnya Jimin mendapat hasil nihil saat itu, ia baru ingat jika tidak ada es krim dengan rasa seperti yang Yoongi inginkan. Dengan terpaksa, Jimin kembali ke rumah saat itu dengan tangan kosong yang berakhir dihadiahi acara mogok bicara dari Yoongi selama satu minggu penuh.

"Tapi Yoon, perjalanan dari Seoul ke Daegu itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, aku bisa sampai di Seoul saat hari sudah petang"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan sore ini"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak peduli" ucap Yoongi tak terbantahkan

Persetan dengan nada memelas Jimin, yang Yoongi inginkan saat ini hanya mangga dari Daegu, tempat kelahirannya.

"Baiklah"

Jimin menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ada di nakas meja dan berlalu pergi. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, laki-laki itu teringat akan sesuatu dan segera berbalik tiga detik kemudian. Kakinya melangkah dengan santai menghampiri tempat tidur Yoongi dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur setelahnya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum tak lama kemudian, dielusnya pelan rambut panjang Yoongi dan merapikannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah putih istrinya.

"Tunggu di rumah, aku akan mencarikan mangga Daegu mu itu. Jangan bepergian sendiri jika eomma tidak dirumah. Arra?"

Mendengar nasehat Jimin yang begitu panjang lebar, Yoongi hanya bergumam dalam tidurnya. Ini semua bukan keinginannya, tapi ini semua keinginan dari anak mereka. Jangan salahkan Yoongi jika ia meminta ini dan itu di masa kehamilannya karena itu semua murni keinginan sang anak. Akibat dari rasa ngidamnya, merajuk pada Jimin adalah kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Yoongi. Walaupun terkadang Jimin menjalankan semua keinginannya dengan setengah hati, namun pada akhirnya laki-laki itu akan tetap menuruti permintaannya. Itulah kenapa Yoongi sangat menyukai Jimin.

Yoongi dapat mendengar langkah Jimin menjauh setelah puas menciumi pipinya yang terekspose dari samping. Saat pintu kamar tertutup, saat itu pula seulas senyum terukir di bibir tipis Yoongi. _'Arrghh… Park Jimin, Saranghae'_

.

.

.

Saat ini, suasana di aula Seoul University begitu ramai. Aula itu dipenuhi oleh puluhan mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertunjukan untuk musim ajaran baru dan juga beberapa mahasiswa yang menonton latihan teater. JongDae sebagai koordinator utama dan penanggung jawab dari pementasan teater ini pun sibuk berteriak memberiarahan di tengah suasana latihan.

"Ya Jeon Jungkook! Pegang tangan Sehun dengan benar! Kalian ini pasangan kenapa tidak ada chemistry-nya sama sekali"

Dengan pengeras suara yang berada di tangan kanannya, sunbae dari Jungkook itu pun kembali berteriak untuk ke dua puluh satu kalinya. Laki-laki itu tampak sedikit geram karena pemeran Tinkerbell dan PeterPan pilihannya tak kunjung menyelesaikan adegan yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini. Ayolah, mereka hanya harus berpegangan tangan dan berlari bersama untuk menghindari tokoh _Kapten Hook_ yang sedang mengejar mereka.

"Hyung, bolehkah kita istirahat sebentar?"

Mendengar usulan Sehun, semua pemeran mengangguk dengan semangat. Mereka sudah latihan selama dua jam dan belum beristirahat sama sekali, jadi wajar bukan jika mereka menagih waktu istirahat? Tak tega melihat semua orang yang nampak kelelahan, akhirnya JongDae hanya dapat meng _'iya'_ kan permintaan Sehun. Semua orang yang sedang berlatih bersorak penuh gembira mendengar jawaban sang pimpinan, tak terkecuali Jungkook. Gadis itu dengan riang segera menuruni panggung dan berlari ke tempat ia menaruh barang bawaannya tadi. Ia merogoh tas kecil yang ia bawa dan mencari sebuah benda persegi kecil yang ia selipkan ke dalam tas itu sebelum berangkat tadi. Ketemu. Jungkook mengangkat ponselnya tinggi sejajar dengan wajahnya dan mulai memasukkan beberapa digit angka yang ia gunakan sebagai password. Ponsel Jungkook penuh notifikasi saat gadis itu mengeceknya, ada lima panggilan tak terjawab dan tiga pesan dari orang yang ia tunggu selama ini.

 _ **From : Kim Taehyung**_

 _ **[11:11] Aku menelfonmu tapi kenapa tidak kau angkat? Kau sudah bosan denganku?**_

 _ **[11:27] Kau sedang sibuk atau sedang marah padaku?**_

 _ **[11:35] Aku mencoba berfikir positif. Oke kau sedang sibuk. Balas pesanku saat kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu!**_

Jungkook tersenyum mengejek setelah membaca sederet pesan dari Taehyung. Laki-laki itu masih punya rasa khawatir juga ternyata, ia fikir Taehyung sudah lupa padanya yang menunggu selama berbulan-bulan. Bayangkan saja, Taehyung terakhir kali menelfonnya lima bulan yang lalu. LIMA BULAN. Sialnya lagi, saat itu emosi Jungkook sedang buruk. Ia merutuk dalam hati kenapa harus menjawab panggilan Taehyung dengan nada celaan saat itu, membuat Taehyung memutus panggilannya karena mengira telah mengganggu waktu istirahat Jungkook. Sebenarnya Jungkook mencoba menghubungi Taehyung lagi saat itu, tapi kelihatannya takdir benar-benar tak mengijinkan mereka berkomunikasi. Baru beberapa detik panggilan itu tersambung, ponsel Jungkook kehabisan daya. Kesialannya makin bertambah saat mengingat charge ponselnya dibawa KyungSoo saat itu.

Gadis bermarga Jeon itu mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ia mulai merapikan rambut tak berponinya yang panjang dengan layar ponsel sebagai cerminnya. Merasa ada yang kurang, Jungkook merogoh saku kemejanya dan menarik sebuah lipstick berwarna merah merona dari dalam sakunya dan memoleskan benda itu secara merata pada bibirnya. _'Oke sempurna'_ batin Jungkook setelah memastikan penampilannya benar-benar sempurna.

Ditekannya beberapa digit angka yang tertera di layar ponselnya dan kemudian Jungkook memilih opsi video sebelum ia melakukan panggilan. Tak apa bukan jika ia melakukan panggilan video dengan Taehyung? Ayolah, sudah Sembilan bulan lamanya Jungkook tak melihat rupa Taehyung. Apa laki-laki itu semakin tampan di Jepang sana? Pipi Jungkook bahkan merona sendiri saat memikirkannya. Jungkook sedikit terkaget saat panggilannya tersambung dan wajah seseorang muncul memenuhi layar ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseo"_

Astaga, ingatkan Jungkook untuk tidak pingsan saat ini. Dilayar ponselnya, seorang laki-laki tampan dengan kemeja polkadot hitam putih tengah menyapanya. Suaranya begitu terdengar halus di telinga Jungkook yang sedang memakai earphone saat ini.

"Yeoboseo Taehyung-ah" jawab Jungkook sedikit bergetar

" _Kenapa kau menggunakan mode video? Merindukan ketampananku?"_ goda Taehyung

"Anni. Aku hanya ingin kau melihat kecantikanku. Bukankah aku sekarang lebih cantik Tae?"

" _Percaya diri sekali kau. Dasar kelinci buntal"_

"Yaaak, kau mengataiku kelinci buntal? Ayolah, jika kau ingin memuji kecantikannku katakana saja" nada Jungkook sedikit meninggi

Saat asyik sedang berdebat, mendadak Jungkook mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nyaringnya oleh suara yang tak asing lagi untuknya. _'Ugh, kenapa JongDae sunbae harus menggangu'_ gerutu Jungkook dalam hati. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya sebentar untuk melihat posisi sunbae nya itu saat ini. Bisa Jungkook lihat, JongDae sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi disertai sebuah buket bunga yang dipegang pada tangan kiri.

" _Siapa dia memanggilmu dengan begitu semangat?"_ tanya Taehyung curiga

"Sunbaeku"

" _Tidak tampan"_

"Kau itu sedikit rabun Tae. Jika kau melihatnya dari dekat dia cukup tampan" Jungkook berbicara dengan nada memuji. Menggoda Taehyung sedikit tak masalah bukan?

"Eoh, kau sedang menelfon rupanya Kook"

Kali ini suara JongDae yang menyahut. Rupanya laki-laki itu tidak tau sebelumnya jika Jungkook tengah melakukan panggilan video saat ini karena posisinya yang membelakangi JongDae dan gadis itu yang menggunakan earphone.

" _Cih, sok akrab"_

Suara Taehyung yang terdengar itupun membuat Jungkook tersenyum jahil. Tanpa aba-aba gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu JongDae yang menganggur di sebelahkan. Oke, Jungkook cukup sukses membuat laki-laki yang ada di layar ponsel maupun di sebelahnya melotot dengan sempurna.

" _Yaaak apa yang kau lakukan?"_ Taehyung memekik

"Eh, kau sakit ya Kook" JongDae bertanya sambil memegang dahi Jungkook untuk memastikan jika gadis di sebelahnya baik-baik saja.

" _Menjijikkan"_ sekalilagi Taehyung menyahut

"Tidak sunbae, aku sehat. Kenalkan, orang yang sedang ku telfon saat ini adalah temanku" jawab Jungkook acuh

JongDae menatap Jungkook dengan bingung karena tak mengerti atas apa yang telah terjadi. Laki-laki itu mulai merespon saat Jungkook menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan wajah JongDae, dimana ia bisa melihat orang yang Jungkook maksud.

"A-Anyeonghaseo" JongDae memberi salam terlebih dahulu

" _Annyeonghaseo"_

Jungkook membagi sebelah earphone-nya pada saat yang sungguh tepat, membuat JongDae dapat mendengar suara datar Taehyung yang kelewat datar dari yang paling datar. _'Apa teman Jungkook ini tak menyukainya?'_

"Apa itu bunga untukku sunbae? Wah, gomawo"

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook menyambar bunga yang ada di tangan JongDae dan menghirup aromanya dalam, membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya dari layar ponsel hanya dapat menjambak rambut frustasi.

"Apa kau pacarnya Jungkook?"

Entah datang keinginan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja JongDae ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Dari ekspresi yang ditampilkan orang di seberang telefon itu, JongDae tau betul jika laki-laki itu tengah dilanda cemburu. Nada datar dan ekspresi poker face yang ditampilkan, apalagi jika bukan cemburu namanya?

" _Ya, aku pacarnya_ /Bukan, dia bukan pacarku" jawab Taehyung dan Jungkook kompak

JongDae memandang Jungkook dan orang yang di layar ponsel secara bergantian. Jadi, mana jawaban yang benar? Yang satu mengakui dan yang satu menyangkal. Apa mereka sedang menjalin hubungan diam-diam dari kedua orang tua mereka? Terlebih lagi dua makhluk berbeda jenis itu sedang saling memelototkan mata sebagai bentuk protes atas jawaban masing-masing.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah memintaku menjadi pacarmu" sewot Jungkook

" _Kalau begitu jadilah pacarku detik ini juga"_ balas Taehyung

"Tidak mau! Tidak romantis sama sekali"

"Bisakah kalian menyudahi perdebatan saat ini?" tanya JongDae hati-hati

" _Aku akan akhiri panggilannya. Saranghae"_ putus Taehyung final

"Yaak Kim Tae-"

PIP

Panggilan itu sukses terputus dengan sempurna berkat saran dari JongDae. Oh, Kim JongDae, demi Sehun yang tampan sedaratan Seoul University tak taukah jika kau baru saja membuat patah hati seorang anak gadis?

Jungkook menatap ponselnya dengan nanar saat wajah Taehyung sudah menghilang dari layar. Ingin rasanya Jungkook mengutuk JongDae yang telah memberikan saran terjahatnya. Setelah menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri, Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Perasaannya mendadak diselimuti awan hitam, membuatnya ingin menelan seorang Kim JongDae hidup-hidup. Tanpa peringatan, Jungkook mengembalikan bunga yang sempat ia rebut dari sunbae menyebalkan itu tadi dengan hempasan yang kuat, membuat beberapa kelopak dari bunga yang terangkai berlahan gugur dibuatnya.

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook kau mau kemana?" tanya JongDae tanpa rasa bersalah

"Pulang. Kerumah" jawab Jungkook singkat, padat dan jelas

Gadis itu melenggang pergi setelah berhasil menyambar tas yang berada di sampingnya. Jungkook sudah tak memperdulikan lagi saat JongDae meneriakinya dengan lantang dan berkata jika masih ada latihan setelah ini. Salah siapa membuat mood Jungkook hancur seperti ini.

"Hyung…. JongDae hyung"

JongDae yang awalnya menatap kepergian Jungkook kini harus berbalik badan karena mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dari kejauhan ia melihat SungJae yang tak lain adalah sutradara dari pementasan teater ini tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya berdiri. Tangan kanan SungJae yang memegang gulungan kertas pun melambai di udara seolah memberi sinyal pada JongDae jika telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Hyung, gawat" ucap SungJae setengah terengah saat berada di hadapan JongDae

"Ada apa?"

"Sehun… dia… hosh… hosh"

"Sehun kenapa?" nada suara JongDae mulai meninggi saat SungJae berbelit dalam berbicara

"Dia…" ucap SungJae sambil menunjuk ke arah panggung

"Iya kenapa?" Jika saja JongDae tidak penasaran, pasti ia sudah memukul bocah laki-laki di hadapannya ini

"Sehun terjatuh saat mencoba menaiki kapal yang akan digunakan oleh Kapten Hook"

Ucapan SungJae yang begitu telak dan jelas membuat rahang JongDae hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya. Mata JongDae langsung tertuju pada tempat panggung didirikan beberapa hari lalu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Memang, property kapal laut hari ini sudah siap dan bisa digunakan untuk latihan. Tapi apa SungJae bilang tadi? Sehun jatuh dari kapal yang tingginya melebihi JongDae itu? Astaga, ini bencana. Waktu pementasan kurang dari dua bulan dan actor utamanya sekarang justru terluka. Tanpa memperdulikan SungJae yang menatapnya khawatir sedari tadi, JongDae berlari sekuat tenaga menuju panggung , meninggalkan SungJae sendirian yang sudah susah payah memberitaunya.

"KENAPA BISA BEGINI?"

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan melengking JongDae seketika menutup telinga mereka. Akan lebih baik jika mereka mendengar omelan laki-laki itu daripada harus mendengar suara tingginya yang melengking.

.

.

.

"Eonni ayo makan!"

Sudah satu jam lamanya Jungkook membujuk Yoongi untuk makan bubur yang ia bawa dari kedai dekat kampus, namun perempuan yang tengah hamil tua dihadapannya ini tak kunjung juga mau makan. Jungkook jadi merasa kesal sendiri lama kelamaan. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa kesal, ia tadi terburu-buru pulang dari kampus karena mood-nya yang sedang buruk tapi Yoongi mendadak menelfon dan ingin dibelikan bubur langganan mereka. Paham karena Yoongi sedang mengidam, akhirnya Jungkook mengesampingkan emosinya dan mau berpanas-panasan datang ke rumah Jimin untuk mengantar bubur pesanan Yoongi. Tapi apa yang ia dapati saat ini? Perempuan yang memesan bubur justru mogok makan tepat di hadapannya _. 'Astaga, sabar Jeon Jungkook! Perempuan di depanmu ini tengah hamil. Sedikit saja kau meledak, maka kau akan mendapat amukan darinya'_ tutur Jungkook dalam hati.

"Aku mendadak tidak ingin memakannya Kook. Mianhae" ucap Yoongi lirih

"Eonni…. Aku rela antri dan menahan panas untuk membeli ini. Makanlah satu sendok saja ne?" Jungkook masih berusaha untuk membujuk

"Tidak mau" tolak Yoongi mutlak

Jungkook yang setengah kesal meletakkan mangkuk yang sebelumnya ia pegang dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring. Yoongi yang sedari tadi duduk menonton televisi itu pun bertindak acuh dengan tingkah Jungkook, membuat sang gadis berpipi chubby mengibaskan rambut dengan perasaan sebal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang jika eonni tidak mau memakannya"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Astaga, kesabaran Jungkook benar-benar diuji hari ini. Yoongi benar-benar keterlaluan seperti biasanya jika keinginan mengidamnya sedang kambuh. Jungkook merasa salut dengan Jimin yang selama tujuh bulan ini menemani Yoongi secara penuh dan memenuhi keinginan istrinya ini. Jika Jungkook yang berada di posisi Jimin, pasti ia lebih memilih untuk kabur saja dari rumah.

"Kenapa Jungkook pergi dengan wajah ditekuk seperti itu?"

Mata Yoongi berbinar saat mendapati Jimin memasuki rumah. Di tangan kanannya, sebuah kantong plastik berisi mangga tergantung dengan beratnya. Yoongi yang sudah tidak sabar itu pun segera menghambur ke arah suaminya.

"Aku minta dibelikan bubur tadi, tapi aku tiba-tiba tidak ingin memakannya" jelas Yoongi dengan entengnya

"Bahkan satu suap pun tidak kau makan?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Jimin menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Pantas saja wajah Jungkook muram, rupanya gadis itu baru saja terkena imbas kehamilan istrinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Jimin yang terlihat kelelahan, Yoongi segera menyambar kantong plastik yang ada di tangan Jimin. Namun sayang, Jimin yang menyadari gelagat istrinya itu segera menjauhkan kantong palstik itu dari jangkauan Yoongi, membuat sang perempuan merengek kepada si laki-laki.

"Lain kali jika minta suatu makanan makanlah, apalagi kau memintanya tidak padaku" tutur Jimin

"Kau menyalahkanku? Ayolah Jimin, berikan mangga itu padaku" Yoongi mulai merasa sebal sendiri

"Aku hanya menasehatimu, kasihan Jungkook. Janji dulu padaku"

Daripada harus kehilangan mangga, Yoongi memilih mengangguk dengan penuturan Jimin. Laki-laki itu tersenyum puas saat melihat istrinya itu menurut kepadanya. Yoongi benar-benar imut saat seperti ini. Tak tega melihat wajah istrinya semakin memelas, Jimin akhirnya menyerahkan kantong plastik di tangangannya kepada Yoongi. Gadis itu memekik gembira saat mendapati aroma mangga yang sungguh terasa lezat baginya.

Yoongi membawa mangga-mangga itu ke dapur untuk dikupas. Heechul dan Hoseok belum berada di rumah pada sore seperti ini, jadi Yoongi bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan di dapur tanpa harus khawatir mendengar omelan ibu mertuanya.

Merasa istrinya sudah tenang dan tidak akan mengganggu karena keinginannya sudah terpenuhi, Jimin mengambil laptop-nya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang tamu seorang diri. Baru saja ia mengetik dua kalimat pada laptopnya, teriakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menyeruak membuat dirinya kembali dilanda sakit kepala.

"PARK JIMIN…. KENAPA MANGGANYA SUDAH MASAK SEPERTI INI?"

 _'Oke Jimin, sabar! Tarik nafas, hembuskan'_ dikte hati Jimin. Ia tak habis fikir, apa yang salah dengan Yoongi. Ia sudah membeli mangga Daegu seperti pesanan, tapi kenapa istrinya itu masih saja berteriak?

Dengan berat hati, laki-laki itu melangkah untuk melihat hal apa yang sedang salah di mata ibu hamil miliknya itu.

"Ada apa Yoon? Aku membeli mangga dari Daegu seperti pesananmu"

"Ini sudah masak Jim, apa kau tidak lihat hah?"

Perempuan itu menunjukkan mangga yang ia pegang pada Jimin. Memang mangganya sudah masak, Jimin sengaja memilih yang paling masak. Bukankah akan enak rasanya jika mangganya sudah masak? Lalu apa yang salah?

"Bukankah mangga terasa manis jika sudah masak seperti itu?"

"Memang. Tapi aku ini sedang hamil, istrimu hamil Jim. Kau tau jika ibu hamil itu suka mangga yang masam" omel Yoongi panjang lebar

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak bilang?" Jimin mulai tersulut emosi

"Seharusnya kau itu mengerti"

"Mana aku bisa tau jika kau tidak bilang? Aku tidak pernah mengurus perempuan hamil sebelumnya"

"Demi mangga manis ini Jim, kita menikah hampir satu tahun tapi kau masih tidak mengenalku dengan baik"

Yoongi pergi begitu saja setelah meluapkan emosinya kepada Jimin. Ia merasa tersakiti saat ini. Yoongi tau segalanya tentang apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai Jimin. Tapi lihat, bahkan laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui apa yang disukainya walau hanya di saat hamil seperti ini. Seharusnya Jimin mengerti walau hanya sekali. Bahkan Yoongi ingat betul selama menikah dengan Jimin laki-laki itu tidak pernah membelikan sesuatu tanpa ia minta terlebih dahulu. _'Dasar laki-laki tidak peka'_

Jimin mengejar Yoongi saat perempuan itu berlari menuju kamar. Seperti biasa, Yoongi akan tidur di kasur sepanjang hari jika sedang marah seperti saat ini, Jimin tau betul dengan kebiasaan istrinya yang satu itu. Saat Jimin memasuki kamar, Yoongi sudah merebahkan diri di kasur dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, Jiminlah yang harus mengalah. Eommanya pernah bilang jika perempuan yang sedang hamil itu tidak akan mau disalahkan ataupun dikalahkan.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Jimin tulus saat tiba di sisi ranjang. Yoongi masih tetap tak bergeming

"Akan aku belikan mangga masam untuk mu, tapi tidak di Daegu. Jangan marah lagi"

Ucapan terakhir Jimin rupanya sukses memngembalikan mood Yoongi yang sempat anjlok. Terbukti, perempuan itu langsung terbangun dari acara tidurnya dan memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Jimin tersenyum lembut mendapat pelukan seperti ini, sesekali ia menciumi rambut wangi Yoongi untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada istrinya itu.

"Kau yang terbaik Jim" puji Yoongi setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"Beri aku ciuman dulu agar semangat mencarikan mangga masam untukmu" goda Jimin

CUP

Sebuah ciuman singkat sukses mendarat di pipi sebelah kanan milik Jimin. Laki-laki itu mengkerutkan dahi tanda tidak puas, namun Yoongi yang menampilkan aegyo mau tak mau membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menuntut ciuman.

"Tunggu appa ne sayang?"

Jimin mengusap perut Yoongi yang sudah sangat besar itu dengan pelan. Dari telapak tangannya, Jimin bisa merasakan jika jagoan kecilnya menendang dari dalam sana saat merasakan sentuhannya.

"Cepat berangkat sana. Aku benar-benar ingin makan mangga" usir Yoongi tanpa rasa bersalah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong... akhirnya bisa post chapter 18

Aku sempet kehabisan ide mau nulis apa di chapter 18 ini, jadi maaf ya klo chapter ini gak greget sama sekali :D

Buat yang nunggu Taehyung muncul sabar ya, itu udah sedikit muncul walau cuma di layar ponsel si Kookie :v

Oh ya, aku ada fanfic baru dan always TaeKook yang jadi main cast-nya. Adakah yang berminat ingin baca? Kalau banyak yang pengen bakal aku post secepatnya karena chapter 1 udah selesai aku ketik :D

Sekian cuap-cuap tak berfaedahku. Hope you like readers-deul

Don't forget to vote and comment

See you on next chap ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 **WENDY DARLING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~2 Bulan Berlalu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepatnya, menyisakan Jungkook yang saat ini masih setia bergelung di kasur empuknya seorang diri. Gadis cantik itu mengerang di sela tidurnya saat alarm yang ia _setting_ semalam berbunyi nyaring tak tau diri. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tangan Jungkook kini mulai menggapai apa pun yang berada di sekitarnya guna menemukan tempat jam weker yang berani membangunkannya.

KLIK

Suara dari jam weker itu berhenti dengan seketika saat Jungkook berhasil menekan tombol _power_ -nya. Jika sudah terbangun seperti ini, maka Jungkook tidak akan bisa kembali pada tidur nyenyaknya. Mau tak mau, suka tidak suka akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk mendudukkan diri. Matanya masih menyipit, rambutnya masih berantakan seperti rambut singa dan jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan dari pakaian gadis itu, tentu saja pakaiannya kusut di sana sini. Ugh, Jungkook punya kebiasaan tidur yang buruk jika ingin tau.

Jungkook meraih ponsel-nya yang sempat ia letakkan di atas nakas dekat kasur semalam. Jam 07.35. Kuliah Jungkook baru akan dimulai pukul 09.00 nanti, itu artinya dia masih memiliki waktu sekitar satu jam setengah untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ia menimang-nimang hal apa yang harus ia lakukan guna menunggu jadwal kuliahnya, ia hanya butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap dan dua puluh menit untuk perjalanan. Ah, tiba-tiba Jungkook teringan sesuatu. Walaupun masih dalam kondisi yang mengantuk, gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati meja berlaci di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ditariknya malas laci teratas dari meja itu dan ia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalamnya. Menulis diary di pagi hari tak masalah bukan?

 _ **[317 Hari setelah Taehyung menyatakan cinta]**_

 _ **Jam weker-nya sungguh menyebalkan. Dia membangunkanku sepagi ini. Tidak tau waktu. Tidak tau jika aku sedang memimpikanmu Tae. Menyebalkan bukan?**_

 _ **Woaah tak terasa hampir sebelas bulan kau meninggalkan ku dan hanya menghubungiku sekali saja. Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan jam weker ku. Pastikan kau membelikanku jam weker merk Gucci seperti milikmu agar aku bisa memimpikanmu setiap aku menyetting alarm-nya.**_

 _ **Kau tidak mau? Awas saja, akan aku jual ke pasar dekat kampus jam weker Gucci mu itu. Aku tidak bercanda dan Jeon Jungkook selalu bersungguh-sungguh. Kau tau itu!**_

 _ **Dari gadis yang paling cantik di mata Kim TaeHyung**_

 _ **Jeon Jungkook**_

Setelah selesai dengan isi diary-nya, Jungkook kembali menyimpan buku berukuran sedang itu ke dalam laci. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat baik hari ini, jadi dengan segera Jungkook memilih untuk mandi dan bersiap lebih awal. Sesuai dengan perkiraan, Jungkook telah siap dengan segala style santainya setelah mandi. Celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan bluse warna soft pink semakin terlihat sempurna saat gadis itu menambahkan sepatu kets putih pada kakinya. Tak lupa, Jungkook mematut dirinya pada cermin seukuran tubuhnya yang ada di kamar gadis itu. Sempurna. Disambarnya tas kecil yang terletak di atas kasur dan Jungkook pun melangkah menuruni tangga untuk memasak sarapan.

Jungkook telah berjalan setengah panjang tangga jauhnya hingga telinganya dengan samar menangkap suara berisik dari dapur. Dahinya mengerut dengan seketika, seingatnya Yoongi tidak bilang jika akan ke rumahnya hari ini, apalagi sepagi ini. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil perempuan itu bisa lakukan, ibu mertuanya pasti akan setia berceramah jika Yoongi sampai melakukannya. Pikiran Jungkook makin tidak tenang saat langkahnya semakin dekat pada dapur. Apa rumahnya dimasuki pencuri? Tapi mana ada pencuri yang memasak?. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat guna menepis semua fikiran negatifnya itu. _'Oke. Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga'_. Entah sedang beruntung atau bagaimana, satu set peralatan golf milik appa Jungkook terletak di bawah tangga saat itu. Jungkook mengambil salah satu tongkat golf yang lumayan panjang dari sana dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin, berharap aktivitas yang ia lakukan tak akan menimbulkan suara.

Dengan langkah yang mengendap-endak, Jungkook memasuki area dapur. Tangannya terkepal erat menggengam tongkat golf di tangan kirinya dan sesekali matanya menatap awas keadaan sekitar. Jungkook berhenti sejenak saat ia sudah tiba di balik salah satu tembok yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur. Kepalanya dengan takut mengintip sedikit demi sedikit ke arah dapur, melihat siapa yang berada di sana. _'Kenapa aku seperti pencuri di rumah sendiri?'_ geram Jungkook dalam hati.

Dari pengelihatan Jungkook saat ini, ada dua manusia yang tengah berada di dapurnya. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berkaca mata dan seorang perempuan yang memiliki usia hampir sama dengan si lelaki. Si laki-laki tengah menyeruput kopi-nya pelan sambil membaca Koran, sedangkan si perempuan asyik memasak. Ini aneh, Jungkook merasakan itu. Jika dua manusia di pandangannya saat ini adalah seorang pencuri, kenapa mereka bertingkah layaknya si pemilik rumah? Penasaran namun juga takut, Jungkook akhirnya memilih untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada dua manusia itu. Toh jika memang mereka pencuri, ditangan Jungkook sudah ada tongkat golf, jadi ia tak perlu takut.

Kaki Jungkook melangkah semakin dekat, membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Posisi Jungkook yang berada dari samping dari si lelaki memudahkannya untuk mengendap-endap tanpa diketahui. Saat jarak keduanya tersisa lima meter lagi, tiba-tiba si lelaki menoleh, membuat Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Jungkook yang menatapnya terkejut bukan main. Matanya membulat sempurna dan tongkat golf di tangannya terjatuh saat otaknya dengan cekatan mencerna siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Appa" lirih Jungkook

"Kejutan"

Laki-laki yang ternyata adalah appa Jungkook itu bangkit dari duduknya dan merentangkan tangannya lebar, siap untuk menyambut pelukan dari anak gadisnya. Jungkook yang menyadari hal itupun segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh tegap appanya dengan erat. Hah, ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tua nya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, dan apa-apaan mereka ini, pulang tak memberi kabar dan seenaknya memberi kejutan padanya. Terharu? Tentu saja _iya_. Semua orang pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang sama jika ada di posisi Jungkook.

"Kau akan memukul kami dengan tongkat golf ayahmu Kook?" Nyonya Jeon angkat bicara

Nyonya Jeon yang tadinya berkutat di dapur kini ikut bergabung di meja makan sambil membawa semangkuk besar sup ayam kesukaan Jungkook. Mendengar sindiran dari sang eomma, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap eommanya itu dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Aku fikir ada pencuri di rumah ini"

"Mana ada pencuri yang memasak dan minum kopi" jawab Tuan Jeon dengan sedikit tawa

"Mungkin saja" Jungkook tak mau kalah

"Sudah-sudah ayo sarapan. Bukankah kau harus berangkat kuliah setelah ini?"

Jungkook mengiyakan perkataan sang eomma dengan sebuah anggukan mantab. Dengan tertib, mereka akhirnya duduk di kursi masing-masing dan mulai menyantap menu sarapan yang telah tersedia. Acara sarapan pagi keluarga Jeon itu pun terasa hangat saat si kepala keluarga mulai angkat bicara dengan lelucon khas orang tua, membuat eomma Jungkook tertawa dengan tidak elitnya dan si putri tunggal yang menatap datar karena tidak mengerti.

Sarapan Keluarga Jeon selesai. Nyonya Jeon segera membawa piring kotor yang tersisa ke dapur untuk dicuci, sedangkan Jungkook dan appa-nya bersiap berangkat ke _Seoul University_. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook diantar oleh appa-nya selama ia berada di bangku kuliah, jadi dengan berani gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan appa-nya seperti waktu SHS dulu dan mulai berceloteh tak lama kemudian.

"Appa, mana oleh-oleh untukku dari Jepang?" ucap Jungkook dengan manjanya

"Minta pada eomma mu. Kau tau appa tak suka berbelanja"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan minta pada eomma setelah pulang kuliah nanti"

Tiba di halaman rumah, Jungkook dan appa-nya segera memasuki mobil yang sudah terparkir di halaman rumah. Tak lupa, gadis manis itu melambaikan tangan kepada sang eomma yang berdiri manis di depan pintu sambil mengulas senyum.

.

.

.

"Eomma masak kimchi?"

"Jangan sentuh. Kau belum mandi"

Heechul menampik tangan Yoongi yang hendak mencomot kimchi hasil fermentasi yang telah ia buat. Perempuan itu merengut tanda kecewa pada ibu mertua-nya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dimarahi Heechul hanya karena ingin mencicipi masakan di saat belum mandi. Yoongi merengek pada Heechul dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin agar perempuan paruh baya itu mau memberinya sedikit kimchi, namun bukan Heechul namanya jika tidak kebal dengan rengekan Yoongi. Jangankan peduli, menoleh saja tidak. Yoongi membuang nafas berat, Heechul itu terkadang baik dan terkadang juga menyebalkan seperti saat ini. _'Ugh, benar-benar mirip ibu tiri Cinderella'_

"Cepat mandi dan bawa ini ke rumah ibumu"

"Eoh?"

Yoongi melongo saat Heechul menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar kehadapannya. Kotak itu terisi penuh oleh kimchi buatan ibu mertuanya, Yoongi dapat mengetahui itu dari kotaknya yang transparan. Untuk apa eomma Jimin memberikan kimchi sebanyak ini kepada eommanya? Apakah ada acara besar yang akan digelar di rumah ini?. Saat asyik berfikir, tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan sebuah benda yang lumayan keras menghantam kepalanya. Ia mengaduh sakit karena merasa kesakitan pada ubun-ubunnya, mulutnya mencebik dan matanya reflek melotot pada Heechul yang merupakan pelaku pemukulan.

"Sakit eomma. Aku bisa amnesia" protes Yoongi

"Jangan melantur, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuat menantuku amnesia. Cepat mandi! Kau ini semakin hamil tua semakin malas saja" omel Heechul panjang lebar.

"Perutku semakin membesar dan membuatku susah bergerak. Karena itulah terkadang aku malas melakukan sesuatu"

"Alasan. Aku tidak semalas dirimu saat mengandung Jimin"

"Eomma…." Yoongi lagi-lagi merengek, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan sang ibu mertua

"Jangan merengek dan cepatlah mandi. Kau tidak rindu pada ibumu hm?" nada suara Heechul melembut.

"Tentu saja aku rindu"

Dengan berat hati, Yoongi melangkah pergi meninggalkan dapur sebelum mendapatkan kimchi-nya. Perempuan itu melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya, _mood_ -nya sungguh buruk saat hari masih pagi. Saat tangan Yoongi hendak meraih knop pintu kamar, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dengan Jimin yang berada di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu bertanya _'kenapa'_ pada Yoongi yang di pagi harinya sudah menekuk wajah, namun istrinya itu justru acuh dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa peduli dengan keberadaannya. Jimin menghela nafas saat mendapati Yoongi yang seperti itu, jika suasana hati Yoongi sudah buruk di pagi hari, itu pasti karena ulah eommanya.

Mengabaikan dengan apa yang terjadi, Jimin memilih untuk pergi ke meja makan. Banyak menu makanan tersaji hari ini, tentu semua itu adalah hasil olahan tangan Heechul. Perempuan itu tak ingin menyewa juru masak jika sudah menyangkut makanan, katanya takut diracuni. Konyol memang, tapi itulah uniknya eomma Jimin dan bukan eomma Jimin namanya jika tidak nyeleneh. Sambil menunggu anggota keluarga yang lain datang, Jimin memilih mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan memainkan ponselnya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Yoongi bergabung sepuluh menit kemudian. Perempuan itu duduk tepat di samping Jimin namun tetap tak membuka suaranya sedikitpun. Yoongi baru beranjak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Bisa tolong ikatkan dasiku Yoon?" pinta Hoseok

"Tentu"

Dengan telaten dan cekatan Yoongi mulai membuat simpul sederhana pada leher Hoseok. Tangannya bergerak kesana kemari untuk memindahkan kain panjang itu agar melilit dengan rapinya. Agar tidak terasa canggung, Yoongi pun mulai bertanya macam-macam pada Hoseok di tengah kegiatannya mengikat dasinya.

"Tumben sekali oppa memakai dasi" tanya Yoongi penasaran

"Ada rapat hari ini. Si pak tua direktur bilang jika dia akan menaikkan jabatanku minggu depan. Awas saja jika dia berbohong lagi padaku, akan ku rubuhkan rumah sakitnya" oceh Hoseok

"Oppa harus segera mencari calon istri agar ada yang mengikatkan dasi seperti ini" sahut Yoongi tidak nyambung

"Apa perutmu masih sering kontraksi" tanya Hoseok tak kalah nyambung

"Akhir-akhir ini kontraksinya semakin sering tapi aku bisa menahannya"

"Baguslah. Kau harus selalu siaga karena bisa melahirkan kapan saja" nasehat Hoseok

Pembicaraan Yoongi dan Hoseok terus berlanjut ke banyak topik hingga akhirnya terhenti karena dehaman seseorang yang lain. Oh, ada yang cemburu rupanya. Mengabaikan dehaman laki-laki lain yang ada di rumah itu, yang tak lain adalah Jimin, Yoongi menarik ujung panjang yang tersisa dari dasi Hoseok untuk merapatkan simpulnya. Sempurna. Yoongi tersenyum menatap hasil kerjanya dan semakin cerah saat Hoseok mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah dipakaikan dasi seperti itu" kata Jimin penuh sindiran

"Salahkan dirimu yang bekerja sebagai pemilik restoran yang tak pernah memakai seragam saat bekerja" jawab Yoongi saat berhasil mendudukkan dirinya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan sewot, namun istrinya itu justru menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Jimin. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya terlibat perang dingin dan melupakan rasa laparnya. Kata-kata ejekan yang biasanya tak pernah terucap kini terucap dengan lancarnya tanpa sensor dari kedua bibir suami istri itu. Hoseok yang melihat adegan pertengkarang di depannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja karena ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi. Pertengkaran Jimin dan Yoongi barulah berhenti saat Heechul datang dan mengomel panjang lebar pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kelas Jungkook telah usai saat jam baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dosen killer yang seharusnya memasuki kelasnya hari ini mendadak absen karena ada urusan di luar kota, membuat seisi kelas Jungkook bersorak riuh tak terkecuali Jungkook. Karena masih terlalu dini untuk pulang, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke aula kampus guna berlatih teater bersama yang lain. JongDae memang tidak menetapkan jadwal tetap latihan selain hari minggu, jadi mereka yang memiliki waktu luang bisa latihan kapan pun baik itu berlatih dalam pentasnya maupun hanya mengecek kelengkapan property.

Aula sangatlah ramai saat Jungkook tiba di sana. Banyak orang sibuk berlalu lalang untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan pementasan yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari sebulan. Mata Jungkook menelisik ke segala arah, mencari JongDae sunbae-nya yang biasanya sibuk berteriak memberi instruksi saat sedang sibuk seperti ini. Lama mencari, akhirnya netra Jungkook berhasil menangkap keberadaan laki-laki itu. JongDae sedang berada di pojok aula dengan tim inti lainnya, terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Tak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri tempat laki-laki itu. Ia berdeham sedikit keras setibanya di sana, membuat atensi semua orang tertuju kepadanya.

"Oh, Jungkook. Syukurlah kau datang. Ada masalah besar" heboh JongDae melihat kehadiran Jungkook

"Ada apa sunbae?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran

"Sehun terluka cukup serius karena insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan setelah dipaksakan dia ternyata tidak bisa menari terlalu lama. Ya, kau tau bukan jika ini sebuah musikal"

"Ya, aku tau. Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kita butuh pemeran lain untuk menggantikan Sehun. Apa kau punya usulan siapa yang bisa dijadikan pemeran pengganti?"

Alis Jungkook berkerut dengan tajam saat mendengar pertanyaan JongDae. Tangannya yang tadinya bebas di sisi tubuhnya sekarang sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk ujung dagu, menandakan jika ia sedang berfikir. JongDae menunggu dengan sabar ketika gadis di depannya berfikir lumayan lama dan cukup menguji kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak punya usulan sunbae"

JongDae seketika sweat drop mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Ia menunggu lama untuk mendapat jawaban namun gadis itu menjawab _'tidak punya usulan'_ dengan tanpa dosa. Andai saja Jungkook bukan perempuan, pasti sudah JongDae pukul sedari tadi. JongDae mulai bingung sendiri dengan keadaan yang mulai kacau di saat pelaksanaan sudah semakin dekat. Tangannya berkacak pinggang di kedua sisi, tak ketinggalan ia juga mondar mandir tak tentu arah, membuat Jungkook merasa jengah sendiri saat menatapnya.

"Yaaak Yook SungJae..!"

SungJae yang semula asyik berbincang dengan salah satu mahasiswa di pinggir panggung seketika berlari saat mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh si ketua. Laki-laki yang masih muda itupun bernafas dengan tersengal ketika berhenti di hadapan JongDae.

"A-ada apa hyung?" tanya-nya dengan nafas yang memburu

"Kau sutradara pementasan ini bukan?"

"Ne. Aku sutradaranya, memang kenapa hyung?"

"Kau harus mencari pemeran pengganti untuk tokoh Peterpan. Sehun tidak bisa ikut karena kakinya cedera"

"APA?"

Jungkook menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan JongDae hanya mendelik mendengar teriakan SungJae yang sungguh melengking menyaingi milik JongDae sendiri. Gemas dengan kelakuan juniornya, JongDae yang terkenal hobby memukul itu pun dengan baik hati menghadiahi SungJae dengan sebuah pukulan dari kertas yang digulung. SungJae memekik dan Jungkook menjerit tertahan saat melihat bagaimana pukulan itu dengan tepatnya mengenai pantat SungJae.

"Hyung… Keterlaluan! Aku harus mencari pemeran pengganti dimana memangnya. Waktunya juga sudah mepet sekali" SungJae berujar dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dari biasanya

"Terserah kau mau mencarinya dimana, kau kan sutradaranya. Cari saja di pinggir jalan atau di warung pedagang kaki lima. Bukankah para agensi biasanya menemukan idol di tempat seperti itu?"

"Haish, tidak lucu hyung. Kau menyebalkan"

"Sekali lagi kau protes ku pukul pantatmu"

Tangan JongDae sudah terayun di udara bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan di udara. SungJae yang melihat hal itu pun hanya menggerutu pasrah dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan aula. Hah, memangnya dimana ia bisa menemukan laki-laki tampan yang cocok memerankan Peterpan di saat yang mendesak seperti ini. Di kampus ini yang terkenal tampan adalah Sehun, sayang anak itu sudah cedera lebih dahulu. Menggaet Kim JongIn si anak basket? Oh tidak, itu sama saja SungJae menyerahkan dirinya untuk diomeli KyungSoo. SungJae mengacak rambutnya frustasi memikirkan harus memilih siapa untuk dijadikan pengganti Sehun. Ketika SungJae telah sampai di pintu gerbang Seoul University, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki muda berkacama dengan paras yang tampan menurutnya. _'Ah, Aku selamat'_

.

.

.

"JongDae, aku tak ingin ikut pementasan ini jika Sehun tidak ikut. Kau sendiri tau bukan jika aku mau ikut pementasan ini karena Sehun"

Setelah masalah pemeran pengganti untuk tokoh Peterpan, sekarang JongDae harus dipusingkan dengan protes salah seorang yang berperan dalam teaternya. Kali ini Luhan, Si kekasih Sehun. Perempuan dengan rambut blonde cerah itu sudah setengah jam lamanya melayangkan protes pada JongDae agar ia mau memperbolehkan perempuan itu mundur. Namun JongDae yang sudah pusing sebelumnya hanya mendengarkan ocehan Luhan lewat telinga kiri dan ia keluarkan lewat telinga kanan. Risih? Tentu saja iya, tapi ia tak akan menyerah untuk Luhan.

"Noona, aku sudah pusing karena mencarikan pemeran pengganti untuk Sehun, jangan menambah masalahku" JongDae mencoba memberi pengertian

"Tapi JongJong DaeDae aku tidak mau beradu akting dengan laki-laki lain"

Luhan itu cerewet. Luhan itu manja. Semua penghuni kampus tau itu. Dan sekarang gadis itu merengek di samping JonDae tanpa ada pawangnya yaitu Sehun. Kepala JongDae yang memang sudah pusing sekarang terasa mau pecah saat Luhan masih bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya walau sudah diabaikan.

"Jika Luhan eonni mundur, maka aku juga ingin mundur sunbae"

Baik JongDae maupun Luhan menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang ada di samping mereka. Gadis itu dari tadi diam saja memperhatikan JongDae dan Luhan, namun begitu Jungkook angkat bicara kepala JongDae seperti mendekati ledakannya. Ingatkan JongDae untuk meminum pereda sakit kepala setelah ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau Jungkook, ataupun kau Luhan noona, mengundurkan diri dari pementasan ini"

Suara JongDae begitu tajam dan tegas kali ini. Jungkook dan Luhan berjengit kaget saat laki-laki itu menunjuk mereka dengan jari telunjuknya yang runcing. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Jungkook bisa merasakan jika tubuh JongDae mengeluarkan asap abu-abu dari balik punggungnya, kepalanya mengeluarkan tanduk dan tangannya yang memegang kertas seperti memegang pedang goblin. Sungguh menakutkan.

Tak ada yang berani berbicara setelah JongDae berujar. Luhan menyenggol lengan Jungkook yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan bertanya apakah sebenarnya gadis itu melakukan semua ini karena paksaan. Jungkook mengiyakan perkataan Luhan dengan menganggukkan kepala lirih, membuat Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. _'Kita sama'_ bisik Luhan.

"HYUUUUNG JONGDAE HYUUUUNG….!"

Entah datang dari mana, mendadak terdengar suara SungJae yang melengking memanggil sang sunbae. JongDae memutar kepalanya ke segala arah guna mencari keberadaan bocah kelewat hyperaktif itu, dan berhasil menemukannya dua puluh detik kemudian. Dengan diikuti Jungkook dan Luhan dari belakang, JongDae berlari untuk menghampiri SungJae yang ada di tengah aula saat ini.

"Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu hah?" tanya JongDae sewot

"Tenang hyung, aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita semua"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku menemukan pengganti untuk Sehun"

"Mwo? Secepat ini?"

Jungkook, Luhan dan JongDae berujar dengan kompak mendengar penuturan SungJae. Laki-laki muda itu hanya mengangguk dengan bangganya saat melihat para manusia yang lebih tua di hadapannya, kecuali Jungkook berujar tak percaya dengan hasil kerjanya. Walaupun SungJae itu berisik dan hyperaktif, tapi ia bisa diandalkan dalam segala hal termasuk di saat mendesak seperti ini.

"Tunjukkan padaku orangnya" tagih JongDae

"Yo man! Masuklah, tunjukkan dirimu"

Sambil membuat suara tiruan kas drum yang dipukul, tangan SungJae juga tak berhenti membuat gerakan seperti memukul genderang. Semua orang yang ada di aula itu menatap tak berkedip saat seorang yang tampan kelewat rupawan memasuki aula. Laki-laki tampan dengan celana kain hitam dipadu kemeja biru polos tengah memasuki aula. Tampannya seperti actor papan atas, apalagi laki-laki itu mengenakan kacamata. JongDae yang melihat siapa orang yang memasuki aula itupun hanya melongo, Luhan menjerit kagum karena melihat laki-laki tampan dan Jungkook yang memicingkan matanya melihat siapa yang datang.

"Tada…. Tampan bukan?" kata SungJae penuh kebanggaan

"Neo…." JongDae tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menunjuk laki-laki dihapannya itu

"Annyeonghaseo yeorobeum. Kim Taehyung imnida"

Laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Kim Taehyung itu membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat, memberi hormat kepada setiap orang yang ada di aula tersebut.

"Bukankah kau-"

"Oppa, aku ingin peran Wendy Darling jika dia Peterpan-nya. Berikan saja peranku pada Luhan eonni"

Perkataan JongDae sukses terpotong dengan kalimat Jungkook. Semua orang yang mendengar protes blak-blakan Jungkook itupun menatap tajam pada sang gadis, namun diabaikan begitu saja. Jungkook menatap Luhan sebentar, memberi kode pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu agar mau mengerti. Dasarnya Luhan yang memang ingin berperan sebagai tokoh utama itupun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Tapi… Kenapa Jungkook-ah?"

"Satu-satunya perempuan yang disukai oleh Petepan itu adalah Wendy Darling bukan?"

JongDae mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jungkook

"Jika dia yang menjadi Peterpan-nya, maka aku harus jadi Wendy-nya. Karena aku ingin jadi seorang yang dicintai Peterpan, bukan orang yang mencintai secara diam layaknya Tinkerbell"

"Tapi-"

"Kim JongDae.."

Luhan mendesis, membuat bulu kuduk laki-laki yang disebut namanya itu meremang seketika. Oke, jika sudah seperti ini JongDae bisa apa? Semua pemain yang ia pilih bertindak sesuka hati. Jika ia tidak mengalah, makan pertunjukan yang ia persiapkan selama ini akan batal.

"Terserah kalian, lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan"

Laki-laki itu pergi diikuti SungJae yang mengekor dari belakang. Luhan tersenyum menang dibuatnya, yang tak berapa lama kemudian ikut pergi dari tengah-tengah aula. Sekarang hanya ada Jungkook dan Taehyung disana. Mereka berdua saling menatap tanpa sebuah kata terucap, seperti telephaty.

"Jadi Tuan Kim, ada yang ingin kau jelaskan pada Nona Jeon yang cantik ini?"

Taehyung yang mendengar perkataan menggoda gadis kelinci di hadapannya ini segera mengambil langkah ke depan. Jarak diantara mereka berdua makin terkisis detik demi detik, membuat Jungkook juga semakin menahan nafas karenanya. Saat tubuh mereka sudah saling berhadapan, Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, menyelipkan anak rambut Jungkook ke belakang telinga dan memperkecil jarak bibirnya dengan telinga gadis tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku punya banyak kata yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Nona Jeon" bisik Taehyung dengan nada yang rendah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong, aku update asap kali ini. Mumpung lagi mood :D

Semoga readers-deul gak kecewa dengan chapter kali ini.

Yang kemarin minta Taehyung muncul mana suaranya...? Komen gak kalian, atau aku lempar pakek A.R.M.Y BOMB #Cielaha #padahalgakpunya :v

"Kemarin ada yang tanya sebenernya Taehyung tuh ngapain sih di Jepang?"

Hohoho, aku udah jelasin alasan dia ke Jepang di chapter sebelumnya (lupa chapter berapa), mungkin kurang teliti aja waktu bacanya :D

Jadi dia ke Jepang itu atas permintaan Appanya, oke?

Oh, ya. Aku kemarin sempet upload cerita baru, judulnya BLIND. udah pada baca belom? Yang minat baca bisa cus cari di ffn, kali aja minat :v #PD

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap aku. Hope you like readers-deul

Don't forget to review

See You on next chap ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 **ON MY WAY**

.

.

.

"Yaaak…! Kim Taehyung, nadamu di bagian _Hook_ -nya kurang tinggi"

JongDae mengomel dengan parahnya sambil menunjukkan kertas lagu ke hadapan Taehyung. Nampaknya laki-laki itu sedikit sensitive sejak perubahan _line up_ pemain drama musikalnya beberapa waktu lalu, terbukti dari apapun yang Taehyung, Jungkook maupun Luhan lakukan selalu saja salah dimata JongDae. Taehyung yang notaben-nya anak baru di kelompok itu hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengikuti semua arahan ataupun kemauan JongDae. Menari dengan gerakan yang cepat dan juga bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi di setiap bagiannya hingga membuat tenggorokannya serak.

"Apakah masih kurang tinggi hyung?" tanya Taehyung memastikan

"Cukup bagus tapi kau harus menekankan pada kata terakhirnya. Kau tau kan itu adalah killing _part-nya_ " jelas JongDae lagi

"Sunbae, bisa kita sudahi sampai disini saja?"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi melihat sunbae-nya itu mengomel pada Taehyung pada akhirnya angkat bicara. Jujur saja, ia sedikit merasa jengkel dengan JongDae yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengkritik padahal menurutnya semua pemain sudah melakukan latihan dengan benar. Taehyung sudah bernyanyi dengan baik, ia sudah menari sesuai koreo dan acting Luhan pun juga sudah sangat maksimal, jadi dimana lagi letak kesalahan mereka hingga JongDae terus saja mengomel.

"Tidak bisa. Kita harus berlatih keras mulai sekarang" jawab Jongdae tegas

"Aku tau sunbae, tapi kita semua kelelahan. Apa sunbae tidak lihat mereka semua tergeletak lemah di panggung sana?"

Mendengar protes Jungkook, JongDae pun menoleh mengamati seisi aula. Benar saja, baik para pemeran maupun kru yang bertanggung jawab atas pementasan nampak kelelahan. Dalam hati JongDae merasa bersalah telah membuat orang-orang yang membantunya kelelahan seperti ini. Ia terlalu ambisius selama ini.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini"

Mereka semua menarik nafas lega begitu mendengar ijin sang ketua. Satu per satu dari mereka segera beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan aula, begitupun dengan Jungkook. Gadis itu berjalan santai menyusuri koridor kampus mengikuti seorang laki-laki yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Bibirnya tersenyum sumringah dan sesekali mengucapkan senandung bahagia untuk mengekspresikan isi hatinya.

Lama berjalan, mereka berdua yang tak lain adalah Jungkook dan Taehyung sekarang melintasi area taman bermain. Masih tak ada pembicaraan dan posisi mereka masih sama seperti tadi dengan si perempuan yang ada di belakang.

Si gadis kelinci mengamati keadaan sekitar. Taman saat ini tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain prosotan dan sebagian bermain skuter. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Taehyung. Saat tinggal selangkah lagi, dengan berani Jungkook mengambil ancang-ancang dan melompat ke pundak Taehyung. Si lelaki yang tak memiliki persiapan sebelumnya menjerit kaget saat mendapati punggungnya telah ditimpa beban seberat karung beras secara mendadak.

"Jadi kau mengikutiku dari tadi hanya untuk ini?" sindir Taehyung

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo kapten, kita menjelajah taman"

Jungkook berseru ceria. Tangannya yang satu berpegangan pada leher Taehyung dan yang satunya lagi mengepal di udara seperti memberi komando kapten untuk berlayar. Taehyung tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah Jungkook, perempuan itu sedang merajuk rupanya. Tak, mau membuat kecewa, Taehyung berlari kecil menyusuri area jogging track dengan Jungkook di gendongannya. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia menikamti tingkah mereka yang tak kalah menggelikan dari anak-anak yang ada di taman tersebut.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Terdengan suara bel rumah berbunyi. Eomma Yoongi yang tadinya sedang memotong sayuran segera beranjak dan membukakan pintu. Alangkah senang dirinya saat pintu terbuka yang pertama terlihat adalah putri kesayangannya. Yoongi segera menghambur kepelukan eommanya saat perempuan setengah baya itu merentangkan tangannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berkunjung ke rumah semenjak kepulangan eommanya dari rumah sakit, dan sekarang ia sangat merindukan perempuan ini.

"Aigo… Anak eomma sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu tapi masih saja merajuk seperti ini"

"Biar saja, aku biasanya juga seperti ini pada Jimin"

"Benarkah itu nak Jimin?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan istrinya. Yoongi seratus persen tidak bohong. Perempuan yang tengah hamil tua itu bahkan hampir setiap jam meminta pelukan pada Jimin maupun Heechul. Yoongi berkata jika itu adalah bawaan bayi, tentu Jimin senang-senang saja memeluk istrinya, semua lelaki pasti tidak akan menolak jika istrinya meminta sebuah pelukan. Benar bukan?

"Ayo masuk"

Mereka bertiga memasuki rumah setelah dipersilakan oleh sang pemilik. Jimin berjalan menuju dapur sesampainya dan meletakkan sekotak kimchi buatan eommanya di atas meja. Dari dapur, ia bisa melihat Yoongi dan eommanya tengah bercengkrama dengan hangatnya. Karena tak ingin mengganggu, Jimin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi. Ya, Jimin memang sudah biasa keluar masuk kamar istrinya jika sedang berada di rumah ini, toh ia sudahsah menjadi anggota keluarga.

Setibanya memasuki kamar, Jimin teringat akan sesuatu. Ia pernah meninggalkan sebuah pewarna rambut di kamar Yoongi saat terakhir kali berkunjung, oleh sebab itu hingga saat ini Jimin belum mengganti warna rambutnya. Jimin mendekat ke arah lemari, seingatnya ia meletakkannnya diantara tumpukan baju yang dilipat Yoongi. Dengan telaten, laki-laki itu menggeledah isi lemari, mencari sebotol pewarna rambut yang terselip di dalamnya. Lama mencari, Jimin tak kunjung menemukannya. Apakah Yoongi melihatnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah? Jimin ingat saat istrinya itu hamil lima bulan Yoongi berkata jika ia menyukai warna rambut Jimin yang hitam legam. Jadi bisa saja bukan untuk melancarkan keinginannya itu Yoongi membuang pewarna rambutnya ke tempat sampah?

Tak mau kecolongan Jimin akhirnya mencari tempat sampah yang biasanya ada di kamar Yoongi. Eomma Yoongi pasti tidak membersihkan kamar karena Jimin lihat tak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia datang kemari.

Ketemu. Tempat sampah itu ada di pojok kamar. Dengan tergesa, Jimin segera menghampirinya dan mengobrak abrik isinya. Tak banyak sampah dan semuanya adalah sampah kering jadi Jimin tak akan merasa jijik jika harus membongkarnya. Sebuah helaan nafas bahagia berhembus dari hidung mancung laki-laki itu. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mencari pewarna rambutnya berhasil ia temukan.

Jimin berjalan keluar kamar dan menghampiri Yoongi yang saat ini sudah duduk sendirian di ruang tamu sambil menonton sebuah drama di televise.

"Yoon, bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Apa?" jawab Yoongi masih terfokus pada televise

"Bisa kau warnai rambutku? Aku ingin merubah warnanya, aku bosan"

Yoongi menatap tajam ke dalam mata Jimin seakan tak suka dengan keinginan suaminya itu. Namun niatnya untuk memprotes entah mengapa luluh begitu saja saat mata Jimin terlihat begitu memohon kepadanya.

"Baiklah"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Jimin segera berbegas dan menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk mewarnai rambutnya. Ia memberikan pewarna yang telah ia campur itu dan sebuah sisir kecil pada Yoongi. Jimin duduk di lantai untuk mempermudah Yoongi mewarnai rambutnya. Secara berlahan, Yoongi mulai mewarnai rambut Jimin dengan telaten.

"Kemana eomma?" tanya Jimin

"Pergi ke supermarket"

"Apa kau masih sering mengalami kontraksi Yoon?"

"Hmmm… Sekarangpun aku masih merasakannya, rasanya bayi kita menendang dengan kuat dan semakin kuat"

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi, Jimin hanya terdiam. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali tentang ibu hamil dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Jika sedang seperti ini, ingin rasanya Jimin menenangkan Yoongi dengan sebuah kata-kata namun ia tak tau harus mengucapkan apa.

Berlahan tapi pasti, Jimin yang tadinya duduk dengan tenang mulai gelisah saat merasakan rambutnya ditarik sedikit kencang oleh Yoongi. Awalnya Jimin mengabaikannya karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan juga tidak begitu terasa. Namun lama kelamaan, Jimin benar benar menjerit kesakitan saat Yoongi menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Aw, sakit Yoongi" keluh Jimin

"Jim, perutku sakit. Aku rasa aku akan melahirkan" rintih Yoongi lirih

"APA?"

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang duduk sendirian saat ini di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman bermain. Taehyung tadi pamit membeli minuman, namun lima belas menit berlalu laki-laki itu tak kunjung kembali juga. Ia mulai bosan, bibirnya mengerucut di udara dan meniup dengan hampa. Poni kebanggaannya saat ini telah panjang, jadi Jungkook tak bisa lagi meniup poni seperti dahulu jika sedang bosan.

"Apa Taehyung pingsan di jalan?"

Perempuan itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa anak yang lewat di hadapannya bahkan memandangnya aneh karena melihat orang dewasa justru bermain ayunan dan menggumam sendiri. Dengan berani, Jungkook memelototi mereka satu persatu, bisa-bisanya mereka menatap Jungkook seperti itu? Ia masih cukup cantik dan waras untuk jadi orang gila.

Saat asyik memelototi anak-anak, tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan sebuah benda yang sangat dingin menyentuh pipi-nya. Jungkook menoleh dan bibirnya langsung bersentuhan dengan sebuah botol berisi jus jeruk dingin yang tadi menempel pada pipinya. Jungkook seperti merasakan sebuah _déjà vu_ saat ini.

"Apa kau ketiduran di jalan Tae?"

Kalimat itu melintas begitu saja dan berhasil terlontar dengan apik pada bibir Jungkook, membuat Taehyung menarik senyumnya. Laki-laki itu pun segera duduk di samping Jungkook saat si gadis meraih botol minumannya.

"Tadi sangat antri dan trotoar sangat macet"

"Aku baru tau jika trotoar bisa macet di zaman yang modern ini" ucap Jungkook menanggapi candaan Taehyung

Mereka berdua terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan satu sama lain. Aigo, sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bercanda seperti ini. Satu tahun terasa sangat lama sekali ternyata.

"Kau janjian dengan orang tuaku ya Tae? Bagaimana kalian bisa pulang dalam waktu yang bersamaan?" tuduh Jungkook sambil meminum jus jeruknya

"Tidak. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di dalam pesawat"

"Oh. Apa disana kau bertemu dengan perempuan yang cantik?"

"Tentu saja, aku bertemu banyak perempuan cantik disana" jawab Taehyung menggoda

"Kau tertarik dengan mereka?"

"Aku ini laki-laki, tentu saja aku tertarik. Tapi tetap saja rasa tertarikku pada mereka tak bisa mengalahkan rasa tertarikku padamu" Jungkook tersipu oleh jawaban Taehyung

"Mana hadiah untukku?" tagih si gadis mengalihkan perhatian

"Tutup matamu"

Jungkook menutup matanya berlahan sesuai instruksi Taehyung. Lama menunggu, gadis itu bisa merasakan sebuah benda kecil terselip diantara rambutnya. Itu pasti sebuah jepit rambut (lagi). Merasa jika aksi Taehyung telah selesai, Jungkook membuka matanya. Tak lupa ia meraba rambutnya tepat dimana benda kecil tadi dipasang untuk memastikan.

"Jepit rambut lagi?" Jungkook mengomentari

"Kalung sudah sangat mainstream" jawab Taehyung dengan enteng

"Apa ini bermerk?"

"Itu keluaran terbaru dari _Gucci_ "

Rasa kaget sekaligus kagum tak dapat Jungkook tutupi. Taehyung benar-benar membelikan benda dengan merk terkenal itu. Sebenarnya gadis itu tak heran dengan pilihan Taehyung, sahabatnya itu memang manusia _Gucci_ alias suka mengoleksi benda dari brand tersebut.

"Terimakasih Tae"

Dengan senang hati gadis itu menghambur ke pelukan si lelaki. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Taehyung mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook dengan gemas seperti biasa membuat si perempuan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tak mau dilepaskan.

"Ayo cium aku dulu" goda Taehyung

"Hah?"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Jungkook dan menunjuk bibirnya dengan ujung jari. Pipi Jungkook memerah dibuatnya, bagaimana Taehyung bisa meminta hal itu di tempat umum seperti ini. Lama berfikir, gadis itu menatap Taehyung. Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan melakukannya, toh umur mereka juga legal untuk melakukannya.

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _'Cium? Tidak? Cium? Tidak? Atau kabur saja?'_. Kepala gadis itu menggeleng kuat saat opsi terakhir melintas di fikirannya. Oke, baiklah jika harus melakukannya. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya selangkah untuk mendekat kepada Taehyung. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat laki-laki itu sedang menunggu dengan senyuman. Dengan sedikit malu, Jungkook meraih pundak Taehyung, kakinya berjinjit sedikit demi sedikit dan matanya mulai terpejam. Melihat si perempuan hendak memulai, Taehyung segera saja meraih pingganya dan menurunkan kepalanya agar Jungkook mudah menjangkaunya. Detik demi detik berlalu dan jarak mereka semakin dekat. Jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat tak terelakan seiring terkikisnya jarak. Ketika jarak diantara mereka tinggal lima senti lagi, mendadak sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, membuat Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hyung dan Noona sedang apa?" tanya seorang bocah yang ada di taman itu.

.

.

.

"Jim… ini sakit"

Yoongi mengerang dan Jimin berteriak dengan tidak tau malunya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Jimin tengah menenamani Yoongi melahirkan di rumah sakit. Hoseok tengah berusaha keras di seberang sana untuk membantu Yoongi sementara Jimin yang berada di sebelah Yoongi harus menahan sakit karena rambutnya yang masih basah akibat pewarna dijambak dengan begitu kuat oleh Yoongi.

"Aku tau, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan? Ini sakit" mohon Jimin

"Apa kau bilang? Sakit? Aku jauh lebih kesakitan bodoh, kau kira ini gara-gara siapa hah? Ini semua akibat ulahmu dasar Park Jimin" racau Yoongi

"Maafkan aku"

"Kau bilang ingin membuat kesebelasan tapi begini saja sudah kesakitan. Kalau begitu buat saja kesebelasan sendiri besok"

Jimin hanya dapat meringis mendengar ocehan Yoongi yang sungguh abstrak. Istrinya berubah menjadi serigala betina yang ganas ketika melahirkan. Jika tau begini, ia memilih tidak masuk ke ruang persalinan saja. Jambakan dan cakaran Yoongi kekuatannya sungguh menyaingi milik sang eomma.

"Tarik nafas lagi Yoon, keluarkan dengan berlahan"

Hoseok memberi instruksi dengan sabar. Memang ia bukan spesialis kandungan tapi ia pernah juga membantu seseorang melahirkan saat menjadi dokter residen dulu. Yoongi mengikuti setiap instruksi Hoseok dengan patuh, membuatnya bisa sedikit lebih tenang daripada di awal tadi.

"Ayo sayang, kau pasti bisa"

Mendengar kata-kata semangat dari Jimin, Yoongi yang tadinya mulai kelelahan mulai mengumpulkan tenaga lagi. Digenggamnya tangan Jimin dengan erat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Sekuat tenaga, Yoongi terus mengejan diiringi rintihan sakit diakhir pernafasannya.

Hampir satu jam berjuang, akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi mendengar sebuah suara tangisan bayi di ruang bersalin itu. Hoseok tersenyum sumringah dan Jimin memberi kecupan pada sang istri karena telah berhasil melahirkan anak mereka.

"Selamat, anak kalian laki-laki. Aku akan memandikannya terlebih dahulu"

"Kau hebat Yoon" puji Jimin

Jimin mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Setelahnya seorang suster datang dan meminta laki-laki keluar sebentar karena akan membantu Yoongi membersihkan diri. Jimin yang notabennya tidak tau apa-apa hanya menurut dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tunggu setibanya keluar dari ruangan. Senyum bahagia dan rasa syukur tak henti-hentinya ia panjatkan saat ini. Ia telah menjadi ayah sekarang, Jimin memiliki putra yang pastinya akan sangat tampan ketika sudah dewasa nanti.

"Jimin oppa"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, laki-laki itu menoleh. Jungkook nampak berlari dari ujung koridor diikuti seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing untuk Jimin. Ia memang sempat menelfon gadis ini tadi setelah memberitau eommanya bahwa Yoongi akan melahirkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan eonni?" tanya Jungkook

"Dia baik"

"Wooo… Lihat siapa sekarang yang menjadi seorang ayah? Kenapa kau tampak berantakan Jim?"

Sebuah tepuk tangan dan perkataan mengejek terdengar setelah Taehyung mendekat ke arah Jungkook, membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya karena kaget dengan kedatangan Taehyung.

"Sejak kapan kau sampai di Korea?" kaget Jimin sambil menunjuk Taehyung

"Tadi pagi"

"Mana anakmu?" tanya Taehyung lagi

"Masih dimandikan oleh Hoseok hyung"

"Oppa, kenapa kau sangat berantakan sekali?" sela Jungkook

"Yoongi menjelma menjadi serigala betina saat melahirkan"

"Kau mengatai menantuku serigala bentina hah?"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala Jimin setelah perkataan dari seorang perempuan tua terlontar. Itu Heechul yang baru saja datang bersama eomma Yoongi dengan membawa berbagai perbekalan. Jimin menyerukan protes kepada sang eomma, namun hanya mendapat pelototan tajam dari Heechul, membuat semua yang ada di sana menertawakan Jimin.

"Pangeran dari Keluarga Park datang"

Semua menoleh antusias saat mendengar suara Hoseok. Laki-laki itu datang dengan membawa bayi dalam gendongannya. Diserahkannya bayi itu kepada Jimin yang merupakan ayah biologis dari si bayi, membuat si ayah tersenyum lembut.

"Aigo, bibirnya mirip Jimin" Heechul berkomentar

"Hidungnya mirip Yoongi eonni" Jungkook menimpali

"Kelihatannya bayi itu akan memiliki mata bulat sepertimu Kook"

Mendengar komentar Taehyung, semua orang menoleh pada laki-laki tersebut. Ditatap sedimikian rupa membuat Taehyung hanya tersenyum samar dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. _'Aku kan hanya berkomentar'_

"Boleh ku gendong oppa?"

Jungkook bertanya pada Jimin yang dihadiahi anggukan dari laki-laki itu. Dengan penuh antusias, Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya menerima bayi itu. Ditimangnya pelan si bayi seolah anaknya sendiri agar tidak menangis. Senyum manis Jungkook tak dapat ditahan lagi kala tangan bayi itu menggapai di udara berusaha meraih sesuatu yang disambut genggaman dari tangan Taehyung pada akhirnya.

"Ia tampan kan Tae?" tanya Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan perhatian

"Tentu saja" jawab Taehyung singkat

"Berilah dia nama"

Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook menoleh kilat mendengar usulan Jimin. Hei, bukankah ayah si bayi ini adalah Jimin, bagaimana bisa mereka memberi nama sementara ada ayah si bayi.

"Aku dan Yoongi tak menyiapkan nama sebelumnya, jadi berilah nama pada anakku"

"Kau ingin beri nama dia siapa Tae?" lagi-lagi Jungkook bertanya

"JiHoon. Park JiHoon"

Nama yang bagus, semua orang anggota keluarga yang berada di depan ruang persalinan itu setuju dengan nama yang diberikan Taehyung. _'Park JiHoon, annyeong'_

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Anyyeong

Waah sekali lagi mian karena aku lambat update lagi :D

Aku lagi kobam sama Produce 101 akhir-akhir ini sampek gak punya ide buat ngetik :v

Chapter kali ini pendek, tapi semoga kalian suka

Oh ya, makasih juga buat yang review di chapeter kemarin, aku bener-bener seneng bacanya :D

Don't forget to review readers deul

See You on next chap ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

 **SHOW TIME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam dinding aula Seoul University baru menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi saat ini, masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai suatu aktivitas yang berskala besar. Namun semua itu tidak berlaku bagi para pemain dan kru pementasan teater Seoul University. Hari yang telah dinantikan selama berbulan-bulan telah tiba. Tepat pada pukul sepuluh nanti, mereka akan menyuguhkan pementasan yang kata JongDae akan menjadi pementasan paling spektakuler pada tahun ini.

Dengan semangat yang berapi-api, JongDae berjalan kesana kemari mengelilingi aula untuk memeriksa setiap persiapan dari para bawahannya. Sesekali laki-laki itu akan berteriak dengan toa yang ia pegang apabila mendapati hal yang tidak sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook? Kau belum selesai dengan riasanmu?" tanya JongDae dengan toa nya

"Sabarlah Kim, kau tak lihat aku sedang mengepang rambutnya?"

"Ya, aku tau noona. Tapi tak bisakah lebih cepat sedikit? Kita juga harus melakukan rehersheal"

"Aku tau. Pergi sana, kau mengganggu saja"

Luhan yang sedang mengepang rambut Jungkook itu mengibaskan tangan kanannya sebagai gestur mengusir JongDae. Merasa jika meladeni ejekan Luhan hanya akan membuang waktu, akhirnya laki-laki itu memilih pergi menuju sudut yang lain.

Jungkook tersenyum sekilas ketika menyaksikan pertengkaran dua sunbaenya itu dari cermin. Saat ini rambutnya tengah dikepang dengan rumitnya oleh Luhan, jadi ia hanya bisa diam saja memperhatikan karena jika ia banyak bergerak, bisa saja Luhan menjambak rambutnya tidak sengaja.

"Hasil kepangan eonni sangat bagus, aku jadi mirip elsa di film _frozen_ " puji Jungkook

"Jinjja? Apa kepanganku tidak sesuai karakter?" jawab Luhan salah paham

"Tidak. Ini sudah sesuai menurutku. Sederhana dan sesuai karakter"

"Ah, begitu rupanya"

Ketika kepangannya telah selesai, Luhan mengambil sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pita warna biru yang ada di kotak make up dan menyisipkannya disebelah kanan sisi rambut Jungkook. Dirinya tersenyum puas melihat pantulan wajah Jungkook yang begitu cantik di cermin sana. _'Xi Luhan, kau sungguh berbakat'_

Sekarang riasan Jungkook pun telah selesai. Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya. Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, Jungkook mendekat ke arah Luhan dan menghambur ke pelukan gadis China tersebut.

"Gomawo eonni" kata Jungkook dengan ceria

"Lepaskan! Kau bisa merusak riasanku"

Dengan terkekeh geli, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan. Ia memandang Luhan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ugh, pacar Oh SeHun yang satu ini benar-benar manis walaupun tak setinggi dirinya. Mini dress hijau yang dikenakannya sungguh kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Rambut pirangnya dicepol tinggi, membuat Luhan terlihat semakin muda dan mirip seperti tokoh Tinkerbell yang hidup di dunia nyata.

"Wooo…! Pacar ku sudah menjelma jadi Tinkerbell rupanya"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar suara laki-laki yang mendadak terdengar. Oh, itu SeHun ternyata. Dengan pakaian yang santai, laki-laki itu datang untuk melihat Luhan. Betapa senang si perempuan melihat kekasihnya datang. Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan menghambur kepelukan SeHun, membuat si perempuan mendapat usapan halus di punggungnya.

"Taehyung dimana?"

Tiba-tiba saja satu kalimat itu melintas di pikiran Jungkook. Seharian ini ia belum melihat laki-laki itu berada di penjuru aula Seoul University. Sadar dengan pertanyaan Jungkook, sepasang kekasih yang tadinya memadu cinta itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Luhan tersenyum miring kepadan SeHun, membuat si kekasih mengerutkan dahinya. Astaga, apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan kali ini.

"KIM JONGDAE…! DIMANA KIM TAEHYUNG? JEON JUNGKOOK MENCARINYA"

. Ingin rasanya Jungkook membekap mulut Luhan dengan kedua tangannya namun ia masih ingat jika perempuan itu telah mengenakan lipstick merah merona di bibirnya. SeHun yang notaben nya sudah jengah menghadapi sifat Luhan yang kadang memang ceplas ceplos memilih untuk pergi berlalu. Akan lebih baik jika ia tak melihat adegan jambak menjambak yang mungkin saja terjadi antara Luhan dan Jungkook. _Luhan, kau harus lebih menjaga mulutmu itu lain waktu._

.

.

.

Taehyung menggedor pintu kamar kakak-nya dengan tidak sabaran, berharap sang pemilik yang masih terlelap di dalam sana akan segera bangun. Ia sungguh sial pagi ini, bagaimana tidak? Saat ia terbangun jam weker yang biasa membangunkannya justru menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Umpatan keras tak dapat Taehyung hindari lagi ketika mengingat ia semalam berlatih menyanyi hingga larut yang berujung ia ketiduran terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat men _setting_ jam weker-nya.

Kesialan Taehyung terasa semakin bertambah saat ia keluar kamar hendak berangkat dirinya justru mendapati sang keponakan yang tak lain adalah JiEun sedang duduk menangis sambil memanggil eommanya. _Hah, kenapa perempuan satu itu hobby sekali bangun siang di saat sudah menjadi ibu rumah tangga_. Karena tak tega melihat JiEun terus saja menangis, akhirnya Taehyung membulatkan tekad untuk menolong gadis kecil itu terlebih dahulu walaupun ia tau akan mendapat omelan panjang dari JongDae nantinya. _'Toh berangkat sekarang pun juga akan terlambat'_ fikirnya.

Hampir lima menit lamanya Taehyung menggedor pintu kamar kakak-nya, akhirnya daun pintu itu terbuka. Dengan mata yang masih menyipit dan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, NamJoon berdiri di ambang pintu. Taehyung berdecih lumayan keras saat menyadari kakak iparnya itu tidak mengenakan baju dan hanya mengenakan celana selutut saja. Mata NamJoon yang tadinya menyipit kini membelalak lebar saat ia mendadak di terjang oleh sesuatu yang besar dan dengan sigap laki-laki itu menadahkan tangannya untuk menerima sesuatu yang diberikan Taehyung kepadanya. Oh, rupanya JiEun sudah bangun.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar JiEun menangis sedari tadi?" protes Taehyung

"Kami baru saja terbangun saat kau menggedor pintu kamar. Bagaimana kami tau jika JiEun menangis?" bela NamJoon

"Ah, dasar orang tua"

"Apa kau bilang?" sahut NamJoon dengan nada yang lebih tinggi

Tanpa memperdulikan bentakan NamJoon, Taehyung berjalan menerobos masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu. Masa bodoh ia mau diomeli, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Taehyung harus meminjam mobil kakak iparnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membawa motor sport-nya, namun ia fikir akan lebih baik mengendarai mobil saja mengingat akan banyak barang yang ia bawa.

"Jangan berteriak di dekat anak kecil hyung, nanti JiEun bisa sakit telinga"

"Yak bocah, bisa kau sedikit lebih sopan jika masuk ke kamar orang?"

Entah darimana datangnya SeokJin, mendadak perempuan itu sudah ada di atas kasur dan melemparkan sebuah bantal ke kepala Taehyung. Laki-laki itu mengaduh sebentar. Ditatapnya sang kakak yang sedang melotot kepadanya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengancingkan piyama tidurnya.

"Aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang noona lakukan bersama NamJoon hyung, tapi bisa beritau aku dimana kunci mobil hyung?"

"Cari mati kau rupanya"

SeokJin yang sudah merasa gemas dengan tingkah adiknya yang kadang memang lancang itu dengan senang hati memukulinya menggunakan guling yang kebetulan ada di sisinya. _Taehyung sayang, sekarang kau bisa melihat betapa noona mu menyayangimu kan?_

"Ampun noona. Aku sudah sangat terlambat. Bantulah aku"

"Setidaknya kau harus menerima hukuman dulu" SeokJin kembali memukul

"Aku minta maaf. Kau puas?"

Akhirnya perempuan itu menghentikan acara memukulnya pada sang adik. NamJoon terlihat memasuki kamar bersama JiEun tak lama kemudian. Laki-laki itu mendudukkan diri di kasur sambil sesekali menunjukkan tangan JiEun untuk menertawakan Taehyung.

"Apa? Sekarang JiEun berani menertawakan samchon?" kata Taehyung dibuat-buat seperti orang marah

"Kau memang pantas ditertawakan" ledek kakak iparnya tak mau kalah

"Kalian menyebalkan. Noona…"

Omo, Taehyung sedang merajuk rupanya. SeokJin yang dasarnya merasa gemas dengan tingkah adiknya refleks menonyor kepala Taehyung, membuat laki-laki itu memekik di akhir. Perempuan itu melenggang pergi menuju laci setelahnya, ia tak mau mendengar teriakan Taehyung tepat di samping telinganya setelah ini.

Mata Taehyung berbinar cerah ketika melihat sebuah kunci mobil tergantung di tangan kakaknya. Saat perempuan itu melemparkan benda tersebut ke arahnya, dengan sigap Taehyung menangkapnya.

"Noona yang terbaik"

CUP

Sebelum kakaknya berteriak, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri setelah acara mencuri ciuman di pipi sang kakak.

"YAK KEMBALI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG. AKAN KU CINCANG KAU!"

.

.

.

Taehyung mengemudikan mobil NamJoon di jalanan Kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Beruntung hari ini jalanan tak sedang macet seperti biasanya, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari jalan tikus agar segera sampai di kampus.

Hampir dua puluh menit lamanya Taehyung berkendara, akhirnya ia tiba di Seoul University. Diparkirnya mobil kakak ipar-nya itu dengan tergesa dan segera melesat menuju aula beberapa detik kemudian. Saat Taehyung tiba di aula, suasana-nya sudah begitu ramai. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa menyaksikan beberapa pemain teater tengah melakukan rehersheal di atas panggung.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi"

Laki-laki itu merinding seketika saat mendengar suara yang lebih mirip desisan memanggil di belakang tubuhnya. Apakah ada hantu di belakangnya? Dengan takut-takut, Taehyung memutar tubuhnya dan BINGO. JongDae dengan animasi tanduk menghiasi kepala di mata Taehyung kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan laki-laki itu menajam, apalagi saat menelisik Taehyung mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, rasanya Taehyung akan dikuliti setelah ini. _'Seseorang tolong selamatkan aku'_

"Kau tau ini jam berapa?" tanya JongDae lagi dengan suara yang semakin mendesis

"Jam sembilang lebih empat puluh lima hyung" jawab Taehyung gugup sambil menunjuk jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

Sial. Kenapa suara Taehyung harus gugup di saat seperti ini? Jika sampai menyadarinya, bisa-bisa JongDae akan menakutinya lebih dari ini.

"Kau tau apa artinya?" lagi-lagi JongDae bertanya

"Aku terlambat" Taehyung nyengir tanpa dosa

"Lalu kenapa kau masih tetap di sini?"

"Hah?"

"CEPAT GANTI BAJU BODOH! SEBENTAR LAGI PERTUNJUKAN AKAN DIMULAI"

TUK

Bukan hanya sebuah teriakan, kali ini Taehyung mendapat bonus pukulan naskah setebal buku fisika dari JongDae. _'Ouch, sakit'_ ringisnya pelan. Kenapa orang-orang hobi sekali memukul hari ini? Apa ini hari memukul sedunia?.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, seluruh calon mahasiswa baru yang akan melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul University berkumpul memadati aula. Mereka semua nampak antusias menunggu pertunjukan besar yang akan dimulai dalam hitungan detik itu.

Lampu aula yang semula terang mendadak padam secara serentak, membuat mereka yang kaget berteriak ketakukan karena mengira telah terjadi kesalahan teknis. Tak berselang lama, salah satu lampu sorot utama menyala dengan terang menyinari tengah-tengah pangung. Decakan takjub terdengar sayup-sayup daripada penonton kala melihat pembukaan dari teater kali ini. Tirai merah yang tadinya menghalangi isi panggung kini terangkat secara berlahan untuk memperlihatkan semua dekorasi yang ada di sana. Lampu sorot yang tadinya hanya terfokus di tengah kini bergerak dari kiri ke kanan untuk menyorot tata panggung yang telah di desain sedemikian ruma. Nampak gambaran Negeri Neverland terpampang jelas di panggung itu. Daratan yang hijau subur dan makmur terbentang luas, penampakan Negeri Neverland itu semakin diperjelas dengan suara air mengalir dan kicauan beberapa burung yang menjadi _backsound._

Sekali lagi, kini penonton dibuat bersorak dengan kehadiran seorang laki-laki berpakaian ala kurcaci memasuki area panggung. Dengan senyum lebar dan langkah yang mantab, laki-laki itu berjalan hingga ketengah panggung.

"Annyeonghaseo yeorobeum. Perkenalkan, aku Kim JongDae. Tugasku hari ini adalah menemani kalian menjelajahi Negeri Neverland. Apa kalian sudah siap?"

JongDae berbicara dengan nada lantangnya. Diarahkannya mikrofon yang ia pegang ke arah penonton untuk mendengar jawaban dari mereka.

"Ne… Kami siap" jawab penonton tak kalah antusias

"Baiklah kalau begitu pertunjukan teater ini akan dimulai. IT'S SHOW TIME"

Seketika panggung kembali gelap setelah penutupan yang JongDae lakukan. Pertunjukan itu dimulai dengan sorot lampu redup yang lama kelamaan menjadi terang, dan tepuk tangan dari penonton-pun mengiringinya.

 _CUIT_

 _CUIT_

 _CUIT_

 _Terdengar cuitan dari burung gereja ketika latar awan yang cerah muncul di panggung sana. Berhiaskan burung-burung yang beterbangan di angkasa, seorang pria yang menggunakan pakaian warna coklat dedaunan lengkap dengan topi kurcaci warna senada kini seolah-olah tengah melayang diudara bersama seorang perempuan cantik dengan minidress warna hijau-nya._

" _Peter, kita akan pergi kemana? Bukankah kita sudah jauh meninggalkan Neverland?"_

" _Ayolah Tink, ini kesempatan langka. Ayo kita berjalan-jalan sejenak mengelilingi dunia manusia"_

" _Tapi ini salah"_

 _Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan si perempuan gaun hijau, tokoh bernama PeterPan itu terus melayang-layang di udara. Si peri kecil yang tak lain adalah Tinkerbell hanya bisa menghela nafas malas lalu mengikuti kemana perginya sang sahabat atau lebih tebatnya sahabat yang ia cintai diam-diam._

 _Saat mereka berdua asyik mengelilingi luasnya langit biru, mendadak PeterPan yang ada di depan Tinkerbell berhenti secara mendadak. Dahi Tinkerbell mengkerut sempurna dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang._

" _Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya si Tinkerbell sebal_

" _Tink, aku melihat seorang gadis yang cantik. Tapi ia nampak kesepian"_

 _Tepat setelah dialog itu diucapkan. Penonton pun berseru. Mereka semua yang menonton di dalam aula nampaknya bisa merasakan perasaan berbunga dari PeterPan yang diiringi perasaan penuh cemburu dari Tinkerbell disana._

" _Ayo kita hampiri dia" saran PeterPan_

"Tapi kita-"

 _Belum sempat si tokoh Tinkerbell menjawab, tangan Luhan sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Taehyung yang berperan segabagi PeterPan._ _'Ugh, ini benar-benar seperti yang tertulis di naskah JongDae. Daebak'_ _. Mereka berdua melesat ke arah yang PeterPan tuju. Dari kejauhan, Tinkerbell bisa melihat seorang anak dengan baju biru kalem serta rambutnya yang dikepang tengah bertopang dagu di jendela rumahnya._ _'Astaga, Jungkook sangat imut'_ _puji Luhan dalam hati._

" _Hai"_

 _Gadis berkepang itu menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan yang entah siapa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Kaki-nya mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari ke dua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu karena sang ayah selalu berpesan agar jangan menerima orang asing. Terlebih lagi gadis berkepang itu baru menyadari jika kedua sosok di depannya tengah melayang di udara karena kamarnya terletak di lantai dua._

" _Kalian siapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya_

" _Oh, kami? Kenalkan aku PeterPan dan ini sahabatku Tinkerbell. Siapa namamu gadis cantik?"_

 _Pipi gadis itu bersemu ketika mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang di lontarkan laki-laki bernama PeterPan itu. Tangannya terulur membalas jabat tangan si lelaki kala menyadari tangan lelaki itu sudah menggantung di udara sebelumnya._

" _Aku… Namaku Wendy. Wendy Darling" jawabnya gugup_

" _Nama yang bagus. Bukankah begitu Tink?" tanya PeterPan ceria pada sahabatnya._

" _Bisa kalian lepaskan jabat tangannya? Ouch kalian berjabat tangan terlalu lama"_

 _Mendengar protes si sahabat, baik PeterPan dan Wendy segera melepaskan jabat tangan mereka. Si PeterPan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan Tinkerbell mendengus sebal melihatnya._

" _Kalian ini apa? Aku tidak salah lihat. Kalian berdua melayang di udara" jelas Wendy_

" _Em, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Kami ini adalah peri" ujar PeterPan mencoba menjelaskan_

" _Peri?" Wendy membeo_

" _Ya peri. Kami peri yang berasal dari Negeri Neverland"_

" _Negeri Neverland? Apa itu negeri dongeng?"_

" _Bukan. Itu negeri tempat tinggal kami dan itu nyata" jawab Tinkerbell setengah ogah-ogahan_

" _Tinkerbell benar. Disana, kami akan selalu menjadi anak-anak karena waktu di Neverland tidak pernah berjalan"_

" _Kau memberinya penjelasan terlalu banyak" Tinkerbell melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada_

" _Jadi itu benar-benar ada?"_

 _Kedua makluk yang ada di hadapan Wendy mengangguk serempak sebagai jawaban, membuat gadis manis itu membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan karena merasa takjub dan tidak percaya._

" _Bagaimana caramu terbang? Kau tidak memiliki sayap seperti PeterPan" Tunjuk Wendy pada Tinkerbell_

" _Itu…. Dengan bubuk ajaib" Tinkerbell menjawab malu-malu_

" _Mau ikut kami ke Neverland?" tawar PeterPan_

" _Hei…!" kali ini Tinkerbell benar-benar melayangkan protes_

" _Ayolah Tink, ini bukan ide buruk. Hanya sebentar dan kita akan mengantarnya kembali"_

" _Tapi Peter. Ini melanggar aturan"_

" _Siapa yang peduli"_

 _Sang PeterPan yang tak lain adalah Taehyung tersenyum dengan tampannya. Direbutnya sekantong serbuk ajaib yang terikat di pinggang Tinkerbell. Peri kecil yang cantik itu protes kepada sahabatnya yang dengan sengaja mengambil serbuk berharganya. Sebelum Tinkerbell berhasil merebut serbuk ajaib itu, PeterPan sudah lebih dulu mengambil segenggam lalu meniupkannya pada Wendy Darling._

 _Wendy melayang di udara tak berapa lama kemudian, membuat PeterPan tersenyum puas dan Tinkerbell yang semakin cemberut. Gadis bernama Wendy itu nampak bahagia saat bisa melayang di udara, ini imajinasinya sejak lama dan sekarang ia benar-benar terbang._

 _Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, segera saja PeterPan meraih tangan Wendy dan Tinkerbell lalu membawa mereka berdua melesat menjelajahi udara. Tinkerbell yang awalnya merasa kesal kini berlahan mulai tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya karena bagaimanapun ia memiliki sahabat baru yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum seperti dirinya. Wendy Darling._

 _Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, akhirnya mereka tiba di Negeri yang disebut Neverland. PeterPan, Tinkerbell dan Wendy masuk secara diam-diam agar tidak diketahui. Mereka bertiga menuju ke suatu halaman dimana terdapat anak-anak yang PeterPan bilang tidak pernah tumbuh._

" _Mereka semua ingin menjadi anak-anak selamanya"_

 _Awalnya Wendy tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh PeterPan, namun Tinkerbell membantu menjelaskannya. Peri kecil nan cantik itu berkata jika semua anak yang datang kesini adalah mereka yang tak ingin menjadi dewasa. Mereka ingin menjadi anak-anak yang terus bermain dengan bebas seumur hidupnya. Kepala Wendy mengagguk mengerti._

 _Karena ingin lebih akrab dengan yang lain, Wendy berinisiatif untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak. Ia membacakan dongeng, bermain permainan Neverland bersama-sama dan juga menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami apabila tinggal di dunia manusia. Tinkerbell dan PeterPan yang ikut mendengarkan cerita Wendy dari awal ikut antusias pada akhirnya._

 _Tanpa terasa, hari sudah sore. Wendy pun pamit pada anak-anak Neverland dan meminta bantuan Tinkerbell untuk mengantarnya kembali. Peri cantik itu mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Wendy untuk mengajaknya terbang. Sebenarnya PeterPan ingin ikut, namun niatnya dicegah oleh Tinkerbell dengan alasan jika peri cantik itu saja sudah cukup._

 _Tinkerbell dan Wendy melintasi daratan dan lautan untuk kembali ke dunia manusia. Sesekali, mereka terlibat percakapan singkat untuk mengakrabkan diri._

" _Kau menyukai PeterPan ya? Aku bisa melihat dari sorot matamu" tanya Wendy_

" _Entahlah. Jika itu memang benar, aku hanya akan mencintainya dalam diam karena yang ia cintai bukanlah aku"_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Kau akan tau pada akhirnya nanti"_

 _Wendy benar-benar tidak paham dengan perkataan Tinkerbell dan akhirnya ia mengabaikannya saja. Ketika mereka melintas di lautan yang luas, mendadak ada sebuah benda besar melayang di udara. Itu meriam._

" _Gawat. Ada Kapten Hook"_

 _Sebisa mungkin Tinkerbell yang dasarnya memang ahli terbang berusaha menghindar dari serangan si musuh bebuyutan yang tak lain adalah Kapten Hook._ _'Hohoho, Kang DongHo sunbae-nim benar-benar mirip Kapten Hook'_ _batin Luhan dan Jungkook._

 _Naas, saat Tinkerbell berhasil mengindar, genggamannya pada Wendy justrus terlepas yang mengakibatkan gadis baju biru itu jatuh dan tertangkap Kapten Hook._

" _Aku harus melapor pada PeterPan"_

 _Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Tinkerbell melesat kembali ke Neverland dan membiarkan Wendy menjadi tawanan._

Penonton yang sedari tadi melihat pertunjukan dengan khitmat kini ikut tegang sendiri dibuatnya. Tak pelak, beberapa waktu kemudian suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah tokoh Kapten Hook menawan Wendy dengan garangnya.

Cerita berlanjut dengan _Tinkerbell yang kembali ke lautan bersama PeterPan. Peri laki-laki itu tak bisa tenang saat melihat Tinkerbell kembali dan bercerita bahwa Kapten Hook menangkap Wendy. Ia harus menyelamatkannya._

" _Hei Kapten Hook, lepaskan gadis itu. Urusanmu adalah denganku"_

 _PeterPan berteriak lantang ketika sampai di kapal besar milik kapten yang mengaku sebagai penguasa lautan itu. Sebenarnya tak ada masalah serius di antara mereka, hanya saja dulu PeterPan pernah membuat Kapten Hook menelan sebuah jam tangan yang selalu berdering hingga membuat laki-laki berperut buncit itu selalu diikuti buaya yang mencari mangsa. Bahkan akibat ulah usil PeterPan itu, Kapten Hook harus kehilangan sebelah tangannya dan dikejar si buaya yang mendengar deringan jam tangan dari perutnya. Kapten Hook balas dendam saat ini._

 _Demi menyelamatkan Wendy, PeterPan sampai terlibat pertempurang sengit dengan Kapten Hook. Tinkerbell tak tinggal diam, peri cantik itu ikut berkelahi semampunya untuk membantu si pujaan hati._

 _Hampir satu jam lamanya terlibat pertempuran sengit, akhirnya PeterPan berhasil mengalahkan bajak laut itu. Segera saja ia menarik tangan Tinkerbell dan Wendy untuk menjauh dari sana. Setelah mereka aman, PeterPan menyuruh Tinkerbell kembali ke Neverland dan biar ia saja yang mengantar Wendy pulang. Awalnya Tinkerbell tidak setuju, namun karena terus dipaksa, akhirnya peri cantik itu mengalah._

 _Wendy dan PeterPan tiba di dunia manusia saat hari sudah malam. Bulan dengan sinar-nya yang terang ikut menyinari kepulangan dua makhluk beda jenis itu ke peraduan Wendy._

" _Terimakasih kawan" ucap Wendy tulus_

" _Tak masalah. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu"_

" _Kau bisa pulang sekarang Peter"_

" _Aku tau. Aku akan kembali untuk menemui mu suatu saat nanti"_

" _Baiklah"_

" _Kau tau, aku mencintaimu. Dan hanya dirimu"_

Penonton berseru dengan riuhnya mendengar kalimat terakhir dari PeterPan. Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna, boleh ia jujur? dialog terakhir itu tidak ada dalam naskah tapi Taehyung mengucapkannya, seharusnya ia sudah terbang setelah berkata _'baiklah'_ tapi ini… ingatkan Jungkook jika pipinya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang.

Kesadaran Jungkook kembali pada tempatnya saat si tokoh PeterPan kembali melayang di udara. Wendy Darling pun melambai pada PeterPan yang semakin lama semakin pergi menuju bulan.

"Aku akan menunggumu PeterPan" teriak Wendy

Tirai panggung berlahan turun kembali setelah Wendy menghilang dari jendela kamarnya. Tepuk tangan riuh tak dapat lagi dibendung saat ini, disertai siulan, suara penonton yang kasak kusuk juga mengiringi tepuk tangan mereka.

Namun nampaknya bukan JongDae jika pertunjukan berakhir begitu saja. Tak lama berselang, semua lampu di aula menyala dengan terangnya. Tirai merah di panggung sana kini kembali terangkat dan menampillan suasana Neverland yang disampingnya terdapat rumah Wendy Darling.

Tanpa menunggu lama, alunan musik hip hop dengan tempo sedang mulai terdengar di penjuru aula. Penonton kembali berteriak heboh saat Taehyung si tokoh PeterPan keluar menggandeng Jungkook yang tak lain adalah Wendy

 _ **Neon naega jikinda**_

 _ **[Aku akan melindungimu]**_

Penonton menjerit histeris ketika suara Taehyung mengalun

 _ **Eotteokhae mabeobi pullijil anha**_

 _ **[Bagaimana ini, mantranya tak kunjung bekerja]**_

 _ **Eojjeoda eojjeoda ireohge dwaessni**_

 _ **[Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?]**_

 _ **Jeo taeyangboda deo tteugeoun naemam**_

 _ **[Hatiku yang lebih panas dari matahari]**_

 _ **Eojjeomyeon eojjeomyeon sarangil geoya**_

 _ **[Mungkin, mungkin ini cinta]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah part Taehyung berakhir, kini giliran Jungkook yang bernyanyi sambil menampilkan rap di awal lagu

 _ **You take me high**_

 _ **[Kau membawaku begitu tinggi]**_

 _ **Fly me up so high**_

 _ **[Menerbangkanku begitu tinggi]**_

 _ **Pungseoncheoreom dudungsil tteoolla**_

 _ **[Aku mengambang seperti balon]**_

 _ **Nae mameul very heundeureo noha**_

 _ **[kamu begitu mengguncang hatiku]**_

 _ **Nan neoui gippeum seulpeum moduda kkok kkeureoango**_

 _ **[Aku akan merangkul kebahagiaan dan kesedihanmu]**_

 _ **Ojik neoman algesseo**_

 _ **[Dan hanya akan melihatmu]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ketika Jungkook telah selesai bernyanyi, para pemain lainnya muncul dari balik tirai dan diikuti nyanyian dari Luhan kemudian

 _ **Sarangboda gipeun gamjeongeul neukkyeo**_

 _ **[aku merasakan emosi yang lebih dalam dari cinta]**_

 _ **Jigeum nuguboda yakhamyeonseodo ganghae**_

 _ **[sekarang, aku lebih lemah dari orang lain]**_

 _ **Geurae unmyeongttawineun naega da bakkulge**_

 _ **[namun juga lebih kuataku yakin bisa mengubah sesuatu menjadi takdir]**_

 _ **Baby baby when you tell me something bad**_

 _ **[Baby bay ketika kamu memberitahuku sesuatu yang buruk]**_

 _ **Eotteon nunmuri heulleodo dakkajulge**_

 _ **[berapa pun banyaknya air matamu yang jatuh aku akan menyekanya]**_

 _ **Ibyeolttawirangeun ije ibyeolhae**_

 _ **[putuskan sekarang]**_

 _ **Keuge sorichyeo**_

 _ **[teriakkan dengan keras]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rap dari lagu ini pun tiba. Semua pemain mengangkat tangan dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan kiri. Taehyung, Jungkook, Luhan dan dibantu JongDae akhirnya menyanyikan klimaks dari lagu mereka

 _ **Oh little girl geu eotteon mallodo**_

 _ **[Oh gadis kecil, dengan kata apa pun]**_

 _ **Little girl neol kkumil su eopseo**_

 _ **[Gadis kecil, aku tak dapat mendeskripsikanmu]**_

 _ **Sarangboda deo saranggateun neo you**_

 _ **[kamu yang lebih dari cinta itu sendiri]**_

 _ **Oh little girl i sesang modeungeol**_

 _ **[Oh gadis kecil, di dunia ini]**_

 _ **Little girl da ilhneundahaedo**_

 _ **[Gadis kecil, meski aku harus kehilangan semuanya]**_

 _ **Unmyeongboda deo unmyeonggateun neol**_

 _ **[kamu yang lebih dari takdir itu sendiri]**_

 _ **Neon naega jikinda**_

 _ **[aku akan melindungimu]**_

 _ **Neon naega jikinda**_

 _ **[aku akan melindungimu]**_

 _ **Neon naega jikinda**_

 _ **[aku akan melindungimu]**_

 _ **~Song By : Slite – Oh Little Girls (Produce 101 Evaluation Concepts**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong, aku update nih :v

Part kali ini panjang banget dan fokus ke pertunjukan. Maaf klo gak ada moment yang sweet antara Taehyung & Jungkook. Anggep aja moment mereka ada di dalam kisah

Sebenernya bisa aja aku Cuma bikin kata-kata singkat buat pertunjukannya, tapi aku fikir gak bakal seru. Aku sampek pelajarin karakter dan cerita Tinkerbell buat show-nya :D

Oh ya, aku lagi kobam Produce 101, jadi mungkin buat next chap aku bakal sedikit slow update sampek gak galau gara-gara final-nya :v

Dan….. Jika part depan memungkinkan, maka bakal jadi final ending buat LIMITLESS… :v

Hope you like readers deul

Don't forget to review and see you on next chap ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

ADORE U

.

.

.

Matahari pagi sudah terangkat tinggi begitu Jimin tersadar dari tidurnya. Kesadarannya yang belum terkumpul sempurna itu membuat kebiasaannya di pagi hari kambuh begitu saja. Tangan kirinya yang kebetulan bebas kini mulai meraba-raba sisi kiri dari tempat tidurnya. Biasanya saat ia melakukan hal ini yang pertama kali ia sentuh adalah tubuh mungil Yoongi. Jimin terus saja meraba ketika apa yang ia cari tak kunjung di dapatkan. _'kemana Yoong?i'_ batin Jimin di ambang kesadaran. Lama mencari, kini akhirnya tangan Jimin berhasil meraih sesuatu yang kecil mungil. Tanpa berfikir panjang karena masih mengantuk, Jimin menarik apa yang ia temukan tersebut dan memeluknya begitu erat. Teksturnya begitu empuk namun tak sehalus kulit Yoongi seperti biasanya, ukurannya pun juga kecil, tak seperti Yoongi yang biasa ia peluk begitu pas. Dahi Jimin mengernyit dalam tidurnya. _'apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Yoongi?'_. Walaupun dalam kondisi mengantuk, namun rasa penasaran laki-laki itu begitu dominan. Dengan malas dan setengah hati, Jimin memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Matanya yang sipit kini tak menangkap Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki itu mengumpat pelan ketika menyadari bahwa benda yang ia peluk tadi adalah sebuah guling.

"Pantas saja berbeda" gerutunya

Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur karena sudah terlanjur bangun. Matanya yang sipit kini mengamati keadaan kamarnya yang begitu sunyi. Tak ada siapapun di dalam kamar itu kecuali Jimin sendiri dan berbagai perabotan yang diletakkan di kamar tersebut. Laki-laki itu berfikir keras kemana perginya Yoongi, padahal saat ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi.

Laki-laki yang masih berusia muda itu mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ketika mengingat sesuatu tentang Yoongi. Istrinya itu biasanya akan menyusui buah hati mereka ketika pagi menjelang. Ah, kenapa Jimin bisa lupa. Jika Yoongi tau hal memalukan yang baru saja terjadi tadi pasti ia akan di katai habi-habisan oleh perempuan itu.

Benar saja, begitu Jimin mengintip dari daun pintu kamar putranya, ia melihat siluet perempuan mungil tengah membelakanginya saat ini. Nampaknya Yoongi tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin. Dengan hati-hati Jimin membuka lebih lebar daun pintu itu agar akses masuknya lebih mudah dan menutupnya sepelan mungkin. Istrinya belum juga menyadari kehadirannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan sepelan mungkin agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar oleh istrinya. Sebuah senyum jahil terukir jelas di bibir Jimin walaupun dalam keadaan mengantuk. Ia berniat mengejutkan Yoongi kali ini.

1 Langkah

2 Langkah

3 Langkah

GREP

Yoongi memekik pelan dan sedikit terlonjak kebelakang begitu pinggang tak rampingnya ditarik mendadak oleh seseorang. Ia merasakan menabrak tubuh yang tegap namun tidak begitu tinggi saat memundurkan langkah guna menjaga keseimbangannya. Tanpa bertanya pun Yoongi sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

"Kau mengejutkanku Park" protes Yoongi

"Aku memang berniat begitu" jawab Jimin jahil

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyusui JiHoon? Bagaimana jika gendonganku terlepas karena terkejut?"

"Dia sedang menyusu?" bukannya menjawab Jimin justru balik bertanya

"Kuharap matamu masih sehat untuk melihat apa yang sedang kami berdua lakukan Jim"

Lihat. Yoongi yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu Jimin kenal. Perempuan mungil yang Jimin kenal dulu begitu rapuh dan mudah terluka. Tapi sekarang, sejak kehadiran JiHoon dalam kandungannya membuat jiwa singa Yoongi bangkit tanpa perintah. Perempuan itu jadi lebih sensitive dan akan melawan saat merasa tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Jimin jadi serba salah bukan? Namun hal yang paling Jimin senangi dari Yoongi adalah walaupun istrinya itu berubah agresif namun Yoongi tidak melewati batasannya sebagai istri. Yoongi akan sangat patuh pada Jimin begitu menyangkut soal hak dan kewajiban sepasang suami istri. _Perfect Wife_

"Aku iri dengan JiHoon" keluh Jimin masih dengan posisi memeluk Yoongi

"Kenapa?"

"Sekarang ia menyusu dengan bebas padamu, tapi tidak denganku"

"Dasar mesum. Ini sekarang menjadi milik JiHoon, jangan merengek seolah-olah kau yang dirugikan Jim"

"Aku memang dirugikan. Tapi tidak apa, aku akan merebutnya kembali. Segera" jawab Jimin senang

"ASI ku tidak lancar" keluh Yoongi

Jimin menghela nafas berat ketika lagi-lagi Yoongi mengeluh soal ASI-nya yang tidak lancar. Memang sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kelahiran JiHoon ASI Yoongi belum juga lancar. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, namun Jimin secara pribadi kurang suka jika jagoan kecilnya itu terlalu banyak minum susu formula. Laki-laki itu takut bila perkembangan anaknya tidak akan maksimal dengan susu formula. Alhasil, eomma Jimin biasanya akan memberikan ramuan herbal guna memperlancar ASI Yoongi.

"Apa sakit? Haruskah kita minta eomma untuk membuatkan ramuan lagi?"

"Sedikit sakit, tapi tidak apa aku masih bisa menahannya"

Dengan sayang, Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi sebagai hadiah karena telah menjadi istri dan ibu yang kuat untuk ia beserta JiHoon. Tanpa melihatpun, Jimin bisa melihat jika semburat merah kini telah menghiasi kedua pipi istrinya. Memang dasarnya naluri lelaki, bukannya menjauh ketika istrinya merasa malu Jimin justru semakin gencar mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumin kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Kedua anak manusia yang tadinya bermesraan itu seketika menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang familiar menyapa indra pendengarannya. _'Ah, Heechul eomma mengganggu'_. Jimin dan Yoongi membalikkan badannya serentak. Dari tempatnya berdiri, mereka berdua bisa melihat Heechul tengah bersandar di ambang pintu sambil memegang segelas cairan berwarna pekat.

"Tidak eomma" Yoongi

"Cih, bohong" Jimin menyahut cepat

"Jangan lakukan hal macam-macam pada menantuku, ia sedang menyusui cucuku"

Perempuan setengah baya namun masih awet cantik itu kini mulai melangkah masuk dan mendekati ketiga manusia lebih muda yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan manisnya Heechul tersenyum pada Yoongi, membuat menantunya itu paham dengan apa dari arti senyuman Heechul. Aigo, kelihatannya Yoongi benar-benar berhasil meluluhkan hati Heechul dengan adanya JiHoon.

"Minumlah ramuan ini dulu. Aku tau ASI mu masih tidak lancar"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yoongi segera saja memindahkan JiHoon yang sebelumnya ada di gendongannya kepada Jimin. Laki-laki itu menerima buah hatinya dengan senang hati lalu menimangnya guna mengajak bercanda, membuat JiHoon kecil mengayunkan tangannya di udara untuk meraih sesuatu.

"Iya eomma, padahal ini sudah hampir satu bulan" keluh Yoongi lagi

"Aku bertanya pada Hoseok kemarin dan dia bilang jika usiamu yang masih sangat muda membuat hormonmu tidak stabil dan menghambat ASI mu. Cobalah untuk lebih rileks dan makanlah lebih banyak lagi" jelas Heechul

"Aku sudah terlalu gemuk eomma selama mengandung"

"Itu bukan masalah, kau bisa diet nantinya jika merasa terlalu gemuk" lagi, Heechul mengomeli menantunya itu

"Tenanglah Yoon. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau bertambah gemuk. Lagi pula tubuhmu yang berisi membuat mu semakin sexy saja"

Mendengar ucapan Jimin, Yoongi langsung terbatuk karena tersedak ramuan yang kebetulan sedang ia minum. Astaga Jimin, tak bisakah kau menyensor ucapanmu sedikit ketika ada eomma? Tanpa disuruh pun, dengan senang hati Heechul segera memukul kepala Jimin dengan tenaga yang lumayan, membuat anak lelakinya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jaga bicaramu bocah. Ada eomma mu disini"

"Kenapa eomma terus membela Yoongi? Sebenarnya siapa anak eomma hah?" protes Jimin tak terima

"Tentu saja Park Jimin anakku satu-satunya. Memang kau pernah melihat eomma mu ini melahirkan anak lain selain dirimu?"

"Tidak" ujar Jimin pelan

Lagi, Heechul memukul kepala anaknya itu dengan sayang dan sukarela. Jimin kembali meneriakkan protes dan Yoongi yang melihat hanya dapat meringis pelan. Heechul itu type orang yang dalam kondisi marah dan senang hampir tidak ada bedanya.

"Kau masih pintar ternyata" bangga Heechul

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sedang berbahagia saat ini. Dengan semangat Jungkook membantu eommanya memasak di pagi hari. Kebetulan sekali seluruh kegiatan di Seoul University ditiadakan karena digunakan untuk ospek para mahasiswa baru. Alhasil Jungkook yang pada dasarnya tidak punya kegiatan bila berada di rumah memilih membantu eommanya untuk memasak. Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu maka eomma Jungkook akan memasak banyak makanan. Terbukti, baru satu jam berkutat di dapur sudah tiga jenis makanan tersaji di meja makan. Ada telur gulung, nasi goreng kimchi dan ikan laut yang digoreng menggunakan tepung.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi eomma?" tawar Jungkook

"Tak biasanya kau seceria ini. Apa ada hal yang membuatmu senang?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit senang karena libur kuliah"

"Benarkah? Ku kira kau senang karena Taehyung akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan atau semacamnya"

"Eomma terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya aku ini siapanya Taehyung"

Nada suara Jungkook berubah murung di akhir kalimatnya. Ya, memangnya dia ada hubungan apa dengan Taehyung? Pacar? Sama sekali bukan. Orang yang dicintai Taehyung? Bahkan itu belum diverifikasi. Ya, jika dicerna lebih dalam lagi ia tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat Taehyung. Atau mereka berdua terjebak dalam _friendzone_? Entahlah hanya Tuhan, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku ingin ke rumah Yoongi eonni. Aku merindukannya" adu Jungkook pada eommanya

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke rumah Jimin"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, jika difikir kau memang sudah lama tidak bertemu Yoongi. Aku akan buatkan bubur untuk JiHoon. Minta Taehyung untuk mengantarmu"

"Eomma… Aku ini sudah besar. Aku akan naik taxi"

"Tapi Jungkook…"

"Kumohon"

Jungkook memohon sekuat tenaga pada sang eomma dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya. Tidak mungkin jurus ini akan gagal. Gadis itu menjerit gembira tatkala eommanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, tak lupa Jungkook memeluk eommanya dengan erat tanpa peduli jika tubuhnya sedang belepotan karena memasak.

"Lepaskan! Eomma sesak nafas"

.

.

.

Dengan pakaian casual Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk ke rumah Jimin. Di tangannya sudah ada serantang bubur buatan eommanya yang dimasak khusus untuk JiHoon. Ah, Jungkook jadi merindukan bayi tampan itu.

Jungkook sudah memesan taxi melalui apliaksi online setengah jam lalu dan sekarang sedang menunggu taxi pesanannya di depan rumah. Tepat waktu, taxi yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Segera saja Jungkook memasuki taxi tersebut dan menyebutkan alamat rumah Jimin pada si sopir.

Jarak rumahnya dan juga rumah Jimin sedikit jauh. Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit lebih untuk sampai disana. Untuk mengisi waktu luang, Jungkook memilih memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya. Biasanya ponsel Jungkook akan penuh dengan notifikasi dari teman kuliah nya ataupun Taehyung, tapi hari ini ponselnya sungguh bersih dari notifikasi. _'Mungkin mereka sedang sibuk'_ pikir gadis itu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Taehyung, laki-laki itu sudah lebih dari tiga hari tidak menghubungi Jungkook. Entah ada apa dengan teman Jungkook itu. Jungkook sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditinggal tanpa kabar oleh laki-laki itu, jadi Jungkook cuek saja.

Setelah tiga puluh lima menit berlalu, akhirnya taxi yang ditumpangi Jungkook berhenti di depan rumah Jimin. Tak lupa gadis itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu menyerahkannya pada sang sopir. Saat Jungkook tiba di sana rumah Jimin sedang tertutup rapat. Jungkook melihat jam tangannya, ini jam dua sore tidak mungkin Yoongi keluar rumah di jam segini apalagi dia harus mengurusi JiHoon. Jungkook jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Tapi sudahlah, ia juga sudah sampai disini jadi Jungkook tak akan mundur untuk kembali pulang.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Karena tidak ada sahutan, Jungkook memilih menunggunya sebentar. Mungkin si pemilik rumah sedang ada di kamar. Lima menit menunggu, tetap tak ada orang yang keluar. Lagi, Jungkook mengetuk pintunya berharap si pemilik rumah akan membukakannya. Ketika sampai pada ketukan ke-lima terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah untuk menunggu sebentar. Jungkook menghela nafas dalam guna menetralisir kegugupannya. Bagaimana jika ibu mertua Yoongi yang galak itu yang membukakan pintu?

CEKLEK

Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan pemikiran konyol-nya, pintu rumah sudah terbuka lebar. Dihadapan Jungkook saat ini berdiri seorang yang Jungkook yakini perempuan namun sangat menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapan Jungkook berdiri seorang berwajah putih sekali dengan rambut yang tergerai berantakan. Penampilan perempuan itu nampak semakin seram karena mengenakan gaun putih panjang bermotif merah darah.

"HUAAAAA HANTUUUUUUU"

Jungkook sudah tidak dapat berfikir lagi. Dengan cepat gadis itu membalikkan tubuh rampingnya guna membelakangi sesosok yang disebutnya hantu tadi. Ia tak mau melihat perempan berwajah putih itu, maka dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa Jungkook menutup matanya dengan tangan yang tidak memegang rantang.

"ADA APA?"

Penghuni rumah Jimin yang tidak lain adalah Jimin, Yoongi dan Hoseok berlari keluar ketika mendengar jeritan tersebut. Ketika mereka sampai diruang tamu, mereka bertiga dapat melihat dua siluet perempuan yang membelakangi ketiganya.

Hoseok yang merupakan orang tertua setelah Heechul di rumah itu mencoba menghampri dua perempuan yang sedang membelakanginya. Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak mau melakukannya, namun tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu didorong oleh Jimin. Mau tak mau kini Hoseok harus maju untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dengan pelan, kaki Hoseok menghampiri salah seorang perempuan yang ada di dekat pintu. Perempuan itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan rambut terurai berantakan. Jika dilihat dari siluetnya, itu adalah Heechul eomma, tapi kenapa tampilannya sangat berantakan. Hoseok jadi bimbang sendiri.

Begitu jarak Hoseok sudah dekat, laki-laki itu menepuk pundak perempuan yang diyakininya sebagai ibu Jimin tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya laki-laki itu kala mendapati orang yang baru saja ia tepuk pundanya berwajah putih dan tampilannya sangat berantakan ketika berbalik.

"ASTAGA HANTU"

"HUAAAAA"

Laki-laki itu menjerit dan menampikkan tangannya ke segala arah. Sedangkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang menyaksikan dari kejauhan juga ikut terkejut bukan main. Yoongi refleks memeluk Jimin dan suaminya memilih untuk memalingkan muka.

"Yaaak kalian ini kenapa hah?"

Tunggu dulu. Itu suara Heechul eomma. Jika itu suara Heechul eomma, berarti orang yang mereka anggap hantu tadi memang benar-benar Heechul? Hoseok memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik matanya yang terpejam. Sedangkan Jimin dan Yoongi menatap shock perempuan di hadapan mereka karena perempuan itu sudah berkacak pinggang. Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Gadis itu masih saja tak mau berbalik dan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Jadi ini benar ahjumma?" tanya Hoseok antara percaya dan tidak

"Lalu kau kira aku ini siapa?" Heechul sewot sendiri

"Hantu"

Heechul memukul kepala Hoseok pelan namun penuh tenaga ketika mendengar jawaban keponakannya yang kelewat jujur itu. Hoseok mengaduh tak terima pada bibinya namun si perempuan paruh baya itu memilih berlalu dari sana.

"Kalian kira aku hantu apa? Aku sedang mengenakan masker. Dasar tidak pernah perawatan wajah" Heechul mengomel tidak jelas

.

.

.

"Aku membawakan bubur untuk JiHoon"

Jungkook memberikan rantang titipan eommanya pada Yoongi . Perempuan yang lebih tua dari Jungkook itu membawa pemberian Jungkook ke dapur dan meletakkannya di sana, tak lama kemudian Yoongi kembali ke ruang tamu lalu mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Maafkan eomma yang membuatmu terkejut. Ia biasanya memang begitu" tutur Yoongi

"Tak apa eonni. Aku baik-baik saja. Dimana JiHoon?"

"Ah, JiHoonie? Dia ada di kamarnya. Ayo kesana"

Dua perempuan itu beranjak dari ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju kamar yang disediakan khusus untuk JiHoon kecil. Nuansa kamarnya begitu manly namun tetap mengedepankan kesan anak-anak. Tembok yang berwarna biru gelap begitu cocok dengan perabotan bayi yang berwarna pastel. Kelihatannya Jimin ingin anaknya menjadi anak tangguh kelak.

"Kamar JiHoon begitu bagus eonni" puji Jungkook

"Jimin yang mendesainnya. Dia ingin JiHoon menjadi pemain sepak bola jika sudah besar nanti"

"Cita-citanya tak pernah berubah"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Ya, suaminya itu memang hobby bermain dan menonton sepak bola. Tak ayal jika laki-laki itu ingin mendidik anak-nya sejak dini menjadi pesebakbola.

Ketika Jungkook dan Yoongi tiba di kasur kecil JiHoon, jagoan kecil itu tengah bermain sendiri dengan mainan yang tersedia. Nampaknya JiHoon baru bangun tidur. Kentara sekali jika bocah kecil itu sesekali masih menguap.

"Aigo JiHoonie"

Jungkook yang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai anak kecil langsung saja menggendong JiHoon ketika bertemu bayi itu. Diciuminya pipi gembil JiHoon secara bergantian guna menyalurkan rasa rindunya. Dari yang Jungkook rasakan, berat badan JiHoon bertambah banyak sehingga membuat tubuh bayi itu juga semakin gemuk.

"Kalian berdua merawat JiHoon dengan sangat baik eonni. Lihat, dia terlihat sangat sehat"

Ditimangnya bayi itu dengan sayang dalam gendongan Jungkook. Sesekali gadis itu juga mengajak bercanda bayi JiHoon dengan cara mengucapkan kata-kata tidak jelas yang coba ditiru oleh JiHoon beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau harus segera punya anak sendiri Jungkook-ah"

Merasa namanya disebut, gadis itu menoleh. Di ambang pintu kamar JiHoon saat ini Jimin sedang berdiri sambil bersidekap menatap dirinya dan juga keluarga kecilnya yang tengah berkumpul.

"Apa maksud Jimin oppa. Aku masih kuliah"

"Dari yang aku lihat kau sangat menyukai anak kecil. Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika punya anak sendiri?" Jimin berkata jahil

"Jangan begitu Jim, Jungkook jadi malu" tegur istrinya

"Apa Taehyung tidak segera melamarmu? Atau sekedar menjadikanmu kekasihnya?" Jimin penasaran

"Kami hanya teman oppa" ada nada sedikit tak rela dari Jungkook dalam ucapannya

"Anak itu benar-benar. Kukira dia akan serius padamu, tapi justru begini jadinya. Awas saja jika bertemu denganku, akan kupelintir kuping Taehyung"

Jimin dan Jungkook terbahak mendengar ancaman Yoongi. terlihat galak namun lucu di saat yang bersamaan karena Yoongi mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang begitu lucu. Sangat imut.

Ketiganya asyik bercanda kemudian hingga tak sadar berapa lama waktu yang telah mereka habiskan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jungkook berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Jungkook memberikan JiHoon pada ibunya untuk digendong lalu ia merogoh ponselnya yang ada di dalam sling bag-nya.

 **From : Kim Taehyung**

 **[17.15] Datanglah ke taman hiburan jam 7 nanti. Aku menunggumu disana. Ini penting.**

"Dari siapa?" Yoongi penasaran karena Jungkook membaca pesan hingga mengernyitkan dahi

"Taehyung. Ia mengajakku bertemu di taman hiburan malam ini"

Yoongi hanya membuka mulutnya kecil ketika mendengar jawaban Jungkook. _'Kelihatannya akan ada yang berkencan'_ begitu pikirnya.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar Jimin

"Tidak perlu oppa. Aku naik taxi saja"

"Baiklah"

"Aku pergi dulu oppa, eonni"

Jungkook berpamitan pada sepasang suami istri itu. Tak lupa ia juga mencium pipi JiHoon sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Beruntung sekali ketika Jungkook tiba di luar rumah Jimin ada taxi yang lewat. Segera saja Jungkook memberhentikan taxi tersebut dan naik ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan Jungkook ke taman hiburan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena lokasinya memang tidak begitu jauh. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar uang dari dompet Jungkook lalu memberikannya pada sang sopir.

Saat Jungkook tiba di taman hiburan suasananya tidak begitu ramai, padahal ini hari Minggu. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke taman hiburan dan membeli karcis untuk satu orang. Akan lebih baik menunggu Taehyung di dalam sambil bermain beberapa wahana saat menunggu laki-laki itu.

Jungkook berjalan seorang diri menyusuri taman hiburan tersebut. Taehyung belum memberi kabar apakah dia sudah sampai atau belum, jadi Jungkook dengan cueknya tetap berjalan mengitari taman hiburan. Beruntung sekali cuaca hari ini begitu cerah, jadi gadis itu tak perlu ketakutan akan turun hujan.

Ketika sudah hampir lima belas menit menyusuri taman hiburan, tak sengaja netra gadis itu menangkap seorang penjual kembang gula. _'Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakannya'_ batin Jungkook.

"Paman, kembang gulanya dua"

Penjual itu mengangguk lantas tersenyum pada Jungkook. Mungkin si penjual merasa aneh melihat Jungkook yang sendirian membeli dua buah kembang gula. Tapi hal tersebut dirasa sangat wajar oleh Jungkook, dulu ketika ia masih kecil gadis itu sering membeli dua kembang gula sekaligus jika berada di taman hiburan.

Lama menunggu akhirnya kembang gula pesanan Jungkook telah siap. Diterimanya dua kembang gula yang begitu besar itu dengan semangat lantas membayarnya sebagai rasa terima kasih. Jungkook kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri taman hiburan itu sambil menikmati kembang gulanya. Rasanya begitu manis dan lumer ketika sampai di bibir. Bahkan citarasanya tidak berubah sejak dulu.

Satu kembang gula Jungkook sudah habis ketika ia belum berjalan terlalu jauh dari si penjual. Gadis itu menatap sedih kembang gulanya yang sudah habis dan membuang tusuknya ke tempat sampah. Saat ia melanjutkan langkahnya, tiba-tiba Jungkook mendengar tangisan anak kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kepala gadis itu menatap sekeliling taman hiburan yang tidak begitu ramai. Lumayan banyak orang namun ia tak menemukan sumber suara tersebut. _'Ah, mungkin aku salah dengar'_. Jungkook berniat acuh dan melanjutkan perjalanannya namun langkahnya kembali terhenti saat suara tangisan itu kembali terdengar. Dengan lebih cermat, Jungkook menatap sekelilingnya lagi hingga pandangannya berhasil menemukan seorang gadis cilik menangis di bawah pohon seorang diri.

Ada rasa takut sebenarnya, namun karena rasa kasihan lebih dominan pada hati Jungkook gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis cilik tersebut.

"Mau kembang gula?"

Gadis cilik itu mendongak saat mendengar suara seseorang. Dari tatapan matanya yang begitu polos Jungkook tau jika gadis cilik itu sedang ketakutan. Jungkook mencoba memberikan senyum paling manisnya agar gadis cilik itu tidak takut kepadanya dan berhasil. Tangan gadis itu terulur untuk menerima kembang gula Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" Jungkook bertanya lagi

"Eommaku…"

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan ketika gadis tersebut mengucapkan kata _'eomma'._ Jadi kesimpulan yang dapat Jungkook ambil adalah gadis cilik di hadapannya ini kehilangan eommanya.

Tak ingin membuat gadis itu makin kebingungan, akhirnya Jungkook memilih untuk mengajak gadis cilik itu untuk berjalan-jalan mencari eommanya. Untung saja gadis yang ditemukannya ini sangat penurut, jadi Jungkook tak perlu repot-repot membujuknya.

"Eonni, aku lelah. Ayo duduk disitu"

Telunjuk gadis itu menunjuk sebuah bangku yang terletak di sebuah tempat yang lumayan lapang. Dengan senang hati Jungkook mengikuti kemauan anak kecil tersebut, terlebih lagi pemandangan di sekitar bangku itu lumayan bagus karena dikelilingi obor yang menyala.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersesat? Siapa namamu cantik?" Jungkook mencoba beramah tamah

"Aku berjalan bersama eomma tadi dan kami terpisah karena suasana yang ramai. Namaku Ji Eun Tak"

"Baiklah Eun Tak cantik. Habiskan kembang gulamu dan kita cari keberadaannya setelah ini"

Eun Tak mengangguk patuh dengan perkataan Jungkook. Dengan lahap, gadis itu memakan kembang gulanya hingga habis lima menit kemudian.

"Eonni, aku akan membuang tusuk kembang gula ini dulu"

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu berlari ke arah tempat sampah yang kebetulan terletak agak jauh dari tempat Jungkook duduk.

"Jangan berlari Eun Tak-ah nanti kau bisa menjatuhkan obornya"

Belum sampai bibir Jungkook terkatup, Eun Tak yang berlari dari kejauhan sana tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah obor yang berkobar. Jungkook panik bukan main, gadis itu segera berlari namun tiba-tiba api dari obor itu merembet begitu cepat hingga dirinya dikepung oleh api saat mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

"API" teriak Jungkook

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong….

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI buat readers-deul semua. MOHON MAAF LAHIR & BATIN

Oke, ini update-an aku setelah sekian lama. Dan kenapa aku update begitu lama?

Jujur aku masih baper dengan ending Produce 101. Samuel gak lolos TT

Aku gak bisa nulis selama beberapa hari karena masih baper berat dengan Produce 101. Nyesek banget deh pokok nya #alay jadi maapkeun klo LIMITLESS lama update :v

Dan juga sebenernya aku pengen buat ending di chapter 22 ini, tapi ternyata udah terlalu panjang. Jadi kesimpulannya ff ini akan end 1 atau 2 chapter kedepan. JIKA MEMUNGKINKAN

Aku rasa sekian dulu cuap-cuap dari aku

Don't forget to review readers-deul

See You on next chap ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

 **ENDING SCENE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tersentak begitu menyadari api dari obor yang tersenggol oleh Eun Tak merembet di sekitarnya sehingga saat ini dirinya harus dikepung oleh api. Kaki jenjangnya berlahan mundur beberapa langkah guna menghindari panas yang menyengat kulit. Mata Jungkook membola sekaligus nanar dibuatnya karena sungguh, walaupun apinya hanya setinggi lima senti dan bisa ia lompati tapi tetap saja Jungkook ketakutan setengah mati.

Gadis itu menautkan kedua tangannya erat dan menghela nafas berat. Kepalanya menoleh namun keadaan sekitar sungguh sepi, tak ada satupun yang berlalu lalang. Eun Tak yang tadinya berujar akan membuang tusuk kembang gula sekarang juga hilang entah kemana.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" cicit Jungkook

SREK

Kepala Jungkook refleks menoleh ke sumber suara ketika mendengar ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang tersebut. Ia mencari dimana kiranya orang itu berada, namun nihil. Tak ada seorang pun disekitarnya.

SLAK

SLAK

Jungkook berjingkat kaget ketika sebuah benda yang entah apa itu jatuh dari ranting pohon di sekitarnya namun tidak benar-benar jatuh ke tanah. Awalnya Jungkook mengira itu adalah sebuah mangga karena yang ada di sekitarnya adalah pohon mangga. Namun mata gadis itu mendadak menjadi berair ketika mengetahui yang terjatuh tadi adalah sebuah perkamen besar berisi sebuah tulisan. Ingin rasanya Jungkook menangis sekarang. Bukan karena ia ketakutan dikelilingi api. Bukan. Tapi karena Jungkook membaca isi tulisan yang ada pada perkamen besar itu.

 **WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Begitulah bunyi tulisan yang ada pada perkamen tersebut. Jungkook sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi saat ini. Bahkan hangatnya api yang mengelilinginya saat ini seketika memudar dengan munculnya tulisan tersebut. Apakah saat ini ia sedang dilamar?

Rasa penasaran Jungkook akhirnya terjawab beberapa detik kemudian ketika seorang lelaki berbadan tegap muncul dari balik salah satu pohon mangga. Walaupun jarak Jungkook dan laki-laki itu lumayan jauh namun gadis itu sudah bisa menebak siapa yang ada di sana.

"Kim Taehyung" ujar Jungkook

"Ya, ini aku Kook"

Dengan seikat mawar merah ditangannya, Taehyung berlahan mendekat pada si gadis. Jungkook hanya terdiam saja ketika sahabatnya itu mendekat dengan seikat mawar merah. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan guna menghindari tatapan Taehyung yang begitu intens padanya. Betapa bodohnya Jungkook saat ini. Bahkan gadis itu baru menyadari jika api yang mengelilinginya membentuk pola hati.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Mau tak mau gadis bermarga Jeon itu menoleh begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Taehyung sudah berada dua langkah di hadapannya saat ini tanpa Jungkook ketahui kapan laki-laki itu melompati api yang dibuatnya. Dengan pakaian casual seperti dirinya, Taehyung terlihat begitu tampan malam ini di mata Jungkook.

"Jadi ini semua rencanamu?" Jungkook bertanya namun mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kau suka? Atau kau terkejut?"

"Kau membuatku hampir mati karena serangan jantung"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan gadis di hadapannya. Ya, ia tau Jungkook pasti _shock_ dengan segala rencananya. Memang siapa yang tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba dikelilingi oleh api? Bahkan jika Taehyung sendiri yang mengalaminya pasti ia juga akan terkejut.

Ketika Jungkook masih mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa mau menatap Taehyung, mendadak laki-laki itu meraih tangan Jungkook dan memberikan bunga yang dibawanya. Si gadis menoleh dengan mata membulat namun si lelaki kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Tae-ah" si gadis mencoba memanggil

Laki-laki itu berlutut ketika perhatian si gadis telah terfokus hanya kepadanya. Sebelum memulai, Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam lalu membuangnya lewat mulut, membuat Jungkook bisa mendengar hela nafasnya. Setelah berhasil menghilangkan kegugupannya, Jungkook bisa melihat jika Taehyung berusaha mengeluarkan ssuatu dari balik jaket yang dikenakannya. Saat benda yang diambil Taehyung berhasil dikeluarkan, gadis itu bisa melihat ada sebuah kotak beludru di tangan sahabatnya itu.

Nafas Jungkook tertahan begitu Taehyung membuka kotak beludru itu. Ada sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu silau dimatanya karena pantulan bulan purnama _. 'Apakah itu benar-benar untukku?'_ Jungkook refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri yang bebas.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut" Taehyung berujar tanpa berani menatap manik Jungkook

"Ada lagi?"

"Aku tak tau apakah kau suka dengan kejutanku ini. Tapi aku berharap kau menyukainya"

"Lalu?"

"Apa perlu aku menjelaskannya lebih panjang? Aku memegang sebuah cincin dan tulisan di pohon mangga sana adalah kata-kata yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Aku melamarmu"

"Kim Taehyung" nada suara Jungkook naik sedikit

"Jadi, mau kah kau?"

Jungkook hanya terdiam menatap Taehyung yang berlutut dihadapannya. Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari bibir gadis itu, begitupun dengan Taehyung. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka saling bertemu ketika Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kau diam saja. Aku anggap kau menjawab _iya_ "

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jungkook, Taehyung mencabut cincin berlian dari kotak beludru yang dipegangnya lalu menyematkannya pada jari manis Jungkook. Laki-laki itu berdiri sesaat kemudian lalu berusaha merengkuh bahu Jungkook namun ditepis oleh tangan si gadis.

"Kau fikir ini lucu?"

Nada bicara Jungkook begitu culas dan menusuk. Taehyung hanya terdiam membisu ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir gadis yang baru saja ia lamar.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Taehyung.

"Aku hampir mati ketakutan di tengah api yang kau buat dan kau hanya mengucapkan _maaf?_ "

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau fikirkan"

Gadis itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Taehyung setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sementara Taehyung yang melihat kepergian Jungkook hanya bisa mematung dibuatnya. Ia tau ia salah. Niatnya hanya ingin melamar Jungkook dengan cara yang tidak biasa namun justru berujung pada kemarahan gadis itu. Sialan.

Taehyung yang tersadar dari keterdiamannya segera memutar badan dan mengejar Jungkook yang masih samar terlihat dalam pandangannya. Laki-laki itu berlari sekuat tenaga mengejarnya namun Jungkook sudah lebih dulu menghentikan _taxi_ dan meninggalkan taman hiburan tersebut.

"Argh, sial"

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, segera saja Taehyung menuju tempat parkir dan menstrarter motornya begitu helm terpasang. Laki-laki itu mengendarai motor sportnya dengan kecepatan penuh untuk mengejar _taxi_ yang ditumpangi Jungkook.

Berpuluh-puluh menit saling berkejaran, akhirnya _taxi_ yang ditumpangi Jungkook berhenti di depan rumah gadis itu. Taehyung yang baru saja berbelok pada persimpangan bisa melihat Jungkook keluar dari _taxi_ sambil memegang bunga yang ia bawa. Segera saja ia menambah kecepatannya agar cepat sampai di rumah gadis itu.

Namun sayang, lagi-lagi kesialan menimpa Taehyung kali ini. Saat ia sudah sampai dan turun dari motor, Jungkook sudah lebih dahulu memasuki rumahnya. Sekarang ini hanya ada appa Jungkook yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memandang kedatangan Taehyung dengan garangnya.

"Kau apakan putriku hingga menangis seperti itu?" nada suara appa Jungkook begitu serius hingga membuat nyali Taehyung sedikit mengkerut

"Ahjussi aku bisa jelaskan"

"Jawab aku Kim Taehyung"

"A-Aku hanya melamarnya tadi ahjussi… Tapi aku melamarnya dengan cara-"

"Kau bilang apa? Kau melamarnya?"

"Ne"

"Beraninya kau melamar putriku yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Pulang sana kau Kim Taehyung"

BLAM

Pintu rumah Jungkook tertutup dengan tidak elitnya di depan Taehyung. Laki-laki itu hanya mendengus ketika mendapati apa yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya kacau seperti ini. Selama ini Taehyung sudah membayangkan jika Jungkook akan terkesan dengan lamarannya yang ekstrim namun rencana tinggallah rencana. Jungkook ketakutan dan dia terkena dampart dari ayah gadis itu.

"Sial"

.

.

.

 **~3 Tahun Berlalu~**

"Eomma, dimana _red shoes_ ku?"

Suara gadis cilik itu menggelegar memenuhi mansion Kim yang begitu sunyi hari ini. Dengan langkah ringan, seorang gadis berumur lima tahun tampak menuruni tangga mansion tersebut dengan wajah ditekuk. Gadis kecil itu tampak cantik dengan gaun merah menyalanya di pagi hari. Sementara rambut sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai namun tampak cantik karena ada tambahan bandana di sana.

Gadis kecil yang tak lain adalah JiEun itu saat ini tengah berlari kecil menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya yang ada di lantai satu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, JiEun meraih knop pintu kamar eomma appa nya begitu saja saat sudah tiba di depannya.

"Eomma…" gadis cilik itu berseru

"Ya sayang"

JiEun menghela nafas dalam ketika mendapati sang eomma yang menjawab namun tidak meoleh kepadanya karena sibuk memasang dasi pada kerah sang appa. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan karena appa.

"Dimana _red shoes ku?_ " lagi, JiEun bertanya

"Bukankah eomma sudah menyiapkan sepatumu yang berwarna hitam di kamar?"

"Itu sangat tidak _matching_ dengan gaunku eomma. Akan lebih bagus jika gaun merahku ini dipadukan dengan _red shoes_ yang dibelikan appa tempo hari"

SeokJin tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan putri kecilnya sementara NamJoon hanya tersenyum singkat. Aigo, putri mereka masih kecil namun sudah sedetail itu mengenai _fashion_.

"Cari di lemarimu bagian bawah. Eomma menyimpannya disana"

Si kecil mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan segera, membuat kedua orang dewasa yang berada di dalam kamar menatap dengan kagum.

"Dia mirip sepertimu waktu muda" seru NamJoon

"Tentu saja. Dia kan anakku"

"Anakku juga. Ingat itu"

NamJoon menarik pinggang istrinya hingga tubuh mereka berdua merapat dibuatnya. SeokJin yang sedari tadi membuat simpul dasi pada kerah kemeja NamJoon tak bereaksi walaupun suaminya itu menarik tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan NamJoon.

"Bagaimana jika kita buatkan adik untuk JiEun hm?" Suami SeokJin itu menampilkan senyumnya yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian.

"Jangan macam-macam. JiEun masih butuh banyak perhatian dari kita" SeokJin menggeram namun bibirnya tersenyum, membuat si suami tak tahan untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Ayolah! JiEun sudah besar dan kita bisa memberinya pengertian mengenai seorang adik"

"Aku bilang jangan macam-macam"

"Akh!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan tertahan NamJoon, saat itu pula SeokJin menarik simpul dasi suaminya dengan kencang sehingga mencekik leher laki-laki itu. _'Rasakan'_ SeokJin terbahak jahat dalam hati.

"Taehyung sudah berangkat?" Nada suara SeokJin kembali melembut

"Anak itu berangkat tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dia bilang wisuda Jungkook akan berakhir satu jam lagi"

Si perempuan hanya mangut-mangut saja mendengar penuturan si lelaki. Ya, hari ini adalah wisuda Jungkook tanda bahwa gadis itu telah lulus dari menara gadingnya. Saat sudah selesai dengan urusan memasang dasi NamJoon, SeokJin meraih _hand bag_ -nya lalu menggapit lengan kekar suaminya itu.

"Ayo berangkat" pandu NamJoon

.

.

.

Suasana riuh tampak kentara sekali di rumah Jimin hari ini. Para anggotanya tampak sibuk merias diri masing-masing karena akan menghadiri hari penting untuk Jungkook pagi ini. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan Hoseok terliat keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan setelan jas yang sangat rapi.

"Sam-chon"

Hoseok menoleh pada suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya. Ternyata itu JiHoon yang memanggil. Segera saja Hoseok menghampiri balita yang tengah duduk di sofa itu lalu menciumi pipinya dengan gemas.

"Aigo… JiHoonie sendirian? Dimana eomma dan appa mu eoh?"

JiHoon hanya tertawa khas balita saat ditanya Hoseok. Ya, JiHoon baru berumur tiga tahun dan hanya bisa mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Oleh sebab itu ia hanya akan tertawa ketika ada yang berbicara padanya.

Daripada harus berdiam diri saja, akhirnya Hoseok memilih untuk mengajak balita itu bermain. Dengan telaten laki-laki itu mengajarkan beberapa kosakata baru pada JiHoon yang diikuti dengan apik oleh si kecil. Jimin dan Yoongi baru keluar dari kamarnya setelah dua puluh menit Hoseok bermain bersama JiHoon.

"Ternyata oppa ada di sini"

Yoongi tersenyum dan menghampiri JiHoon yang ada di sofa. Sementara Jimin yang tadinya ada di belakang Yoongi memilih ke dapur dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari kulkas.

"JiHoonie mau?" tawar sang appa

"Jangan berikan dia minuman dingin. JiHoon bisa terkena flu" Yoongi tak tahan untuk mengomeli suaminya

"Kurasa Hoseok hyung harus segera menikah. Lihat Yoon, dia sudah pandai menjaga anak kecil" Jimin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak diomeli Yoongi

"Jimin ada benarnya. Kapan oppa menikah? Apa oppa sudah punya calon?" Yoongi tak kalah antusias

"Ayolah. Kenapa kalian selalu membicarakan pernikahan ketika bersamaku. Memang tidak ada topik lain?" Hoseok memijat pelipisnya pelan karena berdenyut

"Nanti hyung bisa jadi bujang lapuk jika tidak segera menikah" cibir Jimin

"Aku tau kau sudah menikah Jim. Tapi kau tak perlu repot menistakan aku seperti itu"

Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama tertawa mendengar jawaban Hoseok. Mengerjai lelaki yang lebih tua dari mereka itu menyenangkan, apalagi topiknya mengenai pernikahan. Pasti Hoseok akan kalah telak dan sepasang suami istri itu akan ber high five ria merayakannya.

"Kalian akan tetap di situ?"

Atensi ketiga orang dewasa di sofa itu teralihkan ketika mendengar suara Heechul yang nyaring menyahut dari depan kamarnya. Perempuan setengah baya namun masih cantik seperti Cinderella itu kini telah berdandan cantik menggunakan gaun biru tua yang sangat berkerlip dari kejauhan. Penampilan Heechul makin tampak glamour saat tangan perempuan satu anak itu memegang sebuah tas _Gucci_ keluaran terbaru.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. Jangan kecewakan Jeon Jungkook hari ini"

Mereka berlima, lengkap dengan JiHoon digendongan Yoongi beranjak memasuki mobil Hoseok ketika mendengar komando laki-laki paling tua di rumah tersebut. Hari ini mereka akan menghadiri undangan special beberapa waktu lalu oleh Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook dari fakultas _Modern Art_ "

Gadis yang disebutkan namanya oleh sang rektor itu menaiki panggung dengan anggun. Lengkap dengan pakaian khas wisuda dan rambut yang di gerai bebas, Jungkook berjalan anggun ke arah sang rektor. Jungkook menjabat tangan rektor yang sudah berumur itu dengan sebuah senyum sambil menerima gulungan beludru yang diberikan kepadanya. Setelahnya, kepala Jungkook menoleh pada photographer yang sudah bersiap di pinggir panggung untuk mengambil gambarnya.

CEKREK

Sebuah moment bahagia baru saja diabadikan oleh si photographer. Jungkook nampak tersenyum cantik dalam foto tersebut. Tak terasa sudah empat tahun lamanya Jungkook mengenyam pendidikan di Seoul University. Sekarang ia telah lulus dan berhasil menyandang gelar sarjana bersama ratusan mahasiswa lainnya.

Jungkook lalu turun dari panggung dan mengikuti acara wisuda hingga berakhir. Di penghujung acara, ratusan mahasiswa dengan kompak merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan melempar topi toga ke udara dan bersorak bersama setelahnya.

Setelah acara benar-benar berakhir, Jungkook keluar gedung aula ditemani oleh KyungSoo dan juga JongIn. Ugh, dia merasa seperti obat nyamuk jika sepasang kekasih itu sudah bertemu.

"Hei lihat Kook. Kau sudah ditunggu pangeranmu"

KyungSoo menoel lengan sahabatnya dengan jail lalu mengarahkan dagunya pada seseorang yang bersandar di sebuah mobil. Tanpa mempertajam penglihatanpun Jungkook sudah tau jika orang yang menunggunya tersebut adalah Taehyung.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bye oppa, bye eonni. Jangan lupa datang"

Sepasang kekasih itu mengangguk dengan senyum cerahnya. Sementara Jungkook kini tengah menjinjing roknya agak tinggi untuk memudahkan acara berlarinya mengampir Taehyung.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Jungkook

Taehyung melihat arloji yang terpasang pada pergelangan tangannya. Dengan menekuk wajah, laki-laki itu memajukan sedikit bibirnya dan menarik nafas singkat.

"Empat puluh lima menit dua puluh tiga detik"

"Ayo berangkat. Kita bisa terlambat"

Jungkook meraih lengan Taehyung lalu membukakan pintu tempat pengemudi. Dengan tidak sabaran gadis itu mendorong punggung si lelaki agar segera memasuki mobil yang dibawanya. Setelah memastikan Taehyung telah duduk rapi di kursinya, Jungkook segera menyusul mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taehyung tak lama kemudian.

"Kau siap _princess_?"

"Im ready my _prince_ "

.

.

.

Lonceng raksasa yang ada di ujung atap loteng gereja berbunyi nyaring, menandakan jika hari ini akan ada sepasang anak manusia yang akan mengikat janji suci. Di dalam gereja tersebut, tampak para tamu undangan tengah duduk dengan rapinya menunggu mempelai wanita memasuki altar. Di deretan kursi paling depan sebelah kanan saat ini tampak Yoongi sedang memangku JiHoon kecil sementara Jimin duduk disebelahnya memegangi botol susu sang anak. Disamping Jimin ada Hoseok yang duduk tenang bersama Heechul di kursi sebelahnya lagi. Untuk di deretan paling depan sebelah kiri tampak eomma Jungkook duduk di sebelah SeokJin dan NamJoon. Mereka semua tampak tegang menunggu upacara pernikahan dimulai. Oh ya, jangan lupakan mempelai pria ber-tuxedo putih dipadu kemeja merah maroon juga tengah gugup di depan altar sana.

Lima belas menit menunggu penuh ketegangan, akhirnya pintu altar terbuka. Tampak sebuah _red shoes_ ukuran anak-anak memasuki altar. Seorang gadis kecil berusia lima tahun dengan percaya dirinya melangkah menyusuri altar sambil membawa sebuket mawar putih ditangannya. Sementara itu, di belakang gadis kecil tersebut sang mempelai wanita yang menggunakan gaun mewah panjang berwarna merah maroon lengkap dengan tiara perak di kepalanya tengah berjalan di tuntun sang ayah. Mempelai wanita itu tampak memegang tangan appa-nya begitu kuat karena gugup, namun bibirnya tak berhenti menebar senyum selama berjalan di altar.

Setibanya di ujung altar, gadis cilik pembawa bunga itu berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap mempelai wanitanya. Dengan senyum ceria, gadis cilik itu menyerahkan mawar putih yang dibawanya pada si pengantin wanita.

"Terima kasih JiEun"

Gadis cilik itu mengangguk lantas berlari kecil ke tempat tamu undangan duduk untuk menghampiri orang tuanya. Dengan sigap, NamJoon menangkap tubuh putri kecilnya itu dan membawa ke pangkuannya.

"Kuserahkan Jungkook kepadamu Kim. Jaga dia baik-baik"

Tuan Jeon menyerahkan tangan Jungkook pada Taehyung yang sudah bersiap sedari tadi di ujung altar. Dengan senyum malu tapi mau, laki-laki itu meraih tangan Jungkook dan membantu calon istrinya itu naik ke atas altar. Tuan Jeon menyingkir ke kursi tamu undangan dan acara pemberkatan pun dimulai.

Kedua mempelai menghadap pendeta di hadapan mereka. Dengan saling berpegangan tangan, keduanya mengikuti setiap kalimat yang diucapkan si pendeta untuk menyatukan mereka. Tepuk tangan meriah dan alunan musik terdengar begitu upacara pernikahan telah selesai. Sekarang, Taehyung dan Jungkook telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Kalian sekarang bisa berciuman"

Pipi Jungkook merona sementara Taehyung tersenyum setan. Sekarang Jungkook tidak bisa menghindar lagi apalagi para tamu undangan yang dia undang dengan semangatnya mendukung prosesi cium pengantin ini.

"KISSEU"

"KISSEU"

"KISEEU"

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Karena belum terbiasa, si gadis refleks menahan dada bidang Taehyung menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Kita benar-benar akan berciuman?" Jungkook berbisik

"Kau ingin mengecewakan mereka?" Taehyung justru balik bertanya

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Ayo lakukan ini dengan alami dan sedikit lama. Aku benar-benar menanti untuk ini"

"Mesum" cibir Jungkook

"Tutup matamu _princess_ "

Seperti sihir yang mutahir, Jungkook dengan cepat memejamkan matanya begitu Taehyung selesai dengan ucapannya. Sekarang, Jungkook bisa merasakan nafas Taehyung yang semakin berhembus kuat menembus pipinya. Saat jarak wajah mereka kurang lima senti lagi untuk berciuman, mendadak Jungkook membuka mata, membuat Taehyung mengentikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung tak suka

"Kau undang siapa untuk bintang tamu pernikahan kita?" Jungkook bertanya dengan polosnya

"Ck. Tentu saja idolamu"

"Jung SeWoon?"

Taehyung mengangguk setengah hati guna menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Jungkook. Laki-laki itu hendak menormalkan kembali ekspresi muramnya tapi Taehyung sudah lebih dahulu dibuat terkejut oleh bibir Jungkook yang mendadak sudah menempel pada ujung bibirnya. _'Tunggu dulu, Jungkook menciumku?'_

Mata musang Taehyung membulat tidak percaya. Dari ekor matanya Jungkook benar-benar menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Taehyung seperti ketiban durian runtuh saat ini. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, segera saja laki-laki itu meraih tengkuk Jungkook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Para tamu undangan yang menyaksikan itu berteriak heboh dibuatnya. Ada yang memberi _standing aplous_ dan ada juga yang meloloskan siulan. Sementara mereka yang memiliki anak kecil dengan gelagapan mengamankan kesucian buah hati mereka masing-masing.

"Appa, kenapa mata JiEun ditutup? JiEun ingin lihat Samchon dan juga Imo"

"Nanti dulu ya sayang. Saat ini sedang mati lampu. Jika appa tidak menutupi mata JiEun nanti JiEun berteriak ketakutan" NamJoon menjawab dengan sekenanya

"Hyung kenapa kau memotret orang yang berciuman?" – Jimin

"Aku ingin mengabadikan moment manis mereka" Hoseok menjawab santai

"Cih, bilang saja kau iri" lagi, Jimin mendengus

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu akan ku gunting mulut laknatmu itu" ancam Hoseok

.

.

.

Setelah upacara pernikahan dan adegan ciuman panas pengantin, sekarang tamu undangan dibuat heboh dengan acara lempar bunga yang akan dilakukan. Mereka semua yang masih single sedang berjajar saling berdesakan di depan altar untuk berebut bunga saat ini. Luhan dan SeHun berdiri paling depan untuk memperebutkan bunga Jungkook, sedangkan KyungSoo dan JongIn memilih tempat ditengah karena memperkirakan lemaparan Jungkook pasti akan jauh. Sementara itu, Hoseok meilih bersilang dada di samping seorang berwajah kotak yang diketahuinya bernama Kim JongDae dan mengaku sebagai sunbae Jungkook.

"Hun-ah. Kita harus dapat bunganya ya agar segera menikah seperti Kookie"

"Iya Lulu sayang"

"JongIn-ah. Ayo semangat, memangnya kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

"Tanpa mendapatkan bunga itupun aku akan menikahimu Soo"

"Aish kenapa mereka begitu berisik sekali gara-gara bunga?" yang ini suara nyaring JongDae

"Padahal ini hanya mitos" Hoseok menyahut

Para tamu undangan yang riuh berbagi stategi itu kini mulai kembali fokus ke aula saat Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan ke tengah panggung. Sebuket mawar putih yang dibawa gadis itu kini tengah siap dilemparkan. Dengan memunggungi tamu undangan, kedua pengantin baru itu mengayunkan bunganya.

1

2

3

DAN…..

HAP

Semua mata mengikuti kemana perginya buket bunga itu. Saat yang lain sibuk untuk mendapat bunga, JongDae justru berbalik untuk meninggalkan kerumunan. Namun langkah laki-laki itu terhenti ketika sebuah buket bunga jatuh tepat di dekapan tangannya.

"WOOAAA SUNBAE… KAU MENDAPATKANNYA. KAU AKAN SEGERA MENIKAH"

Jungkook berteriak heboh tanpa bisa mengontrol suara anggunya lagi ketika melihat buket bunga yang dilemparnya jatuh ke tangan JongDae. Tamu undangan yang lain menatap iri pada lelaki berwajah kotak itu. Yang berpasangan kalah dengan yang datang sendirian kali ini. Nasib.

"Terima kasih Jungkook-ah. Akan kupastikan akan segera menyusulmu" teriak JongDae tak kalah semangat.

.

.

.

Jung SeWoon yang di datangkan khusus oleh Taehyung untuk istrinya saat ini tengah asyik bernyanyi di ujung panggung. Dengan bernyanyinya Jung SeWoon di acara pernikahan ini, menandakan jika acara telah sampai pada ujungnya. Seluruh keluarga Jungkook dan Taehyung berkumpul di atas panggung untuk berfoto bersama. Tak ketinggalan sahabat dekat mereka seperti Yoongi dan Jimin juga bergabung. Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri di tengah sebagai _center_. Di samping kanan mereka ada appa Jungkook, eomma Jungkook, NamJoon, SeokJin dan juga JiEun. Sementara itu di sebelah kiri nampak Yoongi berdiri di samping Jungkook sambil menggendong JiHoon. Disebelah wanita itu ada suaminya Jimin lalu diikuti Hoseok dan Juga Heechul.

"Sudah siap?"

Sang photographer bertanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mempelai wanitanya. Dengan arahan untuk tersenyum, mereka semua menatap ke kamera dengan senyum bahagia masing-masing.

1

2

3

CEKREK

Satu lagi moment bahagia untuk Jungkook kembali berhasil diabadikan oleh sebuah foto. Sekarang bukan lagi seorang diri, namun Jungkook ditemani oleh pasangan hidupnya saat ini. Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

" _Cinta itu tidak terbatas. Siapapun dapat menghadirkan sebuah cinta, entah itu keluargamu, sahabatmu ataupun orang baru dalam hidupmu. Kau hanya perlu untuk bersabar dan memandang semuanya dengan lapang dada. Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibenci saat kau yakin apa yang kau tunggu akan berujung indah pada akhirnya."_

 _ **LIMITLESS**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N :**

Annyeong….

Ahh, akhirnya kelar juga ini ff. Bener-bener bahagia banget bisa selesaiin ff ini.

Adakah yang masih menunggu? Aku sadar kok updatenya terlalu lama. Apalagi aku juga sadar klo cerita ff ini radak membosankan dan dipaksakan beberapa chapter terakhir. Semoga readers-deul suka deh dengan endingnya. Aku udah usaha buat se happy ending mungkin untuk mereka semua.

Aku juga mau ucapin TERIMAKASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA BUAT YANG UDAH KASIH REVIEW/COMMENT/CRITIC DLL BUAT FF AKU APALAGI YANG REVIEW DARI CHAPTER 1. SEKALI LAGI THANK YOU SO MUCH :*

Aku akan berusaha bikin ff yang lebih baik lagi. Berusaha memperbaiki tata bahasa aku yang masih abal ini. Maapkeun klo di awal ff ini sempat bikin emosi :v

Buat mengobati kerinduan readers deul pada ff aku #cielah #kepedean kalian bisa baca ff aku yang berjudul BLIND dan juga YOU (HANDS ON ME). Silahkan dicari :D #promosi

Jadi, maukah readers-deul kasih review buat final chapter ini? :D

See you on new story ^_^


End file.
